7 Minutos no Paraíso
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Como se joga? Sete Minutos no Paraíso consiste nas seguintes etapas: 1. Todos os jogadores escrevem seus nomes em um pedaço de papel. 2. Nomes de garotos vão em uma tigela e meninas em outro Na terceira tigela vai as tarefas. 3. Alguém é sorteado para começar e puxa o papel da outra tigela. 4. Quem sorteia o nome também sorteia a tarefa que deve ser cumprida em um lugar fechado
1. Jogos, Bebidas e um Armário de Casacos

**C****ap****í****tulo ****1**

- Jogos, Bebidas e um Armário de Casacos -

As imagens à minha frente, mesmo que não passando de um filme ensaiado, foram suficientes para levar um calor intenso ao meu quadril, deixando meu membro relativamente duro, e eu me concentrei mais nos movimentos da atriz na tela à minha frente, me tocando de leve por cima da calça.

Antes que eu pudesse me empolgar naquela quase masturbação, no entanto, uma batida à porta do meu escritório quase me fez pular na cadeira. Rapidamente fechei a janela do vídeo pornô, achando melhor só voltar a ver aquele filme das gêmeas sendo assediadas pelo policial mais tarde, quando tivesse certeza de que todos na casa estavam dormindo.

— Entre — autorizei depois de me certificar que a mesa à minha frente cobria meu estado excitado.

Edward entrou logo em seguida, fechando a porta atrás de si, e antes mesmo que ele falasse algo, sabia o que estava por vir. Conhecia bem meu filho para saber quando ele queria pedir algo. E não deu outra.

— Preciso de um favorzão, pai — ele falou sem rodeios, passando a mão nos cabelos naquele seu típico gesto de quando estava nervoso.

— Edward, eu já liberei a bebida para essa noite. O que mais você pode querer? Nada de sair da casa — alertei me recostando na cadeira tranquilamente.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Edward e Emmett tinham vindo a mim para pedir autorização para fazer uma quase-festa em casa, aproveitando que Esme tinha viajado à trabalho e só voltaria dentro de duas noites. Eles prometeram, no entanto, que seria apenas bebida e algumas brincadeiras com os amigos da escola, e que dessa vez ninguém sairia de casa, correndo o risco de voltarem escoltados pela polícia como acontecera da última vez quando Emmett tivera a brilhante ideia de escrever seu nome com sua própria urina na calçada em frente a um hotel.

— Não é nada disso — ele se apressou a falar, lançando um rápido olhar na direção da porta antes de voltar a falar comigo. — Nós convidamos Jasper e umas garotas da escola, mas era para ser apenas nós seis. Rose que já veio aqui antes — ele continuou, se referindo a uma loira por quem eu sabia que Emmett babava — e Alice e Angela, lá da escola. Jasper é doido por Alice e eu estou tentando pegar Angela desde o começo do ano, mas ela trouxe uma amiga junto. E agora estamos em número ímpar. A intrusa está sobrando.

— Intrusa, Edward? Isso lá é jeito de se falar de uma colega de classe?

— Bella nem estuda comigo, pai. Quer dizer, ela estuda na mesma escola que nós, mas não tenho nenhuma aula com ela. Mas o fato é que Angela é muito amiga dela e a trouxe junto. Então eu queria saber se você não poderia se juntar a nós, sabe... Só para fazer número par. Precisamos para a brincadeira.

— Edward, até parece que eu vou participar disso. Nem tenho mais idade para essas coisas.

— Ah, falou o velho — ele desdenhou, abrindo um sorriso. — Por favor, pai. Quebra esse galho para mim.

Pensei por um instante naquele pedido, lembrando da minha programação para essa noite, que consistia basicamente em assistir filme pornô e bater uma antes de dormir. Uma brincadeira de adolescentes poderia ser melhor do que isso? Dificilmente.

— Por que vocês simplesmente não brincam de algo que não precise de número par?

— Porque aí tira toda a graça da brincadeira — ele falou de pronto, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. — Por favor, pai. Nem precisa ficar até o final, se não quiser. Só até todo mundo começar a se soltar.

— Meia hora — aceitei por fim.

— Uma — Edward tentou negociar.

— Quarenta e cinco minutos.

— Fechado! Vamos logo que já está todo mundo esperando.

Cheguei a começar a levantar quando percebi que ainda estava um pouco excitado, então voltei a sentar, fingindo procurar algo em cima da mesa.

— Vá na frente. Vou apenas terminar uma coisa aqui.

— Não demora, velho.

Rolei os olhos para a sua provocação e esperei que ele saísse para só então levantar e me dirigir ao pequeno banheiro privativo que ficava dentro do meu escritório. Lavei o rosto com água gelada, passando um pouco na nuca, e comecei a pensar em coisas do trabalho, apenas para me acalmar mais rápido.

Cinco minutos depois saía em direção à sala de onde já ouvia a música alta.

Todos estavam sentados no tapete no meio da sala, tendo afastado a mesa de centro para um canto. Uma caixa térmica já estava num canto com garrafas de cerveja dentro, além de duas de vodca que estavam do lado de fora.

Rose e Jasper, que eu já conhecia, rapidamente ficaram em pé e vieram até mim, me cumprimentando educadamente, e logo a seguir as outras duas garotas também ficaram em pé, ficando a encargo de Edward nos apresentar.

— Pai, essa é Angela Weber, uma amiga da escola — ele falou, lançando um olhar significativo na minha direção, como se quisesse apresentá-la como algo mais. — E essa é Isabella Swan, amiga de Angela.

— Bella — a outra corrigiu de pronto, quando fui apertar sua mão. Parecia ter sido algo automático, como se ela não gostasse do seu nome.

— Prazer em conhecê-las.

— E essa é Alice Brandon, amiga de Jasper.

Cumprimentei a última e mais baixinha das garotas e só então voltamos a sentar, formando quase um círculo. Emmett me estendeu uma garrafa de cerveja, que eu prontamente aceitei, bebendo do líquido gelado sem pressa.

— Bem, todo mundo já conhece as regras — Edward falou, como se continuasse uma conversa que eu não tinha participado. — Um comanda, outro obedece, por três minutos, dentro do armário de casacos — ele completou, apontando para uma porta às minhas costas onde deixávamos os casacos dos convidados.

— Eu só não entendo porque será apenas três minutos, quando o nome da brincadeira é "sete minutos no paraíso" — Alice retrucou com o cenho franzido.

— Porque se for assim, quem fica aqui fora vai esperar muito pela vez. Três minutos, duas rodadas, cada um manda duas vezes, e obedece duas vezes — Emmett finalizou, não deixando margens para nenhuma pergunta.

Até eu que não tinha estado ali no começo das explicações entendia o contexto da brincadeira. "Sete Minutos no Paraíso" não era uma brincadeira nada nova, embora já tenha sido muito modificada e ficado mais ousada com o tempo. Duvidava muito que hoje em dia as pessoas brincassem disso apenas para beijar. E a confirmação veio logo a seguir quando Alice, que tinha sido a sorteada para ser a primeira, sorteou quem iria fazer o que ela mandasse, e o que seria feito.

— Tocar nos seios — ela falou num meio sussurro para Emmett, que seria aquele a lhe obedecer.

Pelo que eu tinha entendido, as mulheres iriam primeiro, e os homens fariam o que elas sorteassem. Depois inverteria e então a rodada se repetiria. E outra coisa que precisava ser feita antes de entrar no armário era virar uma dose de vodca cada. Pelo visto aqueles garotos não estavam brincando em serviço.

— Vamos lá. Três minutos — Edward avisou olhando para o celular, quando os dois já tinham virado sua bebida e estavam agora parados em frente a porta do armário.

— Avisa quando acabar — Emmett pediu ao que Edward fez sinal positivo, e então os dois entraram, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Porra, Edward! Tinha que ser eu ali — Jasper reclamou no segundo seguinte, praticamente fuzilando o amigo com o olhar, depois de dar um soco no seu ombro.

— Ei, não reclama comigo. É um jogo de sorte.

Pelo que eu percebi, no entanto, Jasper não era o único a não gostar daquele sorteio. Rosalie também não estava nada feliz.

Logo os três minutos passaram e Emmett saiu acompanhado de Alice, os dois com expressões neutras como se nada tivesse acontecido. No entanto, quando Alice voltou a sentar, ouvi por alto Angela perguntando se ele tinha feito algo, e Alice assentiu de forma discreta, abrindo um pequeno sorriso que mais ninguém percebeu a não ser eu.

— Sua vez, Bella — Rose lembrou e a outra estendeu a mão para pegar um papel, dessa vez sorteando o nome do meu outro filho.

— Beijar virilha — ela falou depois de pegar o segundo papel.

Percebi logo que Edward não tinha ficado nada feliz com aquilo, lançando um olhar que parecia pedir desculpas a Angela. E Bella, vermelha como um pimentão, virou sua dose, ficando ainda mais vermelha ao começar a tossir. Mas chegou a um ponto que ela tossiu tanto que me deixou preocupado e levantei de um salto, pegando uma garrafa de água que estava junto com as cervejas, lhe entregando para beber.

— Calma. Respire fundo — aconselhei, vendo-a beber a água devagar, ainda tossindo um pouco.

— Eu estou bem — ela confirmou depois de um tempo. — Obrigada.

— Primeira vez que bebe vodca?

Em resposta, Bella apenas assentiu, lançando um olhar na direção de onde Edward já a esperava na porta do armário. Tudo que ela fez depois foi agradecer mais uma vez, me devolvendo a garrafa, e o seguiu para lá.

Voltei para o meu lugar, continuando a observar a interação entre todos ali, Jasper conversando baixo com Alice, Angela e Rose parecendo discutir algo, embora não necessariamente isso Emmett se limitava apenas a supervisionar o cronômetro no celular de Edward, alternando os olhares entre o aparelho e a loira sentada perto de mim.

Os três minutos passaram rápido e então foi a vez de Angela sortear. E parecendo seguir a regra dos sorteios indesejados, o nome que saiu foi o de Jasper, para infelicidade dele e de Alice.

Enquanto os dois estavam no armário, com a tarefa aplicada a Jasper de lamber o pescoço de Angela – que deixou Edward um tanto aliviado –, me surpreendi ao ouvir Bella sussurrando para Rosalie, pedindo para ela não contar a Angela, que Edward tinha cumprido a tarefa. A loira prometeu segredo e se afastou para falar com Emmett e Edward, parecendo combinar de deixar aquele assunto em segredo.

Eu não entendia como isso poderia ser certo. Ao que tudo parecia, todos ali saberiam que Edward tinha de fato beijado a virilha de Bella por três minutos, com exceção de Angela, que seria a única a sair magoada com aquela verdade. Mas era certo mesmo mentir? Se Edward gostava de fato dessa garota, ele não deveria lhe contar a verdade? Era só uma brincadeira, afinal. Uma brincadeira que ela tinha concordado em participar.

Mas antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de falar com Edward como queria fazer, ouvi Rose chamando meu nome, abanando um papelzinho roxo na mão. Sim, claro. Só faltava nós dois para essa rodada.

Sorri para ela e esperei enquanto ela escolhia no segundo saquinho, a tarefa a ser cumprida por mim. Mas mesmo torcendo para não ser nada muito escabroso, de nada adiantou.

— Masturbar — ela leu e aquela foi a primeira vez que a vi corar.

Edward e Jasper gritaram em aprovação, batendo palmas junto com Alice e Angela, que riam da situação. Bella apenas nos observava como se aquela brincadeira fosse assim um tanto chata, enquanto Emmett, mesmo eu sendo seu pai, parecia querer me matar apenas com o olhar. Cheguei até ver suas mãos fechadas em punhos, como se não visse a hora de socar algo.

Apenas levantei em silêncio depois de virar a minha dose como Rose fazia, e a acompanhei até o armário, já ensaiando o meu discurso. Sim, porque de forma alguma eu faria aquilo com ela.

Mas nem precisava ter pensado tanto a respeito.

— Desculpa, Dr. Cullen, mas não vai rolar — Rose falou assim que fechei a porta, já se afastando para um canto, como se temesse que eu fosse lhe tocar sem seu consentimento ou algo assim. — O senhor é muito bonito e legal, mas eu respeito sua esposa. Ela sempre foi muito gentil comigo. Além do mais, eu gosto do Em, então não seria certo se-

— Ei, Rose, está tudo bem — a interrompi com um sorriso, me recostado a uma pequena mesa que havia em uma das paredes perto da porta, logo abaixo dos casacos. — Eu também não quero fazer nada. Não é certo. Entrei nessa brincadeira para completar o grupo, mas apenas isso.

Depois de respirar fundo e soltar o ar de uma vez, Rose abriu um sorriso, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da saia jeans.

— Ah, ok. Tranquilo então.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, olhando ao redor como se não soubéssemos bem como agir, até que resolvi iniciar alguma conversa, apenas para passar o tempo.

— Então, como vai a escola?

— Bem — ela respondeu depressa, sorrindo de novo.

— As notas estão boas?

— Sim, senhor — ela respondeu novamente rápido demais, mas então abanou a cabeça, como se saísse de um devaneio. — Quer dizer, menos em Física, mas às vezes acho que o professor pega muito no meu pé.

— Isso acontece às vezes — comentei. — Sabia que Emmett é muito bom em física? Na verdade, acho que é uma das únicas matérias da escola que ele nem precisa se esforçar para passar.

— É, eu fiquei sabendo.

— Você deveria pedir aulas para ele. Tenho certeza de que ele iria te ajudar com isso.

Um pouco depois ouvimos Edward avisando que o tempo havia acabado e logo sorri para Rose, abrindo a porta para que ela saísse na minha frente. A primeira pessoa que vi foi Emmett, que estava perto do armário, como se tentasse ouvir algo. E seu olhar imediatamente caiu sobre meu quadril, como se esperasse ver algo, mas ao perceber que eu estava do mesmo jeito que entrei, ele logo relaxou, sorrindo meio sem graça para mim quando o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele achava mesmo que eu iria fazer algo com a sua quase namorada?

Deu-se então início à nova rodada, onde os homens sorteariam a mulher a lhe acompanhar ao armário, e fazer o que eles sorteassem.

Emmett foi o primeiro, praticamente gritando de empolgação quando seu primeiro papel saiu o nome de Rosalie, que sorriu junto, piscando para ele.

— Chupão no pescoço — ele resmungou, parecendo querer algo mais elevado que aquilo, mas se contentou quando Rose ficou em pé e lhe estendeu uma mão depois de virar sua dose. — Vamos que vamos! Não vou me incomodar se você esquecer de avisar quando os três minutos acabarem, Edward — ele completou já se afastando, sorrindo abertamente para o irmão.

Logo a seguir foram Alice e Jasper, para alegria dos dois que foram praticamente abraçados para o pequeno quarto. E assim como Emmett, Jasper teve que sair arrumando a calça no lugar, o volume ali dentro tão visível que chegava a ser embaraçoso. O de Jasper talvez um pouco maior, devido ao sorteio ter saído "masturbação" novamente. E a julgar pelo seu estado excitado e sua respiração acelerada ao sair, Alice obviamente não tinha ficado apenas conversando com ele dentro daquele armário, como tinha acontecido comigo e Rose.

Chegou então a minha vez e eu torci internamente para não sortear o nome de Angela e acabar com outro filho me olhando enviesado, mesmo que eu não fosse fazer nada com nenhuma daquelas garotas.

Se Esme me visse naquela situação, rodeado por adolescentes fazendo qualquer coisa para ter um momento mais quente com as garotas que eles gostavam, ela provavelmente riria de mim.

— Bella — anunciei quase com um suspiro de alívio, sorrindo para a garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos cor de chocolate, que também me encarou com o olhar agradecido, como se tivesse medo de ir com Edward de novo e chatear a sua amiga. Peguei então o segundo papel e o li em voz alta. — Morder do pescoço ao quadril.

— Opa, fácil essa! — Jasper exclamou, erguendo sua garrafa de cerveja num brinde oculto, ainda abraçado com Alice que agora estava ao seu lado. — Tem que sair com marcas, hein Dr. Cullen! Não vale trapacear.

Edward e Emmett logo aprovaram aquelas palavras, o que honestamente me deixou irritado. Afinal, eu era o pai deles ali e eles queriam que outra garota, que não era a sua mãe, mordesse meu corpo e ainda deixasse marcas? Eles queriam que Esme pedisse o divórcio, era isso?

— Beba devagar — sugeri a Bella quando a vi pegando sua dose de vodca, já pronta para virá-la.

Ela assentiu de leve, bebendo o líquido em três goles dessa vez, evitando se engasgar novamente, e eu logo virei a minha, sentindo a bebida descer queimando.

— Três minutos, velho — Edward avisou de longe, enquanto eu abria a porta para Bella, esperando-a entrar. Lancei um olhar cortante na direção do meu filho mais novo e só então entrei atrás dela, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Esperei que Bella falasse algo como Rose tinha feito, logo avisando que nada ia acontecer entre nós, mas ela nada falou. E para minha surpresa, a vi vindo na minha direção, suas mãos logo indo direto para a barra da minha camisa, fazendo menção de erguê-la.

— Você não precisa fazer nada, Bella — falei, segurando sua mão no lugar. — Eu não estou participando de verdade dessa brincadeira.

— Mas eles vão querer ver uma prova — ela devolveu de pronto, se afastando um pouco, seu cenho franzido. — Se o senhor não sair com alguma marca, eles vão saber que eu não fiz nada.

— E o que tem de mais nisso? Também não fiz nada com Rosalie e ninguém pediu prova.

— Mas Rose já faz parte do grupo. Ela não precisa ser aceita.

Aquelas palavras escaparam da sua boca sem querer, e Bella logo mordeu os lábios, como se tivesse falado demais. Mesmo na pouca iluminação dentro daquele cômodo, vi seu rosto ser tingido de um tom vermelho suave.

— Bella, você não precisa fazer nada para que alguém te aceite, além de ser você mesma. Quem você é, é o que deve contar, e não o que você faz.

— Talvez na sua realidade seja assim — ela retrucou, dessa vez evitando meu olhar. — Mas no colegial não é assim. Ou você se junta a algum grupo, ou será esmagado. Rose e Emmett são seniors. Edward, Alice, Angela e Jasper são juniors, e eu não passo de uma sophomore. Então ser convidada a participar de algo envolvendo o grupo mais popular da escola é algo grande. _Muito grande!_

— Quanto anos você tem? — perguntei, me surpreendendo ao saber que ela ainda estava no primeiro ano do colegial.

— Dezesseis. Mas não é isso que importa agora, está bem? — Bella falou, voltando a me encarar. — Nosso tempo aqui dentro vai acabar, e se eles descobrirem que eu não fiz nada, vão ficar achando que não sirvo para fazer parte do grupo. Por favor, Dr. Cullen. — Seu olhar então se tornou suplicante e ela deu um pequeno passo na minha direção. — Não precisa nem ser no corpo todo. Só em um lugar visível. No pescoço e nada mais.

— Isabella, eu sou casado — lembrei. — O que você acha que minha esposa vai dizer se vir uma marca no meu pescoço?

— No peito então. Ou na barriga.

— Você quer tanto assim ser aceita por pessoas que você mal conhece? — perguntei, franzindo o cenho diante daquele seu desespero.

— Muito!

Foi a sua única resposta e eu ainda a encarei por um instante, esperando ver algo na sua expressão que denunciasse que ela não estava assim tão certa de que era aquilo que queria, mas não havia nada. Nada além de uma séria determinação.

Com um suspiro e sem falar nada, apenas ergui um pouco a camisa, quase sorrindo ao vê-la abrir um sorriso alegre, logo se aproximando. Suas mãos foram para o meu quadril, procurando por apoio enquanto ela se abaixava um pouco, apenas o suficiente para ficar com o rosto na altura do meu abdômen. E mesmo sabendo o que ela ia fazer a seguir, meu corpo se contraiu ao sentir seus lábios encostando suavemente na minha pele. Um segundo de hesitação se deu após a minha reação, mas Bella logo voltava a encostar sua boca, seguida da sua língua que descreveu um pequeno círculo e então mordiscou a carne de leve, antes de passar a língua de novo.

Tudo aconteceu em menos de dez segundos, mas foi o suficiente para fazer minha respiração falhar, e meu coração passar a bater num ritmo descompassado.

Olhei para baixo quando a senti se afastar, e a vi olhando para o ponto em que tinha acabado de morder, seu cenho um pouco franzido.

— Não ficou marca — ela comentou como se falasse para si.

— Tenta de novo — sugeri, sem nem pensar antes de falar.

Minha voz saiu um tanto baixa e quase rouca, e eu me obriguei a respirar fundo quando Bella voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez repetindo o processo num ponto um pouco mais acima. Apertei a camisa entre os dedos ao sentir sua língua quente e seus dentes fazendo pouca pressão, o suficiente para dar prazer, sem causar dor alguma. E também sem deixar marcas.

— Você vai precisar fazer um pouco mais forte do que isso — falei, dessa vez conseguindo deixar minha voz calma, como se aquilo não estivesse me afetando em nada. Como se não estivesse me afetando a ponto de trazer de volta aquele calor, deixando o sangue mais concentrado na altura do meu quadril.

E quando Bella tentou novamente, eu ainda fiz a loucura de segurar seus cabelos num torto e frouxo rabo de cavalo, abaixando a cabeça para poder ver tudo detalhadamente. Dessa vez, no entanto, ela se dedicou a um ponto logo acima no meu peito, quando coloquei a camisa de volta para o lugar e puxei a gola para baixo, indicando o espaço a ser testado.

Mais uma vez experimentei aquela sensação de falta de ar ao sentir seus lábios e sua língua, e quando seus dentes passaram a fazer parte do processo, um suspiro traidor escapou pela minha boca. Minha mão que ainda estava segurando seus cabelos pareceu perder a força, e eu a deixei cair, até pousar em sua cintura. Puxá-la para perto naquele momento foi como agir por instinto, ainda mais depois que Bella, mesmo já tendo conseguido deixar a marca que queria, não parou o que fazia, passando a beijar e morder outro ponto, mais perto do pescoço dessa vez.

— Bella. Bella, pare! — pedi num tom quase de urgência, embora minha mão na sua cintura não fizesse qualquer menção de afastá-la.

Meu peito agora subia e descia rápido, acompanhando minha respiração acelerada, e agora eu sabia que não tinha a mínima chance de deixar minha voz calma.

— Te machuquei? — ela perguntou alarmada, me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos profundos brilhando intensamente.

— Não. Não machucou. Eu só... Só preciso...

Mas nem mesmo precisei terminar de falar, porque sabia que ela podia sentir o meu estado de crescente excitação. Estava começando a ficar visível, mesmo sob a calça jeans. Devagar Bella recuou, seu rosto voltando a se tingir de um vermelho mais intenso, e ela parecia se forçar a olhar para qualquer lugar menos para o ponto na altura do meu quadril.

Não era como se eu fosse um tarado viciado em sexo. É claro que eu gostava de sexo, como qualquer humano normal. E Esme nunca me negara nada, quando a vontade apertava. Mesmo depois de quase vinte anos de casados, ainda tínhamos uma certa rotina sexual, embora não tão movimentada como era quando nos conhecemos. Na verdade, eu não sei se foi por eu ter começado a assistir aquele filme pornô e não terminado o que queria fazer, mas o fato é que aqueles simples beijos de Bella me deixaram mais alterado do que estava preparado. Chegou ao ponto em que quase esqueci onde estávamos e que se saísse daquele armário agora, meus filhos e seus amigos certamente saberiam o que tinha acontecido. Então me obriguei a me acalmar, respirando fundo algumas vezes, até que ouvi Edward gritando lá fora, avisando que o tempo tinha acabado.

Lancei um rápido olhar para o meu quadril, suspirando relaxado agora ao ver que não estava mais tão visível. Tudo que precisei fazer foi pedir para Bella sair na frente, e quando ela me deu as costas, apenas arrumei o volume dentro da calça, deixando-o imperceptível.

— Mostra a marca! — Emmett gritou logo quando voltei a me aproximar do grupo.

— Mais respeito, moleque — resmunguei apenas, fazendo-o se calar em seguida, e apenas sentei em silêncio, esperando a próxima vez de jogar.

E mesmo aquilo sendo um erro, internamente eu torci para ir com Bella novamente.


	2. Três Minutos no Paraíso

**Capítulo 2**

– **Três Minutos no Paraíso –**

Depois de Edward ir com Angela para o armário, onde passaram três minutos se beijando – tarefa sorteada para eles – a rodada recomeçou, mais uma vez com as mulheres dando as ordens. Dessa vez Bella foi a primeira a sortear e meu coração quase falhou uma batida de ansiedade e nervosismo. Eu queria que ela me tirasse, mas tinha medo do que poderia sair a seguir e de eu querer fazer para ela qualquer tarefa que me fosse passada.

E quando o meu nome escapou pela sua boca, mais baixo do que o seu tom normal, tive que me conter para não abrir um sorriso.

— Beijo na boca — ela informou, lendo o papel rapidamente e logo o devolveu ao saquinho.

No segundo seguinte às suas palavras chegarem ao meu ouvido, eu já nos imaginava dentro daquele armário, minha boca cobrindo a sua, sentindo o sabor daqueles lábios que há apenas alguns minutos tinham sido os responsáveis por me deixar excitado.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Nunca tinha traído Esme antes, embora oportunidade não tenha faltado, com tantas enfermeiras, médicas e até algumas pacientes que viviam dando em cima de mim no hospital. Mas parecia haver algo em Bella que me impedia de pensar de forma racional.

Levantei em silêncio, pegando a minha dose de vodca que Rose me logo depois de virar o líquido, levei a garrafa de cerveja à boca, despejando nela toda a vodca antes que uma gota sequer descesse pela minha garganta. Talvez eu estivesse sendo idiota em não querer ficar bêbado aquela noite. Meu lado cego dizia que aquilo era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, com tantos adolescentes na casa interessados apenas em se embriagar além do permitido. Outra parte de mim também dizia que se havia a mínima tentação me rodeando, tornando uma traição à Esme possível, então o melhor a fazer era mesmo ficar sóbrio, para ser mais forte e resistir. No entanto, eu sabia que isso era apenas a minha mente querendo me ludibriar. O que eu queria, na verdade, era estar totalmente consciente quando sentisse o sabor daqueles lábios, porque algo me dizia que seria algo que eu gostaria de lembrar para sempre.

Mais uma vez acompanhei Bella até o armário, abrindo a porta para ela e a fechei depois de entrar também.

Vi quando ela se encostou na mesma mesinha de canto onde eu tinha ficado na rodada anterior e lentamente me aproximei, parando à sua frente. Seu olhar arregalou de leve de surpresa e seu corpo recuou um pouco, mas apenas o tanto que a mesa às suas costas permitia.

— O senhor não precisa fazer isso, Dr. Cullen — ela falou num sussurro, seu rosto voltando a corar.

— Mas eu quero — retruquei também num tom baixo, já começando a ficar rouco de ansiedade. Levei uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando a pele macia, e então a levei para sua nuca, mantendo-a parada no lugar. — Posso?

— O senhor é casado.

— Eu sei, Bella — falei, me sentindo meio impaciente, logo cobrindo sua boca com a minha.

Para minha surpresa, mesmo com seu aparente receio anterior, no segundo seguinte Bella já correspondia ao beijo, brincando com meus lábios como eu fazia com o seu. E assim como tinha imaginado, aqueles lábios macios me levaram ao céu. Quase ri contra a sua boca ao lembrar o nome da brincadeira que estava participando. "Sete minutos no paraíso". Acho que aquele nome nunca fez tanto sentido para mim, porque era exatamente como me sentia. E quando pedi passagem com minha língua, recebendo sua resposta de imediato, tudo ficou ainda melhor.

Quando dei por mim, já tinha voltado a puxá-la pela cintura, colando nossos corpos. Deixei minha mão entrar um pouco pela sua blusa folgada, sentindo a pele quente e suave sob a minha palma.

Mais uma vez o calor do meu corpo voltou a se concentrar num único ponto e foi só quando seu quadril fez uma deliciosa fricção naquele local, que achei por bem parar. Não porque eu queria. Meu membro começando a ficar duro era um claro sinal de que tudo que eu menos queria era parar. Mas novamente lembrei dos outros que estavam do lado de fora, ali mesmo na sala.Não seria nada fácil explicar porque eu estava excitado quando, na teoria, nem deveria estar fazendo nada aqui dentro.

Então lentamente fui diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, só então percebendo que estava praticamente resfolegando contra a sua boca. Mas quando Bella se afastou um pouco, tão arfante quanto eu, apenas sorri para ela, ainda acariciando sua cintura por baixo da blusa.

— Nosso segredo? — sugeri, tirando a mão da sua nuca para voltar a acariciar seu rosto e seus lábios com o polegar, sentindo-o um pouco mais inchado que antes.

Bella apenas assentiu, seu olhar fixo no meu, e assim ficamos nos encarando e nos acalmando, até que o anúncio do final do nosso tempo naquela brincadeira chegou aos nossos ouvidos. Antes de abrir a porta, no entanto, depositei mais um pequeno beijo na sua boca, me movendo como se aquilo simplesmente fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Nos minutos seguintes, enquanto a brincadeira continuava a rolar à minha frente, eu mal conseguia fazer alguma coisa a não ser pensar naquele beijo e naquela garota que estava sentada quase à minha frente. E encará-la foi algo que fiz um tanto mais do que deveria, aliás. Duas ou três vezes ela me pegou encarando-a e logo desviou o olhar quando viu que eu não iria fazer isso. Mas quando percebi que estava sendo indiscreto demais, achei por bem tentar ser mais controlado e fingi que estava prestando atenção ao jogo, vendo a terceira rodada acabar, mas sem realmente enxergar.

Eu sabia que era completa loucura minha estar pensando aquelas coisas. Como se não fosse suficiente estar pensando em fazer muito mais do que apenas beijar aquela garota de cabelos castanhos – realmente trair Esme pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos juntos –, como a garota em questão tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Não era considerado pedofilia, mas ainda não deixava de ser errado. Eram vinte anos de diferença, afinal. Mas a questão é que eu estava pouco me importando com isso.

Nem que fosse apenas por mais alguns minutos, eu queria ficar sozinho com Bella de novo.

Por isso, quando chegou a minha vez de sortear o nome da pessoa a me acompanhar ao armário, praticamente rezei para ser ela, chegando ao ponto de respirar fundo antes de abrir o pequeno papel. E quando vi o nome "Alice" escrito nele, tive que fazer um enorme esforço para disfarçar a decepção.

Ainda assim levantei e repeti o processo, fingindo beber a vodca, cuspindo tudo dentro da nova garrafa de cerveja, tendo substituído a antiga logo quando saíra do armário com Bella na rodada anterior. Sorri para Alice quando ela me encarou com um olhar atencioso, já dentro do cômodo apertado.

— Não vai acontecer nada aqui dentro, está bem? — me apressei a falar, me recostando à mesa. Nem mesmo lembrava o que tinha sido sorteado como tarefa, mas o fato é que eu não iria fazer nada, nem queria que ela fizesse. Não ela.

— Eu sei. As meninas falaram que não aconteceu nada. — Suas palavras me surpreenderam um pouco, mas me obriguei a não demonstrar nada. Bella não tinha dito, na primeira vez, que queria fazer aquilo porque queria contar vantagem entre os novos amigos? Na segunda vez eu lhe pedira segredo, no entanto, mas ainda assim me surpreendia o fato de ela não ter contado nada. — Aliás, seria bem estranho se acontecesse alguma coisa. Não que o senhor não seja bem apessoado e tudo mais, mas é o pai dos meus amigos, então seria _muito_ estranho.

— Também acho — concordei, rindo um pouco do seu "bem apessoado".

— Eu só estava pensando — ela continuou, voltando a assumir aquela expressão atenta, como se me analisasse, e eu me perguntei se não teria sido explícito demais enquanto encarava Bella na sala. — Na verdade eu preciso de um favor, mas não sei bem como pedir.

— Um favor?

— Bem, eu vou falar de uma vez, mas pode dizer não se quiser. — Suas palavras saíram rápido, como se ela estivesse nervosa.Só então me dei conta de que sua expressão na verdade era de indecisão e ela me avaliava para saber se teria abertura para falar ou não. Obviamente isso me deixou muito mais relaxado. — Semana que vem nós vamos ter uma semana das profissões e cada aluno deverá fazer um pequeno seminário sobre a profissão que pegou. Eu peguei medicina. Queria muito pegar Moda, mas era de sorte, então não deu. Mas o fato é que eu estava pensando em fazer algo diferente. O professor disse que isso vai contar mais pontos. Então eu pensei se o senhor não poderia me ajudar com alguma coisa. Um filme, imagens, enfim, qualquer material que eu possa mostrar para a turma. Se não for pedir demais, é claro.

— Claro que posso fazer isso, Alice. Tenho algumas coisas que pode ser do seu interesse.

Passamos os minutos seguintes combinando o horário e local para que eu lhe entregasse o que ela poderia precisar, ficando acertado de Alice ir ao hospital na segunda feira depois da aula.

Logo estávamos de volta à sala, e Jasper e Angela assumiam nosso lugar, Jasper discretamente fazendo um sinal para Edward ficar tranquilo, quando viu que o amigo ficou quase desesperado ao ouvir "sua garota" sorteando "masturbação". Sabia que não era apenas pelo meu filho que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Afinal, Alice estava logo ali. E, além do mais, há poucos minutos ele tinha recebido o mesmo tratamento da garota de quem ele estava interessado. Então não foi surpresa nenhuma quando os dois saíram de dentro do armário tranquilos e compostos.

E então chegou a vez de Edward sortear seu par.

— Bella.

Quase gemi de frustração ao ouvir aquilo, lembrando de que na primeira ida dos dois ao armário, Bella dissera a Rose que ele tinha feito sua tarefa. Agora, enquanto os dois voltavam lá para dentro com a simples tarefa de beijar na boca, fiquei me perguntando se aquilo voltaria a acontecer. Mesmo simples, tinha sido a mesma tarefa que eu pegara com Bella e não queria imaginá-la fazendo a mesma coisa com o meu próprio filho. Mesmo ela não me devendo nada, nem mesmo uma mísera satisfação, fiquei me corroendo de ansiedade e nervosismo, sabendo que a primeira coisa que faria quando os dois saíssem, seria olhar para os lábios de Bella. Se estivessem vermelhos e inchados, logo teria a resposta. Só não sabia o que faria com essa resposta.

Aqueles foram os três minutos mais longos da minha vida.

Tentei me ocupar bebendo da cerveja devagar, meus olhos cravados na garrafa, como se apenas beber daquele líquido exigisse toda minha dedicação. Quando os dois finalmente saíram, levei alguns segundos para olhar naquela direção, na verdade só o fazendo quando Bella voltou a sentar no chão, quase de frente para mim. Meu olhar caiu direto nos seus lábios e eu quase abri um sorriso ao encontrá-los da mesma forma que estavam há três minutos e vinte segundos. Ergui o olhar, me fixando agora nos seus olhos, vendo que ela também me encarava, e um pequeno e discreto sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.

Ela sabia que eu estava tentando descobrir se o beijo tinha acontecido ou não.

Um grito alto e grosso ecoou na sala e eu olhei assustado para Emmett que agora ficava em pé num salto.

— Sexo oral, baby! — ele vibrou, estendendo uma mão para Rose, que levantou sorrindo, puxando o papel da sua mão apenas para se certificar de que ele não estava mentindo.

Então, sem falar nada, ela apenas pegou sua mão e o levou de volta para o armário. E mesmo com o som ligado com a música alta, ainda assim conseguimos ouvir um gemido ou outro que escapava do meu filho. Por um instante todos se olharam meio sem graça e logo os olhares foram direcionados para mim, como se esperassem alguma espécie de reação da minha parte. Mas eu nada fiz, me ocupando apenas em voltar a beber da minha cerveja, esvaziando a garrafa enquanto tentava não pensar como seria se eu tivesse sorteado Bella e tivéssemos recebido aquela tarefa. Como seria ter seus lábios ao meu redor, me lambendo e me chupando, com aquela boca habilidosa que me deixara excitado apenas por beijar e lamber meu abdômen e peito.

— Vamos dançar! — Alice falou, sua voz se destacando em meio à música ainda mais alta agora que ela tinha aumentando o volume para abafar os gemidos.

Jasper logo ficou de pé, acompanhando-a, e quando Edward fez o mesmo, puxando Angela, eu segui aquela deixa e saí da sala. Sabia que deixar Bella sozinha e sem par não tinha sido a minha atitude mais educada, mas dançar com ela na frente de todos não seria algo aceitável. Não que eu não quisesse, porque eu queria muito. Mas não teria a mínima chance de dançar com ela e não querer tocar seu corpo pequeno e puxá-la contra o meu como já tinha feito duas vezes. E dali para querer algo mais, seria apenas um pulo.

Então tudo que fiz foi me dirigir à cozinha, com a intenção de pegar algo para comer.

Para minha surpresa, no entanto, nem bem tinha fechado a porta e ela tornava a abrir, revelando uma Bella levemente trôpega, seu olhar percorrendo o cômodo com curiosidade.

— Se incomoda se eu pegar um copo de água? — ela perguntou, andando incerta até a pia, tendo que passar por mim para isso.

— Veio sozinha? — perguntei num tom baixo, segurando seu braço, impedindo-a de ir mais adiante.

Seu rosto imediatamente assumiu um tom rosado, mas ela assentiu de leve. Abri um sorriso quase involuntariamente, puxando-a logo de encontro ao meu corpo como tanto queria fazer. Por alguns segundos apenas a mantive assim, meu rosto enterrado na curva do seu pescoço, aspirando seu perfume suave e um cheiro doce de morango que parecia vir dos seus cabelos. Quando passei a beijar seu pescoço delicado, senti seu corpo amolecendo contra o meu e a abracei com mais força, não deixando espaço algum entre nós.

— O que você está fazendo comigo, pequena? — murmurei sem parar de beijar sua pele macia, sentindo suas mãos passeando pelos meus braços. — Você não beijou Edward, beijou?

— O senhor sabe que não — ela respondeu com a voz fraca, suspirando quando mordisquei sua pele de leve antes de me afastar para encará-la.

— Sem o "senhor", por favor. Não acho que precisamos de formalidade aqui. Além do mais, essa situação já está estranha o suficiente para você ficar me chamando de senhor quando estou louco para te beijar de novo.

— Estranha porque eu tenho dezesseis anos? — ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Não — respondi calmamente, estranhando aquela sua pergunta. — Estranho porque eu sou casado e porque nunca traí minha esposa antes.

Sua expressão suavizou e eu percebi que ela não tinha pensado naquele ponto ainda.

— Ah.

— Você acha estranho a nossa diferença de idade? Se incomoda por eu ter trinta e seis anos? — perguntei, sendo a minha vez de franzir o cenho, porque o seu questionamento me fez pensar a respeito.

— Não, de jeito nenhum — ela respondeu de pronto, abanando a cabeça em negativa como se para firmar seu ponto.

Ainda a encarei sem falar nada por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir se ela estava mentindo ou não, mas quando um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e suas mãos subiram para o meu pescoço, resolvi ignorar aquela dúvida.

— Vem aqui — chamei já puxando-a pelo braço, fazendo-a me acompanhar até a despensa espaçosa, logo fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Foi como se tivéssemos voltado para aquele armário, onde tudo poderia acontecer. A diferença é que agora teríamos muito mais que três minutos. Por isso, foi sem pressa que tornei a me aproximar, voltando a colar nossos corpos e beijar seu pescoço. Sentia sua pele arrepiando sob a minha boca e ela estremeceu quando voltei a usar os dentes, provocando e quase marcando-a. Quando suas mãos envolveram meu pescoço, me arranhando de leve, me senti quase como um selvagem, cobrindo seus lábios com urgência, ao mesmo tempo que infiltrava minhas mãos pela sua blusa branca, sentindo mais do seu corpo. Mas eu precisava de mais.

Num movimento rápido, tirei aquela peça do caminho, mal lhe dando tempo de erguer os braços, e logo passava a tocar seus seios pequenos por cima do sutiã da mesma cor da blusa que agora estava no chão. Um tímido gemido escapou da sua boca que ainda estava contra a minha, e eu interrompi o beijo, tanto para lhe dar mais liberdade para gemer, como por querer sentir seus seios na minha boca. Antes, no entanto, tirei a minha própria camisa, lhe dando o mesmo destino blusa de Bella, e voltei a colar nossos corpos. Fiquei assim mais um pouco, abraçando-a e sentindo mais do seu perfume, até que aquilo não foi mais suficiente e levei as mãos ao botão do seu pequeno short jeans, abrindo-o apenas o suficiente para ver sua calcinha escura com renda. Foi a minha vez de gemer quando voltei a colar nossos corpos, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella lambeu meu pescoço antes de morder com um pouco mais de força do que eu não consegui ficar preocupado com a possibilidade daquilo deixar uma marca.

—Hmmm, isso — gemi mais uma vez quando ela fez de novo e então perdi completamente a linha de raciocínio quando Bella passou a fazer o mesmo que a nossa primeira tarefa ordenava, me beijando e mordendo por todo caminho do pescoço até meu quadril. — Porra, Bella! Não para!

A minha ordem, no entanto, mesmo sendo dita em meio a um gemido rouco, foi impedida de ser cumprida quando ouvimos um barulho na a puxei para cima, cobrindo sua boca com uma mão para evitar que ela fizesse barulho.

Bella agora me encarava com o olhar arregalado de medo, lançando olhares nervosos na direção da porta, enquanto eu tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

— _Você viu Bella? _— ouvimos uma voz perguntar, parecendo com a de Angela.

— _Ela disse que vinha pegar água, mas deve ter ido ao banheiro _— Edward respondeu.

— _Acho melhor procurar ela. Bella não tem o hábito de beber. Tenho medo que ela passe mal._

— _Eu te ajudo a procurar _— Edward se ofereceu, mas logo vi que aquela solicitude tinha mais que segundas intenções. — _Vamos lá em cima. Talvez ela tenha ido procurar banheiro por lá._

"Lá em cima" era onde ficavam os quartos, sem banheiro de visitas. Onde ficava o quarto de Edward.

Apenas relaxamos ao ouvir a porta abrir e fechar novamente. No segundo seguinte eu voltava a beijar Bella, embora não tão empolgado quanto antes. Nós dois sabíamos que não havia a mínima chance de fazermos qualquer coisa aquela noite. Não quando a amiga de Bella estava procurando por ela.

— Preciso ir — ela murmurou, afastando um pouco a boca da minha, e eu assenti, mas só recuei um passo depois de dar mais um pouco de atenção ao seu pescoço delicado, sentindo mais do seu corpo sob as minhas mãos.

Só então me afastei e me abaixei para pegar as nossas roupas, lhe estendendo sua blusa antes de vestir a minha.

— Vai na frente — pedi. — Preciso de um tempo aqui.

Seu olhar caiu rapidamente sobre meu quadril, fazendo-a rir de leve de forma um tanto constrangida. Mas antes que Bella se afastasse e saísse da despensa, segurei-a pelo braço ao lembrar de algo.

— Bella, o que aconteceu aqui... Ninguém mais deve saber — falei sério agora, mas não resisti ao impulso de tocar seu rosto depois de afastar uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído sobre seus olhos.

— Eu sei.

— Nem mesmo Angela. Ela pode ser sua amiga, mas se isso chegar a Edward-

— Não se preocupe, Carlisle. Não vou contar a ninguém — ela me tranquilizou e não foi difícil acreditar na sua palavra. Bella não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que mentiria sobre algo assim. — Nosso segredo, certo?

Assenti, sorrindo de leve, e a puxei mais uma vez contra meu corpo, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo rápido antes de finalmente deixá-la ir.


	3. Fracas Resoluções, Fortes Tentações

**Capítulo 3 **

– **Fracas Resoluções, Fortes Tentações –**

Aquele talvez tenha sido o final de semana em que eu mais mudei de ideia sobre um único assunto. Foi também o divisor de águas.

Logo que acordara na manhã de sábado, me dei conta de que não tinha lembrado de pegar o telefone de Bella, ou qualquer outro meio de entrar em contato com ela. Me chamei de burro e idiota mil vezes, chegando até ao ponto de ter a estúpida ideia de falar com Edward e Emmett para ver se eles tinham o número dela. Obviamente não fiz isso, mas quando me acalmei mais, vi que talvez aquilo tivesse acontecido por um bom motivo.

Eu era casado, por Deus! Nunca tinha traído minha esposa e a amava demais para pensar em magoá-la. Ela não merecia isso. Então tudo que devia fazer era esquecer essa pequena aventura e dar um jeito de acalmar aquele volume dentro da minha calça que insistia em dar o ar da graça sempre que lembrava daquela pequena tentação.

Quando saíra da despensa na noite anterior, tive que dar um jeito de subir as escadas incógnito, porque nada do que eu pensava estava servindo para me fazer broxar. Continuava duro, querendo sentir mais do seu corpo, da sua boca e das suas mãos, e só de pensar nisso meu membro já dava um pulo dentro das minhas calças, exigindo atenção.

Então tudo que fiz foi me trancar no quarto e abrir uma janela de um novo filme pornô no meu laptop. Mas aquelas mulheres turbinadas e cheias de curvas não me atraíram tanto quanto eu gostaria, então busquei na internet algum vídeo com mulheres mignon que pudessem se passar por alguém de dezesseis anos. Eu achei, obviamente, mas mesmo a mulher em questão sendo pálida e de cabelos escuros, ainda não era ela. Irritado, praticamente bati a tela do laptop ao fechá-lo e me joguei na cama, fechando os olhos, naquele instante achando melhor usar minha imaginação.

Tirei todas as roupas, deitando nu sobre as cobertas e imaginei Bella ali ajoelhada entre minhas pernas, sua mão envolvendo meu membro, logo sua boca assumindo o controle. Mesmo aquilo não passando de imagens da minha cabeça, foi o suficiente para me deixar mais excitado, e eu gemi enquanto visualizava aquela pequena boca rosada me chupando. E então, quando estava prestes a gozar, a coloquei sobre o meu colo, entrando nela de uma vez, seu corpo pequeno rebolando sobre o meu enquanto eu erguia meu quadril cada vez mais rápido, entrando e saindo dela com força e desespero.

Só voltei à realidade quando senti meu próprio líquido molhando minha mão e minha barriga, soltando um suspiro frustrado por não ter de verdade o que mais queria naquele instante.

Mas mesmo com a minha resolução de esquecer aquele pequeno erro, ao final do sábado eu já me sentia impaciente, andando pela casa sem conseguir decidir o que fazer. Me sentia como um animal enjaulado, não sei exatamente se pela minha própria casa, ou se pela minha mente. Porque era óbvio que eu queria encontrar Bella novamente. A forma como meu corpo reagia só de pensar nos poucos minutos em que a tive comigo dentro daquela despensa era suficiente para deixar isso claro. Duas vezes naquele mesmo dia tive que recorrer a minha mão novamente. Uma delas apenas por ter entrado na maldita despensa para pegar tempero para cozinhar o almoço.

Edward e Emmett levantaram tarde aquele dia, mas eu mal falei com eles, resistindo ao impulso de pedir o telefone de Bella. Quando os dois saíram para encontrar os amigos novamente, no entanto, quase me ofereci para ir junto, pensando que talvez Bella estivesse lá. Mas então lembrei da minha fraca resolução de manter distância e esquecer o que tinha acontecido, e permaneci em casa, sozinho, excitado e frustrado.

Com o passar das horas, no entanto, a minha resolução de me manter fiel ficava cada vez mais fraca. A única coisa que me deixava mais tranquilo era a lembrança de que Esme estaria voltando para casa no domingo ao final da tarde e eu poderia me satisfazer no seu corpo. E foi isso que mantive na minha mente durante aquele resto de final de semana, até a minha esposa chegar.

Mas quando isso aconteceu e eu finalmente consegui levá-la para o quarto, transando em quatro ou cinco posições diferentes, não fez tanto efeito quanto gostaria. É claro que senti prazer e cheguei a gozar duas vezes, mas ao final, aquela sensação de que algo estava faltando me perturbou pelo restante da noite. Foi só quando estava trancado no meu escritório enquanto Esme dormia no quarto, já bem tarde naquela mesma noite, foi que me dei conta de que quem eu queria mesmo era Bella. Não apenas alguém mais nova ou qualquer pessoa para trair minha esposa. Eu só queria Bella. Precisava dela.

E foi ali dentro do meu escritório que eu bati uma novamente, voltando a pensar nela, gemendo por entre os dentes até explodir num gozo torturante, porque só imaginar não era mais suficiente.

Eu tinha que dar um jeito de encontrá-la outra vez.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, já tinha o plano traçado com perfeição na minha mente. Sabia onde era a escola que ela estudava e sabia que ela estava em uma classe abaixo da de Edward. Sabia também que as duas turmas ficavam no mesmo prédio, graças a uma reunião de pais que participara há cerca de quatro meses. Obviamente não poderia aparecer e dizer que estava ali para encontrar Bella, mas graças ao pedido simples de Alice, agora eu tinha um motivo nobre para aparecer no estacionamento da escola ao final das aulas.

Tinha pedido para minha secretária cancelar minhas reuniões no hospital, alegando que precisava resolver umas coisas pessoais e quando o sinal tocou às três da tarde, eu já estava parado no estacionamento, bem de frente para a entrada do edifício, de forma que todos me veriam quando saíssem. A caixa com o material que Alice pedira estava ali ao meu lado, em cima do capô do carro, encerrando o cenário perfeito do meu pretexto.

É claro que ainda teria que dar um jeito para falar com Bella sem ninguém perceber, mas isso era algo que teria que solucionar de improviso, dependendo da forma como ela iria reagir quando me visse.

Logo vi Edward e Jasper saindo do prédio, acompanhados de Alice e Angela, e meu coração deu um salto diante da expectativa de Bella estar com eles, mas ela não apareceu.

— O que o senhor veio fazer aqui? — Edward perguntou depois que Alice e Jasper me cumprimentaram educadamente.

— Se alguém ligou da diretoria — Emmett foi logo falando enquanto se aproximava, um braço ao redor dos ombros de Rosalie, que acenou rapidamente para mim — eu juro que não foi culpa minha.

— Ninguém me ligou, Emmett. E eu espero mesmo que não liguem — falei, achando melhor nem pensar no que ele poderia ter aprontado para se defender assim. — Vim trazer isso para Alice — completei, apontando para a caixa ao meu lado.

— Sério?! — ela perguntou surpresa, se esticando para olhar o conteúdo da caixa. —Eu já estava indo lá para o hospital, como marcamos. Não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui, Dr. Cullen.

— Trabalho nenhum, Alice — assegurei. — Além do mais, precisei sair mais cedo do hospital para resolver algumas coisas, então não estaria lá no horário marcado.

E foi então, enquanto terminava de falar, que a vi. Isabella estava saindo do edifício, uma mochila nas costas e um livro na mão, parecendo tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos, que levou um tempo até que ela me visse. E nesses poucos segundos que me permiti observá-la, me surpreendi ao me dar conta de que aquele uniforme a deixava ainda mais atraente para mim.

É claro que já havia visto várias alunas com aquele uniforme, afinal não era a primeira vez que ia àquela escola. Mas até ver Bella, nunca tinha visto aquela saia azul com camisa branca e gravata como algo sensual. Mas ao vê-la ali, o sol batendo de leve nos seus cabelos deixando-os levemente avermelhados, a vontade que eu tinha era filmar aquele momento para poder ver quantas vezes quisesse. E ainda mais vontade eu tive se sentir a maciez das suas coxas sob aquela saia.

Quando ela olhou na minha direção, primeiro vendo o grupo que estava comigo, só depois vendo que eu estava no meio, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios. Discretamente assenti para ela, tentando fazê-la perceber que queria que ela se certo.

Desviei o olhar, fingindo prestar atenção no que Alice falava, embora não ouvindo nada de verdade.

Quando Bella se juntou ao grupo, parando ao lado de Angela que imediatamente sorriu e puxou a amiga pelo braço para ficarem mais perto, comecei a bolar uma forma de pedir seu telefone ou lhe passar o meu, fazendo o possível para ser discreto nas minhas constantes olhadas para o seu corpo.

A oportunidade surgiu quando, enquanto Emmett falava algo, brincando com um dos folders que eu tinha levado para Alice, tirei rapidamente meu celular do o momento em que todos estavam atentos às palhaçadas do meu filho, coloquei o aparelho no bolso da saia de Bella. Vi que ela sentiu a diferença do peso, sua mão indo direto para aquele ponto, e me encarou rapidamente pelo canto do olho, voltando a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pacientemente esperei que Alice terminasse de tirar algumas dúvidas e me despedi rapidamente de todos, sem falar com ninguém em específico, logo falando que precisava ir porque tinha alguns compromissos.

Assim que entrei no carro, vi quando Bella se afastou do grupo, depois de abraçar Angela, indo em direção ao portão da escola. Manobrei devagar dentro do estacionamento, estranhando ela não entrar em algum dos carros luxuosos que estavam estacionados ou em uma das limusines que iam pegar os alunos que não gostavam de dirigir. Quando uma pequena fila de carros me impediu de ir adiante, peguei o telefone do carro e liguei para o meu próprio celular.

Depois de quatro toques, Bella finalmente atendeu.

— Para onde você está indo? — perguntei depois de ouvir o seu tímido "alô".

—_Para casa. Tenho um trabalho para fazer._

— Você mora aqui perto?

—_Não muito. Moro perto da oitava avenida._

— Na oitava?! — repeti surpreso. — Mas Bella, isso fica a quase cinco quilômetros daqui. Você não está pensando em ir a pé, está?

—_Claro que não, Carlisle _— ela respondeu com um traço de riso na voz. —_Vou pegar um metrô na Lexington._

— Me espere em frente à biblioteca pública. Vou te levar em casa — falei sem nem pensar ou me preocupar que alguém poderia vê-la entrando no meu carro.

Bella ainda tentou argumentar dizendo que não precisava, mas acabou cedendo quando insisti um pouco. Levou cerca de cinco minutos até finalmente conseguir sair do estacionamento da escola, e logo dirigia naquela direção, abrindo um sorriso quando a vi parada no local indicado. Olhei rapidamente ao redor enquanto diminuía a velocidade, agradecendo por não ter nenhum aluno naquela região. Mas levando em consideração que eram raros os alunos que saíam andando daquela escola, não foi muita surpresa encontrá-la sozinha ali.

Como o carro tinha vidros escuros, abaixei a janela da porta do passageiro para Bella saber quem estava dentro e ela rapidamente entrou, jogando sua mochila aos seus pés.

Voltei a colocar o carro em movimento enquanto ela afivelava o cinto, e ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, falando apenas quando parei num semáforo vermelho mais à frente.

— Por que você vai de metrô para casa? Seus pais não podem vir te pegar ou mandar alguém? — perguntei por fim para satisfazer aquela minha curiosidade.

— Minha mãe trabalha o dia todo numa escola de arte. E nós não temos motorista, caso você esteja pensando isso.

— E seu pai?

— Mora em Washington. Eles se divorciaram quando eu tinha quatro anos.

— Sinto muito.

— Foi melhor assim — ela falou dando de ombros. — Eles brigam até hoje.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se instalou ali dentro, dessa vez sendo Bella a rompê-lo.

— Se você está se perguntando como eu estudo nessa escola quando obviamente minha família não tem dinheiro-

— Não estava pensando nisso — menti, porque era exatamente aquilo que se passava pela minha cabeça.

— Eu sou bolsista — ela completou de qualquer forma. — Não é muito comum ter bolsistas por lá, mas minhas notas na última escola eram muito boas e ter ficado em primeiro lugar no campeonato de debates foi um ponto ao meu favor.

— Se você é tão inteligente assim, por que quer andar com meus filhos? — perguntei com o cenho franzido, agradavelmente surpreso ao saber que tinha ao meu lado uma pequena intelectual. Foi então que ouvi sua risada doce pela primeira vez, me fazendo rir junto. — Sério. Você vai regredir.

— Conheci Angela na minha turma de Química Avançada. Quer dizer, avançada para mim, porque é a turma dela. Além do mais, ser inteligente não dá status nenhum nas escolas, a não ser entre os professores. Eu sou nova aqui — ela continuou, dando de ombros mais uma vez. — Só queria me enturmar um pouco mais. Angela foi legal comigo e me apresentou aos outros. Alice também é muito legal e já até me convidou para o aniversário dela no mês que vem.

— Inteligente e querendo ser popular. O caminho certo para ser presidente.

Mais uma vez sua risada preencheu o silêncio dentro do carro e eu a olhei de lado, desviando a atenção da estrada rapidamente, apenas para vê-la sorrindo e seu rosto levemente corado pelo elogio.

— Não é para tanto.

Dessa vez, quando o silêncio voltou a cair, não havia nenhuma atmosfera esquisita, e eu me ocupei apenas em dirigir sem pressa até onde ela morava, demorando um pouco mais que o normal por conta do trânsito pesado. Ainda estava na metade do caminho quando Bella voltou a falar.

— Ah, seu telefone — ela lembrou, tirando meu aparelho do bolso da saia e o estendeu na minha direção.

— Você pode anotar seu número nele? — pedi.

Esperei enquanto ela destravava o aparelho e digitava uma série de números.

— Qual nome coloco? — ela perguntou e aquelas palavras, mesmo simples, levaram um calor anormal pelo meu corpo.

Saber que Bella entendia o que estava começando ali, percebendo que seu nome não poderia aparecer no meu celular, me deixou aliviado e ansioso. Aliviado por ela, com aquelas simples palavras, estar concordando em ter algo em segredo comigo. E ansioso por não ver a hora de colocar em prática tudo o que pensara em fazer desde que a vi naquele uniforme.

— Senhora Swan — sugeri. — Posso dizer que é uma paciente antiga.

— Ok.

E enquanto ela voltava a digitar no aparelho, tirei uma mão do volante, levando-a direto para sua coxa que a saia deixava exposta. Senti sua pele arrepiando de imediato com o contato e me atrevi a subir um pouco mais a mão, chegando até bem perto da sua virilha. Um calor intenso percorreu meu corpo, se concentrando rapidamente num único ponto, apenas por sentir a maciez da sua pele.

Lancei um novo olhar de lado, vendo que Bella já tinha terminado de digitar seu "nome" no aparelho, mas continuava com as mãos paradas no lugar, como se receasse que qualquer movimento seu me fizesse interromper o contato, ou apenas para manter o caminho livre da minha mão até sua coxa.

— Você tem mesmo aquele trabalho para fazer? — perguntei num tom baixo, subindo mais um pouco a mão até quase tocar sua calcinha, e então voltei a descer, chegando ao seu joelho.

— Tenho — ela respondeu com a voz levemente entrecortada. — De História.

— E é muito difícil?

— Na verdade não. É extenso, apenas isso. A professora pediu dez páginas, e manuscrito.

— Alguém poderia aconselhá-la a abraçar a tecnologia.

— É — Bella concordou, falando num sussurro quando voltei a subir a mão, dessa vez chegando a sua calcinha.

Discretamente ela abriu mais as pernas, deslizando apenas um pouco no banco para me dar mais acesso à sua intimidade. E quando meus dedos tocaram a fenda que sua calcinha deixava marcada, sentindo aquele ponto úmido e quente, um gemido rouco escapou pela minha boca.

— O que eu não daria para colocar minha boca aqui — murmurei, sem me preocupar em deixar a minha voz rouca mais controlada. Agradeci aos céus quando o trânsito à minha frente me obrigou a parar o carro, e pude olhar melhor para Bella, encontrando-a de olhos fechados. — Você quer mais disso? — perguntei no mesmo tom rouco, fazendo um pouco mais de pressão com meus dedos naquele ponto.

Ela apenas assentiu e eu não perdi tempo em afastar sua calcinha para o lado, sentido toda sua umidade diretamente agora, ensopando meus dedos.

— Tira a calcinha — pedi, dessa vez minha voz quase falhando, meu coração martelando no meu peito, enquanto meu membro já se contorcia dentro da calça social, exigindo atenção e implorando para sair daquele confinamento.

Bella imediatamente fez o que eu pedia, se atrapalhando um pouco para remover a pequena peça roxa, passando-a pelas meias azuis e pelos pés, e então voltou a se acomodar no banco, depois de guardar a lingerie num bolso da mochila.

Levei a mão à sua coxa novamente, resmungando baixinho quando o carro à minha frente voltou a andar e tive que voltar a atenção para a estrada, mas mantive minha mão na sua perna, subindo até a sua intimidade mais uma vez. Senti seu corpo estremecendo quando meu indicador encontrou seu clitóris, e fiquei ali por um tempo, massageando aquele ponto até ouvi-la gemendo. Voltei a deslizar os dedos por toda sua extensão, brincando com dois dedos na sua entrada, sentindo-a cada vez mais molhada.

— Você é virgem? — perguntei por via das dúvidas, percebendo que ela se retesou de leve, pela minha visão periférica.

— Uhum — Bella murmurou em resposta, evitando meu olhar quando olhei na sua direção.

Eu já imaginava isso pela forma como ela corava com pouca coisa e como suas mãos permaneciam paradas ao invés de me tocar como uma pessoa com mais experiência faria. Mas ao invés daquilo me assustar e fazer com que eu parasse, a ideia de tirar sua virgindade, de inaugurar aquele sexo e senti-lo me apertando, só fez com que eu ficasse mais excitado ainda, meu membro chegando a doer de verdade dentro da minha calça.

A vontade que eu tinha era lhe pedir naquele instante para que ela me deixasse ser o seu primeiro, mas tudo que fiz foi voltar a brincar na sua entrada, dessa vez com apenas um dedo, deixando-o deslizar para o seu interior devagar. Logo senti o seu hímen me impedindo de ir adiante, e parei ali quando seu corpo se contraiu de leve, passando a fazer movimentos para dentro e para fora lentamente, sem nunca forçar aquela barreira. Não demorou muito e Bella voltava a relaxar, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas quando intensifiquei os movimentos. Pequenas lufadas de ar escapavam pela sua boca acompanhando sua respiração ofegante, misturadas aos gemidos contidos que às vezes ela deixava escapar.

— Pode gemer, Bella. Não precisa segurar — falei, voltando para seu clitóris quando os estremecimentos do seu corpo ficaram mais intensos. E quando um gemido mais alto saiu da sua boca entreaberta, por muito pouco não bati o carro quando o veículo da frente parou de repente, tão fraca era a minha atenção no trânsito. — Isso. Geme para mim.

Mesmo que timidamente, ela obedeceu, parecendo testar o som aos poucos, como se tivesse vergonha de fazer tanto barulho. Mas quando ela gozou, seu quadril arqueando contra a minha mão enquanto meus dedos maltratavam seu clitóris, movendo-os cada vez mais rápido contra seu sexo, um gemido lânguido e natural saiu pela sua garganta, preenchendo o carro com aquele som delicioso e viciante.

Continuei tocando-a ainda por mais um tempo, os estremecimentos do seu corpo diminuindo aos poucos, até que só restou sua respiração ofegante e meus dedos ensopados como testemunhas do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Só então tirei a mão do meio da sua perna, contendo o impulso de chupar meus dedos para sentir seu gosto – porque se fizesse isso dificilmente conseguiria me manter controlado – e os limpei na minha calça enquanto Bella se recompunha ao meu lado. Mas em momento algum ela pegou de volta a calcinha, se limitando apenas a colocar a saia de volta ao lugar.

— Vou precisar de um endereço mais específico agora — falei depois de um tempo em que nada foi dito.

Não sei se por conta do trânsito pesado ou por ter dirigido devagar por estar muito ocupado, mas aquele percurso que normalmente levaria quinze minutos, foi feito em meia hora.

— Quer entrar? — Bella perguntou depois que parei em frente ao edifício de seis andares de tijolo aparente, meio antigo, mas muito bem conservado.

— Melhor não. Não hoje — continuei, vendo sua expressão exibir um leve descontentamento com minha resposta. — No estado em que estou, vou acabar querendo muito mais do que ter a sua mão aqui — falei, colocando uma mão sobre o volume que teimava em diminuir. Então levei a mesma mão para o seu rosto que voltara a corar, tocando seus lábios de leve com o polegar. — Ou sua boca.

Seu olhar se manteve fixo ao meu, um brilho intenso nas íris castanhas deixando-a com o semblante de pura excitação. Tirei o cinto de segurança e me aproximei mais, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus, sentindo sua língua quente de encontro à minha.

Foi com muito esforço que me afastei, apenas porque alguém poderia desconfiar de um carro parado por tempo demais naquela rua quase completamente residencial.

— Posso te pegar na escola amanhã de novo? — perguntei com a voz baixa, falando quase contra a sua boca.

— Não vai te atrapalhar no trabalho? — ela perguntou no mesmo tom, repousando a testa na minha quando não me afastei, sua mão me segurando pela nunca, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo, acariciando um ponto atrás da sua orelha com o polegar.

— Eu sou o diretor do hospital, Bella. Posso me ausentar sem prejudicar ninguém. Além do mais, tenho duas horas de almoço. Vou pedir a minha secretária para mudar minha agenda e deixar o meu intervalo nesse horário, assim posso te trazer em casa todo dia. Se você quiser, é claro.

— Eu posso voltar de metrô, Carlisle. Não tem problema.

— Mas eu quero fazer isso. Não estou dizendo que será todos os dias, porque provavelmente algumas tardes não vou poder sair do hospital no mesmo horário, mas quando der para mim, eu gostaria de fazer isso.

— Hum... Tudo bem então.

Combinei de ligar para ela amanhã para confirmar se iria conseguir lhe pegar no mesmo local depois da sua aula, e então nos despedimos com um rápido beijo, minha mão escorregando mais uma vez para o meio das suas pernas, apenas para senti-la estremecendo e sentir seus pelos arrepiando ao toque. Quando Bella saiu do carro e andou apressada para dentro do edifício, saber que ela estava sem calcinha foi o suficiente para me deixar mais duro ainda. Daquela vez, no entanto, me controlei e não usei minha mão para me satisfazer, porque agora que tinha a realidade que passara o final de semana desejando, minha imaginação não era mais suficiente.


	4. Tele-Sexo é Melhor? Não!

**Capítulo 4**

– **Tele-Sexo é Melhor? Não –**

Apesar de ter marcado de ver Bella no dia seguinte depois da sua aula, no instante em que a vi fechando a porta do prédio e desaparecendo da minha vista, já queria voltar atrás na minha resposta de não acompanhá-la para dentro do apartamento.

Aproveitei a tarde livre e fui de fato resolver algumas coisas pessoais que vinha adiando há semanas, como uma pequena reunião com meu contador e meu advogado sobre a compra de uma nova casa, no campo dessa vez, cansado de ir para a praia todas as férias ou feriado prolongado. Queria um lugar só meu, sem ter que ficar em hotel a cada vez que decidisse ir para algum ponto rural apenas para respirar ar puro e cavalgar.

Sem querer, me vi na minha nova casa ao lado de Bella, nós dois deitados no sofá em frente à lareira depois de passar a tarde caminhando ou nadando num lago.

Era tolice minha pensar naquelas coisas quando obviamente viajar com ela seria algo impossível de ser feito, mas pensar nela naquele dia foi algo mais forte do que eu. A cada momento em que minha mente se desocupava de alguma tarefa, eu me pegava pensando nela, naquela sua risada doce, nos seus olhos expressivos. E tentava a todo custo evitar que aqueles pensamentos desviassem para o quanto sua boca era deliciosa, ou o quanto seus gemidos pareciam música. Ou até mesmo no quão encharcada ela ficara com meus dedos lhe tocando.

Até Esme percebeu que eu estava um pouco disperso aquele dia. E apenas para desviar sua atenção do real motivo da minha falta de atenção, anunciei durante o jantar a minha decisão de comprar uma casa no campo, dizendo apenas que não conseguia escolher entre as opções que tinha. Ela até ficou feliz com a notícia, para alguém que não gostava de ficar mais de dois dias longe da sociedade, e prometeu me ajudar com a escolha se eu lhe enviasse as fotos por e-mail.

Ao final da noite, quando Esme subiu para dormir, eu não lhe acompanhei, ainda usando o pretexto de escolher logo a casa, dizendo que tinha prazo para apresentar a proposta de compra. Eu de fato queria ver as fotos com mais atenção, mas também não queria ir para a cama com ela aquela noite. Meu amor por ela não tinha diminuído, mas um pouco de peso na consciência me impediu de subir as escadas ao seu lado e seguir a rotina diária antes de dormir. Por isso, depois que ela foi para o quarto, me tranquei no meu escritório, começando a ver as fotos depois de me servir de uma dose de uísque.

Já passava de uma da manhã quando finalmente me decidi por uma das casas, depois de inúmeras anotações e de pesar os prós e contras de cada uma. A única desvantagem da casa de campo que escolhi era o fato de não haver estábulo, embora espaço para construir um não fosse um problema. De resto, ela era perfeita.

Enviei um e-mail para que meu advogado desse início aos trâmites da compra e só então desliguei o computador. E como tinha acontecido durante todo aquele dia, assim que minha mente desocupou da tarefa, foi em Bella que eu pensei.

Dessa vez por estar em casa e sozinho, me deixei pensar em qualquer coisa, não me importando quando meu membro começou a dar sinal de vida ao lembrar do seu corpo pequeno se contorcendo contra a minha mão em busca de mais prazer. Lancei um olhar ao relógio digital em cima da mesa enquanto me espreguiçava na cadeira de couro e já estava levantando quando meu olhar caiu sobre meu celular em cima da mesa. O número de Bella estava nele agora. Eu poderia falar com ela quando precisasse. E mesmo sendo loucura ligar a essa hora, eu queria falar com ela agora.

Antes de pensar melhor sobre aquilo e no fato de que provavelmente a acordaria, já estava buscando por "Senhora Swan", ouvindo a chamada completar e o primeiro toque soar. E de novo. E de novo. Já estava prestes a desistir quando ela atendeu, murmurando um "alô" sonolento.

— Bella, sou eu.

— _Hum?_

— Sou eu. Carlisle — me identifiquei, lembrando que ela não tinha meu número no seu celular e que o sono provavelmente dificultaria que ela reconhecesse minha voz.

— _Carlisle? Que horas são?_

— Uma e quinze — respondi. — Desculpa ligar essa hora, mas precisava falar com você.

— _Está tudo bem?_

— Sim. Quer dizer, exceto pelo fato de que eu estava pensando em você e no quanto você ficou molhadinha quando te toquei hoje, e agora estou aqui duro, querendo que você me toque.

Ouvi um suave suspiro do outro lado da linha e um farfalhar de tecido, combinado a um ranger de cama, e imaginei que ela tinha sentado. Com isso, minha fértil imaginação começou a tentar visualizar como ela era quando acordava, que tipo de roupa usava para dormir, ou se ela sequer usava alguma roupa.

— _Minha mãe está dormindo no quarto ao lado _— ela avisou num sussurro. — _Não posso falar agora. Ainda mais sobre isso._

— Está tudo bem. Não precisa falar nada. Só faz algumas coisas para mim — pedi, e quando ela nada falou, tomei aquilo como um incentivo para continuar. — Você está sentada ou deitada?

— _Sentada _— ela respondeu, confirmando o que eu já tinha imaginado.

— Então deita novamente — pedi, mais uma vez ouvindo a cama ranger de leve, indicando que ela tinha feito o que queria. — Feche os olhos e imagine que eu estou aí na sua cama, deitado ao seu lado. Eu não quero gozar dentro de você hoje. Quero te fazer gozar com a minha mão. Exatamente como fiz no carro. Agora, Bella, coloque a sua mão dentro da sua calcinha.

Levou um tempo até que Bella falasse alguma coisa, o que ela só fez depois de soltar o ar pesadamente.

— _Eu não consigo fazer isso._

— Me diz se você está molhadinha, Bella — pedi num tom baixo, ignorando sua insegurança. — Por favor. Faz isso para mim.

— _Hum... Vou tentar, ok? Mas não prometo nada._

— Não quero promessas, pequena. Só preciso saber se a sua calcinha está ficando ensopada como aquela roxa estava.

— _Um pouco _— ela respondeu por fim.

— Está começando a ficar?

— _Uhum._

— Então faz de conta que são os meus dedos que estão aí e se toca para mim, vai. Brinca com a sua entradinha apertada, coloca um dedo dentro dela. — Enquanto falava, segurando o telefone com uma mão, usei a outra para abrir a calça, finalmente libertando meu membro que já começava a ser apertado pelo tecido, e comecei a me tocar, devagar de início. — Está ficando mais molhadinha?

— _Uhum _— Bella repetiu, e eu sabia que ela estava falando a verdade porque sua voz agora estava um pouco diferente. E eu podia ouvir sua respiração ficando mais pesada.

— Eu estou aqui me tocando para você, pequena. Imaginando que é a sua mão que está ao redor do meu pau, enquanto continuo a te tocar, querendo te ouvir gozar de novo e gemer para mim. — Um suspiro entrecortado chegou até o meu ouvido e eu aumentei um pouco a velocidade da minha mão ao meu redor. — Você está se tocando, não está?

— _Estou._

— E está gostoso?

— _Uhum. Muito._

O seu "muito" saiu junto com um pequeno gemido, me fazendo arfar apenas por ouvir aquele som novamente.

— Enfia seu dedo dentro dela, vai. Até onde der. Ele é fininho, então deve ir até o fim.

— _Vai sim._

— Então coloca dois. Faz de conta que é o meu, porque o meu dedo não consegue ir até o fim sem te machucar um pouco. E essa noite eu não quero romper essa barreira deliciosa. Só quero te dar prazer. — Sua respiração ficou levemente mais pesada e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo tudo que eu pedia. — Faz os movimentos para mim, faz. Estoca seus dedos dentro dela. Eu sei que vai entrar e sair fácil, porque você deve estar toda molhada de novo.

Alguns segundos ou talvez minutos se seguiram sem que nada fosse dito, permitindo apenas que os gemidos baixos fossem ouvidos dos dois lados e eu só voltei ao controle quando ela começou a arfar pesadamente.

— Vai gozar? — perguntei com a voz rouca, só então percebendo o quanto eu também estava arfando.

— _Uhum._

— Fala para mim. Fala que vai gozar — pedi quase num tom de ordem, falando por entre os dentes.

— _Eu vou... Eu vou gozar._

— Isso. Goza para mim. Geme bem gostoso no meu ouvido. — Uma sucessão de pequenos gemidos se seguiram à minha nova ordem e eu passei a mover minha mão tão rápido que os músculos do meu braço começaram a protestar pelo esforço súbito.

Ouvi o momento em que ela gozou, reconhecendo o exato instante quando o gemido ficou preso na sua garganta, para logo em seguida ela soltar o ar de vez, seguido do som da sua respiração ainda mais ofegante. A imagem do seu corpo trêmulo e satisfeito apareceu em minha mente e mesmo duvidando que ela estivesse nua, foi assim que eu a imaginei, explodindo num gozo intenso logo depois.

Ficamos em silêncio depois daquilo, apenas ouvindo as respirações um do outro aos poucos voltando ao normal.

— Volte a dormir agora, minha pequena — murmurei, ainda não conseguindo fazer minha voz soar normal.

— _Vou sim. Boa noite, Carlisle._

— Boa noite. E obrigado por isso.

— _Obrigada também. Acho que agora vou dormir um pouco melhor._

Sorri com suas palavras e nos despedimos logo em seguida. E assim como ela, aquela noite também dormi muito bem, praticamente apagando depois de tomar um banho e deitar ao lado de uma Esme adormecida.

Na tarde seguinte, assim como combinado com Bella, quinze minutos após as três da tarde já estava em frente à biblioteca, encontrando-a me esperando como tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Dessa vez, no entanto, a primeira coisa que fiz quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si, foi puxá-la para um beijo rápido, mas que foi o suficiente para me deixar com a respiração mais falha.

— Dormiu bem? — perguntei depois de entrar com o carro em meio ao tráfego da avenida, dirigindo um pouco mais rápido pela falta de engarrafamento.

— Dormi. E você?

— Muito bem. Você não ficou chateada por eu ter te acordado àquela hora, ficou? — perguntei depois de um tempo em que apenas dirigi em silêncio.

— Não — ela respondeu apressada, se voltando um pouco na minha direção. — Estava tendo um pesadelo, na verdade. Foi bom você ter ligado.

— Só por ter te salvado do pesadelo? — Olhei rapidamente para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha, fazendo-a rir de leve e abaixar o olhar.

— Não. Pelo outro motivo também.

— Bom saber — murmurei, voltando a atenção para a estrada, enquanto repousava uma mão na sua coxa como tinha feito ontem.

Dessa vez, no entanto, o trânsito estava rápido demais para que eu pudesse repetir tudo, então apenas permaneci com a mão ali, enquanto dirigia em direção ao seu apartamento. Em quinze minutos já parava em frente ao edifício de tijolos vermelhos, sentindo vontade de amaldiçoar o trânsito de Nova Iorque por me deixar na mão quando eu mais precisava que ele estivesse lento.

— Você já almoçou? — ela perguntou depois de tirar o cinto. Ao invés de descer logo, Bella apenas sentou melhor no banco de couro. O movimento, no entanto, fez sua saia subir o suficiente para quase fazer sua calcinha aparecer, ainda mais quando ela dobrou uma perna para ficar completamente de frente para mim.

— Não. Por quê? — perguntei, minha mão sendo atraída para aquele ponto e imediatamente senti sua pele arrepiar quando a toquei.

— Se quiser, posso fazer algo para você comer. Também estou com um pouco de fome.

— Não tem ninguém na sua casa, não é? — Meu olhar rapidamente subiu para seu rosto ao me dar conta de que teria um apartamento inteiro só para nós pelas próximas duas horas.

— Não — Bella respondeu, acompanhando meu sorriso.

— Aceito sua oferta, então. Vou apenas colocar o carro em algum lugar e já volto.

— Você pode deixar o carro aqui — ela falou depois de interromper o movimento de pegar sua mochila no chão do carro. — Ninguém vai roubar.

— Não é com roubo que estou preocupado, Bella — falei, apontando rapidamente para a placa de "proibido estacionar" um pouco mais a frente. — Acho que tem um estacionamento aqui perto. Não demoro.

— Tudo bem. Vou subir para adiantar as coisas. Quando chegar, é só apertar o interfone do 304.

Esperei que ela saísse e voltei para a oitava avenida, logo encontrando o estacionamento que tinha visto. Deixei o carro lá e voltei a pé para o edifício em que Bella morava, apertando o botão indicado. Ela logo liberou a minha entrada, destravando a porta e eu subi os três andares pela escada, visto que aquele prédio não tinha elevador. Ainda assim era um lugar agradável, ao menos à primeira vista, bem conservado e limpo.

Bati à porta do 304 e Bella a abriu em seguida, ainda usando o uniforme, mas sem os sapatos e as meias agora, andando descalça pelo apartamento.

— Bem vindo — ela falou com um sorriso, abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse.

A primeira coisa que atraiu minha atenção – porque não poderia ser de outra forma – foi a sala de cores vibrantes e bem iluminada pelas janelas com cortinas abertas, parecendo jogar todo o sol da rua dentro daquele pequeno ambiente.

Não que fosse feio. Longe disso. Era bem decorado e bonito, para falar a verdade, mesmo sendo uma sala pequena, e as cores me fizeram rir.

— É um pouco chamativa — Bella comentou, parando ao meu lado enquanto eu continuava a observar aquela sala de parede laranja.

— Gostei do efeito. É alegre.

— É como minha mãe é. Ela adora cores.

— Por que tem metade de um manequim ali em cima? — perguntei franzindo o cenho diante da imagem da boneca de cabelo rosa.

— Melhor você não saber. Quer uma água ou um suco?

— Estou bem, obrigado.

— Tudo bem, então. Senta. Fica à vontade. Vou terminar de preparar o nosso almoço.

— Posso te ajudar?

— Não precisa — ela falou já se afastando em direção a um pequeno corredor, mas eu obviamente a segui.

— Digamos que eu prefiro ficar te fazendo companhia do que ficar sozinho com aquela metade de boneca.

Chegamos à cozinha que era pequena assim como a sala, mas igualmente bem distribuí contraste com o cômodo anterior, era composta de tons neutros e armários de madeira.

— Peixes? — perguntei, apontando para o pequeno aquário em uma das bancadas.

— São da minha mãe, mas ela nunca lembra de alimentá-los, então eu sou a responsável por dar comida para eles. Darcy e Lizzie, esse é Carlisle Cullen — ela nos "apresentou", se abaixando um pouco para ficar com o rosto na altura do aquário. — Vamos lá, sejam educados e cumprimentem ele.

— Prazer em conhecê-los — falei, entrando na brincadeira e me adiantei na direção de Bella, parando exatamente atrás dela. — Agora me digam uma coisa e sejam sinceros, Darcy e Lizzie. Se vocês presenciarem alguma coisa pervertida nessa cozinha, vão contar para a sua dona?

Antes de terminar de falar, eu já me encostava meu quadril em sua bunda, trazendo-a para mais perto. Rocei um pouco naquele ponto, friccionando meu sexo devagar, e então puxei Bella para cima, fazendo suas costas tocarem meu peito. Com uma mão, afastei seus cabelos do ombro e pescoço, enterrando meu rosto naquele ponto, enquanto levava a outra mão aos seus seios.

— Acho que eles não vão contar, não é?

— Duvido muito que contem — ela murmurou, suas mãos caindo ao lado do seu corpo, ficando completamente à mercê dos meus toques. — Mas eu estou com comida no fogo.

— Eu sei. — Mas ainda assim fiquei mais um tempo sentindo seu perfume, lambendo seu pescoço e orelha, sentindo-a estremecendo de novo e novo, sempre que encontrava um dos seus pontos mais sensíveis. Só a soltei quando, ao sentir um aroma gostoso, minha barriga resolveu se pronunciar, nos fazendo rir.

Me afastei e passei os minutos seguintes recostado no balcão junto com os peixes, enquanto Bella se locomovia com desenvoltura pela cozinha, preparando a massa de nhoque, e então um molho de tomate enquanto a massa cozinhava. Cheguei a oferecer minha ajuda mais duas vezes, mas ela não aceitou, terminando de preparar tudo em menos de quinze minutos.

— Não é nada muito detalhado, mas na hora da fome, é bem prático — ela comentou enquanto eu a ajudava a levar os pratos já servidos, os talheres, copos e uma jarra de suco para a mesa de quatro lugares que ficava ao lado da sala.

— O cheiro está me dando água na boca.

Comemos e conversamos, continuando o assunto que iniciamos durante a preparação do almoço, com Bella falando sobre seu dia de aula e sobre a oferta que recebera do professor de literatura para que ela fosse orientadora das turmas de primeiro e segundo ano.

— Claro que isso me deixaria com pouco tempo livre à tarde, já que eu teria que ficar sempre depois do horário da minha aula para dar aula de reforço para a escola paga por isso e vai contar mais pontos no meu currículo, então acho que vou aceitar.

— Cuidado apenas para não pegar responsabilidade demais e depois não te sobrar tempo para descansar.

— Na minha antiga escola eu já fazia monitoria, mas eles não pagavam, é claro. E ainda assim me sobrava algum tempo livre.

— Tudo isso só para entrar numa boa universidade? — perguntei e ela assentiu enquanto espetava seu garfo em um dos últimos nhoques no seu prato. O meu já estava vazio. — Não acha que é muito cedo para se preocupar com isso?

— Eu quero ir para Yale, Carlisle. Só agora consegui entrar em uma escola que vai me deixar mais perto de realizar esse sonho, então acho que estou até um pouco atrasada, se for contar com os alunos que estudam em escolas com convênios com as melhores universidades desde que ainda usavam fraldas. Preciso correr atrás para ficar no mesmo nível que eles.

— Eu só queria que meus filhos fossem tão dedicados e decididos com o que querem — comentei, levantando com ela para tirar os pratos da mesa. — Não que eles sejam burros. Edward é até bem estudioso. Mas eles são preguiçosos. Emmett nem mesmo decidiu para qual faculdade ele quer ir ou até mesmo o curso que quer fazer.

Não havia máquina de lavar louças na sua cozinha, então nos minutos seguintesnos ocupamos em lavar os vez Bella aceitou minha ajuda quando me ofereci para fazer isso, ela se limitando apenas a secar tudo, já guardando nos seus respectivos lugares.

— Que horas você precisa voltar para o hospital? — ela perguntou depois que terminamos de limpar tudo.

Lancei um rápido olhar ao relógio, vendo que tinha pouco menos de uma hora agora.Não tinha me dado conta do quanto conversamos durante o almoço, mal percebendo o tempo passando.

— Em cinquenta minutos — respondi, me aproximando dela, pressionando seu corpo de leve contra a bancada onde ela estava encostada.

Bella apenas murmurou um tímido "ok" antes que eu cobrisse sua boca com a minha num beijo suave de início, mas que logo se tornou mais voraz, mais faminto, chegando ao ponto em que apenas beijar não era mais suficiente para mim. Minhas mãos logo passeavam pelo seu corpo, sentindo suas curvas e seus seios sob a minha palma, ao mesmo tempo em que pressionava mais meu quadril contra o seu. Briguei um pouco com a gravata do seu uniforme, mas finalmente consegui tirá-la, me apressando a desabotoar sua camisa branca, revelando um sutiã rosado de renda, quase da cor da sua pele.

Voltando a sentir aquela urgência que meu corpo parecia ter apenas com ela, puxei-a para cima, fazendo-a sentar na bancada, e me acomodei entre as suas pernas, subindo sua saia até que sua calcinha estava à mostra, combinando com o sutiã.

— Gostei dessa — murmurei ainda olhando para aquele ponto antes de encará-la e então a toquei por cima da renda, sentindo a umidade encontrar meus dedos. — Adoro te sentir assim molhadinha. — Seus olhos fecharam com o contato, sua boca abrindo num pequeno círculo. Quando fiz menção de puxar a pequena peça rosa para baixo, Bella ergueu um pouco o quadril, me ajudando, e um gemido escapou da minha boca quando a vi ali totalmente exposta, sem pelo algum cobrindo seu sexo. — E ainda mais depiladinha assim — gemi, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu e cobri sua boca mais uma vez, devorando seus lábios enquanto minha mão ia direto para aquele ponto quente, tocando seu clitóris com o polegar enquanto brincava com o indicador na sua entrada.

Ela arfava contra a minha boca em meio ao beijo e em momento algum eu parei de tocá-la. Nem mesmo quando senti suas mãos brigando com os botões na minha camisa, expondo meu peito e abdômen, que ela não perdeu tempo em tocar. De início percebi que ela estava um pouco trêmula, parecendo incerta do que fazer, mas logo ganhou mais confiança, suas pequenas unhas deslizando pelo meu corpo, fazendo meus músculos se contraírem de prazer. Mas eu ainda queria mais.

Soltei sua nuca, interrompendo o beijo e fiquei observando-a, meus olhos fixos nos seus que agora me encaravam de volta, enquanto abria a minha calça apressado, sem parar de tocá-la um só segundo. Vi quando seu olhar caiu naquele ponto e vi ainda mais quando ela passou a língua entre os lábios quando coloquei meu membro para fora da cueca, tocando-o de leve com a mão livre.

— Vem aqui — chamei com a voz ainda mais rouca, soltando meu membro e estendi uma mão na sua direção, fazendo-a descer da bancada. Suas pernas quase fraquejaram quando seus pés descalços tocaram o chão, mas eu a segurei firme pela cintura, colando nossos corpos.

Apenas quando a senti mais firme soltei seu corpo para poder terminar de tirar minha camisa e dei o mesmo destino a sua, logo tirando seu sutiã também.

Me dediquei àqueles seios pequenos e túmidos que se encaixaram com perfeição na minha boca, sugando o mamilo com volúpia, enquanto me ocupava em tirar sua saia por completo. Quando Bella estava completamente nua, virei-a de costas para mim, uma mão se ocupando de apertar seus seios entre os dedos, deixando-os ainda mais duros, enquanto a outra se dirigia de imediato para o meio das suas pernas. Me abaixei um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que meu membro ficasse na altura da sua bunda, exatamente entre as suas nádegas, e então como um depravado dominado pelo desejo, comecei a me esfregar nela, praticamente resfolegando contra o seu ouvido, meu rosto firmado na curva do seu pescoço.

Não sei quando tempo ficamos naquela posição, mas a cada vez que me sentia à beira do precipício, diminuía o ritmo dos movimentos, não deixando nem mesmo que Bella gozasse. Toda vez que sentia que ela também estava perto, parava de tocá-la, me limitando apenas a deslizar meus dedos suavemente sobre seus lábios ensopados de desejo.

— Apoia as mãos aí — pedi por entre os dentes, deixando-a de frente para a bancada novamente e ela fez o que eu queria, apoiando as mãos no mármore escuro.

Terminei de descer a calça e a cueca, deixando as peças amontoadas no meu tornozelo, e empurrei de leve as costas de Bella para baixo, de forma a deixá-la um pouco empinada. Não sei se agindo por instinto ou para me provocar, mas seu próximo movimento foi o de afastar as pernas, ficando ali exposta, vulnerável, aberta, molhada, pronta para ser fodida como eu tanto queria fazer. Mas não hoje.

Me encostei nela, propositalmente guiando meu membro para o seu sexo, roçando-o na sua entrada, sentindo-a estremecer ao mesmo tempo que se contraía, quase se afastando.

— Calma, minha pequena — sussurrei, me debruçando sobre seu corpo, fazendo meu peito encostar em suas costas. — Nós não vamos fazer isso hoje. Mesmo eu querendo mais que tudo me enterrar dentro de você e te fazer gozar com meu pau aqui dentro, só vou fazer isso quando você quiser, está bem? _Se_ você quiser. Ok?

— Ok — ela murmurou ao mesmo tempo que assentia, relaxando um pouco.

— Fecha as pernas para mim — pedi, deixando meu membro no mesmo lugar, com ele agora alojado entre as suas sexo que não parava de escorrer e rodeei seu quadril com um braço levando minha mão de volta à sua intimidade, continuando a masturbar seu clitóris, agora com pressa de fazê-la gozar.

Voltei também a estocar meu corpo contra o seu, rápido e mais rápido, segurando a base do meu membro para evitar que ele saísse do lugar. Meu olhar percorria suas costas, onde seus cabelos começavam a grudar com o suor que seu corpo estava produzindo, seguindo até a sua bunda, vendo-a ficar vermelha em alguns pontos, devido às batidas fortes que meu quadril desferia. Meu membro deslizava com facilidade pelo seu sexo e eu agora ia tão rápido nos movimentos que Bella precisou firmar melhor suas mãos na bancada. Seu corpo estremecia violentamente, o orgasmo se aproximando e quando senti que ela gozava, meu dedo que antes estivera no seu clitóris, deslizou para a sua entrada, penetrando-a até sua delicada barreira. Gemi ao senti-la apertando meu dedo, seu sexo se contraindo repetidamente, e forcei um pouco mais a entrada, transpondo aquele ponto. Um pequeno murmúrio de dor escapou pela sua boca e eu soltei meu membro, ocupando minha mão com o seu clitóris mais uma vez, apenas para fazer seu sexo se contrair de novo ao redor no meu assim mais um pouco, meu dedo completamente dentro dela.

Quando seu corpo relaxou, sofrendo os espasmos pós-orgasmo, tirei meu membro do meio das suas pernas, batendo uma com pressa, meus dedos deslizando com facilidade pela extensão molhada com seu gozo. Devagar, comecei a mover meu dedo que permanecia dentro dela, para fora e então para dentro de novo, repetindo o movimento várias vezes, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Logo eu já estocava com força dentro dela, o movimento rápido acompanhando a velocidade na minha outra mão.

— Porra, Bella! Tão quente. Tão apertada — rugi por entre os dentes, direcionando meu próprio gozo para as suas costas e nádegas. Sem conseguir mais me controlar, me deixei derramar, marcando-a com meu líquido que escapava em jatos fortes contra sua pele pálida.

Muito tempo se passou até que eu conseguisse me recuperar, só então tirando meu dedo de dentro -a, deixando seu corpo de frente para o meu, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo lento.

Quando nossas respirações tinham voltado para algo perto do normal, me afastei começando a me vestir, observando-a fazer o mesmo pela minha visão periférica. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido vestir a saia, estando apenas de blusa e calcinha quando lancei um olhar ao relógio. Meu horário de almoço tinha acabado há exatos quinze minutos.

— Preciso ir — avisei, me aproximando um pouco e a puxei para perto, beijando seu rosto e seu pescoço. — Desculpa sair assim apressado, mas já estou atrasado para uma reunião.

— Tudo bem — ela murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios para um beijo rápido.

— Mesmo horário amanhã?

— Uhum — ela confirmou com um sorriso e então me acompanhou até a sua boca mais uma vez antes de ir embora, guardando na memória a imagem das suas pernas expostas pela falta da saia, do seu rosto corado e ainda um pouco suado.


	5. Brigas e Reconciliações

**Capítulo 5 **

– **Brigas e Reconciliações –**

Estava no meio de uma reunião com sete representantes de laboratórios farmacêuticos, quando meu celular vibrou ao meu lado, em cima da mesa de madeira. Por um tempo, enquanto um dos representantes apresentava um novo remédio, eu ignorei o aparelho. Apenas quando ele terminou e antes do outro começar, foi que destravei o celular, vendo que tinha recebido uma mensagem de Bella.

"_Vou ter que ficar na escola depois da aula. Provavelmente amanhã também, então não vamos poder nos encontrar. Desculpe por isso._"

Franzi o cenho com a mensagem, tentando descobrir o motivo daquilo, já que ela não tinha se dado ao trabalho de explicar. Pelas minhas contas, Bella deveria estar no horário do intervalo quando enviou a mensagem, cerca de dez minutos atrás. Olhei rapidamente o relógio de pulso, vendo que ela provavelmente ainda estava fora da sala de aula e rapidamente respondi.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Pouco depois, enquanto o homem continuava gesticulando à minha frente, exibindo uma apresentação nos slides, interrompi as anotações que fazia quando Bella enviou a resposta.

"_Aceitei a oferta da monitoria. Começo hoje. Vai ser um test, e se o professor aprovar, amanhã vou ficar de novo para ajudar a turma do primeiro ano._"

"A monitoria acontecerá todos os dias?" perguntei novamente, dessa vez tendo que me forçar a prestar atenção na apresentação à minha frente, porque a ideia de não poder mais ver Bella durante a semana me deixou um tanto desnorteado. Eu praticamente já estava contando os segundos para vê-la novamente.

"_Apenas de terça a quinta._"

Senti uma vontade absurda de bater minha cabeça contra o tampo da mesa. Só poderia vê-la agora às segundas e sextas, isso se não aparecesse nenhum compromisso para mim que me impossibilitasse sair do hospital naquele horário.

"Tudo bem. Te ligo à noite."

Deletei aquelas mensagens do aparelho e voltei a me concentrar nos representantes, achando melhor pensar naquele problema depois.

À noite, como prometido, depois de jantar falei a Esme que ia ao escritório enviar alguns e-mails, mas antes mesmo de chegar lá, vi que teria outro problema para lidar.

— Ah, Carlisle, meu bem — Esme chamou quando comecei a me afastar. — Dei uma olhada nas fotos que você enviou.

— Fotos? — perguntei franzindo o cenho, envolvendo sua cintura quando ela se aproximou com sua taça de vinho na mão.

— As fotos da casa de campo — ela esclareceu com um sorriso. — Gostei muito daquela de pedras que tem uns arbustos ao redor. Parece ser muito aconchegante.

— Eu já escolhi a casa. Fiquei com a do lago.

No segundo seguinte em que falei aquilo, vi que coisa boa não viria dela. Seu sorriso imediatamente desapareceu e ela se afastou de mim como se tivesse levado um choque, um vinco aparecendo entre seus olhos.

— Você escolheu a casa sem me consultar?!

— Eu te enviei aquelas fotos na segunda e hoje é quarta-feira, Esme. Avisei a você que tinha que dar logo uma resposta para a corretora.

— Independente da sua pressa, Carlisle, você não poderia ter feito isso — ela retrucou, sua voz aumentando um pouco de volume. — É uma decisão importante que deveria envolver toda a família, inclusive seus filhos.

— Por que você está fazendo tanta questão? Não é como se você gostasse do campo, afinal. — Tentei ao máximo manter minha voz calma. Mas quando ela começou a gritar de verdade, dizendo que eu estava sendo egoísta por privar a família dessa escolha, dizendo que às vezes nem a tratava como se fosse sua esposa, mantendo-a fora de boa parte da minha vida, a minha paciência foi para o espaço, embora ainda tenha conseguido manter a voz baixa. — Nós não temos conta conjunta, até onde lembro, Esme. Nunca cheguei para lhe pedir satisfação do que você faz com o seu dinheiro, então não é da sua conta como gasto ou deixo de gastar um dinheiro que é só meu.

Esperei a bomba explodir depois das minhas palavras e realmente achei que isso ia acontecer. Esme praticamente começou a inflar de raiva na minha frente, suas mãos apertadas em punho, mas tudo que ela fez foi me dar as costas e sair pisando forte pelo assoalho de madeira.

Voltei para a mesa e me servi de uma taça de vinho também, precisando de um pouco de álcool para me acalmar. Fiquei ali mais um pouco, ouvindo quando Edward chegou, mas nem passou pela sala de jantar. Só sabia que era ele porque ouvi sua voz falando ao celular enquanto subia as escadas. Achei por bem não ligar para Bella quando estava irritado daquele jeito, ou iria acabar descontando nela. Apenas depois de terminar a bebida levantei e continuei meu caminho até o escritório, dessa vez conseguindo chegar lá.

Enviei logo uma mensagem para Bella perguntando se ela poderia falar e não demorou muito para que eu recebesse sua mensagem com um simples "sim".

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei, assim que ela atendeu.

— _Sim. E você?_

— Tudo bem — respondi, não querendo a incomodar com meus problemas. — Como foi a monitoria hoje?

— _Foi ótima. O professor adorou o meu trabalho e já me deu uma resposta positiva _— ela falou, a empolgação soando nítida na sua voz. — _Amanhã vou de novo._

— E a turma que você pegou, como é?

— _Ah, eles são legais. O ruim é que alguns dos alunos são da minha turma e acho que eles não gostaram muito de saber que a pessoa que vai dar aulas de reforço de Literatura é alguém da turma deles._

— Mas eles não faltaram com respeito com você, não é?

— _Hoje não, porque o professor estava na sala, mas amanhã não sei como vai ser. Mas eu tenho um plano para fazer eles gostarem das minhas aulas. _

— Que plano?

— _Se der certo, eu te conto._

Alguém bateu à minha porta e eu quase encerrei a ligação, mas mudei de ideia.

— Só um momento, Bella — pedi e então autorizei a pessoa a entrar. Era Edward.

— Pai, você e a mamãe brigaram? — ele perguntou, como sempre indo direto ao ponto, depois de entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Por que a pergunta? — perguntei, abaixando o celular para que ele não visse que eu estava falando com alguém.

— Passei agora na frente do quarto de vocês e ela estava falando ao telefone com alguém, reclamando que o senhor é um egoísta insensível.

Eu era um egoísta só por não ter esperado pela sua opinião na compra de uma casa que ela provavelmente nunca iria pisar? Às vezes Esme era tão mimada que me irritava.

— Ela só está assim porque comprei algo sem consultá-la, Edward. Mas é o meu dinheiro, então não vejo motivo para ficar pedindo autorização.

— O que foi que o senhor comprou para deixar a velha daquele jeito?

— Mais respeito com sua mãe, Edward — reclamei, mas ele nem se abalou, sorrindo torto. — Comprei aquela casa de campo que estava querendo há alguns anos.

— Sério? E a casa de praia? Vendeu?

— Não. Ela continua lá.

— Então nós não vamos para a praia no Memorial Day? — ele perguntou com a expressão de quase pânico, se referindo ao feriado que seria dali a duas semanas.

— Se você quiser, pode ir. Contanto que não destrua tudo dando alguma festa.

Seu rosto logo assumiu uma expressão de puro contentamento e eu não ficaria surpreso se ele começasse a pular ali na minha frente.

— Posso mesmo chamar meus amigos para ficarem lá?

— Primeiro veja com a sua mãe se ela não vai querer a casa. Eu duvido que Esme vá querer ir comigo para o campo, mas pode ser que ela mude de ideia ou queira ficar aqui mesmo.

— Eu vou falar com ela agora mesmo.

E sem falar mais nada, Edward me deu as costas e fechou a porta ao sair.

— Bella? — chamei, colocando o celular no ouvido novamente, me certificando de que a ligação não tinha caído ou se ela desistira de esperar.

— _Estou aqui._

Recostei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto um suspiro escapava pela minha boca.

— Queria estar com você agora — falei num tom baixo, soltando o ar pesadamente mais uma vez.

— _Você brigou com sua esposa. _—Não era uma pergunta.

— Um pouco. Mas não foi minha culpa.

— _Eu sei. Ouvi o que você falou para Edward. Mas acho que você deveria conversar com ela. Pedir desculpas ou algo assim._

— Por que eu pediria desculpas se não fiz nada de errado?

— _Porque ela é mulher, Carlisle _— Bella respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo. — _Pedir desculpas, mesmo ela estando errada, é sempre a melhor forma de resolver uma discussão._

— Hum, e desde quando a senhorita entende tanto assim de relacionamentos?

— _Está perguntando isso para a pessoa que tem dezesseis anos de experiência em ver os pais brigando a cada cinco minutos que passam juntos?_

— Bem lembrado.

— _Agora vá lá falar com ela e seja sincero, ok?_

— Mas eu não quero ir agora. Quero continuar falando com você — retruquei e só depois de falar foi que percebi o quanto minha voz tinha soado como a de uma criança birrenta. Por isso, não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Bella riu do outro lado da linha.

— _Eu preciso estudar agora. Nos falamos amanhã, está bem?_

— Tudo bem — aceitei por fim, não querendo lhe atrapalhar mais. — Amanhã te ligo mais ou menos nesse mesmo horário. Ou prefere que ligue mais tarde?

— _Mais tarde, mas não depois da meia noite. Algo entre as dez e meia noite está bom._

— Farei isso. Beijo, minha pequena.

— _Beijo, Carlisle._

Encerrei a ligação e ainda demorei mais um pouco ali no escritório antes de ir para o quarto à procura de Esme, fazendo o que Bella tinha aconselhado. Era estranho minha amante me ajudar a fazer as pazes com minha esposa, mas deu certo. Depois de pedir desculpas, Esme acabou se desculpando também, dizendo que tinha exagerado e até falou que iria comigo para a casa nova no Memorial Day se conseguisse organizar sua agenda no escritório de arquitetura para que ela tivesse três dias livres.

Cerca de uma hora depois, caíamos exaustos no colchão, suados e satisfeitos pelo sexo de reconciliação que geralmente era o melhor. Talvez eu ainda o achasse o melhor de todos, se não tivesse conhecido minha pequena Bella.

O dia seguinte foi parecido com o anterior, exceto pela parte da briga com Esme. Na verdade, fiz o possível para manter a paz na casa, chegando ao ponto de comprar flores para ela ao final do expediente no hospital. Já fazia alguns meses que não comprava rosas para Esme e seu sorriso me contagiou quando ela as recebeu, me beijando com paixão apenas por isso.

— Vão para o quarto, seus indecentes — Emmett reclamou, passando rapidamente por nós em direção às escadas.

Esme riu, aconchegando a cabeça no meu ombro e a mantive ali abraçando seu corpo por mais um tempo.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, cumpri o prometido e liguei para Bella depois das dez da noite, sabendo que não poderia demorar porque Esme ainda estava acordada e provavelmente me esperaria acordada. Com isso, falei com ela apenas o essencial, descobrindo que seu plano de conquistar os alunos da turma de monitoria estava começando a dar certo; ela falara também que Angela, junto com Edward, tinha lhe convidado para ir para a casa de praia no feriado prolongado. Bella disse ainda não saber se ia aceitar, porque ir para lá significaria três dias sem estudar, o que poderia lhe prejudicar, já que as provas de final de ano estavam próximas.

— Mas você não me disse que já tinha passado de ano desde as últimas provas?

— _É, mas isso não significa que eu possa tirar algum "C". Sou bolsista, lembra? Uma nota baixa e já era a minha bolsa._

Claro que eu achava aquilo uma injustiça. Se Bella já tinha passado de ano por média com apenas "A" no seu boletim, então ela ao menos deveria poder se divertir um pouco e relaxar. Mas mantive essa opinião para mim.

Encerrei a ligação um pouco depois e então fui para o quarto, abrindo um sorriso ao ver Esme dormindo. Era errado pensar daquela forma e eu sabia disso, mas o problema é que iria encontrar Bella amanhã e isso era só o que eu tinha na minha mente. Se tivesse que transar com Esme essa noite no estado em que estava, tão ansioso para rever a minha pequena, o risco de chamar o nome errado quando gozasse era grande demais.


	6. La Bouche

**Capítulo 6 **

– "_**La Bouche" –**_

Acabei chegando dez minutos atrasado para pegar Bella em frente à biblioteca por conta do trânsito, mas tive a agradável surpresa de não apenas encontrá-la ainda me esperando, como também por vê-la linda, num vestidinho folgado e colorido, sua mochila agora descansando aos seus pés na calçada.

— Não sabia que essa escola tinha aderido à sexta informal — comentei depois de cumprimentá-la com um rápido beijo.

— Minha última aula nas sextas é Educação Física, então sempre levo uma roupa para trocar, para não ter que colocar o uniforme de novo — ela esclareceu, rindo do que eu tinha falado.

— Não que eu não goste daquele uniforme, mas você ficou linda nesse vestido — falei, colocado uma mão na sua perna, subindo um pouco o tecido para deixar sua coxa exposta. Mas eu só queria mesmo sentir sua pele na minha mão e permaneci com ela ali parada, sem subir mais. — Está com fome?

— Um pouco.

— O que acha de irmos comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o seu apartamento?

— Não prefere que eu prepare algo para nós?

— Não. Hoje não. Você teve uma semana cansativa, então vou te dar um descanso da cozinha.

— Eu só estudo, Carlisle — ela retrucou com um pequeno sorriso. — Tenho certeza que a minha semana não foi nem um pouco cansativa em comparação com a sua.

— Mas você também teve a monitoria, que é um trabalho.

Bella apenas deu de ombros, não querendo se dar por vencida, mas acabamos indo para um restaurante, como eu queria. Mas ela bateu o pé quando tentei parar em frente a um restaurante mais elegante no começo da Maddison Avenue, dizendo que não estava vestida para ir para aquele lugar, embora eu tentasse argumentar o quanto ela estava linda naquele vestido; porém, dessa vez eu fui o primeiro a desistir, aceitando quando ela sugeriu apenas uma lanchonete não muito longe da sua casa.

Comemos sem muita pressa a refeição que não demorou a chegar, conversando sobre suas aulas, eu falando do meu trabalho e da casa que tinha comprado, chegando até a me empolgar demais ao descrever a propriedade.

Exatamente como tínhamos feito há dois dias, deixei Bella em frente ao seu edifício, antes de ir estacionar. Dessa vez, porém, o fiz apenas para que ninguém a visse entrando com um estranho, porque poderia muito bem ter pedido para ela ir comigo deixar o carro.

Bella mal tinha fechado a porta depois de eu entrar e já a puxava contra o meu corpo, devorando sua boca com urgência.

— Vem — ela chamou depois de um tempo, interrompendo o beijo e então começou a me guiar pelo pequeno corredor até uma das portas brancas.

Até o seu quarto.

Por um instante, me distraí analisando o pequeno quarto sem decoração alguma a não ser pelos livros que ocupavam quase uma parede inteira. Mas com exceção dessa estante, de um roupeiro e da cama, não havia mais nada no seu quarto.

— Acho que esse quarto precisa de um pouco de cor.

— Eu não gosto — ela falou, meneando a cabeça para confirmar suas palavras. — Cor demais me atrapalha na hora de estudar. Minha mãe já tentou me convencer a ao menos colocar umas cortinas mais animadas, mas me sinto melhor do jeito que está.

— Vejo que você e sua mãe são bem diferentes — comentei, mais uma vez puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo, mais devagar dessa vez, no entanto.

— Como água e óleo — ela falou já num tom mais baixo, quando minha boca encontrou seu pescoço delicado.

Enquanto sentia o sabor da sua pele, chupando e lambendo aquele seu ponto tão sensível, percorria seu corpo com minhas mãos, até chegar aos seus seios e me dar conta de que ela estava sem sutiã. Essa simples constatação foi o suficiente para me fazer gemer contra a sua pele, e dediquei mais atenção aos seus mamilos, mesmo por cima do tecido. Quando apenas aquilo não era mais suficiente para mim, tateei pelo seu corpo à procura de uma forma de tirar aquele vestido. Finalmente achei o zíper na lateral, não perdendo tempo em abri-lo.

As mãos de Bella, que o tempo todo estiveram ao redor do meu pescoço acariciando minha nuca com suas unhas pequenas, desceram pelo meu peito, começando a desabotoar a minha camisa, mas pararam quando tentei deslizar o vestido pelos seus ombros, me ajudando no processo.

Quando a peça se amontoou aos seus pés, recuei um passo para poder vê-la melhor, ali parada à minha frente usando apenas uma calcinha preta de mesmo terminei de tirar a minha camisa, ainda com o olhar fixo no seu corpo, analisando cada detalhe demoradamente. Mas ao voltar a atenção para o seu rosto, a encontrei tão corada que me obriguei a parar de secá-la tão descaradamente.

— Não gosta quando te olho assim? — perguntei, colando nossos corpos mais uma vez, enquanto afastava seus cabelos dos ombros, deixando seu colo e seios completamente expostos aos meus olhos que teimavam em descer para aquele ponto.

— Eu só... fico com um pouco de vergonha.

— De mim?

— Da forma como você me olha — ela explicou.

— Eu te olho assim porque você é linda, Bella — murmurei, voltando a beijar seu pescoço e maxilar, deslizando as mãos pela sua seus braços, guiando uma das suas mãos para o meu quadril, deixando-a exatamente em cima do meu membro. — Sente como você me deixa? Sente o quanto ele está duro só por te ver assim?

Um suspiro brotou da sua garganta e eu pressionei mais sua mão naquele ponto, e então foi a minha vez de suspirar de prazer.

Lentamente a guiei até a cama, fazendo-a andar de costas e então apoiei seu corpo em um braço, aos poucos deitando-a sobre as cobertas. Dessa vez quando me afastei, foi apenas por tempo suficiente para tirar o resto das minhas roupas, logo voltando para perto dela. Vi seu olhar fixo no meu quadril e quase gemi quando ela se acomodou melhor na cama, abrindo as pernas para me receber quando deitei sobre o seu corpo pequeno.

— Como é possível eu te desejar tanto, pequena? — Minha voz nada mais era que um sussurro rouco, minha mão se ocupando em tocar toda parte do seu corpo ao meu alcance, com um desespero quase absurdo, sentindo como se aquilo ainda não fosse o suficiente. — Às vezes eu me sinto um depravado por ficar duro só de lembrar de você.

Sua risada suave chegou ao meu ouvido, mas agora eu estava ocupado demais chupando seus seios para ver se aquele sorriso era de deboche ou simplesmente por achar graça do que falei.

Enquanto ela gemia baixinho ao sentir minha língua nos seus mamilos, me posicionei melhor entre as suas pernas, só lembrando que ela ainda estava de calcinha quando o tecido me impediu de sentir sua umidade. Rapidamente me ajoelhei na cama e comecei a remover a peça. Como ainda estava entre as suas pernas, ela acabou com os pés apontados para o alto e eu a mantive assim por alguns segundos, segurando seus tornozelos enquanto percorria toda sua perna com a outra mão, sentindo sua maciez. Quando a soltei, mais uma vez Bella apareceu aberta para mim, mas dessa vez completamente nua.

Praticamente me joguei contra o seu corpo, devorando sua boca num beijo urgente e faminto enquanto me acomoda novamente, agora conseguindo sentir seu sexo molhado com meu membro.

Estranhei quando Bella se contraiu embaixo de mim, mas interrompi o beijo ao sentir suas mãos tentando me afastar pelo peito.

— O que foi? — perguntei arfando, sem interromper o delicioso roçar do meu sexo no seu.

— Camisinha — foi tudo que ela falou, arfando tanto quanto eu, seu rosto completamente vermelho.

Estanquei no lugar ao ouvir aquela simples palavra, não conseguindo sequer continuar a me esfregar nela. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali apenas encarando-a com o cenho franzido, mas não deve ter sido mais que dez segundos — embora para mim tivesse parecido bem mais —, porque quando consegui falar, continuava com a mesma respiração pesada.

— Nós não vamos transar hoje — falei apenas, vendo-a franzir o cenho em seguida. — Espera, você quer fazer isso? Agora?

Foi a vez de Bella ficar em silêncio, só falando depois de respirar fundo duas vezes.

— Eu só achei que... Bem, nós estamos aqui...

Mas ela não completou e eu logo entendi. Ela achava que só porque estávamos nus na cama do seu quarto, no apartamento vazio e com mais tempo que da outra vez, isso significava que eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade para fazer tudo que pudesse.

— Bella, eu não tenho a mínima pressa para tirar a sua virgindade — falei calmamente, levando uma mão ao seu rosto apenas pelo prazer de tocar sua face macia. — Eu nem mesmo sei se você quer que eu faça isso um dia, ou se você prefere esperar por outra pessoa.

— Eu quero fazer com você — Bella falou de repente, quase me interrompendo, me obrigando a trincar o maxilar e contar até dez antes de continuar.

— Me fala isso de novo quando você não estiver tão levada pelo desejo, está bem? Esse não é o melhor momento de tomar algumas decisões. — Vi que ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas me apressei a continuar falando, porque se ela repetisse que queria que eu fosse o seu primeiro, era bem provável que eu fizesse aquilo agora mesmo. — Mas nós não temos motivo algum para ir rápido. Podemos fazer muitas coisas que não envolvem a penetração e nos divertirmos muito com isso. Então, quando ou _se_ você tiver certeza do que quer, você me fala e nós faremos, sem pressa, sem eu precisar voltar para o trabalho logo depois. Está bem assim?

Bella apenas assentiu e eu logo voltava a beijá-la, mais calmo dessa vez. Quando ela rebolou debaixo de mim, no entanto, foi impossível me manter assim. A urgência logo me dominava mais uma vez e comecei a descer os beijos para os seus seios, ficando neles por longos minutos, até descer mais, sentindo a pele do seu ventre lisinho arrepiar com meus beijos e lambidas. E quando eu desci mais, finalmente chegando ao seu sexo, nós dois gememos juntos.

Seu gosto era... Acho que seria impossível descrever aquele gosto de alguma forma que fizesse jus ao que senti quando comecei a chupá-la, de início apenas provando-a, mas logo praticamente a devorava, desesperado para sentir mais daquele sabor único. Era puro, doce, viciante como nada que eu já tinha provado antes. Sabia que poderia estar machucando-a em alguns momentos, tamanha era a força com que a chupava, mas era como se eu precisasse daquilo com a mesma intensidade com que precisava de ar. E quando seu quadril começou a arquear contra meu rosto, minhas mãos cravadas naquele ponto a impediu de ir a qualquer lugar, segurando-a firme contra a cama.

E então ela gozou. Deus, como ela gozou.

Foi como se um novo mundo tivesse surgido em minha mente, me transportando para algo muito parecido com o paraíso, minha língua sentindo as contrações do seu sexo. Sentindo, principalmente, aquele gosto de alguma forma ficando ainda melhor, enquanto escorria pela sua entrada direto para a minha boca.E eu não deixei nada escapar. Suguei com força, chupando todo seu líquido, mais uma vez usando de força para mantê-la presa à cama quando os espasmos do orgasmo faziam seu corpo se contrair violentamente.

Eu mal tinha percebido que uma mão sua tinha se enterrado nos meus cabelos, segurando os fios com uma força quase dolorosa, só me dando conta disso quando tentei me erguer.

Delicadamente tirei sua mão dali, rindo extasiado diante da sua imagem pós-gozo, seus olhos fechados e sua boca aberta, permitindo que a respiração ofegante escapasse pelos seus lábios. Passei um bom tempo beijando seu corpo suado, sem pretensão alguma, apenas pelo prazer de sentir mais dela, até que a senti reagindo embaixo de mim, suas mãos passando a acariciar minhas costas e a lateral do meu corpo lentamente. Mas no estado em que eu estava, duro a ponto de doer, qualquer toque seu seria suficiente para me fazer gemer.

— Me toca — pedi num sussurro contra o seu ouvido, mordiscando seu pescoço e arfei sobre a sua pele quando a senti tateando pelo meu quadril, até chegar ao ponto em que eu queria. — Isso, Bella.

Minha cabeça tombou na curva do seu pescoço quando sua mão envolveu meu membro, começando a fazer os movimentos lentos, aos poucos ganhando mais pressão e velocidade.

— Assim, minha pequena. Não para — praticamente implorei, gemendo entre as palavras. Não fazia ideia se ela tinha entendido o que falara, porque nem eu mesmo conseguia ouvir minha voz, mas Bella não parou. — Vai. Mais... Mais rápido.

E mais uma vez ela me obedeceu, chegando quase à velocidade perfeita. O problema era que eu estava tão perto, que mesmo suas mãos delicadas foram suficientes para me deixar a ponto de gozar em poucos minutos. Ou talvez isso tivesse acontecido exatamente por ser a mão dela.

— Senta aqui — pedi apressado, me afastando dela, e fiquei em pé ao lado da cama, puxando Bella junto comigo, deixando-a sentada à minha frente. Continuei o que ela tinha começado, me tocando ali bem diante do seu rosto, olhando para aquela boca vermelha. Quando minha voz saiu novamente, estava tão rouca que mais parecia um rosnado. — Me chupa.

Não levou mais que cinco segundos, tempo que Bella pareceu pensar no que fazer, mas findando por decidir acatar mais um dos meus pedidos. E quando ela começou a me chupar, logo percebi que o único motivo daquele receio era a sua inexperiência.

— Abre mais a boca — instruí calmamente, afastando seus cabelos do rosto quando eles teimaram em tapar minha visão. — Assim mesmo. Só mais um pouco. — Quando ela abriu o suficiente, deixei meu membro deslizar para dentro da sua boca, indo até onde vi que ela aguentava, e então tirei de novo, repetindo o movimento mais duas vezes até que Bella começou a fazê-lo sozinha, movendo sua cabeça para frente e para trás. — Isso! — gemi, minha situação piorando quando sua mão substituiu a minha e ela começou me tocar, ao mesmo tempo em que me chupava. — Porra, Bella. Não para, por favor.

Obviamente, ela não parou. E quando Bella ganhou mais confiança, passando a usar a língua e indo ainda mais rápido, comecei a gemer como um louco, sentindo o gozo se aproximando.

— Bella, eu vou gozar — avisei, tentando me afastar, mas seu rosto e sua mão me acompanharam como se não quisessem me deixar ir. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e então ela passou a me chupar ainda mais forte, sua mão se movendo mais rápido ao meu olhar não desviava o meu, como se dissesse "goza na minha boca" sem emitir som algum. E tudo que consegui fazer, incapaz até de raciocinar depois daquilo, foi me deixar explodir dentro da sua boca, o orgasmo tão forte que fez uma forte corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo, me deixando rígido por longos segundos.

Aos poucos fui voltando a mim, só então percebendo que Bella continuava com a boca no meu membro, sugando os últimos resquícios do meu líquido.E pela forma como sua boca estava parada, eu sabia o que ainda tinha dentro dela.

— Não precisa engolir, pequena — murmurei, mal conseguindo soar coerente.

Seu olhar novamente encontrou o meu enquanto ela se afastava um pouco, permanecendo com a boca cheia do meu gozo, como se decidisse o que iria fazer.E então eu vi, como que em câmera lenta, o movimento da sua garganta ao engolir tudo. Ela não fez careta, tampouco falou nada, apenas sustentando meu olhar, como se tivesse acabado de vencer um desafio.

No segundo seguinte eu partia para cima dela, devorando sua boca, misturando nossos gostos, nem um pouco preocupado com a hora ou com qualquer coisa que não envolvesse aquela garota debaixo do meu corpo.

Aquela pequena mulher era a minha perdição e eu não poderia desejar nada mais que aquilo.


	7. Meu Presente Para Você

**Capítulo 7**

– **Meu Presente Para Você –**

Era domingo, por volta das dez da manhã, quando uma mensagem de Bella chegou no meu celular. Estava na área da piscina deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras apenas aproveitando o sol e lancei um rápido olhar para Esme que estava embaixo de um guarda-sol, digitando algo com afinco no seu laptop.

Às vezes Esme ficava tão focada e viciada em seu trabalho, que esquecia até de aproveitar um dia de sol e descanso. Ao menos dessa vez isso iria me beneficiar.

Sentei na espreguiçadeira e enxuguei a fina camada de suor que tinha brotado na minha testa, antes de ler a mensagem.

"_Dr. Cullen, eu estou com uma dúvida sobre o remédio que o médico passou._"

Sorri diante daquelas palavras. Bella tinha sido cuidadosa e escrevera algo que estaria fora de suspeitas caso alguém visse aquela mensagem antes de mim, sabendo que eu estava em casa.

"Oi, minha pequena. Saudade de você", escrevi de volta, me forçando a tirar o sorriso tolo que tinha aparecido no meu rosto apenas por estar falando com ela.

"_Saudade também. Está podendo falar?_"

"Só por mensagem, por enquanto."

Não queria correr o risco de entrar na casa para falar com ela e Esme acabar entrando também por qualquer motivo que fosse, ou ainda encontrar com um dos meus filhos que estavam em algum lugar da casa.

"_Só queria te dizer que eu tomei minha decisão, sem influência dos meus hormônios. Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro._"

Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro. _Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro._

_EU. QUERO. QUE. VOCÊ. SEJA. O. MEU. PRIMEIRO!_

Aquelas palavras pipocaram na minha mente, de novo e de novo, e eu já não fazia ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado encarando a tela do celular à minha frente. Mas eu sei que não foi pouco. Não mesmo. Me sentia completamente paralisado, apenas despertando quando ouvi os gritos de Edward e Emmett que passaram correndo ao meu lado, um empurrando o outro, e então caíram na piscina.

Levantei de um salto e praticamente corri para dentro da casa, mas tentei ao máximo aparentar uma normalidade que não sentia, apenas para o caso de Esme me ver saindo.

Nem bem tinha fechado a porta do meu escritório e a chamada já completava, o celular apertado com força contra o meu ouvido.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntei antes mesmo que ela falasse algo, a ansiedade e excitação transparentes na minha voz.

— _Tenho _— ela respondeu sem titubear. — _Isso é, se você quiser, é claro._

— Se eu quero? Está brincando comigo, pequena? — murmurei, me jogando no pequeno sofá que havia ali. — Você tem noção do quanto te quero? Tem noção do quanto eu estou duro nesse momento só por você falar que quer que eu seja o seu primeiro? — Respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando pensar com clareza, mas de nada estava adiantando. Só de imaginar que logo estaria fodendo ela como há tanto queria, já ficava ainda mais duro. — Você está sozinha em casa?

— _Agora sim, mas minha mãe foi apenas ao supermercado. Daqui a pouco deve estar de volta. Talvez ela saia de novo mais tarde e se isso acontecer, eu te aviso._

— Não. Espera. Não dá para ser assim — falei, finalmente conseguindo pensar ao menos um pouco em algo que não me envolvia fodendo seu corpo até a exaustão. — Precisamos ver umas coisas antes. Além do mais, já falei que não quero fazer isso e ter que sair correndo logo depois. Vamos precisar de mais tempo.

— _Amanhã..._

— Ainda não será tempo suficiente. — Suspirei, tentando pensar numa alternativa. — Você já foi ao ginecologista alguma vez?

— _Não _— ela respondeu num tom baixo.

— Então vou marcar uma consulta para você amanhã. Tudo bem assim?

— _Acho que sim._

— Você precisa disso. Vou marcar para logo após a sua aula, assim posso te levar. Só não vou poder entrar com você, mas fico te esperando do lado de fora.

— _Eu posso ir sozinha _— ela falou com a sua mania de ser independente.

— Eu quero ir com você, Bella — retruquei. — Fale para o médico que você está pensando em fazer sexo — instruí, continuando a manter a mente focada nas coisas práticas. — Ele vai perguntar se você quer começar a tomar anticoncepcional e vai passar alguns exames.

— _Mais alguma informação, Dr. Cullen? _— ela perguntou com ironia, me fazendo rir. — _Seria muito bom se você parasse de falar comigo como se fosse sua paciente, sabia?_

— Eu só estou tentando desviar minha mente do quanto preciso da sua boca no meu pau nesse momento — despejei de uma vez, ouvindo-a arfar de leve do outro lado. — E agora eu vou precisar me trancar no banheiro para bater uma pensando em você, apenas sonhando com o dia em que vou me enterrar nessa entradinha apertada, te fazendo gemer embaixo de mim.

O silêncio se seguiu às minhas palavras, mas apenas porque não era necessário que algo fosse dito. Apenas ficamos ouvindo a respiração um do outro, minha mão calmamente deslizando sobre meu membro.

— Preciso ir agora, pequena — avisei, já ficando em pé, rumando para o que pequeno banheiro que havia no meu escritório. — Amanhã, na frente da biblioteca, no mesmo horário?

— _Uhum._

— Ok. Até amanhã. Quando for dormir essa noite, pense na minha boca te chupando bem forte.

— _Acho que isso vai ser bem fácil de imaginar._

Praticamente rugi contra o aparelho antes de encerrar a ligação. No segundo seguinte já estava com meu membro apertado dentro na minha mão, batendo uma tão forte que chegava a doer.

— Nós ainda temos quarenta minutos antes da consulta — avisei quando Bella entrou no meu carro no dia seguinte depois da sua aula. — Quer ir em casa trocar de roupa?

— Acho melhor. Isso aqui chama muito a atenção — ela falou, olhando para seu uniforme sempre impecável.

— Um pouco — concordei, como sempre seguindo com a mão para sua coxa, apenas pelo prazer de tocar sua pele macia. — A médica que marquei para você se chama Sarah Cole. Eu não a conheço pessoalmente, mas sei que ela é muito bem conceituada.

— Ela não vai ligar para minha mãe ou nada disso, não é?

— Não, ela não vai — respondi, rindo de leve do seu nervosismo. — Mas, por via das dúvidas, quando preencher sua ficha coloque o número do celular, porque eles costumam ligar quando o resultado de algum exame fica pronto.

— Sugestão anotada.

Dessa vez, depois que deixei Bella em frente ao edifício não fui estacionar em lugar algum, indo direto para um drive-thru que havia ali perto e comprei hambúrguer para nós dois. Quando Bella saiu novamente, cerca de dez minutos depois usando um vestido branco e azul, eu já estava esperando-a.

— Você e sua mania de deixar as pernas de fora para me tentar — comentei depois que ela entrou e colocou o cinto de segurança.

— Esse vestido nem é curto — ela pontuou, o que de fato era verdade, porque aquele vestido ia até seus joelhos.

— Depende do ponto de vista — devolvi, já colocando a mão na sua perna, puxando a peça para cima até quase deixar suas coxas completamente expostas.

Bella riu enquanto puxava o saco de papel com nosso "almoço" e comeu a sua parte. Dirigi até o consultório da médica, deixando para comer apenas quando chegasse lá. No caminho ela fez mais algumas perguntas, querendo saber se ia precisar tirar a roupa logo na primeira consulta, se alguma parte doía, se era verdade que os consultórios de ginecologistas eram muito gelados, e eu apenas ria com sua curiosidade nervosa, respondendo tudo calmamente.

Chegamos ao local faltando cerca de dez minutos para a consulta de Bella e eu estacionei num canto. Tirei o cinto quando Bella fez o mesmo e abri o compartimento entre os bancos para pegar minha carteira.

— Aqui está — falei, lhe entregando o dinheiro.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho para as três notas em sua mão.

— O dinheiro da consulta. Não sei quanto vai ser os exames que ela vai passar, mas essa parte só precisa pagar no dia.

— Trezentos dólares?! — ela exclamou num tom chocado e eu a encarei sem entender aquela reação. — Você marcou uma consulta para mim que custa trezentos dólares?

— Saúde é caro, Bella — falei apenas. — Além do mais, essa médica é muito boa.

— Mas Carlisle, isso é muito para se pagar por causa de uma simples consulta. Eu tenho plano de saúde. Posso muito bem–

— Bella, não vamos discutir por causa disso, está bem? — a interrompi, afastando seu cabelo do rosto e acariciei sua face gentilmente. — Nós já estamos aqui e eu realmente não me incomodo de pagar isso.

— Claro, porque você tem dinheiro para gastar à vontade, mas–

— Exatamente, pequena — a interrompi novamente, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu. — É o meu dinheiro e como eu já disse, não me incomodo. Agora vá logo antes que acabe se atrasando.

Depositei um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios e Bella acabou cedendo, saindo do carro em seguida, mas não sem antes soltar um resmungo de indignação. Sorri diante da sua teimosia, começando logo a comer enquanto a esperava.

Cerca de meia hora depois ela saía, seu rosto tão corado que me deixou preocupado.

— Que vergonha! Juro que nunca mais piso ali dentro — ela falou assim que entrou no carro, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar se estava tudo bem.

— O que aconteceu?

— Aquela recepcionista idiota me fez pagar o maior mico da minha vida. Vamos logo sair daqui, por favor — Bella praticamente implorou, colocando o cinto novamente, e eu me apressei a ligar o motor e dirigir para fora do estacionamento. — Eu estava marcando os exames com ela, como você me instruiu, e do nada ela me entregou três camisinhas, na frente de todo mundo. Disse que eu deveria usar, enquanto não começava a tomar o anticoncepcional.

— Bem, ela está certa.

— É, Carlisle, eu sei disso. Mas ela não precisava ter feito isso na frente das outras pacientes. Ficou todo mundo olhando para mim e rindo — Bella resmungou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e ficou assim por alguns segundos. — Ok, talvez não tenha sido na frente de todo mundo, mas tinha duas pacientes no balcão ao meu lado e elas com certeza ouviram.

Mordi os lábios para evitar rir, sabendo que isso só iria irritá-la, achando melhor mudar de assunto.

— Como foi a consulta?

— Normal, eu acho — ela respondeu ainda naquele tom zangado, mas então respirou fundo, sentando melhor no banco. — Quer dizer, foi mais ou menos como você falou que seria, só que mais gelado. Ou talvez eu só estivesse nervosa.

— E quais exames ela passou?

Bella abriu sua bolsa e tirou de dentro os papeis dos exames solicitados, lendo-os para mim, e disse que tinha conseguido marcar tudo para o dia seguinte mesmo, para depois da sua aula de monitoria.

— Quando você vai menstruar de novo? — perguntei simplesmente, mas Bella demorou um pouco para responder, não sei se por estar fazendo as contas dos dias ou por vergonha de falar daquilo comigo, findando por responder apenas um "daqui a três dias" tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. — Eu conheço esse laboratório. Vou ligar para lá e pedir que eles liberem seu resultado amanhã mesmo, para que você possa voltar ao consultório na quarta e começar a tomar o remédio no dia certo.

— Eu não vou deixar você pagar esses trezentos dólares de novo, Carlisle. De jeito nenhum.

— Não é preciso pagar quando é consulta de retorno, Bella — tranquilizei-a. — Você lembra o endereço, não é? Consegue vir sozinha?

— Acho que sim.

Chegamos ao seu apartamento faltando apenas vinte minutos para que eu precisasse estar no hospital de novo, então achei melhor não descer ou acabaria chegando atrasado para uma reunião.

— Esses exames não devem custar mais que duzentos dólares — falei, já pegando minha carteira novamente depois de tirar o cinto. — Vou te deixar com quatrocentos para que você possa ir de táxi amanhã e na quarta para a consulta, já que não vou poder te acompanhar. E se o dinheiro der, compre o anticoncepcional, está bem? Caso falte, me avise que eu venho aqui na quarta depois do trabalho e te trago mais dinheiro.

Pela sua expressão, percebi logo que Bella ia falar algo, sua testa enrugada e seus braços cruzados numa nítida postura de desafio. Então eu me adiantei logo e a puxei pela nuca para um beijo calmo, sentindo o sabor doce da sua boca, apenas soltando-a quando a senti relaxar.

— Eu quero pagar por essas coisas, está bem?

— Não quero que você fique gastando seu dinheiro comigo.

— Não é só para você, lembra? Estou fazendo isso por nós dois — falei, sorrindo quando vi seu rosto corar um pouco. — Só estou cuidando do que é meu. Você é minha, não é, pequena? — perguntei num sussurro, passando a beijar seu pescoço, sentindo-a estremecendo de leve.

— Uhum.

— Só minha — murmurei sem interromper os beijos. — Ninguém mais pode te tocar a não ser eu. Você só pode gozar com meus dedos ou com a minha boca. E logo eu vou te fazer gozar com meu pau aqui dentro — sussurrei, levando uma mão para o meio das suas pernas, indo direto para o seu sexo. — Você quer isso?

— Q-quero.

— Eu vou bem devagarzinho, até você se acostumar comigo dentro de você, então vou te foder rápido e forte e te fazer gritar meu nome quando gozar.

Fiquei ainda mais um pouco tocando-a por cima da calcinha, ouvindo seus tímidos gemidos perto do meu ouvido, querendo mais que tudo levá-la para o seu quarto ali perto e fazê-la gozar antes de pedir para ela me chupar de novo, mas meu celular tocando nos interrompeu.

Me afastei com um resmungo, mas permaneci com a mão entre as suas pernas, enquanto lia a mensagem que minha secretária tinha enviado, avisando que os chefes dos setores do hospital já estavam à minha espera para começarmos a reunião.

— Eu preciso ir — avisei com pesar, recostando a cabeça no encosto do banco.

— Ok.

— Posso te ligar hoje à noite?

— Só se for entre as dez e onze horas — ela falou, colocando o vestido de volta no lugar e pegou sua bolsa. — Tenho um trabalho para apresentar amanhã e preciso dormir cedo.

— Tudo bem. — Puxei-a para um beijo rápido e fiquei observando enquanto ela entrava no prédio, só então começando a dirigir de volta para o hospital.

Naquela noite, no entanto, Esme grudou em mim de tal forma que não consegui um minuto livre sequer. Foi com um crescente desespero – que eu fiz o possível para não deixar transparecer – que eu vi meu relógio de pulso marcar dez da noite e então onze. Já passava da meia noite quando ela dormiu depois de cavalgar em cima de mim, me deixando gozar dentro dela, pouco depois de ela também gozar.

Apesar de não sentir mais tanto desejo por Esme depois que experimentara o prazer com Bella, transar com ela ainda era fácil e me ajudava a acalmar os ânimos quando eu sabia que teria que ficar mais três dias sem ver minha pequena.

Assim que acordei na manhã seguinte, vendo Esme ainda dormindo ao meu lado, eu fui para o banheiro tomar banho e me preparar para sair, mas levei o celular junto, enviando uma mensagem para Bella com minhas desculpas por não ter conseguido ligar na noite anterior e lhe desejando sorte na apresentação do trabalho.

Sexta feira, quando me aproximei da biblioteca e vi Bella me esperando, notei logo que algo não estava certo. Ela estava sem o uniforme, o que já era de se esperar por conta da sua aula de Educação Física no último horário, mas algo na sua expressão e na forma como ela abraçava sua mochila – além do fato de que ela quase não me deixara vir pegá-la hoje –, era um sinal de que algo tinha acontecido.

— O que houve, pequena? — perguntei assim que ela entrou, ainda sem tirar o carro do lugar. Foi então que vi seus livros e seu uniforme aparecendo por uma abertura anormal na sua mochila. — O que aconteceu com a mochila?

— Essa merda rasgou quando estava saindo da aula — ela reclamou num tom exageradamente irritado e logo vi que aquele era o motivo que a tinha deixado chateada quando seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. — Acho que coloquei livros demais. Caiu tudo no meio do vestiário e ainda quebrou meu perfume que Angela me deu.

Sua voz chorosa, mesmo que por um motivo tão tolo, me deixou com vontade de abraçá-la e colocá-la no colo enquanto murmurava que tudo ia ficar bem. Tentei ao menos pegar a sua mão, mas ela se esquivou do toque, não sei se propositalmente ou por não ter percebido o que eu ia fazer, mas logo tive a resposta.

— Meu remédio para cólica acabou e essa droga de anticoncepcional está me dando vontade de vomitar. Quase não consegui comer nada no almoço e agora estou morrendo de fome, com cólica por causa da fome e sem querer comer por causa da vontade de vomitar.

Esperei que ela terminasse de reclamar com um "e a culpa de tudo isso é sua", mas essa parte não veio.

Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava perto de alguém em meio a uma crise de tensão menstrual, que não sabia bem como agir. Esme nunca fora de ficar muito estressada nessa época e eu às vezes até esquecia quando ela estava para menstruar, porque seu humor não mudava em nada. Bella, no entanto, parecia ser o oposto disso.

— Qual remédio que você toma para cólica? — perguntei depois de colocar o carro em movimento, já à procura de uma farmácia.

Ela falou o nome, parecendo não perceber a minha intenção. Tinha quase certeza de que ela iria reclamar se eu falasse que ia comprar.

— Tentei comprar antes de ir para a aula, mas estava em falta na farmácia perto de casa. Parece que tudo está conspirando contra mim hoje.

Ainda em silêncio, continuei dirigindo até achar uma farmácia e então parei no meio fio, deixando o carro ligado. Saí sem falar nada, voltando logo em seguida com uma caixa do seu remédio e uma garrafa de água, que lhe entreguei assim que entrei.

— Ai, droga! Eu não falei aquilo como uma indireta para você comprar, está bem? Eu juro — ela exclamou, seu rosto agora assumindo uma culpa totalmente sem sentido.

— Eu sei, Bella. Comprei porque quis, está bem? Não gosto de te ver com dor.

Ela apenas murmurou um "obrigada" antes de tomar o remédio, ficando em silêncio pelo resto do percurso. Quando chegamos ao seu apartamento, já depois de estacionar o carro e voltar a pé para lá – dessa vez pedi para Bella me esperar no térreo –, peguei sua mochila rasgada e a carreguei pelos três andares, subindo com Bella ao meu lado, torcendo para não encontrarmos nenhum vizinho no caminho.

Praticamente tive que obrigar Bella a deitar um pouco e me deixar encarregado de fazer o almoço. Ela acabou aceitando quando prometi que a chamaria se precisasse de ajuda. Obviamente eu não a chamei, nem mesmo quando quase não encontrei o ralador de queijos. Servi dois pratos e os coloquei numa bandeja que achei escondida dentro de um dos armários, junto com talheres e dois copos de suco, e levei para o quarto, encontrando Bella de olhos fechados.

— Pequena? — chamei baixinho com receio de acordá-la caso ela estivesse dormindo, mas Bella logo abriu os olhos, sentando na cama devagar.

— Não precisava ter trazido aqui — ela murmurou, tentando arrumar os cabelos.

— Eu sei — foi tudo que falei, já colocando a bandeja à sua frente, também sentando na cama, e então começamos a comer, conversando pouco.

Nos dias anteriores tínhamos nos falado por telefone apenas, sempre escondido de Esme ou então quando nos falamos por meia hora depois que ela saíra da consulta no dia anterior, enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa ao final do dia de trabalho no hospital. O dinheiro que tinha lhe dado tinha sido suficiente para fazer tudo que precisava e ainda sobrara um pouco, e ela queria me devolver o troco, mas eu falei que não precisava. Quando Bella tentou insistir no assunto, falei apenas que ela poderia comprar uma lingerie sensual e desfilar com ela para mim. No fim, Bella acabou aceitando, rindo do meu pedido que ela chamou de "absurdo", enquanto eu começava a ficar duro só de imaginá-la rebolando seminua na minha frente.

Quando terminamos de comer, levei tudo para a cozinha e logo voltei para o quarto, deitando com Bella na cama sem pretensão de fazer nada, apenas acariciando seus cabelos macios enquanto ela voltava a relaxar. Pouco depois percebi que ela tinha adormecido e levantei silenciosamente, tentando não acordá-la. Ainda evitando fazer barulho, revirei sua mochila rasgada que estava aos pés da cama, procurando alguma indicação de qual perfume ela usava. Por sorte consegui achar a pequena caixa ainda molhada pelo líquido que tinha derramado quando o perfume quebrou.

Saí do apartamento sem avisá-la, porque sabia que ela não iria gostar nada do que eu estava prestes a fazer e levei suas chaves comigo para poder entrar sem precisar tocar a campainha.

Liguei rapidamente para minha secretária no caminho para o shopping avisando que ia me atrasar um pouco, mas como não tinha nenhum compromisso importante, pedi apenas para ela anotar os recados caso alguém ligasse. Já no shopping, fui direto comprar o perfume de Bella, indo depois para uma loja especializada em mochilas para garotas que tinha ali. Demorei um pouco mais para escolher, porque não tinha certeza de qual Bella escolheria se estivesse comigo e acabei optando por uma colorida como a sua antiga, torcendo para que ela gostasse. Não embrulhei nada para presente, porque aí seria testar demais seu humor oscilante.

Quando retornei ao seu apartamento, Bella continuava dormindo serenamente e eu deixei tudo em cima da sua cama junto com um pequeno bilhete.

"_Não brigue comigo por ter comprado essas coisas, está bem? Nós estamos juntos agora e adoro dar presentes para as pessoas que eu gosto. Espero que você aceite que é assim que sou, porque vou querer fazer isso outras vezes._

_Desculpe por sair sem me despedir, mas precisei voltar ao trabalho e não quis te acordar. Sabia que você fica linda dormindo?_

_Beijos,_

_C."_


	8. Agora?

**Capítulo 8**

– **Agora? –**

"_Podemos mudar os planos de hoje?_"

Estava iniciando a ronda no hospital como sempre fazia depois de verificar e responder meus e-mails, quando meu celular vibrou no bolso do jaleco e eu saí de um dos quartos onde alguns médicos e residentes analisavam um paciente em estado crítico.

Rapidamente me afastei e entrei em um quarto vazio, ligando para Bella em seguida.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei depois que ela atendeu. — Não está na aula?

— _Não vou poder falar por muito tempo, está bem? Estou escondida no banheiro do MET. Tinha esquecido completamente dessa visita com a escola. Daqui todos vão para um restaurante que a escola reservou e vamos almoçar por lá mesmo, mas a excursão deve terminar por volta de uma da tarde. Então vou direto para casa depois. Mas se você quiser, pode ir para lá no horário de sempre. Eu faço algo para você comer._

— Eu ia até te mandar uma mensagem avisando que não ia poder almoçar com você hoje — falei. — Tenho um almoço de negócios daqui a algumas horas que deve se estender até as duas da tarde.

— _Ah, ok._

— Posso chegar mais cedo?

— _Claro._

— Está combinado, então. Te vejo mais tarde, pequena.

Para minha surpresa, Bella não tinha ficado chateada com os presentes que lhe dei. Na sexta mesmo quando liguei à noite para falar com ela, levamos um tempo para abordar o assunto até que ela, entre um silêncio e outro, agradeceu pelos presentes e pediu desculpas por estar agindo de forma tão louca. Disse que já estava se sentindo melhor, tanto da dor quanto do enjoo, e que tinha adorado a mochila e o perfume. E depois disso não tocamos mais nesse assunto.

Depois que saí do almoço entediante, cheguei a pensar em comprar um buquê de flores para Bella – não rosas, porque ela já tinha dito que não gostava –, mas então lembrei que sua mãe provavelmente lhe faria mil perguntas se visse um buquê misterioso na ão acabei mudando de ideia, comprando apenas uma única tulipa vermelha, que segurei em frente ao peito enquanto esperava Bella vir abrir a porta para mim.

Quando isso aconteceu, no entanto, aquela flor quase foi parar no chão.

Bella estava ali na minha frente usando nada mais que uma pequena camisola bege com detalhes de renda preta, suas pernas completamente de fora pela peça curta demais, seus pés descalços. Voltei a subir o olhar para seu rosto depois de terminar a inspeção e a encontrei com um pequeno sorriso e as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Bella...

Mas eu fui incapaz de continuar, apenas conseguindo deixar seu nome escapar outra vez da minha boca em nada mais que um sussurro.

— Bem vindo — Bella murmurou, aceitando a flor quando finalmente consegui estendê-la em sua direção, me sentindo como um robô ao entrar no apartamento quando ela deu um passo para o lado. — Vem aqui — ela continuou, me pegando pela mão e me levou até a sala. — Preparei algo para você, mas se sair muito desengonçado, não ria, está bem? Ensaiei um pouco, mas nunca fiz isso antes.

Ainda seguindo seus comandos — simplesmente por ser incapaz de reagir enquanto meu olhos não paravam um segundo de secar seu corpo — sentei no sofá maior e observei Bella andar até um pequeno aparelho de som.

A música logo preenchia o ambiente, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella subia na mesinha de centro, ficando de frente para mim. E então eu soube que estava perdido.

**Christina Aguilera – NastyNaughty Boy**

** watch?v=2CcWUY5rLY4**

Não sei bem dizer o que aconteceu a seguir. Ou melhor, eu sabia, mas minha mente estava tão turva de prazer que não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada que não envolvesse a garota à minha frente que rebolava lentamente ao ritmo da música, devagar... _Bem devagar_. E então batia os quadris de um lado para o outro acompanhando as batidas da música no momento certo. Ela parecia evitar olhar para mim, como se tivesse medo de se perder nos movimentos se o fizesse, enquanto eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu mal conseguia piscar.

Bella dançando para mim era a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

Isso até ela começar a tirar aquela camisola.

— Porra — resfoleguei, quase me engasgando, quando, já bem no final da música, Bella removeu a pequena peça, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã que eram... bem... — Porra!

— Lembra que você falou que eu deveria comprar uma lingerie? — ela perguntou, dando um passo para frente, ainda sobre a mesa de centro, e apoiou um pé sobre meu joelho que quase encostava no móvel. — Para você — ela completou, girando o corpo para que eu a visse de todos os ângulos, passando as mãos lentamente pela sua pele para exibir o conjunto, como se eu já não estivesse com os olhos fodidamente vidrados nele.

No segundo seguinte eu já estava puxando-a para o sofá, sem delicadeza alguma, sentando-a sobre meu colo. Minhas duas mãos então se dirigiram ao seu rosto, trazendo-a até a minha boca quase com vi que ela não ia a lugar algum, sua boca correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, desci as mãos para suas nádegas, apertando sua carne com força enquanto guiava seu quadril para roçar contra o meu. Ouvi um gemido, mas não sabia se tinha saído de mim ou dela, quando tornei a repetir o movimento, e então outra vez e mais outra.

Quando Bella passou a fazer os movimentos por contra própria, embora não com tanta pressão quanto eu estava usando, aproveitei minhas mãos livres e tirei a camisa, logo me apressando a tirar também a calça. Quando estava apenas de cueca, voltei a abraçar Bella contra meu corpo, passando agora a estocar meu quadril contra o seu, enquanto minha boca devorava seus seios por cima da renda do sutiã. Minhas mãos esparramadas nas suas costas, quase cravando sua pele tamanha era a força com que a apertava, impediam Bella de ir a qualquer lugar, embora ela não parecesse se incomodar com isso. Suas mãos permaneceram nos meus cabelos até que eu comecei a tentar afastar seu sutiã para exibir seus seios nus e ela tomou a iniciativa de levar as mãos às costas, rapidamente abrindo o fecho e deixando a peça pequena cair no chão.

Não perdi tempo em chupar seus seios, mordiscando os mamilos túmidos, seus gemidos agora se confundindo aos meus.

— Tão gostosa — murmurei ainda com a boca contra os seus seios, mais uma vez levando as mãos à sua bunda, mas agora por dentro da calcinha, apertando suas nádegas nuas.

Seu corpo continuava ondulando contra o meu, enquanto eu permanecia com os movimentos de quadril para cima e para baixo e há muito eu já sentia sua umidade passando para minha cueca, permitindo que meu membro sentisse o quanto ela estava molhada para mim.

Então, quando eu pensava que aquilo não podia ficar melhor, senti as mãos pequenas indo para o elástico da minha cueca, fazendo menção de tirá-la. Ajudei erguendo o quadril e segui cada um dos seus mínimos movimentos quando ela ficou em pé à minha frente entre as minhas pernas e começou a tirar sua própria calcinha depois de me deixar nu.

Voltei a puxá-la para cima de mim, mais devagar dessa vez, meus dedos indo direto para o meio das suas pernas. Bella apoiou as mãos nos meus ombros quando passei a tocá-la mais rápido, os gemidos ficando cada vez mais sua boca para a minha, beijando seus lábios devagar enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, deixava um dedo deslizar para dentro dela. Senti seu corpo se contraindo de leve quando forcei um pouco mais até que entrasse tudo, mas ela logo relaxou quando dei início aos movimentos. E para minha surpresa, enquanto Bella gemia contra a minha boca, seu corpo estremecendo de prazer, senti sua mão deslizando entre os nossos corpos até chegar ao meu membro, que ela não perdeu tempo em envolver, começando a bater uma com cada vez mais habilidade.

— Assim, pequena — gemi, tendo que afastar a boca da sua para buscar por ar quando ela intensificou os movimentos. — Porra, não para!

Mas ela parou. Para minha frustração, Bella parou. Mas antes que eu sequer tivesse tempo de reclamar, Bella tirou meu dedo de dentro dela e sentou sobre meu quadril, deixando meu membro exatamente no meio de seu sexo molhado de desejo. Seu quadril então retomou os movimentos de antes, ondulando para frente e para trás e eu levei minhas mãos para aquele ponto de forma quase automática, segurando as laterais do seu quadril, guiando-a no ritmo certo.

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, me puxando para mais perto, deixando sua boca bem perto do meu ouvido, permitindo que eu ouvisse cada um dos seus gemidos, sentindo que ela estava perto de explodir apenas por esse som.

— Vem, Bella. Goza para mim — sussurrei, tendo que falar por entre os dentes, apenas porque eu também estava perto demais. — Goza em cima do meu pau.

Mais uma vez senti sua mão se infiltrando entre nossos corpos e cheguei a pensar que ela queria se tocar para vir mais rápido, mas quase pulei de susto quando seus dedos envolveram meu membro e me guiou para o seu sexo, deixando a cabecinha bem na entrada. E como se tudo aquilo não fosse suficiente para me deixar completamente desnorteado, Bella afastou o corpo do meu e estendeu a mão livre para a pequena mesinha ao lado do sofá, trazendo consigo um envelope dourado.

Uma porra de uma camisinha.

Em silêncio, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Bella rasgou o envelope e tirou a camisinha de dentro, habilmente deslizando-a sobre meu membro, enquanto tudo que eu conseguia fazer era observar de boca aberta, sem qualquer reação. Mas quando ela voltou a se acomodar sobre mim, mais uma vez me posicionando na porra do lugar certo, eu me obriguei a fazer algo.

— Bella, espera — pedi, minha voz saindo tão rouca que era quase um rosnado. Tive que segurar seu quadril no lugar e me forçar a soar coerente, mas tive pouca capacidade de fazer isso quando encontrei seus olhos castanhos carregados de prazer. — Nós não precisamos fazer isso hoje. Já disse que posso esperar.

— Mas eu quero — ela murmurou com a voz arfante.

— Agora? — perguntei, ainda sem conseguir me recuperar da surpresa.

E tudo que Bella fez foi assentir.

Respirando fundo, fazendo o possível para não acabar gozando ali mesmo quando vi tanta certeza no seu rosto, puxei-a para mais um beijo, finalmente libertando seus quadris. Mas substituí sua mão pela minha ao redor do meu membro, rodeando sua cintura com a outra mão, enquanto seus braços voltavam para meus ombros, cabendo a ela a função de nos manter abraçados, do jeito que eu queria.

Ainda sem interromper o beijo, me posicionei melhor na sua entrada, ficando parado assim por um tempo, apenas massageando seu clitóris com os dedos até que a senti estremecendo novamente, seu quadril começando a rebolar contra a minha mão em busca de mais contato. Precisava me obrigar a ir devagar. Usando minha mão para me guiar para dentro dela, fiquei apenas brincando com a cabeça na sua entrada, só então empurrando seu quadril para baixo, até que ela estava no lugar certo, e comecei a forçar a entrada, sentindo seu sexo virgem me recebendo aos poucos.

Antes que eu conseguisse ir muito longe, no entanto, senti o corpo pequeno se contraindo contra o meu e Bella interrompeu o beijo, afundando o rosto no meu ombro.

— Está doendo? — perguntei com a voz embargada pelo prazer.

— Um pouco — ela resmungou, mas não tirou a cabeça do lugar, fazendo sua voz soar abafada.

— Olha para mim — pedi, tentando puxá-la para trás e Bella finalmente ergueu o rosto, mas eu não vi nada ali que indicasse que aquela dor estava incomodando tanto assim. Uma segunda olhada, no entanto, me fez perceber que seus olhos estavam marejados. — Quer que eu continue?

— Quero — ela confirmou, firmando sua resposta ao assentir com a cabeça. Mas quando Bella tentou me abraçar novamente, eu a impedi, fazendo com que ela ficasse com o rosto na altura do meu.

Tirei a mão que estava ao redor da sua cintura e a levei para sua nuca, afastando um pouco seus cabelos para o lado, e então ficamos assim, frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Mas ao voltar a forçar a entrada em seu sexo, suas íris castanhas desapareceram por trás dos seus cílios quando ela fechou os olhos com força.

— Bella, nós não precisamos fazer isso hoje.

— Mas eu quero — ela retrucou, se esforçando para abrir os olhos e mesmo com a dor estampada ali, ainda vi aquela droga de determinação que me impedia de voltar atrás. — Eu sabia que ia doer, Carlisle. É normal. Mas eu aguento. Continua, por favor.

Com aquele "por favor" saindo num sussurro daquela boca doce, tudo que eu fiz foi atender ao seu pedido. Ou ao menos tentar. Porque eu ainda não tinha conseguido colocar nem a cabeça do meu membro por inteiro dentro dela e Bella já estava sentindo toda essa dor. E quando finalmente consegui colocar aquela parte de mim dentro dela, o gemido sofrido de dor que escapou da mesma boca que acabara de me pedir para continuar, imediatamente me fez recuar e eu saí por completo.

No mesmo instante uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, quase me fazendo entrar em desespero por ter causado dor a girei nossos corpos, deitando-a no sofá e cobri seu corpo com o meu, beijando sua testa enquanto esperava ela se acomodar melhor.

— Desculpe, pequena, mas nós não vamos fazer isso hoje — sussurrei, mas num tom firme, não lhe dando qualquer abertura para que ela tentasse me fazer mudar de ideia, já tirando a camisinha e a deixando cair em qualquer lugar.

— Desculpa, Carlisle — ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, seu rosto tão vermelho e suado que poderia ser a perfeita imagem da mulher satisfeita pelo sexo, se não fosse seu cenho franzido de dor. — Eu queria. De verdade. Mas eu pensava que fosse mais fácil.

— Não me peça desculpas, minha Bella. Você não me deve nada. Falei antes que não tenho pressa com essa parte e não menti. Podemos tentar outra vez, quando você quiser, mas vamos aos poucos, está bem? Se incomodar, nós paramos e então tentamos outro dia. Temos muito tempo para isso.

Seus olhos abriram lentamente e ela me encarou com um pouco de receio no olhar. Receio esse que não fazia o mínimo sentido para mim. Não até que ela o explicasse.

— Você não se importa mesmo?

— Claro que não. Por que me importaria?

— É que eu... Bem, eu sou sua amante, certo? E amantes devem atender aos desejos do homem. Com _sexo_. E eu não te dou isso.

Não sei quantos segundos fiquei encarando Bella sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação diante de suas palavras.

— De onde você tirou isso?

— Eu só sei — ela murmurou, conseguindo dar de ombros mesmo estando deitada embaixo de mim.

— Isabella, preste bem atenção no que eu vou falar — pedi, falando apenas depois de respirar fundo. — Você é minha amante, sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu te procurei para isso. É claro que eu adoro esses nossos momentos e eu te desejo de uma forma tão absurda que me deixa louco, mas se eu quisesse apenas transar com você, teria ido até o final hoje, porque eu sei que você conseguiria suportar a dor e que ela logo passaria. Mas eu não consegui ir até o final, porque eu não _posso_ te causar nenhuma dor, pequena. Eu não estou com você por causa do sexo, mas porque você é única. Eu adoro o modo como você fica vermelha quando eu falo algo sujo, ou como você me faz rir com esse seu jeito inocente. Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a fazer algo sem estar preparada de verdade. E eu não quero que você mude. Em nada. Fui claro?

— Uhum — ela murmurou apenas, um pequeno sorriso ameaçando surgir nos seus lábios.

— Ah, e eu adoro esse seu "uhum" também. Te deixar sem palavras é viciante.

Um sorriso espontâneo apareceu e Bella logo ria, me fazendo rir também, enquanto beijava e mordia seu pescoço e maxilar numa brincadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer cócegas na sua barriga. Mas a brincadeira morreu de forma quase instantânea quando meu membro roçou no seu sexo no meio daqueles movimentos bagunçados.

E quando ouvi Bella arfando, seguido de um movimento involuntário do seu quadril buscando pelo meu, tudo que consegui fazer foi voltar a cobrir seus lábios num beijo que nada mais tinha de terno, o desejo batendo tão forte em nós dois que em segundos estávamos gemendo de novo.

Tomando cuidado para não acabar indo para o lugar errado, me posicionei mais uma vez entre as suas pernas, sentindo-a se movendo embaixo de mim à procura de uma posição melhor e envolvendo suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, enquanto eu voltava a roçar nossos sexos, cada vez mais rápido.

Bella gemeu meu nome e apenas aquele som, dito quase por entre os dentes, foi o suficiente para fazer uma descarga percorrer meu corpo, quase me fazendo gozar. Mais uma vez a senti estremecendo com força, seus gemidos ganhando aquele tom único pré-gozo.

— Isso, pequena. Goza gostoso, vai — gemi no seu ouvindo, seus braços me apertando com força contra seu corpo e eu agora ia tão rápido que o sofá embaixo de nós começava a ranger.

Logo depois seu quadril arqueava contra o meu, suas costas saindo quase completamente do sofá, dominada pelo orgasmo. E só então, enquanto seu corpo ainda estremecia embaixo do meu, me deixei explodir também, meu gozo saindo em jatos direto para o seu ventre, e eu não parei de me mover até que não restava mais nada dentro de mim.

Me deixei tombar de leve sobre seu corpo, apenas tomando o cuidado para não sufocá-la com meu peso e fiquei ali mais um pouco até que nossas respirações começaram a normalizar e nossos corpos pararam de tremer.

— Viu como nós não precisamos fazer tudo para aproveitarmos? — perguntei com um sorriso, me afastando um pouco para encará-la. Bella sorriu lânguida, suas mãos, que ainda estavam ao redor dos meus ombros agora apenas acariciando minha nuca delicadamente.

Ficamos assim mais um tempo, nos encarando e trocando pequenos beijos, sem pretensão alguma de ir a qualquer lugar. Ao menos era como eu me sentia até Bella perguntar se eu precisava ir embora agora.

Sem sair de cima dela, estendi uma mão até a calça que estava no chão, completamente amarrotada a essa altura do campeonato e peguei o celular que estava no bolso.

— Não — respondi, depois de ver a hora. — Não vou mais voltar para o trabalho hoje.

— Tem certeza? — ela perguntou, seu cenho franzindo de leve.

— Tenho. Que horas sua mãe chega? — perguntei depois de devolver a calça e o celular para o chão.

— Entre seis ou seis e meia da noite.

Já passava das quatro e meia da tarde e não havia a mínima lógica voltar ao trabalho e ficar apenas uma hora lá. Além do mais, eu preferia muito mais ficar ali.

— Ótimo — murmurei, tombando para o lado, deixando meu corpo entre o seu e o encosto do sofá, e a trouxe para mim, aconchegando-a ao meu peito.

Acabei cochilando um pouco junto com Bella, ali mesmo no sofá, nós dois nus, apenas acordando cerca de uma hora depois.

— Agora eu preciso ir, pequena — murmurei, acordando-a com novos beijos.

Sem pressa alguma levantamos e Bella me apontou o banheiro quando falei que precisava tomar um banho antes de ir para casa, enquanto ela ia dar um jeito nas minhas roupas que tinham ficado completamente amarrotadas. Não havia a mínima chance de eu chegar em casa naquele estado sem levantar suspeitas. Ainda mais com cheiro de sexo. Seria igual a chegar com um cartaz escrito "eu tenho uma amante" para Esme.

Quando saí do banho enrolado na toalha que Bella tinha me entregado, encontrei-a em seu quarto, já vestida com a camisola novamente e minhas roupas dobradas sobre seu colchão. Enquanto me vestia, conversamos sobre bobagens, até que ela falou que tinha decidido ir para a casa de praia com meus filhos e os amigos da escola.

— Só não vá ficar com nenhum moleque por lá, ouviu bem? — alertei em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-a rir, embora no fundo falasse sério.

Nos despedimos à porta da entrada com longos beijos que teimavam em chegar ao fim, porque nenhum dos dois queria que acabasse. E quando eu fui embora, no segundo seguinte já pensava em voltar, como sempre acontecia quando a deixava.


	9. Quem Não Deve Não Teme

**Capítulo 9**

– **Quem Não Deve Não Teme –**

— Se você se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, você me falaria?

Meu coração quase chegou na boca quando ouvi aquelas palavras vindas de Esme, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia.

Estávamos no quarto já prontos para dormir, Esme encostada nos travesseiros ao meu lado, fechando o computador de repente. Quando chegara da casa de Bella mais cedo por sorte não a encontrara e pude ir direto tomar outro banho, apenas para o caso de ter ficado com o cheiro do perfume de Bella. E durante o jantar tudo transcorreu tranquilamente, Edward e Emmett praticamente monopolizando a conversa, falando da viagem para a casa de praia. Então agora eu não entendia de onde vinha aquela pergunta de Esme. Mas com a consciência suja, é claro que fiquei nervoso.

— Por que você está perguntando isso? — perguntei, fechando o livro que vinha tentando terminar de ler há quase uma semana, fazendo o possível para manter a voz tranquila.

Com um suspiro, Esme levantou e levou o seu laptop até o sofá onde estava sua pasta do trabalho, só então voltando para a cama, sentando sobre os calcanhares de frente para mim. Aqueles poucos segundos que tudo isso durou, meu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que não me surpreenderia se ela ouvisse.

— Hoje no escritório Amelia disse que viu algo quando foi ao centro na hora do almoço — ela começou e aquelas palavras me deixaram ainda mais nervoso. Na hora do almoço? A amiga dela teria visto o quê? Eu entrando no prédio de Bella? Mas o escritório de Esme ficava tão longe daquela região.

— O que ela viu? — perguntei ainda mantendo a voz calma, mas com muito esforço agora.

— Lembra de Mark, marido de Lindsey Diaw?

Aquela pergunta não fazia o mínimo sentido para mim, mas me forcei a lembrar quem era aquela pessoa, cujo nome não me era estranho.

— A arquiteta que foi transferida?

— Isso. O marido dela ficou porque não podia largar o trabalho e ela foi sozinha, deixando os filhos com ele. E hoje Amelia o viu aos beijos com uma ruiva dentro do carro. Tem noção do quanto Lindsey ficaria chateada se descobrisse isso?

Esme continuou falando e falando a respeito daquela traição, mas agora eu nem lhe dava mais ouvidos. Na verdade, eu nem conseguia ouvi-la. Me controlei para não suspirar aliviado ao descobrir que aquele assunto não era nada sobre mim e meu coração batia tão forte agora que sentia meu ouvido zumbir, deixando minha cabeça leve. Só voltei à mim quando a vi sorrindo a minha frente e ela levou uma mão à minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Você diria para mim, não é? Se isso acontecesse com você?

— Eu me apaixonar por outra, você diz? — perguntei, tentando soar o mais natural possível, vendo-a assentindo. — Você seria a primeira a saber, meu amor. Mas não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso — continuei, puxando-a para perto e beijei seus cabelos quando ela repousou a cabeça no meu ombro —, porque você é a única mulher que eu já amei na minha vida e sempre vai ser assim.

— E quando eu ficar velha e cheia de rugas? — ela perguntou, erguendo um pouco o rosto para me encarar.

— Então eu vou ficar velho e cheio de rugas com você — respondi de pronto, beijando seus lábios suavemente em meio ao sorriso que surgiu neles.

— Bella, acorda. Vamos lá, Bella, acorda — chamei de novo, falando num sussurro, mesmo estando sozinho no meu escritório.

— _Carlisle?_ — sua voz sonolenta finalmente ficou mais fácil de entender, depois de quase um minuto que eu passei tentando fazê-la perceber que ela estava com o telefone no ouvido. — _O que aconteceu? Que horas são?_

— Não sei. Duas? Três? Não faço ideia.

— _Por que você está me ligando a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

— Eu estava com saudade.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram às minhas palavras e então ouvi Bella respirando fundo do outro lado da linha.

— _Você me ligou às quatro da manhã para dizer que está com saudade?_

— Sim.

— _Você lembra que eu tenho aula amanhã... Aliás, daqui a pouco, e que eu tenho um trabalho muito importante para apresentar, não é?_

— Sim.

— _E você tem que trabalhar dentro de quatro horas, não tem?_

— Sim, mas...

— _Carlisle, vá dormir, está bem? Você precisa disso e só Deus sabe como eu preciso._

— Apenas me escute, por favor. Um minuto, é tudo que eu peço.

Mais uma vez a ouvi respirando fundo antes de responder.

— _Um minuto e então eu vou dormir._

— Tudo bem. Vou direto ao ponto. O fato é que eu não acho mais suficiente te ver só duas vezes na semana. Eu preciso de mais. Não aguento mais sair da sua casa sabendo que só vou te ver novamente no final da semana ou então na segunda. Passo o tempo todo sentindo a sua falta e isso está me deixando num estado de nervos que você não faz ideia. Cansei de contar os minutos para te ver, Bella. — Despejei aquelas palavras sem sequer respirar, falando rápido não apenas porque meu tempo era curto, mas porque tinha medo de desistir de me expor tanto para ela. — Eu acho que estou dependente de você, pequena.

Esperei que Bella falasse alguma coisa, mas ela se manteve por tanto tempo em silêncio que poderia até pensar que a ligação tinha caído, se não pudesse ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha.

— Bella?

— _O que você quer fazer a respeito?_ — ela perguntou por fim, num tom incrivelmente calmo e quase frio. Ao menos eu achei frio.

— Quero te ver todos os dias.

— _Eu tenho aula até tarde nos outros dias, Carlisle. Você sabe disso._

— É, eu sei.

— _Então?_

— Eu não sei.

— _Pense sobre isso então e quando chegar à uma conclusão, me avisa, está bem? Mas não às quatro da manhã, por favor._

— Desculpa te ligar a essa hora. Só precisava ouvir sua voz.

— _Está tudo bem. Foi bom ouvir sua voz também _— ela murmurou. —_ Agora vá dormir._

— Você também. Beijo, pequena.

— _Beijo para você também, Carlisle._

— Edward Cullen, que merda é essa?! — perguntei aos gritos, entrando no seu quarto de uma vez, encontrando-o deitado tranquilamente na cama com o laptop no colo.

— Nem bate mais? — ele perguntou, mas foi sensato em colocar o computador de lado e me encarou com a expressão cautelosa, como se tivesse certeza de que alguma culpa ele tinha.

— Essa é a minha casa, rapaz, e eu entro onde quiser sem bater, até que você mereça a sua privacidade. Agora me explique isso — ordenei ainda quase gritando e joguei o papel que tinha nas mãos em cima dele. Esperei enquanto ele o desdobrava e lia seu conteúdo, mas Edward nada falou. — O que deu em você para tirar um 'D' em Química, Edward? E um 'C-' em Biologia? Desde quando você foi de tirar notas ruins? Ainda mais nessas matérias!

— Eu posso explicar — ele começou, mas não lhe dei chance de falar.

— Acho bom mesmo você ter um excelente motivo que justifique essa nota _nessas_ matérias, quando eu cansei de te ouvir dizendo que queria cursar Medicina no futuro. Ou isso mudou?

— Não mudou! — Edward respondeu apressado com um leve tom de desespero na voz.

— Eu nunca te pressionei para seguir os meus passos, filho. Nem você, nem Emmett, mas se você–

— Pai, eu não estou fazendo isso para te copiar, está bem? Eu _quero_ cursar Medicina.

— Com essas notas? Tem certeza que quer mesmo? — perguntei, vendo-o baixar a cabeça. Respirei fundo e sentei na ponta da sua cama, ficando um pouco em silêncio na tentativa de organizar as ideias. — O que aconteceu?

Ainda evitando meu olhar, Edward sentou ao meu lado, o seu boletim agora amassado entre seus dedos.

— Tem essa garota, Angela, você a conheceu naquele dia da brincadeira...

— Sim, eu lembro dela. — Afinal, ela era a amiga da minha Bella.

— Bem, nós estamos juntos. Ou algo assim. E nós fazemos Biologia juntos, daí a minha nota.

— Espera um instante, você está querendo dizer que está tirando notas ruins por causa de um namoro de escola? Por causa de uma garota?

— Não é qualquer garota, pai — ele retrucou num tom nervoso, levando as mãos aos cabelos e ficou assim com elas enterradas nos fios enquanto continuava a falar. — Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. E na aula eu não consigo me concentrar no que o professor fala, porque ela está logo ali ao meu lado. E ela é tão linda, pai. — A esse ponto, sua voz assumiu um tom estranhamente baixo, quase como se ela fosse amolecendo aos poucos. — Aquele sorriso, a forma como os cabelos dela brilham quando o sol bate na janela e vai até ela...

Edward não pareceu ter condições de continuar e baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

— Você já falou isso tudo para ela? — perguntei, sentindo uma pequena ponta de compaixão pelo meu filho caçula.

— Falei — ele respondeu, sua voz soando abafada agora. — Por isso nós estamos juntos. Quer dizer, ela também gosta de mim e eu acho que estamos namorando agora.

— Por que essa incerteza? Você a pediu em namoro?

— Pai, ninguém pede mais ninguém em namoro nos dias de hoje — ele retrucou, finalmente erguendo o olhar para me encarar, ainda com uma leve ponta de desespero na voz. — Mas é que nós brigamos na semana passada, no dia da prova de Química. Ela veio me contar que há uma chance dos pais dela se mudarem para Chicago no final do semestre. Então nós acabamos discutindo porque eu não queria deixar ela ir e Angela gritou comigo dizendo que eu era um insensível que não percebia que ela também não queria ir, mas que não era algo que ela pudesse controlar.

— Ela tem razão.

— Eu sei, pai. Mas eu não posso ficar sem ela.

— Quem ama deixa ir, filho. Mas você não acha que é muito cedo para se envolver de forma tão intensa com alguém? Ficar tão dependente dela assim em tão pouco tempo?

Assim que terminei de falar aquelas palavras, elas voltaram para mim como um tapa na cara. Não fui eu que na madrugada passada tinha ligado para Bella para falar exatamente isso? Que estava dependente dela? Que moral eu tinha para julgar Edward de sentir o mesmo por uma garota que ele conhecia há quase um ano? Eu conhecia Bella há menos de um mês, afinal.

— Não foi o senhor que começou a namorar a minha mãe quando ainda estava na escola?

— _Touché_ — murmurei com um sorriso.

Sim, eu tinha conhecido Esme quando tinha a mesma idade de Edward e estávamos juntos até hoje. Realmente, eu não tinha moral alguma para criticar as atitudes dele. Exceto por uma coisa.

— Mas eu nunca tirei notas baixas por estar com sua mãe, Edward.

— Pai, o senhor pode ver que todas as minhas outras notas estão excelentes — ele se defendeu, me entregando o papel amassado, embora eu lembrasse bem que, realmente, com exceção de Química e Biologia, Edward só tinha 'A' ou 'B+' no boletim. — Foi só nessas duas que eu me ferrei.

— O problema não é por ter sido apenas duas, Edward. O problema é quais matérias são. Você sabe que se tiver notas baixas nessas duas, a chance de entrar em uma boa Universidade é zero. E eu já falei que não vou mover um músculo para beneficiar nenhum dos dois nessa etapa.

— Eu sei — ele murmurou cabisbaixo novamente.

— Vocês estão em uma das melhores escolas do país, tem os carros que queriam, tem um cartão individual com muito mais limite que uma simples mesada daria. E eu vou continuar com isso, mas só até vocês deixarem de merecer. Tudo que você precisa fazer é estudar, tirar notas boas e entrar em uma Universidade para que eu possa continuar pagando seus estudos. Mas você não está fazendo a sua parte, está?

— Não, senhor.

— Quando você tem novas provas dessas matérias?

— No final do mês.

— Então faremos o seguinte: converse com seu professor e peça para ele passar um trabalho para tentar compensar essa nota. Depois estude muito e tire uma nota excelente nas próximas provas e então, quando o novo boletim chegar, se eu não tiver nenhuma surpresa desagradável, tudo vai continuar como está. Do contrário, esqueça seu carro, esqueça o cartão de crédito e esqueça a viagem de férias.

— Mas, pai–

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Edward — o interrompi já ficando de pé. — Tire notas boas ou você vai ficar de castigo durante suas férias.

— Eu pensei que os pais prometiam presentes para motivarem os filhos a passar de ano — ele comentou quando comecei a me afastar, mas me voltei e o encarei.

— Passar de ano não é nada mais que sua obrigação, Edward. Nunca dei presente para vocês por isso e não vou começar agora. Além do mais, o que te motiva mais? A chance de ganhar algo novo ou a possibilidade de perder tudo que tem?

E sem esperar por sua resposta, saí do quarto, deixando-o pensar no que eu tinha falado.

— Está ocupada?

— _Não. Acabei de estudar e estava me preparando para dormir _— Bella respondeu do outro lado da linha.

— Eu só queria te dizer que encontrei uma solução para os nossos problemas.

— _Nós temos um problema?_

— Saudade, lembra? Ou você não sente minha falta?

— _Você sabe que eu sinto, Carlisle _— ela murmurou. — _Só não sabia que era algo que tinha solução._

— Tem sim — falei, feliz com a minha ideia que me apressei a compartilhar. — Vi que aquele computador do seu quarto não tem webcam, então vou comprar um laptop para você. Assim nós podemos conversar por–

— _Não, Carlisle _— ela me interrompeu num tom firme.

— Você nem me deixou terminar.

— _Simplesmente porque não há a mínima chance de você me dar isso. Não apenas porque eu não vou aceitar, como eu também não teria como explicar para a minha mãe um presente como esse._

— Um iPhone então — sugeri. — Você pode esconder dela.

— _Você ouviu a parte em que eu falei que não vou aceitar?_

— Mas, Bella–

— _Nada de "mas", Carlisle. Eu já falei antes que não quero presentes seus. Aceitei daquela vez porque você foi muito fofo no bilhete, mas não vamos tornar isso um hábito, está bem?_

— Nem se eu for fofo de novo? — perguntei, tentando deixar a voz suave, fazendo-a rir.

— _Nem tente _— ela falou, ainda rindo de leve.

— E se eu pedir com jeitinho e disser que quero te dar esse presente para poder te ver todos os dias, porque sinto muito a sua falta? — perguntei no mesmo tom. — E se eu disser que queria poder te ver agora, para você tirar sua camisola para mim de novo?

— _Eu nunca tiraria minha roupa na frente de uma câmera, Carlisle._

— Seria só para mim, pequena. Ou você acha que eu iria querer que outra pessoa te visse? Você é só minha, lembra?

— _Uhum._

— Então você poderia mostrar esses seios lindos para mim também e passar as mãos neles até ficar com os biquinhos bem durinhos. Eu queria tanto poder ver isso agora.

— _Só isso?_

— Hum?

— _Não queria ver nada da cintura para baixo?_

Um rugido escapou pela minha boca e eu quase bati minha cabeça contra o tampo da mesa.

— Porra, pequena. Não faz isso comigo.

— _Vamos dormir então._

— Não, não, não! — implorei apressado, sentando ereto na cadeira. — Não vai agora, por favor. Fica só mais um pouco.

— _Boa noite, Carlisle._

Pelo seu tom, percebi logo que não adiantava insistir, então apenas suspirei derrotado mais uma vez.

— _Boa noite, pequena._


	10. Alterando os Planos

**Capítulo 10**

– **Alterando os Planos –**

O calor estava tão grande naquela sexta que a primeira coisa que fiz enquanto ia encontrar Bella foi tirar a gravata como sempre fazia, dobrando logo as mangas da camisa até o cotovelo. Entrei no carro, ligando o ar no máximo e suspirei extasiado com a brisa gelada no meu rosto. O restaurante chinês de onde tinha acabado de sair depois de comprar o almoço para nós dois estava tão quente que cheguei a suar lá dentro.

Quando meu celular vibrou dentro do bolso levei um susto ao ver o nome de Bella na chamada que entrava. Nós não tínhamos trocado nenhuma mensagem hoje combinando o encontro, mas eu apenas deduzi que estava tudo certo.

— Não me diz que você está querendo desmarcar, por favor — implorei assim que atendi.

— _Não, seu bobo _— ela respondeu rindo. — _Só me pega na próxima esquina, onde tem um prédio em construção. Depois te explico o motivo._

— Tudo bem. Estou chegando aí.

Segui direto, passando em frente à biblioteca e logo chegava ao ponto marcado por ela, vendo-a me esperando debaixo de uma árvore que lhe protegia do sol forte. Apenas para não quebrar a rotina, Bella estava linda num vestido branco, parecendo um anjo. Um anjo que era só meu.

— Olá — cumprimentei-a quando ela entrou e fechou a porta, se adiantando para me dar um beijo ao sentir minha mão na sua nuca.

— Oi.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei enquanto colocava o carro em movimento.

— Eu vi um grupo de alunos da minha turma se aproximando e fiquei com medo deles me verem entrando no seu carro. Eles entraram na Starbucks que fica na frente da biblioteca, mas achei melhor não arriscar. Que cheiro é esse? — ela perguntou antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de falar qualquer coisa.

— Nosso almoço — respondi, apontando rapidamente para o banco de trás.

— Por que você não quer que eu cozinhe mais para você? — Bella perguntou com a expressão levemente ofendida.

— Não é que eu não queira, pequena — falei, levando uma mão para sua coxa, como sempre levantando o tecido do vestido para tocar sua pele. — Mas eu prefiro que você passe mais tempo comigo do que na cozinha. Só isso.

Quando chegamos ao seu apartamento, comemos na sala mesmo, sentados no sofá, e ficamos trocando as caixinhas de comida chinesa sempre que um encontrava algo que o outro gostava mais de comer, até que não havia mais nada. Deixamos tudo em cima da mesa de centro mesmo e eu puxei Bella para perto, apoiando suas costas no meu peito, deixando-a entre as minhas pernas, enquanto me recostava no canto do sofá. Ficamos um bom tempo ali apenas conversando amenidades, minhas mãos acariciando seus cabelos e às vezes indo para seu pescoço e ombros, enquanto Bella brincava com o pingente do seu colar.

— Acho que nós deveríamos mudar algumas coisas — ela comentou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Em relação a quê?

— Sobre me pegar em frente à biblioteca. Não é tão perto da escola, mas muitos carros dos alunos passam ali. Eu sempre fico com medo de alguém me ver entrando no seu carro. E hoje foi ainda pior.

— Podemos mudar o lugar então.

— Talvez seja melhor se você parar de me pegar depois da aula — ela sugeriu e eu me vi obrigado a interromper as carícias no seu pescoço e virei seu rosto para encará-la. — Pensa bem, Carlisle — Bella continuou antes que eu falasse algo. — Se um dos seus filhos virem seu carro por ali naquele horário, mesmo não suspeitando do que está acontecendo, eles podem perguntar ou até comentar com a sua esposa.

— Eu posso apenas dizer que fui resolver umas coisas por lá.

— E se eles virem de novo? No mesmo horário, no mesmo local? — Dessa vez não falei nada, nem mesmo tentei. Sabia que Bella tinha razão. — Acho que o melhor a fazer é você vir direto para cá. Ao menos eu sei que eles nunca vem por esse lado.

— Mas eu não quero deixar você vir sozinha para casa depois da aula.

— Eu sempre fiz isso, Carlisle.

— Eu sei — murmurei a contragosto. — Está ansiosa para a viagem amanhã?

Mudar de assunto tinha sido algo proposital, é claro. Não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que Bella estava certa ao sugerir aquela mudança. Era arriscado demais eu passar duas vezes na semana no mesmo local, logo quando meus filhos estavam saindo da escola.

— Mais ou menos — ela murmurou em resposta, voltando a recostar a cabeça no meu peito. — Não sou muito fã de praia, mas acho que vai ser legal ficar lá com o pessoal da escola.

— Ainda com aquela determinação de fazer parte de certo grupinho? — perguntei e Bella apenas deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais. — E se algum garoto da escola chegar para você e te pedir um beijo? Ou algo mais? E se aquela brincadeira dos "sete minutos no paraíso" acontecer de novo?

— Quer saber se eu ficaria com alguém lá, Carlisle? — ela perguntou com a voz tranquila, seus dedos agora acariciando minha mão que tinha parado sobre sua barriga.

— Ficaria?

— Não.

— Você está falando isso para me agradar.

— Estou? — ela questionou, mais uma vez se voltando para me encarar. — Por que eu ficaria com um carinha qualquer da escola quando eu tenho você?

Aquela pergunta foi feita com tanta naturalidade, seus olhos fixos nos meus, que não tive como não relaxar de imediato e cobrir seus lábios num beijo calmo enquanto uma alegria anormal brotava no meu peito. Anormal porque era muita prepotência minha achar que Bella me devia fidelidade quando eu era casado.

Cheguei em casa naquela noite me sentindo leve como há muito não sentia. Um sorriso ameaçava brotar no meu rosto a cada passo que dava. Apesar de não ter feito nada no quesito sexual com Bella essa tarde, tinha sido tão bom passar aquele tempo com ela, apenas abraçados e conversando, que eu não poderia querer nada mais. A única parte ruim foi quando nos despedimos, lembrando que só nos veríamos agora na sexta feira da manhã seguinte, por conta do Memorial Day na próxima segunda. Eu estaria na casa de campo e ela na casa de praia. E o pior de tudo era que o fato de Esme ir comigo – no que ela tinha chamado de uma pequena viagem romântica – tornaria quase impossível que eu conseguisse falar com a minha pequena por celular.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, no entanto e encontrei Esme aos berros ao celular, gritando com alguém sobre alguma parte do seu novo projeto que tinha dado errado, me dei conta de que as coisas naquele final de semana não sairiam exatamente como nos meus planos.

— Eu ouvi bem? — perguntei calmamente depois que ela desligou, respirando fundo para se acalmar. — Você não vai?

— Eu queria, amor, mas não vai dar — ela respondeu num tom de pesar. — Julian tinha ficado responsável por fazer a planta em 3D com a equipe dele, mas ocorreu algum erro no sistema que fez metade dos dados se perderem e agora estamos com uma planta cheia de buracos, que mais parece que foi atacada por algum terrorista.

— Tem certeza de que isso não é só uma desculpa sua para não sair da cidade? — questionei ainda naquele tom calmo, embora por dentro começasse a fervilhar de raiva.

— É claro que não, Carlisle! — Esme praticamente gritou, levando as mãos aos cabelos. — Se não acredita em mim, pode ir lá olhar no closet. Minha mala já estava pronta. — Mas eu, é claro, não fui. — Por que você acharia isso? Eu disse que queria ir.

— Ah, não sei, Esme. Talvez porque você sempre dá um jeito de desmarcar de última hora quando planejamos ir para algum lugar que tenha alguma chance do seu celular não pegar — sugeri, a ironia agora evidente na minha voz seca.

— Não é de propósito! — ela se defendeu aos gritos.

— Isso é o que você diz.

— Para com isso, Carlisle. Que droga! Eu tenho que apresentar essa planta para os diretores na terça feira assim que o escritório abrir e não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você, ouvindo acusações totalmente sem fundamento.

— Sem fundamento? Sem fundamento, Esme?! — Foi a minha vez de gritar, me aproximando dela e então ergui uma mão, começando a pontuar todas as vezes que ela fez aquilo. — No começo do ano, na nossa tentativa de viagem para a Amazônia, você cancelou faltando dois dias para a viagem, dizendo que alguns diretores da matriz tinham decidido fazer uma visita surpresa e você não poderia ir comigo.

— E você acha que eu menti?!

— Há três anos, quando tentamos comemorar nossos quinze anos juntos, e decidimos _juntos_ ir para a casa na ilha de um amigo, que ele gentilmente nos emprestou. E, novamente, Esme, você desmarcou tudo logo depois que descobriu que não havia internet lá.

— Não foi por isso que eu cancelei aquela viagem. Você sabe disso!

— Edward estava com uma virose, Esme! — gritei. — Eu sou médico e não fiquei preocupado com ele. Você apenas queria encontrar uma desculpa para–

— Já chega, Carlisle! — ela gritou ainda mais alto, me interrompendo. — Se quer continuar me acusando, fiquei à vontade. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas merdas.

Enquanto falava, ela rapidamente recolheu sua bolsa e colocou seu laptop dentro da pasta.

— Isso. Vá. Fuja da discussão.

— Eu não estou fugindo — ela retrucou de imediato, parando com seu material nas mãos e me encarou com o olhar firme. — Mas eu vou trabalhar, quer você queira ou não. Aquela casa, que por sinal você comprou sem nem me consultar, não vai sair do lugar. Nós podemos ir outro dia.

— Para você desmarcar tudo de novo em cima da hora? — perguntei com ainda mais ironia. — O que vai ser da próxima vez? A máquina de café da empresa deu defeito?

— Ah, vá à merda, Carlisle!

Quando Esme tentou passar por mim, segurei-a pelo braço, quase a fazendo derrubar sua bolsa.

— Nós marcamos isso juntos, Esme — lembrei, falando baixo agora, mas com a voz dura. — Eu espero que você mude de ideia, mas eu vou. Com ou sem você, eu vou fazer essa viagem.

Com um safanão, Esme puxou sua mão de volta, me encarando com o olhar de puro ódio.

— Vá e se divirta naquela merda de lugar, seu egoísta!

Observei-a indo embora sem acreditar de verdade naquilo. Como ela podia me chamar de egoísta depois de tudo? Quando foi que eu desmarquei algo com ela por conta do meu trabalho? Tudo bem que durante o meu começo de carreira as coisas não foram fáceis para nós. Edward e Emmett tinham acabado de nascer e ela precisou ficar muitas noites em casa sozinha enquanto eu virava a noite no hospital. Mas eu nunca tinha lhe deixado sozinha de fato. Nós tínhamos duas babás para lhe ajudar, afinal. E logo quando os meninos cresceram um pouco e Esme resolveu concluir a faculdade, eu a apoiei, me oferecendo para ficar com eles quando ela precisava estudar para alguma prova, mesmo tendo acabado de chegar de um turno de vinte horas no hospital.

Quando essa etapa acabou, no entanto, e os meninos estavam crescidos o bastante para não precisarem — ou não quererem — ficar comigo o tempo todo, ela já estava tão focada no trabalho que várias vezes quase esquecera o aniversário dos próprios filhos.

Era um problema que eu odiava em Esme. Não o fato de ela ser esquecida. Mas o fato dela às vezes se dedicar tanto àquele trabalho que a fazia esquecer todos à sua volta. Por anos eu fiz vista cega para isso, sempre encontrando uma justificativa para seu comportamento. Mas quando ela esqueceu Edward – que na época tinha apenas nove anos – dentro do carro por quase quatro horas, as coisas ficaram claras para mim. O motivo do seu esquecimento? Trabalho, é claro. Ela estava com nosso filho no carro quando alguém do escritório ligou pedindo para que ela fosse revisar um projeto e ela entrou no prédio, deixando-o sozinho por um longo período. Por sorte Edward era esperto já naquela época e apenas abriu um pouco a janela do carro, enquanto esperava a mãe lembrar de voltar.

Na verdade, ela não lembrou. Apenas quando a babá ligou para mim perguntando se eu sabia onde Edward estava foi que liguei para Esme, mas ela obviamente não atendeu o celular. Tentei então ligar para o seu carro e levei um susto quando Edward atendeu e disse que estava esperando a mãe voltar. Quando ele falou há quanto tempo estava esperando, larguei tudo no hospital e fui correndo até o escritório tirar Edward do carro. Levei-o para casa, deixando um recado na caixa postal de Esme, esperando-a pacientemente até que ela chegasse em casa. Foi a maior briga que já tivemos em todos os tempos.

Nós não costumávamos brigar muito. Apenas o normal para todo casal. Mas quando era algo que envolvia essa sua dedicação obsessiva ao trabalho, a coisa mudava de figura.

— _Pai?_

Ouvi a voz de Emmett no quarto e saí do closet onde estava arrumando minha mala, sem nem me dar conta de verdade do que colocava dentro dela, tamanha era a minha raiva.

— Aqui — avisei, aumentando a voz de onde estava para que ele me ouvisse. Um pouco depois Emmett entrava, seguido de Edward, os dois com expressões preocupadas no rosto. Suspirei cansado, parando o que estava fazendo. — Vocês ouviram.

— Não gosto de ouvir vocês dois brigando — Edward comentou num tom baixo, seu cenho franzido daquele jeito que ficava sempre que algo não saía como ele queria.

— Também não gosto de discutir com sua mãe, Edward. Acredite.

— O senhor vai mesmo viajar?

— Vou — falei, já retomando a arrumação da mala, dessa vez prestando mais atenção no que colocava dentro dela.

— E deixar a mamãe sozinha aqui? — Emmett perguntou.

— Ela escolheu isso, filho. Não eu.

— Mas, pai–

— Isso é assunto nosso, Emmett. Deixe a sua mãe com o trabalho dela e me deixe com a minha viagem, está bem? Cansei de mudar meus planos a cada vez que sua mãe decide que não quer ir mais.

— Por que o senhor não vem com a gente? — Emmett sugeriu. — Melhor do que ficar sozinho naquela casa no meio do mato.

— É, pai! — Edward apoiou, já abrindo aquele seu típico sorriso empolgado. — Vai ser muito mais divertido. Festa, praia. Tenho certeza de que o senhor está precisando beber um pouco e se divertir.

Ainda enquanto ele falava, imagens minhas na praia tomando banho de mar e bebendo apareceram na minha mente. E o melhor é que eu não estava sozinho em nenhuma das imagens. Porque Bella estaria na casa de praia também. Estava a ponto de sorrir e concordar, quando tive uma ideia bem melhor.

— Prefiro ir para o campo, calmo, silencioso. Mas obrigado pela oferta. — Os dois ainda tentaram me convencer, mas acabei pedindo para eles me deixarem sozinho, alegando precisar pensar um pouco e me acalmar depois da discussão com Esme. Mas assim que eles saíram do quarto, peguei meu celular e liguei para a única pessoa com quem eu gostaria de estar agora. — Está podendo falar, pequena?

Sabia que podia simplesmente lhe chamar para ir comigo e nada mais, mas acabei contando tudo que tinha acontecido desde que a deixara no apartamento. Falei sobre a briga com Esme, sobre como ela tinha desistido de ir e sobre eu ter decidido ir sozinho.

— _E então você pensou em mim? Por não querer ir sozinho?_

— Não. Eu ia sozinho. Minha mala está pronta até. Mas eu prefiro muito mais ir com você a ficar sozinho. E então nós teríamos três dias só para nós, sem trabalho, sem escola, sem celular ou horário para ir embora. Não parece uma boa ideia para você?

— _Uhum_.

— Isso é um sim?

— _Não. Eu só concordei que é uma boa ideia._

— O que falta para você aceitar? — perguntei depois de suspirar, sentando em uma das poltronas que havia no closet. — E se eu dissesse que esses três dias, se você estiver comigo, serão como um sonho para mim? Porque eu já estava começando a entrar em desespero por saber que eu só poderia falar com você na segunda à noite quando chegasse, e só iria te ver na sexta, daqui a uma semana. Eu preciso de você comigo, pequena.

— _Não mais do que precisa da sua esposa. _

— Isso não é verdade.

— _Ela foi a sua primeira opção para essa viagem, Carlisle_ — Bella retrucou. — _Eu sei que ela é a sua esposa e eu sou apenas a amante, mas não sei se quero ir como segunda opção. Não dessa vez._

— Eu nem queria que ela fosse, Bella —admiti por fim, depois de respirar fundo e soltar o ar pesadamente, fechando os olhos por um instante. — Esme nunca gostou de sabia que ela iria reclamar o tempo todo que estivéssemos lá e daria um jeito de voltar antes da hora. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo a convidei, porque tinha certeza de que ela não iria aceitar. Mas ela falou que queria ir, então deixei como estava, simplesmente porque não teria como dizer que achava melhor ela não ir, por não querer que meu final de semana fosse arruinado.

Quase um minuto se passou enquanto eu esperava que Bella falasse algo, torcendo para que ela acreditasse nas minhas palavras, só agora me chutando mentalmente por sempre ser tão honesto com ela. Se tivesse pedido para ela ir comigo sem falar sobre a briga com Esme, Bella provavelmente já teria aceitado.

— Por favor, pequena. Vem comigo. Por favor.

Ouvi-a respirar fundo do outro lado da linha e prendi a respiração, aguardando sua resposta.

— _Tudo bem, eu vou._

Quase pulei de alegria dentro do closet, mas me contive e passei os minutos seguintes planejando tudo com Bella. Combinamos que ela manteria com sua mãe a história da viagem para a casa de praia, dizendo apenas que tinha marcado de ir com Angela e que sairia da casa dela. Assim, Bella poderia ir até o ponto onde marcamos e eu a pegaria depois de sair de casa.

Quando Esme voltou para casa, já bem tarde aquela noite, eu fingi estar dormindo por não querer falar com ela e acabar discutindo novamente. Tinha chegado até a pensar em dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa, mas achei melhor continuar ali, deixando para ela a decisão de dormir ou não comigo. Para minha surpresa, ela deitou ao meu lado, mas não fez qualquer mínima tentativa de me tocar ou dar um beijo de boa noite. Coisa que eu não achei nem um pouco ruim.

Isso não ia mudar o que sentíamos um pelo outro, é claro. Mas naquele momento eu precisava ficar um pouco longe dela.


	11. Viagem à Casa de Campo

**Capítulo 11 **

– **Viagem à Casa de Campo –**

Na manhã seguinte, levantei muito antes do horário que Esme costumava ir trabalhar. Silenciosamente tomei um banho e me vesti, pegando logo minha mala antes de sair do quarto sem deixar qualquer aviso que estava saindo. Apenas a cozinheira soube que eu estava saindo, quando passei na cozinha para comer algo rápido antes de pegar a estrada.

Tinha combinado de pegar Bella a dois quarteirões da sua casa, perto da estação de metrô e quando cheguei lá, por volta das sete e meia da manhã, a encontrei no lugar marcado, encostada numa grade baixa que protegia um pequeno restaurante de esquina, com uma mala preta aos seus pés.

Assim que viu meu carro se aproximando, ela se adiantou até o meio fio e abriu a porta de trás para colocar sua mala junto da minha, só então entrando no carro e sentando ao meu lado.

— Carinha de sono — comentei com um sorriso depois de beijá-la.

— Isso, chama de horrorosa quem já está se sentindo um trapo — ela reclamou, puxando o cinto de segurança com uma força excessiva.

— Eu não falei que você está horrorosa, pequena — esclareci, levando minha mão à sua coxa completamente exposta pelo short curto. — Apenas disse que você está com cara de sono. De quem acordou há pouco tempo.

— Eu acordei há pouco tempo — Bella retrucou com a voz começando a ficar irritada.

Aproveitei o semáforo fechado à minha frente e tirei meu cinto, praticamente colando nossos corpos, puxando-a pela nuca para que ela ficasse com o rosto de frente para o meu.

— Você com essa cara de sono me lembra de _cama _— falei com a boca quase encostando na sua —, e isso me faz pensar em acordar ao seu lado, depois de uma noite exaustiva, abrindo os olhos e te vendo ali do meu lado com essa mesma expressão. Entendeu agora?

— Uhum — ela murmurou apenas e eu a beijei rapidamente quando ouvi buzinas atrás de mim avisando que o semáforo estava aberto.

Cerca de meia hora depois chegávamos na rodovia que levaria ao interior. Bem antes disso Bella já sintonizava o rádio do carro, procurando alguma estação que não passasse apenas notí achou, ela passou a acompanhar as músicas, cantando animada.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa, pequena? — pedi, quando encerramos uma pequena discussão acalorada e divertida sobre quem era melhor ator, se Colin Firth, na opinião dela, ou Al Pacino, na minha opinião.

— Claro.

— Não interprete mal o que vou perguntar, está bem? É só algo que preciso saber — avisei, vendo-a se voltar levemente na minha direção, atenta às minhas palavras. — Por que você aceitou se envolver comigo?

— Como?

Lancei um rápido olhar para ela, vendo-a de cenho franzido.

— Eu sou casado — falei apenas, voltando a atenção à estrada.

— Eu sei que você é casado — ela falou como se o que eu tinha falado fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, tão óbvia que era um absurdo ter sentido a necessidade de lembrá-la. — Por que você está perguntando isso?

— Até ontem eu pensei que isso não te incomodava, mas depois percebi que não é bem assim.

— Ontem?

— Você ficou chateada por eu ter te escolhido como segunda opção para essa viagem. Mas você sabe que sou casado e sabe que não posso simplesmente fazer uma viagem assim e dizer a minha esposa que vou sozinho, porque ela vai desconfiar.

— Eu sei disso — ela concordou com a voz impaciente.

— Mas ainda assim você ficou chateada.

— É claro que eu fiquei chateada, Carlisle. Que pessoa gosta de ser a segunda opção em qualquer coisa?

— E ainda assim você aceitou se envolver com um homem casado.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um tempo, voltando a olhar para frente.

— Eu sei que sou segunda opção na sua vida, Carlisle. Não quer dizer que goste disso, mas eu gosto de ficar com você.

— Hey, eu não estou dizendo que você é segunda opção na minha vida, Bella — me apressei a falar, pegando sua mão na minha e mantive meu olhar no seu rosto pelo tempo que a reta naquela estrada permitia. — Quando comprei essa casa, a primeira pessoa em que pensei para visitá-la comigo foi você. Mas tenho que conduzir as coisas de uma forma que nem sempre são como quero, pelo fato de ser casado.

— Eu não estou reclamando de nada — ela murmurou ainda com o olhar para frente.

Voltei a atenção para a estrada, suspirando, enquanto tentava encontrar um meio de ser sincero sem magoá-la.

— Você poderia estar com alguém da sua idade, alguém da sua escola que não fosse comprometido e poderia te dar toda a atenção que você merece, estar sempre com você e mais ninguém. Mas você está comigo. Por quê?

— Já disse que gosto de você. Gosto de como as coisas estão.

— Mesmo eu sendo casado? Mesmo sabendo que Esme não é a única que está sendo traída? Você sabe que a minha vida com ela não mudou, não é? Nós continuamos vivendo como marido e mulher.

— Eu sei que você transa com sua esposa, Carlisle. Não precisa falar — ela quase me cortou, sua voz soando seca e finalmente se voltou para me encarar. — Por que você está falando tudo isso agora? Por que está fazendo essas perguntas?

— Eu só precisava saber.

— Você está querendo terminar?

— O quê?! — Me voltei para ela assustado, vendo-a me encarando com o cenho ainda mais franzido. — Por que eu iria...? Por que você acha que...? Droga! Eu sabia que você ia acabar interpretando tudo errado — comentei, manobrando apressado e parei no acostamento, tirando o cinto para ficar de frente para ela. — Por que você sempre se coloca tanto para baixo, Bella?

— Eu não faço isso — ela se defendeu e foi quase como se uma barreira se erguesse à sua volta, quando ela cruzou os braços, evitando meu olhar.

— Faz sim. Primeiro quando falou aquele absurdo sobre ser minha amante e só servir para sexo. Depois chamou a si mesma de "segunda opção". E agora acha que eu quero terminar com você só por estar te perguntando o motivo de você querer estar comigo? Se perguntei isso, foi porque não consigo entender como uma garota linda, jovem, inteligente e divertida está com alguém como eu, que além de ter vinte anos a mais, ainda é casado.O que significa que eu não posso ser todo seu, quando é só isso que você merece.

No meio do meu pequeno sermão, Bella voltou a olhar para mim e agora me encarava com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, como se estivesse surpresa com minhas palavras.

— Agora que eu espero ter sido mais claro e não ter dado margem alguma a uma interpretação equivocada, será que você pode responder a minha pergunta?

— Eu... — Bella respirou fundo e então voltou a desviar o olhar, sentando de frente para a pista. — Eu não gosto de nada sério, está bem? Relacionamentos, eu digo. Passei minha vida toda vendo meus pais brigando a cada vez que se encontravam, um sempre culpando o outro por tudo e digamos que isso me deixou com o pé atrás sobre envolvimentos sérios demais. Então um homem casado é quase como um porto seguro, porque eu sei que não tem a mínima chance de terminar em algo mais sério. É claro que hoje eu gosto muito de você e adoro os nossos momentos juntos, mas foi por isso que eu aceitei me envolver — ela completou, olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso. — Porque você é meu porto seguro.

Fiquei ainda encarando-a, absorvendo aquelas palavras, e aos poucos um sorriso foi surgindo nos meus lábios também.

— Você é mesmo única, pequena.

Quando finalmente chegamos à região onde ficava a casa, já passava das dez da manhã, tanto porque eu dirigira sem pressa, quanto porque Bella pedia para parar a cada parte mais bonita dos campos em que passávamos, apenas para apreciar mais a vista. Passamos ainda num supermercado para comprar suprimentos para esses três dias, embora no fim tenhamos comprado o suficiente para uma semana.

Assim que decidira fazer essa viagem, tinha pedido à corretora para que limpassem a casa toda no dia anterior à minha chegada e estocassem lenha também. Eles tinham perguntado se eu gostaria que abastecessem a despensa, mas como não sabia quando poderia ir lá novamente, achei melhor comprar apenas poucas coisas, para que a comida não acabasse estragando.

E dizer que Bella ficou surpresa quando atravessamos o portão e avistamos a casa depois de quase duzentos metros de estrada de terra seria diminuição do seu atual estado.

— Você disse que era uma casa de campo — ela comentou depois de quase um minuto encarando a construção sem falar nada. — Eu imaginei uma cabana, ou uma casa mesmo. Mas isso?!

— Gostou? — perguntei, abraçando-a por trás e beijei seu pescoço enquanto ela continuava extasiada com a casa.

— Se eu gostei? Tem como não gostar disso? É linda, Carlisle. E ainda tem esse lago. E esse ar puro... Deus! Quanto tempo faz que eu não sinto um cheiro bom como esse?

Ficamos algum tempo ali ainda, apenas apreciando a paisagem à nossa volta e eu definitivamente não poderia ter melhor companhia para essa viagem. Se fosse Esme que estivesse comigo, ela nunca ficaria parada por mais de cinco minutos olhando o campo e respirando fundo como se aquela fosse a melhor sensação do mundo. E enquanto Bella continuava com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito, apreciando a vista e as carícias da minha mão na sua barriga por baixo da blusa folgada que ela usava, me peguei imaginando como seria a vida com ela naquele lugar.

— Quer entrar? — perguntei com a boca perto do seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço de leve mais uma vez.

— Uhum — ela murmurou apenas, apertando meus braços rapidamente numa espécie de abraço, antes de começar a se afastar.

Peguei nossas malas e lhe entreguei as chaves, apontando a da porta da entrada, e a segui para dentro da casa, vendo-a se maravilhando com tudo que via pela frente. Desde a entrada Bella não parava de soltar exclamações de prazer e olhar ao redor, capturando cada detalhe da decoração rústica. Deixei as malas ali mesmo perto da porta e a conduzi pelos outros cômodos, mostrando a sala de visitas onde havia um bar equipado com todo tipo de bebidas, e então a sala privada que nada mais tinha do que um imenso sofá, um moderno aparelho de som num canto e uma coleção de violões e guitarras deixadas pelos últimos moradores.

— Tudo isso era deles? — Bella perguntou surpresa, analisando a coleção.

— Cada item, inclusive os objetos de decoração — respondi. — Pelo que fiquei sabendo, os antigos donos gastaram mais do que tinham. Eles já tinham perdido a casa e o banco disse que se deixassem tudo a dívida seria quitada.

— Deve ser horrível ter tudo isso e então ter que deixar para trás.

— Tudo que acontece na vida são consequências dos seus atos, Bella — comentei, pegando sua mão na minha e a conduzi para a cozinha. — Se eles não tivessem gastado tanto, ainda teriam esse lugar maravilhoso.

No caminho para a cozinha, passamos pela enorme sala de jantar que era interligada a um pequeno salão com um piano de calda e alguns bancos acolchoados, e Bella obviamente ficou impressionada com a mesa de oito lugares que alguém tinha feito o favor de organizar como se fôssemos realizar algum jantar de gala ou algo assim.

— Vocês ricos que decoram uma mansão com tema rústico só para dizer que é uma casa de campo — ela comentou enquanto subíamos as escadas, depois de voltar à entrada da casa para pegar as malas.

— Bem, ela fica no campo, não é? — observei.

No andar de cima ficavam os quartos, todos bem decorados no mesmo estilo e Bella ficou um longo tempo olhando através das enormes janelas de vidro do meu quarto, que dava para a parte de trás da casa, onde o enorme campo se descortinava.

— É tudo tão lindo aqui.

— Você quer dormir aqui comigo? — perguntei, mais uma vez parando atrás dela e envolvi sua cintura, repousando o queixo no seu ombro enquanto seguia a direção do seu olhar. — Ou prefere um quarto só para você?

— Prefiro ficar aqui — ela murmurou em resposta, envolvendo meus braços com os seus.

— Bom saber — sussurrei contra seu ouvido, beijando seu rosto quando ela o virou de leve para mim. — Quer descansar um pouco da viagem enquanto preparo algo para comermos?

— Não. Eu estou bem. Só preciso ir ao banheiro e já te ajudo lá embaixo.

— Ah, o banheiro — lembrei, abrindo um sorriso e a puxei naquela direção. — Acho que você vai gostar disso. — Quando chegamos à porta do banheiro, parei com Bella ali, voltando a abraçá-la por trás. — Vê essa banheira? Eu quero tomar banho dentro dela com você — murmurei, levando uma mão de volta para dentro da sua blusa, sentindo sua pele arrepiando sob minha palma. — Você quer isso?

— Quero — ela respondeu num tom baixo, estremecendo quando minha mão subiu mais, encontrando seu seio totalmente livre de sutiã.

— Eu devia ter percebido antes que você estava sem sutiã — sussurrei, intensificando as carícias. — Teria parado no meio do caminho. Está sem calcinha também?

— Não. Com calcinha — Bella respondeu, estremecendo mais uma vez quando desci a mão, chegando até o botão do seu short curto.

— Hum... pena.

— Acho que lembro de ter te ouvido dizer que ia fazer o almoço — ela comentou, detendo minhas mãos.

Soltei um resmungo frustrado e deixei-a ir quando ela tentou se afastar para lavar as mãos na pia.

— Você me tenta deixando esses seios lindos tão acessíveis e depois me corta logo quando começo a me empolgar. Isso não se faz, pequena.

— Sem drama, Carlisle — ela falou rindo enquanto eu saía do banheiro e então do quarto, voltando para o andar de baixo.

Fui até o carro novamente e peguei as sacolas das compras do supermercado, levando tudo para a cozinha. Estava começando a cozinhar quando Bella se juntou à mim, começando a guardar as coisas que tinha comprado dentro dos armários e do refrigerador, deixando de fora apenas o que eu estava usando.

— Você gosta de pescar? — perguntei depois de um tempo, enquanto comíamos sentados nos bancos da ilha de mármore mesmo.

— A última vez que pesquei tinha quatro anos, quando meu pai insistiu em me levar com ele nas suas pescarias semanais. Então não lembro bem como é.

— Quer fazer isso essa tarde?

— Nesse lago aí na frente?

— Sim. Me disseram que faz muito tempo que ninguém pesca aí, então os peixes devem estar enormes.

— Mas eu não gosto de matar os coitados só por diversão ou para comer eles mais tarde. Acho crueldade.

— Podemos devolvê-los depois, sem problema nenhum. E se quiser ainda usamos anzóis lisos para que eles não se machuquem muito.

— Hum, pode ser então — ela concordou dando de ombros.

Logo depois de comer e colocar os pratos sujos na máquina de lavar louças, levei-a para dar uma volta ao redor da casa, mostrando o jardim que ficava na parte de trás, e ri com gosto quando ela soltou um grito de alegria quando viu dois coelhos comendo algumas hortaliças plantadas naquela área. É claro que o bichos se assustaram e desapareceram em instantes, mas não sem antes Bella conseguir dar uma boa olhada nos dois e tirar uma foto com o celular.

Mais tarde, fui até o pequeno depósito de pesca que ficava ao lado da casa e peguei o que íamos precisar, encontrando as iscas num pequeno freezer. Bella estava me esperando já à beira do lago e a levei até debaixo de algumas árvores, onde ela ficaria protegida do sol.

Passamos um longo tempo ali conversando e rindo, eu sempre ajudando Bella quando algum peixe fisgava sua isca, e ela acabou gostando daquilo, principalmente quando o segundo peixe que ela pescou tinha o tamanho do seu braço. Fiz questão de tirar uma foto dela com ele ainda preso do anzol e então o devolvi à água com cuidado, como vinha fazendo com todos os outros.

Apenas entramos quando a noite já estava caindo e Bella se ofereceu para fazer o jantar enquanto eu acendia as lareiras. Dessa vez desfizemos a mesa arrumada com elegância demais, deixando apenas o essencial e comemos ali, antes de subir para tomar um banho.

Bella pediu para tomar banho sozinha e eu aceitei, lhe dando essa privacidade porque sabia que ela ainda não ficava completamente confortável em deixar que eu a visse nua, exceto quando estávamos envolvidos num clima mais excitante.

Tínhamos combinado de assistir algum filme na sala de vídeos que ficava no andar de cima e eu voltei para o quarto para esperar Bella, depois de tomar banho em outro banheiro, vestindo apenas pijamas. Mas quando ela finalmente saiu do banheiro, cerca de cinco minutos depois, vi que o plano de assistir a comédia romântica que ela tinha escolhido iria por água abaixo.

Meu queixo caiu com a visão de Bella naquele revelador conjunto preto, e tudo que consegui fazer foi continuar passando o olhar pelo seu corpo, enquanto ela andava lentamente na minha direção.

— O que você acha de deixarmos aquele filme para amanhã? — ela sugeriu num tom baixo, parando exatamente à minha frente.


	12. Détent, Petit

**Capítulo 12 **

– "**Détent, Petit" –**

— Você ia levar essa roupa para a praia? — perguntei num tom rouco, lembrando que ela tinha dito que não ia mudar muito as coisas que tinha colocado na mala para a outra viagem.

— Não. Comprei ontem à noite depois que você ligou — ela respondeu, depois que sentei na ponta da cama e a puxei para mais perto, deixando-a em pé entre as minhas pernas. — Por isso estava com tanto sono hoje pela manhã. Saí escondida da minha mãe e demorei um pouco para achar algo legal para hoje.

— Gostei muito da escolha — comentei, passando as mãos pelo seu quadril e subi mais, tocando o tecido transparente do top. — Mas se incomoda se eu a tirar?

— Espera — ela pediu, recuando um passo quando levei uma mão para a alça, já fazendo menção de tirar a peça. — Posso pedir uma coisa antes?

— O que você quiser — respondi sem titubear.

— Posso conduzir tudo hoje? — Bella perguntou num tom baixo, um leve rubor se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Incapaz de falar nada com aquele pedido, apenas assenti, engolindo em seco quando a vi se aproximando novamente. — Me fala se eu fizer algo errado, está bem?

— Ok — murmurei apenas, acompanhando seus movimentos quando ela levou as mãos ao meu pescoço, me puxando para um beijo lento.

Seus dedos delicados acariciando minha nuca estavam levando tremores pelo meu corpo a cada cinco segundos. Sem saber se Bella queria me conduzir em cada etapa daquela brincadeira, fiquei na dúvida se poderia tocá-la ou não. E embora minhas mãos comichassem para sentir sua pele, permaneci parado, esperando que ela me guiasse na direção certa.

Correspondi ao beijo, fascinado pela sua coragem de conduzir as coisas na sua primeira vez. Quando ela desceu as mãos para o meu quadril com a única intenção de erguer e tirar minha camisa, sua mão acidentalmente esbarrou no meu membro que já começava a se empolgar com aquela situação, me fazendo gemer contra a sua boca.

Pacientemente esperei que ela terminasse de tirar minha camisa e Bella logo voltava para o meu quadril, dessa vez para remover a calça, me deixando apenas de cueca. Ela então voltou para perto de mim, retomando o beijo, mas ficou nos meus lábios por pouco tempo, descendo a carícia para meu pescoço e peito. Apoiei minhas mãos no colchão às minhas costas, lhe dando mais espaço, ficando levemente reclinado para trás e Bella prosseguiu com os beijos, descendo mais, chegando até o meu abdômen, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela minha coxa, do joelho a virilha. Quando seus lábios chegaram ao elástico da cueca, eu estava tão duro que o espaço já não era suficiente, quase fazendo a cabeça do meu membro aparecer.

Lentamente ela levou as mãos àquela peça, puxando o elástico e então a deslizou para baixo quando ergui o quadril.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, eu me senti completamente perdido. Quando sua mão pequena envolveu meu membro, abrigando-o entre seus dedos quentes, um calafrio intenso percorreu meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer. E então os movimentos começaram, para cima e para baixo, devagar no começo.

— Olha para mim — pedi por entre os dentes quando ela intensificou os movimentos, me segurando com mais força e indo um pouco mais rápido. Bella logo fez o que eu pedia, mantendo seus olhos cor de chocolate presos nos meus. — Posso te tocar?

Bella apenas assentiu de leve, em momento algum desviando o olhar do meu ou interrompendo os movimentos. Nem mesmo quando minhas mãos espalmaram sobre seus seios, tocando-a e provocando os mamilos já túmidos, por cima do tecido fino da roupa que ela usava. Desci mais as mãos, precisando sentir mais do seu corpo e apenas quando cheguei às suas nádegas, senti que não havia nada por baixo daquele minúsculo short folgado de seda, de tecido tão leve que me permitiu afastar a parte entre as suas pernas e revelar seu sexo livre de pelos.

Estava prestes a pedir — ou talvez implorar — que ela tirasse a roupa, quando Bella saiu do alcance das minhas mãos, mas apenas para se debruçar, colocando meu membro na sua boca sem aviso algum.

— Porra! — gemi alto, minha cabeça tombando para trás, e fiquei assim gemendo e me perdendo nas sensações, até que consegui recuperar um pouco de sensatez, voltando meu olhar para o que ela fazia. — Que boca quente, Bella. Tão gostosa — murmurei, afastando os cabelos do seu rosto para não perder nada daquela visão.

Seus movimentos ficaram ainda mais rápidos e firmes e eu tive que me controlar para não erguer o quadril contra sua boca, precisando ir mais fundo, embora soubesse que ela já estava indo até onde conseguia. Mas ela supria essa necessidade com sua mão tocando a base do meu membro, movimentando-a no mesmo ritmo.

— Pequena — chamei no meio de um gemido, mas ela nem pareceu ouvir, indo ainda mais rápido. — Bella, se você não quer que eu goze na sua boca, é melhor parar — alertei, segurando seu rosto de leve quando ela demorou a parar.

Voltei a percorrer minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, enquanto respirava com dificuldade, tentando me acalmar, mas foi impossível normalizar a respiração quando a vi começando a tirar a roupa, tão lento que era quase uma ão ela estava ali à minha frente, completamente nua.

— Tão linda — murmurei, incapaz de desviar o olhar do seu corpo.

Mas então Bella levou as duas mãos ao meu rosto, erguendo-o para que pudesse cobrir meus lábios para mais um beijo e eu logo a puxava para cima, fazendo-a sentar no meu ficamos pouco naquela posição. Bella saiu de cima de mim e sentou na cama, deslizando até o meio do colchão e me puxou, me levando para cima do seu corpo.

Dali em diante eu fui incapaz de esperar que ela me guiasse, tomando a iniciativa de chupar seus seios, descendo para o meio das suas pernas, sentindo mais uma vez aquele gosto quente e doce que só Bella tinha. Ouvia seus gemidos enquanto seu quadril arqueava contra minha boca e tudo que eu fazia era chupá-la com mais força ainda, até que a senti gozando, apertando meu dedo quando o deslizei para dentro dela durante o orgasmo.

Enquanto ela ainda gozava, voltei a subir os beijos pelo seu corpo, parando apenas quando estava no seu pescoço e então usei as minhas pernas para abrir mais as suas, introduzindo outro dedo no seu sexo ensopado.

— Relaxa, pequena — pedi quando a senti se contraindo embaixo de mim e Bella imediatamente seguiu minha instrução, respirando fundo. Só quando a senti relaxando, forcei mais até que estava com os dois dedos completamente dentro dela. Era tão apertado e quente que me perguntei como meu membro poderia entrar ali sem machucá-la demais.

Devagar comecei a fazer os movimentos, aos poucos sentindo-a relaxar mais e mais, até que os gemidos voltaram e seu quadril passou a buscar mais contato, praticamente se esfregando contra minha mão. Me afastei para poder observá-la, vendo-a de olhos fechados e com sua boca formando um pequeno "o", suas mãos cravadas na colcha ao seu redor. Senti que ela estava prestes a gozar de novo, tanto pelo seu sexo se contraindo ao redor dos meus dedos, quanto pela forma como ela gemia e então me posicionei melhor entre suas pernas, tirando meus dedos de dentro dela. Bella abriu os olhos, me encarando com aquele olhar lânguido de prazer, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto me ajustava na sua entrada.

— Me fala se doer, por favor — pedi num tom rouco, vendo-a assentir de leve.

Depositei um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios, mantendo o olhar fixo no seu e então comecei a forçar entrada, empurrando de leve meu quadril contra o seu. Mas logo parei quando a senti se contraindo embaixo de mim novamente e seu cenho franziu de dor, embora ela nada tenha falado. Esperei que Bella relaxasse novamente, só então forçando mais um pouco até que a cabeça tivesse entrado por completo. Mas dali eu não fui a lugar algum, porque no momento que forcei aquela parte, suas mãos cravaram na colcha e seus olhos fecharam, enquanto percebia seu maxilar travando com força.

— Bella? — chamei, mas ela continuou de olhos fechados. — Está doendo muito?

— Continua — ela murmurou apenas, não necessariamente respondendo minha pergunta. Mas quando tentei entrar mais, chegando até a barreira que me impedia de ir adiante, seu corpo se contraiu e ela apertou seus olhos com ainda mais força. — Para, por favor! — Bella pediu com urgência, mas nem precisava ter falado nada porque eu já ia fazer isso, tirando meu membro assim que vi sua expressão sofrida de dor.

Lancei um rápido olhar para baixo, vendo um pequeno filete de sangue na cabeça do meu membro e logo voltei a atenção a Bella, acariciando seu rosto até que sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

— Você está bem?

— Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que eu estou sentindo tanta dor? — ela perguntou com pura frustração na voz, ainda de olhos fechados. — O que tem de errado comigo?

— Não tem nada de errado com você — assegurei. — Olha para mim — pedi e mais uma vez Bella fez o que queria. — É normal sentir dor, pequena.

— Mas tanto assim? — Seu cenho franziu forte e me assustei quando percebi que a lateral do seu rosto estava molhada onde uma lágrima havia escorrido.

— Às vezes — respondi, levando um dedo àquele ponto e enxuguei a lágrima. Não, não era normal doer dessa forma, a não ser que a mulher não quisesse. Obviamente Bella queria. Seu sexo encharcado era um claro sinal disso. — Você está se sentindo pressionada a fazer isso, pequena?

— Não! — ela se apressou a responder.

— Você falou aquele dia sobre essa sua ideia absurda de que amantes só servem para sexo — lembrei. — Você não está querendo fazer isso apenas por ainda pensar naquilo, está?

— Não — Bella respondeu num tom firme mais uma vez, mas ainda assim ergui uma sobrancelha, não me sentindo completamente convencido. — Eu juro que não. Eu _quero_ isso. Você sabe que eu quero. Mas é só que... Argh! — ela exclamou de repente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. — Droga! Eu não queria estar sentindo tanta dor.

— Calma, pequena — sussurrei, afastando suas mãos do rosto delicadamente e depositei alguns beijos pela sua face e lábios. — Não fica assim.

— Como não ficar? Eu planejei tudo — Bella resmungou, aquela expressão frustrada voltando para seu rosto. — Comprei essa roupa idiota, vim para cá com você e agora não temos que ter pressa de nada, você não precisa voltar para o trabalho. Do jeito que você queria. E por causa dessa porcaria de–

— Bella, calma — a interrompi, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios para silenciá-la. — Você está nervosa.

— É claro que eu estou nervosa.

— Não. Eu estou falando sobre a sua primeira vez. Você está nervosa sobre perder a virgindade. — Ela ficou me encarando por um tempo ainda com o cenho franzido e não falou nada. — Não estou dizendo que você não quer. Mas você está se planejando demais para uma coisa que tem que ser natural. Mesmo você querendo, seu corpo fica tenso de expectativa e isso está te fazendo sentir dor. Isso e o fato de que você é muito pequenininha — concluí com um sorriso, fazendo cócegas na sua cintura, ouvindo sua risada suave enquanto mordia seu pescoço para fazer cócegas ali também.

— E você é muito grande — ela falou entrando na brincadeira, mas eu logo parei de rir quando sua mão envolveu meu membro. — Grande demais para minha entradinha apertada, não é?

Um gemido estrangulado escapou da minha boca, não apenas pelo seu toque, mas por suas palavras.

— Você falando assim me deixa tão duro — praticamente ronronei contra o seu ouvido, me esfregando no seu corpo como um gato manhoso. — Fala mais, vai.

— Que homem pervertido que eu fui arrumar — ela comentou ainda rindo, se contorcendo debaixo do meu corpo quando lhe provoquei mais cócegas. — Ainda nem me recuperei da minha frustração e você já está com esse fogo todo?

— O melhor jeito de se recuperar de qualquer tipo de frustração é gozando, pequena.

E eu acabei gozando pouco depois na sua boca, enquanto Bella me chupava com maestria, segundos após eu tê-la feito gozar com meus dedos brincando e maltratando seu clitóris com pressões fortes e rápidas.

Acordar ao lado de Bella na manhã seguinte facilmente entraria no meu "top 5" das melhores lembranças. Seu corpo aninhado de costas para mim, meu braço envolvendo sua cintura enquanto o outro servia de travesseiro para ela e seus cabelos fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço e peito, levaram um sorriso ao meu rosto e eu a abracei de leve, sentindo seu corpo se aconchegar ainda mais ao meu, permitindo que eu sentisse toda sua nudez contra a minha.

Ficar excitado naquele instante foi natural e não me incomodei de ficar mais um tempo ali buscando um pouco de prazer no seu corpo, até senti-la acordar.

— Bom dia — murmurei no seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço em seguida.

— Bom dia — ela sussurrou em resposta, rolando o corpo na minha direção e eu imediatamente cobri seu corpo com o meu.

— Lembra do que falei? Acordar com você na mesma cama e essa sua cara de sono me deixa duro demais. Você sente isso, não é? — perguntei, beijando um seio de cada vez.

— Sinto.

— Você tem que parar de ser tão gostosa, Isabella — falei, fingindo uma expressão séria. — Estou cansado de ficar tanto tempo assim duro por sua causa.

Bella riu com gosto embaixo de mim e me empurrou de leve pelo peito, saindo correndo da cama para tomar banho. Como ela ainda não tinha me autorizado a lhe fazer companhia nesses momentos, peguei uma roupa na mala e fui tomar banho no outro banheiro, só encontrando Bella novamente quando ela chegou na cozinha enquanto eu preparava nosso café da manhã.

— Está com roupa de banho? — perguntei quando ela sentou ao meu lado, beliscando do bacon que eu tinha acabado de fritar.

— Uhum. Vamos mesmo ter que andar muito?

— Não muito. Cerca de três quilômetros.

Um murmúrio sofrido saiu da sua boca, me fazendo rir. Comemos sem pressa e enquanto Bella colocava os pratos para lavar, preparei uma mochila para nós dois com um pouco de comida e água, além de toalha e protetor solar.

Conversamos pouco durante o caminho, porque Bella não era muito acostumada com caminhadas em trechos irregulares onde sua atenção tinha que ser redobrada. Várias vezes tive que segurar sua mão quando ela quase caiu. Quando finalmente chegamos ao local marcado no pequeno mapa que tinha recebido no meu celular, nós dois suspiramos juntos ao ver a beleza daquele lugar. Já tinha visto por foto, é claro, mas as fotos não faziam jus àquele paraíso.

— Acho que vou querer ficar aqui pelo resto da minha vida — Bella comentou depois de um tempo em que apenas ficamos apreciando aquele cenário perfeito.

— E eu acho que posso concordar com isso — falei. — Quer entrar?

— Sem dúvida!

Nós dois já estávamos suados pelo calor excessivo que fazia naquela região, apesar do vento amenizar um pouco, então um banho agora seria muito bem vindo.

Obviamente fizemos muito mais do que apenas nadar naquelas águas límpidas, o desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro forte demais para que conseguíssemos ficar muito tempoperto um do outro sem nos dei por mim já estava com suas pernas ao redor do meu quadril, esfregando seu sexo no meu, enquanto devorava sua boca com urgência. Nenhum dos dois gozou ali dentro, mas apenas porque aquela parte — o momento antes de nos fazer chegar ao orgasmo — era simplesmente boa demais. E nem mesmo me importei de sair da água com as bolas doendo por não ter gozado.

Comemos à beira do lago, sentando sobre a grama macia e só então voltamos para casa. Chegamos por volta das duas da tarde e resolvemos assistir o filme que tinha ficado pendente da noite anterior, mas nem bem estávamos na metade quando Bella adormeceu nos meus braços, cansada da caminhada, do sol e do -a para o andar de cima, deitando ao seu lado e pouco depois adormecia também.

Quando acordei novamente, cerca de duas horas depois, estava sozinho na cama. Mas o cheiro único do perfume de Bella misturado ao seu xampu e o espelho que ainda estava embaçado no banheiro eram um sinal de que não fazia muito tempo que ela tinha acordado e me deixado sozinho.

Desci as escadas, seguindo o barulho que ouvia vindo da cozinha e encontrei Bella com os cotovelos apoiados na ilha de mármore enquanto comia um sanduíche sem pressa. E se não fosse por ela estar apenas de camiseta folgada e calcinha, eu até poderia ter achado aquela cena engraçada, graças ao farelo de pão ao lado da sua boca.

Mas tudo que consegui fazer foi prensar seu corpo por trás, deixando sua barriga contra o mármore, limpando o farelo com o polegar. Bella logo soltava o sanduíche em cima do prato que estava à sua frente, levando as mãos para trás até envolver meu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos iam direto para seus seios, mais uma vez suspirando feliz ao senti-los nus por baixo do tecido. Em pouco tempo eles já estavam túmidos, minhas mãos agora a tocando por baixo da camisa, ouvindo os pequenos gemidos começarem a brotar dos seus lábios quando passei à esfregar meu quadril contra as suas nádegas.

Num movimento rápido, girei seu corpo, deixando-a de frente para mim e cobri seus lábios com os meus num beijo desesperado, devorando sua boca com urgência, enquanto suas mãos voltavam a envolver meu pescoço, suas unhas cravando com força na minha nuca.

Ainda sem interromper o beijo, a ergui pela cintura, sentando-a sobre a bancada e me posicionei entre as suas pernas, agradecendo a altura daquela ilha por deixá-la no lugar certo. Continuei tocando seus seios com uma mão, descendo a outra para dentro da sua calcinha, encontrando-a quente e molhada. Bella logo me acompanhou, abrindo minha bermuda, começando a me tocar depois de libertar meu membro da ali nos tocando, sem pressa alguma, apenas sentindo e dando prazer, nossos gemidos e suspiros misturados ao som da natureza que entrava pelas janelas abertas.

Quando sua calcinha começou a atrapalhar meus movimentos, tirei-a do caminho, não precisando falar nada quando comecei a remover a peça. Bella rapidamente entendeu o que eu queria e ergueu o quadril. No segundo seguinte voltava a lhe tocar, agora sem barreira nenhuma e pouco depois Bella gozava em minha mão, seu aperto na minha nuca ficando ainda mais forte, chegando a quase provocar dor.

Eu estava bem perto também, sua mão ao meu redor trabalhando com afinco para me fazer vir rápido, mas quando a vi ali, satisfeita, seu líquido escorrendo entre suas nádegas e meus dedos, me deixei levar pelo prazer e necessidade de sentir mais dela. Trouxe-a mais para a ponta da bancada e me posicionei no meio do seu sexo inchado, lançando apenas um breve olhar na sua direção para buscar autorização. Ela não assentiu ou sequer falou nada, mas o brilho no seu olhar era a resposta que precisava e eu comecei a forçar a sua entrada, bem devagar, atento a qualquer reação do seu corpo. Cheguei a ver uma pequena expressão de dor passando pelo seus olhos quando alcancei o mesmo ponto que tinha ido na noite anterior, parando quando sua barreira me impediu de ir adiante. Dessa vez, no entanto, levei uma mão ao seu clitóris já sensível pelos meus toques e massageei aquele ponto, até que ela voltava a estremecer de prazer. Quase no mesmo instante em que cobri seus lábios com os meus num beijo calmo, senti seu sexo virgem apertando meu membro numa única contração, como se exigisse atenção, e então empurrei meu quadril para frente, devagar, mas de forma firme, dessa vez entrando por completo.

Seu corpo enrijeceu contra o meu e eu a apertei com força, abraçando seu corpo, e interrompi o beijo quando vi que ela precisava respirar, mas em momento algum parei de tocá-la. Obviamente havia dor no seu semblante, mas não demorou muito para ela começar a relaxar, tempo que eu esperei sem mover um centímetro dentro dela. Enquanto ela ainda respirava com dificuldade, se adaptando à invasão, tirei sua camiseta, deixando-a completamente nua, e voltei a me apossar dos seus seios, primeiro com a mão, depois com a boca. Apenas quando senti novamente aquele aperto ao redor do meu membro, me atrevi a sair um pouco, olhando rapidamente para o ponto onde nossos sexos se encontravam como um só um aperto no peito ao ver meu membro coberto com uma fina camada de sangue. Quando ergui o olhar na sua direção, no entanto, e a vi olhando para aquele mesmo local com os olhos levemente arregalados, me apressei a beijar sua boca, tentando desviar sua atenção. Então, lentamente, voltei a penetrá-la por completo, ainda sentindo dificuldade e sem dúvida ainda lhe causando um pouco de desconforto, mas dessa vez Bella não interrompeu o beijo, apenas cravando as unhas das suas duas mãos nas minhas costas como um ponto para descarregar sua dor.

Apesar daquele aperto ao meu redor estar me causando um pouco de dor também, exatamente o mesmo motivo estava me deixando ainda mais excitado e cheguei a sentir meu membro inchando ainda mais, preenchendo todo o espaço que havia dentro dela. Eu precisava gozar. Naquele instante eu me sentia tão perto disso que qualquer mínimo movimento, se não feito com cuidado, me faria explodir. Mas me forcei a segurar, mais uma vez saindo um pouco e então entrando de novo, repetindo o movimento outras vezes, sempre bem devagar, até que percebi que estava mais fácil para ela.

Mas apenas quando suas mãos pararam de arranhar as minhas costas e vieram para os meus cabelos foi que comecei a me mover mais rápido, embora não tanto quanto gostaria, ainda com medo de machucá-la. No entanto, mesmo naquele ritmo lento, seu sexo comprimia meu membro com tanta força que em poucas estocadas já começava a estremecer de prazer, gemendo alto, às vezes seu nome, ou às vezes coisas sem sentido ão, com uma última e forte estocada me deixei libertar dentro dela, enchendo-a com meu gozo que parecia não acabar nunca.

Em todo aquele tempo – embora eu não fizesse ideia de quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que entrei naquela cozinha – nenhuma palavra tinha sido dita. Talvez eu devesse ter conversado com Bella, perguntado se ela queria fazer aquilo agora e ali, mas quando voltei a mim depois daquele orgasmo alucinante e a vi com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, tudo que consegui fazer foi cobrir sua boca no beijo mais delicioso que já trocamos desde que nos conhecemos.


	13. Separações

**Capítulo 13 **

– **Separações –**

— Você está bem? — perguntei depois de um tempo, ainda dentro dela, porque aquele lugar simplesmente estava bom demais.

— Estou — Bella respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, parecendo também não fazer questão nenhuma de sair dali.

Eu sabia que ela não tinha gozado com a penetração, mas sabia também que isso seria quase impossível na sua primeira vez. Mas seu sorriso de felicidade era tão evidente que eu sabia ainda mais que ela não tinha ficado chateada por eu ter feito sua primeira vez acontecer numa bancada de cozinha.

Devagar me afastei, deixando meu membro sair do seu interior quente e apertado, vestindo a cueca e a bermuda em seguida e peguei a calcinha de Bella que estava ao seu lado, lhe entregando. Ajudei-a a descer, vendo meu líquido escorrendo por suas pernas junto com um pouco de sangue e ela rapidamente tentou vestir a calcinha, mas seu equilíbrio estava um tanto comprometido, então tive que ajudá-la. Só depois que estávamos decentes, ela já tendo vestido também sua camiseta, reparei no prato espatifado no chão junto com seu sanduíche.

— Acho que bati nele sem querer em algum momento — ela comentou seguindo a direção do meu olhar, num tom de quem pede desculpas.

Sorri com aquilo, me dando conta de que estivera tão perdido no prazer e concentrado em Bella que sequer tinha ouvido o som da louça quebrar no chão logo ao meu lado.

— Depois eu limpo isso — falei apenas, pegando a mão de Bella e a conduzindo ao andar de cima, até o nosso quarto. — Quer um banho de banheira para relaxar um pouco?

— Você vai entrar comigo? — ela perguntou com uma voz baixa, me fazendo olhá-la por sobre o ombro.

— Só se você quiser — respondi, parando com ela na porta do banheiro.

— Eu quero — Bella se apressou a responder, corando de leve.

Esperava que um dia Bella parasse de ter vergonha de ficar nua na minha frente quando não estivéssemos transando, mas não falei nada naquele momento, apenas entrando com ela no banheiro e colocando a banheira para encher. Joguei um pouco de sais e sabonete líquido para fazer espuma e só então comecei a tirar a roupa, vendo que Bella fazia o mesmo.

Quando ela tirou a calcinha, a peça estava tão molhada com meu líquido que tinha escorrido, que vi seu rosto corando novamente, e a tirei da sua mão, jogando-a dentro da pia enquanto puxava Bella contra o meu corpo, cobrindo sua boca com a minha.

Logo a sentia relaxar, enquanto o meu próprio corpo reagia de forma contrária, se empolgando com o contato do seu corpo nu contra o meu. Mas me limitei a levá-la para debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água morna nos lavar por alguns minutos. Tomamos um banho rápido, trocando o sabonete pela vez de usar o chuveiro e então saímos, andando molhados mesmo pelo banheiro, até a banheira que já estava quase completamente cheia. Desliguei a água e entrei primeiro, me apoiando bem antes de estender uma mão para Bella, ajudando-a a entrar e então deitamos juntos, nossos corpos cabendo com facilidade na banheira espaçosa. Deixei Bella sozinha um pouco, sentindo a água quente relaxando seus músculos, mas logo a puxava para perto, deitando-a sobre meu peito e apenas ficamos ali juntos e abraçados sem falar nada.

Naquele momento, palavras não eram necessárias.

Apenas quando a água já estava esfriando, saí da banheira, deixando Bella ainda um pouco ali enquanto me secava e então voltei com uma toalha para ela, ajudando-a a sair.

Enquanto Bella secava os cabelos com o secador, ainda enrolada na toalha, fiz a barba, depois de ver que o pescoço dela tinha ficado mais vermelho que o normal com os meus beijos. E apenas quando estava enxugando o rosto, meio de cabeça baixa sobre a pia, que olhei com atenção para meu reflexo e vi uma marca vermelha num ponto entre meu pescoço e ombro. Virei de costas para o espelho e tive a surpresa de ver minhas costas, meu pescoço e nuca cobertos de pequenos arranhões.

— Desculpa — Bella murmurou ao meu lado, quando me viu acompanhando as marcas com as pontas dos dedos e a encarei através do reflexo do espelho.

— Não peça desculpas por isso, pequena. Não quando ainda estou lembrando de como os consegui — falei, abrindo um sorriso para ela.

— Mas se sua esposa vir isso–

— Eu posso lidar com isso. Não se preocupe — tranquilizei-a, terminando de enxugar meu rosto e então a peguei no colo assim que ela desligou o secador. Saí quase correndo para o quarto e joguei-a em cima da cama sem cuidado algum, fazendo-a rir durante todo o processo, então fui para cima dela, cobrindo seu corpo de cócegas.

— Para, Carlisle. Para! — ela gritava embaixo de mim sem parar de rir, se contorcendo, mas eu só parei quando, no meio da brincadeira, nossas toalhas deixaram nossos corpos e me vi nu com Bella embaixo de mim.

Não transamos novamente aquele dia, mas isso não nos impediu de brincar. E novamente dormimos abraçados e nus, mas acordamos de outra forma. Ou melhor, _eu_ acordei de outra forma.

Estava no meio de um sonho sem sentido algum, quando comecei a sentir um calor anormal, concentrado mais em um ponto. Logo pensei: "vou acabar assustando Bella por acordar todo dia com uma ereção", mas então percebi que tinha algo diferente. Um movimento no meu quadril, quase como num sonho, que estava me deixando naquele estado. Quando abri os olhos, no entanto, encontrar Bella ajoelhada ao meu lado, sua mão batendo uma para mim lentamente, foi muito melhor do que qualquer sonho.

— Porra! Eu quero acordar assim todos os dias — murmurei ainda com a voz grogue de sono e o prazer contribuindo para deixá-la rouca.

Só então Bella percebeu que eu estava acordado e sorriu para mim, sem interromper os movimentos.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, pequena — sussurrei, levando uma mão para puxar o lençol que ela usava para cobrir seus seios. Ela não fez força alguma para segurar o tecido, mas seu rosto corou de leve quando seu corpo ficou completamente exposto aos meus olhos. — Como você pode corar assim só porque está nua, quando acaba de me acordar com a mão ao redor do meu pau?

Mas Bella não respondeu, corando ainda mais e baixou o rosto, deixando uma cortina de cabelos bloquear a visão dos seus olhos.

— Saiba que eu vou tentar te vencer pelo cansaço — avisei, levando uma mão até seus cabelos e os coloquei atrás da sua orelha, liberando seu rosto das mechas. —Talvez um dia você se acostume com o fato de que eu sempre vou querer te ver nua.

Mais uma vez ela nada falou, se limitando a continuar os movimentos da sua mão que ficavam ainda mais rápidos.

— Isso está tão gostoso, pequena — murmurei novamente, deslizando a mão que ainda estava no seu rosto, até chegar aos seus seios e tocar seus mamilos já túmidos. — Senta aqui — pedi, batendo com a mão livre nas minhas pernas e Bella prontamente atendeu, sentando sobre minhas coxas. Apoiei o corpo em um cotovelo e me ergui um pouco, descendo a mão que estava nos seus seios até o seu sexo.

Encontrá-la molhada e tão pronta para mim era algo que sempre me deixaria extasiado.

— Se toca para mim — sussurrei o comando, deslizando a mão até a sua coxa para deixar o caminho livre. Quando a vi se tocando ali na minha frente, sentada na minha perna enquanto continuava a me tocar, por muito pouco não tombei para trás, mas permaneci na mesma posição, observando cada mínimo movimento.

Suas duas mãos trabalhavam com afinco agora, indo tão rápido que logo me faria gozar. E pelo seu estado trêmulo, ela também não estava tão longe.

— Espera. Para um pouco — pedi no meio de um gemido. — Porra! Você adora me deixar assim à beira da loucura com essa mão gostosa, não é? — Sentei na cama, deixando-a ainda sobre meu colo, segurando-a pela cintura e a vi rindo do meu comentário. — Mas eu não quero gozar na sua mão hoje, pequena. Eu quero gozar dentro de você. Você quer isso?

— Uhum — ela murmurou, assentindo de leve, enquanto eu a posicionava no lugar certo, suas mãos indo para os meus ombros em busca de mais apoio.

— Fala para mim. Fala o que você quer.

Sabia que Bella não estava acostumada a falar aquelas coisas, por isso foi normal vê-la corando novamente, mas ela se esforçou.

— Eu quero... quero que você venha dentro de mim.

— Hmmm... E quer que eu te foda até te fazer gozar? — perguntei num tom rouco, meus olhos nunca desviando dos seus enquanto eu pincelava meu membro na sua entrada molhada. Dessa vez Bella apenas assentiu.

Devagar, entrei nela, ainda sentindo dificuldade, mas bem menos dessa vez. E Bella pouco pareceu sentir também, não demorando muito para que ela começasse a estremecer quando passei a massagear seu clitóris. Comecei a guiá-la, subindo e descendo seu quadril em cima de mim, fazendo meu membro quase sair por completo para então entrar de novo, cada vez mais fundo. Logo Bella passava a me acompanhar, fazendo quase tudo sozinha.

Apesar de ainda ter um certo receio de machucá-la, o desejo passou a falar mais alto e eu agora arqueava meu quadril contra o seu, junto com seus próprios movimentos, indo mais fundo e mais rápido.

— Rebola, vai — gemi alto, apoiando uma mão no colchão enquanto a outra se mantinha no seu quadril. — Rebola para mim.

E quando ela o fez, girando o quadril apenas de leve no começo, um gemido ainda mais alto escapou da minha boca. Bella sem dúvida também gostou da fricção que aquele movimento causava, porque passou a gemer mais, rebolando de novo e de novo.

— Porra! Não para! — praticamente ordenei, me apoiando melhor para ir ainda mais rápido, tão rápido que logo senti o orgasmo se aproximando novamente. Mas eu queria que Bella gozasse também. Precisava que ela gozasse no meu membro para senti-la me apertando com força. Então segurei um pouco aquele gozo que teimava em vir e levei a mão até seu sexo, masturbando-a com pressa.

Bella me abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e vários pequenos gemidos estrangulados passaram a escapar da sua boca como se ela se sentisse torturada, mas estivesse adorando aquela tortura.

— Você gosta disso?

— Go-gosto — ela murmurou, sua voz saindo abafada. — Não para.

E eu, é claro, não parei. Nem mesmo quando seus gemidos ficaram ainda menos coerentes e mais altos, seu corpo se contraindo com violência contra o meu, até que ela enrijeceu por completo, seu sexo dando um forte aperto ao redor do meu membro. E quando o aperto diminuiu e as contrações começaram, como se mordendo meu membro, estoquei ainda mais rápido, precisando apenas de poucos movimentos para me fazer gozar, tão forte que me deixou fora do ar por alguns instantes.

Quando voltei a mim, estava abraçado à Bella com tanta força que temi estar lhe machucando. Mas quando tentei me afastar, foi ela quem me impediu, seus braços ao meu redor me apertando com força.

Continuamos ali por não sei quanto tempo, nossas respirações aos poucos voltando ao normal enquanto nossos corpos paravam de estremecer e então deitei, levando-a comigo, deixando seu corpo sobre o meu. Sabia que ela podia ouvir os batimentos erráticos do meu coração, com sua cabeça apoiada no meu peito e fiquei apenas acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo meu líquido escorrer dela para mim.

Apenas quando a senti relaxar por completo, girei nossos corpos, deitando-a na cama e beijei seus lábios de leve antes de levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro. Limpei o gozo que tinha escorrido em cima de mim e vesti uma calça de pijama, antes de sair do quarto para fazer nosso tardio café da manhã. Já passava das dez da manhã.

De repente comecei a odiar o tempo por passar tão rápido e por aquele feriado já estar chegando ao fim. Tínhamos que voltar para Nova York e eu teria que ficar três dias sem ver Bella. Cheguei até a pensar em marcar encontros noturnos em algum hotel afastado, mas as chances de Bella conseguir sair sem ser notada e de Esme também não perceber as minhas escapadas eram zero, então logo descartei aquela ideia absurda. Voltei para o quarto com nosso desjejum numa bandeja, ainda sem encontrar uma solução para aquele problema, encontrando Bella quase cochilando.

Comemos sem pressa, conversando entre uma torrada e outra e começamos a arrumar as malas para voltar. É claro que não estávamos nada ansiosos por voltar, mas sabíamos que tínhamos que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por sorte, quando sugeri a Bella que o fizéssemos mais tarde, ela prontamente aceitou. Então, assim que as malas estavam prontas e a casa organizada, voltamos para a cama, não para transar, porque Bella reclamou dizendo que estava dolorida demais para fazer de novo. Culpa minha, eu sabia. Tinha ido muito forte no final da última vez. Mas ainda assim ficamos nus na cama, apenas nos acariciando e nos beijando, sem pressa nenhuma para voltar.

O sol já estava começando a se por quando entramos na rodovia que nos levaria de volta à cidade. Bella acabou cochilando no meio do caminho. Eu queria até poder levá-la até o seu apartamento, subir as escadas com ela nos braços e colocá-la na cama, mas sabia que isso seria completamente impossível. Então quando estávamos chegando toquei de leve nos seus braços, despertando-a devagar.

Deixei-a no mesmo lugar onde nos encontramos no sábado, ao lado da estação de metrô, mesmo eu insistindo muito para ao menos deixá-la mais perto de casa, mas Bella estava irredutível, com medo que sua mãe a visse chegando num carro estranho. Talvez por conta de tudo que acontecera naquele final de semana, mas aquela despedida foi uma das piores que já enfrentamos. Eu não queria deixá-la ir e Bella tampouco queria ir. A cada vez que trocávamos um beijo que deveria ser o último daquela noite, eu a puxava de volta, ou então era ela que o fazia. Apenas quando o locutor no rádio anunciou que ia dar onze da noite nos obrigamos a encerrar aquilo e a deixei ir.

Quando cheguei em casa, a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas, com exceção das luzes do hall e do quarto de Emmett, e eu ignorei a voz feminina que ouvi lá dentro quando passei na frente da sua porta. Reconheci facilmente a voz de Rosalie e sorri, vendo que pelo visto Edward não era o único que estava começando um relacionamento sério. Ou ao menos eu esperava que o de Emmett fosse sério, já que uma das regras da casa era não levar qualquer garota para dormir lá.

Entrei no quarto com cuidado, evitando fazer barulho para o caso de Esme estar dormindo, mas ela estava bem acordada, apoiada na cabeceira da cama com o laptop sobre as pernas.

— Chegou tarde — ela comentou, parando o que estava fazendo para me encarar.

— Evitei sair cedo para não pegar trânsito muito pesado nas estradas — falei apenas, passando direto para o closet, separando um pijama para ir tomar banho.

— Como foi a viagem? — Esme perguntou, aparecendo de repente à porta e ficou parada ali, apoiada no portal de madeira.

— Tranquila.

— E a casa? É mesmo tão bonita quanto nas fotos?

Parei o que estava fazendo e a encarei, franzido o cenho diante da sua atitude tão gentil e calma.

— Se você estivesse mesmo interessada em saber isso, teria ido comigo.

— Você ainda está pensando nisso? — ela murmurou com uma careta. — Eu já falei que não tinha como ir com você.

— Certo, Esme. Tanto faz. Mas não venha agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tentei passar por ela, mas Esme me deteve, segurando meu braço.

— Me desculpe, está bem? — ela pediu, tentando me abraçar e repousou sua cabeça no meu peito. Sabia que o perfume de Bella ainda estava em mim, tanto na minha roupa quanto no meu corpo e naquele momento eu quase enrijeci de medo de que ela falasse algo a respeito, mas Esme nem mesmo pareceu notar. — Eu prometo que da próxima vez eu vou. Sem falta.

— Não prometa o que você não vai cumprir — falei num tom duro, afastando-a de mim e saí do closet, mas ela me seguiu.

— Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim para sempre por causa disso, sabe? Foi uma coisa tão pequena.

— E ainda assim aqui está você interrompendo seu precioso trabalho para pedir desculpas.

— Você sabe que meu trabalho é importante. Eu não poderia simplesmente deixar tudo para ir com você, quando tinha prazos para cumprir e pessoas esperando respostas e resultados — ela quase gritou numa voz angustiada. — Mas você poderia ao menos ter sido um pouco solidário e ficado aqui. Passei esses três dias sozinha nessa casa e–

— Solidário, Esme?! — gritei, perdendo completamente a paciência. — Quantas vezes eu fui solidário? Quantas vezes você precisou cancelar uma viagem e eu fiquei aqui como um idiota, enquanto você passava o dia enfiada naquele escritório. Você quer que eu fique com pena porque ficou sozinha esses três dias?! Por acaso você esqueceu que eu viajei sozinho para um lugar que nunca tinha ido antes? Que eu _também_ fiquei sozinho por todo esse tempo naquela casa?!

É claro que o final era uma completa mentira, mas o que mais eu poderia falar?

— Ok, me desculpe, mas é que eu–

— Chega, está bem?! — interrompi-a, controlando um pouco minha voz para tentar parar de gritar. — Não quero falar sobre isso hoje. Consegui relaxar muito durante a viagem e não quero estragar meu bom humor com você.

Voltei para o closet e peguei a mala que tinha deixado no chão, voltando logo para o quarto.

— Aonde você vai? — ela perguntou quando já começava a me afastar, indo em direção à porta.

— Vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Na quinta feira ainda não tinha feito as pazes com Esme. Nos falávamos à mesa do café da manhã e do jantar quando os dois estavam em casa, mas apenas o essencial. Provavelmente aquela briga ia acabar caindo no esquecimento como todas as outras e aos poucos retomaríamos a rotina normal. No entanto, continuei dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, mas o fiz apenas porque os arranhões que Bella tinha deixado em mim ainda estavam um pouco evidentes.

Por esse motivo, porém — o de estar dormindo no quarto de hóspedes — na noite de quinta, quando cheguei do trabalho encontrei meus dois filhos à minha espera, sentados à mesa do jantar.

Não que aquilo fosse assim tão estranho, porque sempre que eles estavam em casa jantávamos juntos, mas suas expressões logo me alertaram que algo viria.

— Estou em apuros? — perguntei de brincadeira, enquanto sentava à cabeceira da mesa, tendo um de cada lado meu. — Onde está a mãe de vocês?

— No trabalho — Edward respondeu. — Ela avisou que vai chegar mais tarde.

Para variar.

— Pai, você e a mamãe vão se divorciar? — Emmett perguntou, direto como sempre.

Só não me engasguei com aquela pergunta porque, levando em conta tudo que tinha acontecido e ainda vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, pensar isso não era assim tão absurdo.

— Não — respondi apenas, enchendo minha taça de vinho.

— Então por que vocês estão dormindo separados?

— Porque quando se é casado há tanto tempo, às vezes um dos dois ou os dois precisam de um pouco de espaço.

— Mas vocês brigaram — Edward lembrou.

— Sim, nós brigamos, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos nos divorciar.

— Eu sei disso, mas–

— Escutem, vocês dois — interrompi-o, achando melhor esclarecer logo aquele assunto para que não restasse nenhuma dúvida entre eles. — Sim, Esme e eu brigamos na sexta por conta da viagem e brigamos novamente quando voltei, pelo mesmo motivo. Mas casais brigam. Seria impossível que eu concordasse com tudo que ela pensa e que ela também concorde comigo o tempo todo. Mas eu amo a mãe de vocês e não é uma briga como essa que vai nos separar.

— O senhor não está falando isso só para nos tranquilizar, está?

— Sim, eu estou, mas isso não quer dizer que seja mentira. — Percebi que eles ainda queriam falar alguma coisa, talvez apenas insistir no assunto, mas com um simples olhar os dois deram de ombros quase ao mesmo tempo e começaram a comer. — Você já resolveu o seu problema da escola, Edward? — perguntei depois de um tempo em que ficamos apenas comendo sem falar nada.

— Já — ele respondeu de boca cheia e se apressou a engolir antes de continuar. — Quer dizer, eu falei com o professor e ele me passou um trabalho extra para fazer. Vou entregar amanhã. E acho que dei um jeito de tirar uma nota boa nas provas no final do mês.

— Eu espero que esse "jeito" não envolva colar.

— De jeito nenhum! Tenho amor à minha vida — ele falou rápido, fazendo Emmett rir. — Mas organizei um grupo de estudos. Tem um pessoal que também está com notas ruins e resolvemos estudar juntos. Ia até falar com o senhor sobre isso para saber se pode ser aqui em casa.

— Por que não na biblioteca da escola?

— Porque a biblioteca é muito formal, pai. E já basta passar a semana toda naquele lugar. Luke tinha oferecido a casa dele, mas ali não rola.

— Luke McCarthy? — Emmett perguntou com o cenho franzido, e quando Edward confirmou, ele riu alto. — A mãe dele é uma tarada maluca que fica andando pela casa quase nua, se oferecendo para todo mundo que chega perto. Lembra daquele dia que ela começou a se esfregar no técnico da televisão?

Edward riu junto, lembrando da ocasião e eu acabei aceitando que aquele grupo de estudos fosse ali, contanto que eles estudassem de verdade e que nenhuma bebida alcoólica estivesse envolvida.


	14. Um Mês

**Capítulo 14 **

– **Um Mês –**

Meu coração martelava no meu peito enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, minha respiração tão errática e pesada que doía no meu peito. Mas ainda assim, tinha um sorriso enorme no meu rosto. Só não tão grande quanto o da garota nua e suada ao meu lado.

Bella estava completamente esparramada na cama, deitada de bruços, seus cabelos grudados às suas costas e seu rosto ainda conservava aquele vermelho intenso provocado pelos movimentos rápidos e fortes demais. Sabia que seus músculos provavelmente protestariam de dor no dia seguinte, mas não pude evitar ficar empolgado demais aquela tarde. O fato de que ela tinha se jogado nos meus braços — literalmente — quando abriu a porta para mim foi algo que contribuiu muito para minha excitação quase ter passado dos limites. Outro fato foi que ela parecia ainda mais linda naquele dia, usando apenas um pequeno vestido azul que mal cobria suas pernas. E nós estarmos sem nos ver desde a segunda foi o que mais contou, no fim das contas.

Nem um minuto depois nós já estávamos completamente nus, as roupas caindo por todo o caminho até seu quarto e então a jogava na cama sem cuidado nenhum, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu.

Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois estava muito preocupado com preliminares e tudo que fiz foi levar uma mão para o seu sexo, já encontrando-a molhada e entrei nela de uma vez. Seu corpo arqueou contra o meu, suas pernas envolvendo meu quadril e eu ditava o ritmo, rápido e constante. A cada vez que sentia o orgasmo aproximando, diminuía o ritmo, torturando a nós dois, para só então voltar a ir ainda mais rápido, fazendo um gemido de surpresa sair da sua boca a cada vez que repetia isso.

— Você gosta assim? — perguntei por entre os dentes, provocando-a naquela velocidade, fazendo seu corpo quicar sob o meu. Aquele seu típico "uhum" foi a única resposta que tive, no entanto. — Fala para mim. Fala que gosta quando eu vou assim rápido.

— E-eug-gosto — ela gaguejou, apenas porque meus movimentos não a deixavam falar de forma coerente — assim. Rápido.

Para minha perdição, Bella rebolou embaixo de mim, como se para firmar suas palavras e dizer o quanto ela gostava daquilo e foi ali que eu quase fui longe demais, estocando com tanta força que a ouvi gemendo de dor. Obviamente parei, pedindo desculpas, preocupado com ela.

— Está tudo bem — ela tranquilizou arfando e levou as duas mãos aos meus ombros, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não me arranhar por pedido meu. — Não para. Por favor, não para.

E é claro que eu logo retomava a mesma velocidade de antes, apenas tomando cuidado para não exagerar, até que a senti gozando, seu corpo todo estremecendo violentamente. Continuei me movendo, mais lento dessa vez, segurando meu próprio gozo e então me afastei um pouco, me ajoelhando entre suas pernas. Seu corpo ainda sofria os espasmos do orgasmo quando ergui as suas duas pernas, segurando-as no alto pelo tornozelo e voltei a penetrá-la, sentindo-a ainda mais apertada pela posição.

— Machuca um pouco — Bella murmurou, levando uma mão ao seu ventre quando tentei ir mais rápido.

Eu sabia que aquela posição não era muito confortável para as mulheres, apesar de ser tão prazerosa para os homens, mas fiquei feliz em Bella ter tido a coragem de falar, ao invés de aguentar a dor em silêncio apenas para me agradar. Então, simplesmente deixei suas pernas abrirem novamente e a puxei para cima, fazendo-a sentar sobre meu membro, guiando seu corpo para cima e para baixo. Buscando apoio nos meus ombros, Bella passou a subir e descer sozinha, pulando sobre meu membro e minhas mãos se dirigiram às suas nádegas, apertando sua carne macia com força.

— Isso! Cavalga no meu pau. Mais rápido — pedi, gemendo por entre os dentes quando ela atendeu, minha mão movendo como se tivesse vida própria ao desferir um suave tapa sobre sua bunda. Bella não esboçou nenhuma reação com aquilo e eu achei que talvez tivesse ido longe demais mais uma vez, então me controlei para não acabar fazendo de novo sem querer, apenas me limitando a continuar apertando suas nádegas. — Que bunda gostosa, pequena. Deixa eu ver mais dela, vai. Fica de quatro para mim.

Uma Bella trêmula saiu de cima de mim e minha mão foi quase como de forma automática para meu membro, me tocando rápido, sentindo seu líquido molhando meus dedos, enquanto a observava se posicionando em cima da cama. Ela nem bem tinha conseguido se firmar e eu já avançava em sua direção, voltando a acariciar suas nádegas, mas agora podendo me deliciar também com a perfeita visão que era ter Bella de quatro para mim.

— Você quer isso, quer? — provoquei quando a ouvi gemendo baixinho ao sentir meu membro roçando entre as suas pernas e fiquei pincelando ele na sua entrada.

— Quero.

— Então fala para mim. Fala que você quer que eu te foda agora. — Mas Bella não falou nada, apenas arfando quando continuei provocando-a, mas soltou um gemido de surpresa quando entrei nela de uma vez, apenas para sair logo em seguida. — Fala, Isabella.

— Eu quero... — ela tentou e então respirou fundo, se apoiando melhor com as duas mãos no colchão, a mudança deixando-a ainda mais empinada para mim. E foi enquanto eu olhava quase hipnotizado naquela direção que as palavras mais doces que já ouvira escaparam da sua boca vermelha. — Eu quero que você me faça gozar de quatro.

Um gemido brotou na minha garganta ao ouvir aquilo e entrei nela logo em seguida, forte, começando a estocar tão rápido que poderia estar machucando-a, mas Bella em momento algum reclamou, apenas gemendo junto comigo. Seus sons agora naturais ficaram ainda mais altos quando levei uma mão para seu sexo, rodeando sua cintura, e comecei a massagear seu clitóris, ansioso por atender seu pedido. E quando ela finalmente gozou, tão forte que seu corpo amoleceu à minha frente, a segurei pelo quadril com as duas mãos, estocando ainda mais rápido, precisando de apenas mais alguns segundos para enchê-la com meu próprio gozo, ficando ainda algum tempo dentro dela enquanto libertava tudo que tinha acumulado aquela semana.

— Quanto tempo ainda temos? — Bella perguntou quando já estávamos mais recuperados, apenas esticando uma mão para acariciar meu rosto, parecendo preguiçosa demais para fazer qualquer movimento além desse.

— Não faço ideia. Mas duvido que o suficiente para repetir, se é isso que você está pensando.

— Sem condições — ela resmungou, soltando um suspiro esgotado. — Só queria saber se dá tempo de almoçar. Ainda não comi nada depois da aula.

— Nem eu — lembrei, rindo quando, parecendo adivinhar o teor da conversa, meu estômago resolveu roncar. E alto. — Ouviu só?

Bella ria junto comigo enquanto eu levantava, fazendo o percurso até a sala para conseguir juntar nossas roupas. E apenas quando peguei a calça que estava no meio do corredor senti o volume da caixa que tinha guardado no bolso. Mas de início não falei nada, esperando Bella se vestir e fui tomar um banho, quando senti o cheiro de sexo impregnado demais no meu corpo. Apenas depois de me vestir fui para a cozinha, já com a pequena caixa azul nas mãos. Bella estava de costas para a entrada, mexendo algo numa panela no fogo e a abracei por trás, afastando seus cabelos do ombro.

— Por ser minha há um mês — murmurei, colocando a caixa azul à sua frente.

Ela parou o que fazia, girando o corpo para ficar de frente para mim, seu rosto numa clara expressão de surpresa.

— Como?

— Hoje faz um mês que estamos juntos — esclareci, abrindo um sorriso quando ela arregalou os olhos.

— Ah, meu Deus! Eu não... Eu não sabia. Quer dizer, eu não lembrava. Não comprei nada para você.

— Isso não é uma troca de presentes, Bella — tranquilizei-a, abraçando-a pela cintura com a mão livre. — Só estou te dando isso como uma forma de celebrar esse mês. Mas a minha escolha de celebração agora parece completamente insignificante depois da forma como você me recebeu quando cheguei e do que fizemos naquela cama. Se bem que você ter esquecido que hoje faz um mês que estamos juntos me magoou um pouco — falei de brincadeira, rindo quando ela entortou os lábios.

— Desculpe.

— Desculpo se você aceitar logo o presente antes de queimar nosso almoço, porque estou morrendo de fome.

Bella rapidamente ficou de costas mais uma vez, mexendo o conteúdo da panela antes de se voltar para mim e pegar a pequena caixa da minha mão.

— O que é?

— Abra e vai descobrir.

Mordi os lábios para evitar falar algo enquanto a via abrindo a caixa, revelando uma pequena pulseira prateada com diamantes. Estava nervoso por não saber se ela iria gostar ou não, porque raramente a via usando alguma joia, mas quando pus os olhos naquela pulseira no dia anterior quando saíra no horário do almoço para comprar seu presente, simplesmente achei-a perfeita. Era pequena e delicada, exatamente como aquela garota à minha frente.

Mas o que ouvi saindo da sua boca à seguir não foi um "obrigada, é linda" ou "o que deu em você?".

— Quanto foi isso? — Bella perguntou, apenas encarando a joia ainda dentro da caixa.

— É um presente, Bella. Não vou dizer quanto foi.

— Por favor, me diz que não é nada muito caro. Apenas isso — ela pediu, erguendo o olhar para me encarar.

— O que é caro?

— Se isso foi mais de duzentos dólares, é _muito _caro! — ela respondeu, franzindo o cenho quando ri.

— Você não reconhece a caixa?

— Deveria? — Bella perguntou, franzindo ainda mais o cenho.

— Não sei. Achei que todas as mulheres reconheceriam essa caixa de longe — falei apenas, dando de ombros, mas comecei a me sentir frustrado com sua reação, que não tinha sido nada do que eu esperava. — É uma pulseira da Tiffany's, Bella, então ela custou um pouco mais que duzentos dólares, sim.

— Quanto mais? — ela insistiu, não se dando por vencida.

— Não vou dizer.

— Menos de mil? — Bella arriscou.

— Menos de mil e quinhentos — respondi por fim, soltando um suspiro cansado. — Será que você não pode apenas aceitar um presente meu sem fazer tantas perguntas?

— E será que você não entende que eu não tenho dinheiro e que se eu aparecer usando alguma coisa que custa mais do que eu ganho em um mês de monitoria as pessoas vão perguntar? Minha mãe vai perguntar. _Meus amigos_ vão perguntar, porque eles sabem que eu nunca teria dinheiro para comprar algo assim.

Afastei-me dela, sentando à mesa e enterrei meu rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Ninguém falou nada e eu apenas ouvi quando Bella colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e voltou a atenção para o almoço, pouco depois colocando um prato à minha frente, mas a vontade de comer era quase nula.

— Eu gosto de dar presentes, Bella — murmurei apenas depois de um tempo, quando ela também já estava sentada à minha frente.

— Eu sei. E eu adorei — ela falou por fim. — A pulseira é linda. Mas será que você não poderia ter comprado algo mais barato? — Quando continuei encarando-a sem falar nada, apenas arqueando as sobrancelhas, Bella fez uma pequena careta, levando uma mão aos cabelos emaranhados. — Isso é barato para você, não é?

Não respondi àquela pergunta também, sabendo que isso poderia deixá-la mais irritada e levantei, dando a volta à ao seu lado e me abaixei até estar com o rosto na altura do seu.

— Eu gosto de você, está bem? _Muito_! O suficiente para talvez me fazer parar de comprar presentes se você quiser assim. Mas caso contrário, eu vou continuar fazendo isso. Eu vou continuar pensando em você quando estiver dentro de uma loja e vou continuar querendo te comprar algo quando encontrar qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar de você. E eu vou logo avisando que comprei o CD daquela banda que você gosta e só não trouxe hoje porque já tinha uma leve ideia de que íamos passar por essa situação.

— Carlisle!

— Você já reparou que está estragando nossa celebração de um mês juntos? — falei num tom impaciente, levantando e voltei para o meu lugar, cruzando os braços enquanto a encarava com o olhar firme. — E começou tão bem.

— Desculpe — ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que cheguei a pensar que sangraria. — Droga, eu sou uma idiota mesmo! Você veio tão atencioso, lembrando de uma data que eu não fui capaz de lembrar e eu me comporto como uma total ingrata. Me desculpe, Carlisle.

— Você vai aceitar o presente?

Em resposta, Bella apenas pegou a pulseira da caixa e estendeu na minha direção, deixando seu punho perto de mim como num pedido mudo para que eu colocasse a joia.

— Eu adorei — ela repetiu, abrindo um sorriso dessa vez. — Acho que posso dizer que ganhei de meu admirador secreto.

— Hum... Admirador, é?

— É, eu tenho um. Não sabia? — ela perguntou, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior quando franzi o cenho. — Ele só não é secreto para nós dois.

Sorri com suas palavras, me sentindo um pouco idiota por ter ficado com ciúmes, mesmo que por poucos segundos, quando deveria ter tanta certeza de que Bella era só minha.


	15. Surpresas

**Capítulo 15 **

– **Surpresas–**

Cheguei em casa aquela noite cansado pelo dia de trabalho, mas ainda mais pela tarde com Bella. A vontade que eu tinha era cair na cama e só acordar no dia seguinte. Mas quando entrei no quarto e vi a cama coberta por pétalas de rosas vermelhas e uma caixa no meio, a pequena mesa do canto posta para um jantar à dois com velas e tudo, logo vi que a minha ideia não seria assim tão simples.

Andei até a cama onde a caixa estava, vendo um pequeno bilhete escrito apenas "abra", com a caligrafia conhecida de Esme.

Dentro, no meio de papéis de seda amassados para preencher aquela caixa grande demais, havia duas passagens de avião para a Austrália, além de vários folders de safaris e fotos dos pontos turísticos mais bonitos do país.

— Sei que você sempre quis fazer isso — Esme falou e eu me voltei, vendo-a parada à porta do closet com um pequeno sorriso. — Comprei para novembro, para o nosso aniversário de vinte anos. Já agendei tudo. Voo, hotel, excursão. Só falta você concordar.

— Você vai sair de férias em novembro? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Tínhamos tentado conciliar nossas férias para esse mês nos últimos cinco anos e nunca dera certo. Geralmente por causa dela. — Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Esme.

— Eu já falei com meu chefe. Está tudo organizado — ela tranquilizou, falando rápido enquanto se aproximava. — Já escolhi a pessoa para me substituir e dessa vez não tem como dar errado. Eu te prometo que dessa vez eu não vou voltar atrás. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Nós vamos juntos.

— Se você mudar de ideia de última hora–

— Não vou! — ela me interrompeu apressada, envolvendo meus ombros e me abraçou, continuando a falar perto do meu ouvido. — Eu juro que não vou. Me desculpe por esse final de semana. Fui uma egoísta. Sinto muito mesmo. Por favor, diz que você vai comigo em novembro. Por favor.

— É Austrália, Esme — lembrei-a. — Como você acabou de dizer, fazer um safari lá é algo que sempre quis. Além do mais, é nosso aniversário. Como posso recusar?

— Mesmo? — ela perguntou, se afastando apenas o suficiente para me encarar.

— Mesmo — confirmei com um sorriso, abraçando-a de volta quando ela se jogou nos meus braços mais uma vez.

— Senti sua falta essa semana.

— Também senti — murmurei, beijando seus cabelos. — E a propósito, você está linda.

— Isso? — ela perguntou, se afastando e deu um pequeno giro, mostrando seu corpo de todos os ângulos. — Tive uma reunião com o diretor nacional hoje. Só quis impressionar.

— Bem, não sei ele, mas eu estou impressionado — falei, puxando-a de volta e cobri sua boca, beijando seus lábios devagar, enquanto minha mão descia para suas nádegas que aquela saia preta justa deixava tão marcada.

Esme riu contra a minha boca antes de se afastar me levando junto até a mesa, onde jantamos enquanto conversávamos sobre nossa semana. Quando a arrastei para a cama mais tarde naquela noite, no entanto, tive que me esforçar mais que o normal para que ela não percebesse que eu estava cansado e que não estava com nem um pouco de tesão acumulado. Por muito pouco tive que fingir um orgasmo, mas quando ela ficou de quatro para mim tudo que precisei fazer foi imaginar que estava de volta ao apartamento de Bella e que era a minha pequena que estava ali com a bunda empinada para mim. Depois disso, o gozo veio fácil.

— Você viu aquela loira que chegou com Emmett da viagem da praia? — Esme perguntou enquanto voltávamos para casa.

Tinha ido com ela ao shopping para comprar algumas coisas que ela estava querendo, mas acabamos com o carro cheio de sacolas, tanto minhas quanto dela e almoçando por lá mesmo.

— Rosalie?

— Sim. Você a conhece?

— Ele já a levou lá em casa algumas vezes, mas parece que agora estão namorando de verdade.

— Mesmo? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Ao que tudo indica, sim. E Edward também está com namorada, caso você não saiba.

— Namorada ou mais um casinho?

— Namorada mesmo. Oficial. Ele disse até que está apaixonado.

— Meu Deus!

— Você precisa conversar mais com seus filhos, Esme — comentei, rindo da sua falta da informação, embora falasse sério sobre pensar daquela forma.

— Eu sei — ela murmurou, deslizando um pouco no banco do passageiro ao meu lado e cruzou os braços. — Você a conheceu? Ela é bonita?

— Conheci há cerca de um mês. Ela veio aqui quando você estava viajando. E sim, ela é bem bonita.

Chegamos em casa e deixei o carro perto da porta de entrada, começando a levar as sacolas com a ajuda da nossa governanta que apareceu de repente tendo nos ouvido chegar. Enquanto levava as coisas para o andar de cima com ela e Esme, ouvi minha esposa perguntando onde os "meninos" – como ela insistia em chamá-los – estavam.

— Emmett saiu e Edward está na sala de jantar com alguns amigos.

— O grupo de estudos — lembrei. — Ele me pediu essa semana para estudar aqui com os amigos para uma prova que tirou nota baixa.

— Edward tirou nota baixa? — Esme perguntou surpresa.

— Longa história. Depois te conto.

Deixamos tudo no quarto e então descemos juntos até a sala de jantar para ver se estava tudo bem. E principalmente para conferir se eles estavam estudando mesmo e que não havia bebida alguma envolvida, antes de irmos para a piscina como Esme queria fazer.

Mas quando entramos na sala de jantar, encontrando os amigos de Edward sentados à mesa, pilhas de livros espalhados pelo tampo livre de louça e talheres, meu olhar não varreu o cômodo procurando alguma bebida ou algo que indicasse que eles não estavam estudando. Porque assim que abri a porta, minha atenção foi instantaneamente desviada para última pessoa que esperaria encontrar ali, como se meus olhos fossem atraídos por um ímã.

Minha pequena estava ali.

Tentei esconder minha surpresa e agir naturalmente, mas foi bem difícil. Por sorte, Esme estava ocupada demais falando com Edward e alguns amigos que ela conhecia, sendo apresentada aos demais, para perceber que eu ainda estava parado em completo choque, encarando Bella que parecia evitar meu olhar a todo custo, olhando apenas para os livros à sua frente.

E quando ouvi Edward falando seu nome, ao apresentá-la à mãe, eu quase gemi em desespero, minha aflição piorando quando ele falou comigo.

— O senhor lembra dela, pai? — Edward perguntou. — Daquele dia da festa.

— Claro — falei num tom forçado, tendo que pigarrear para minha voz sair mais natural e me obriguei a respirar fundo e agir naturalmente. — Como vai, Bella?

— B-bem, obrigada — ela gaguejou, seu rosto corando intensamente quando ela finalmente olhou na minha direção. — Tudo bem com o senhor?

_Senhor_? Bella estava mesmo me chamando de senhor? Sabia que era apenas para manter as aparências, mas não deixava de ser estranho. E ainda mais estranho foi eu ter gostado do som.

— Sim... Sim, tudo bem.

— Bella está nos ajudando com Química — Edward explicou. — Ela é tipo um gênio ou algo assim. Sabia que ela é uma sophomore?

— Mesmo? E está ajudando vocês? — Esme perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

— É. Mas está na turma de Química Avançada.

— E é minha orientadora nas aulas extras de Inglês — um dos garotos comentou, olhando para Bella com algo que parecia muito com admiração.

— Ora, então ela é mesmo inteligente — Esme comentou com um sorriso, se aproximando mais de Bella. — É um prazer conhecê-la, Isabella.

— Igualmente, senhora Cullen — Bella respondeu com a voz trêmula, apertando a mão que Esme tinha estendido na sua direção.

— E obrigada por ajudar meu filho — ela agradeceu, ainda apertando sua mão. E foi então que levei mais um susto, como se toda aquela situação bizarra não fosse suficiente. — Que pulseira linda.

Percebi que Bella quase puxou a mão de volta, seu corpo se contraindo e eu resolvi agir antes que as coisas piorassem ainda mais.

— Esme, vamos deixá-los sozinhos. Eles precisam estudar.

— Ah, claro. Não quero atrapalhar.

Saímos da sala logo em seguida, não sem antes eu lançar um rápido olhar para Bella, que nos observava ainda com o rosto corado. Em que realidade eu poderia ter imaginado o momento em que minha esposa conheceria minha amante dentro da minha casa e a trataria com tanta educação?

Meu coração batia descompassado no meu peito enquanto eu tentava me acalmar, mas de nada adiantava. Estávamos na área da piscina, mas sentados à sombra em uma das mesas com guarda sol e Esme acabou desistindo de manter uma conversa quando viu que eu não estava tão atento, pegando um livro e me ignorando por completo.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era que Bella estava na minha casa. Tudo bem que não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas agora as circunstâncias eram outras. E mais: Bella tinha conhecido minha esposa e falado com ela. Isso era outra coisa que não saía da minha mente. Aquele momento em que as duas apertaram as mãos, como se não tivessem nada que as ligasse além dos meus filhos. E então Esme tinha visto a joia que eu dera à Bella no dia anterior, logo depois de fazermos sexo com quase violência. A joia que Bella ainda estava usando, mesmo depois de ter feito aquela confusão para aceitá-la. E mesmo sendo loucura ficar feliz naquele momento, foi impossível conter o sorriso que brotou no meu rosto apenas por aquilo. Por Bella estar usando o presente que lhe dei.

Um pouco depois Esme teve que entrar na casa para atender uma ligação e voltou apenas para avisar que iria encontrar uma amiga que estava grávida e voltaria antes do jantar. Cerca de meia hora depois ouvi a agitação crescente vinda do interior, até que Edward e os demais apareceram brincando e rindo, mas logo pararam quando me viram.

— Só estamos dando uma pausa para refrescar a mente, pai — Edward avisou logo, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa. — Quinze minutos e já vamos voltar a estudar.

Não falei nada, apenas passando o olhar pelo grupo, e quando não vi Bella entre eles, levantei e entrei na casa, tentando andar calmamente. Fui direto para a sala de jantar, encontrando-a ainda sentada à mesa, parecendo corrigir algo no papel à sua frente.

— Por que você não me avisou nada, Bella? — perguntei num sussurro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ela se sobressaltou com minha entrada súbita, levando uma mão ao peito enquanto eu me aproximava, parando perto dela.

— Que susto, Carlisle! — ela reclamou, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

— Por que você não me avisou nada sobre isso? — insisti.

— Eu não vinha, ok? — Bella respondeu, falando tão baixo quanto eu. — Quando Edward me pediu para ajudá-lo com os estudos, falei que ia pensar, mas então ele disse que seria aqui e eu falei logo que não dava. Inventei que tinha um compromisso para hoje.

— E ainda assim você veio.

— Hey, não vem falando como se eu tivesse feito isso de propósito — ela alertou num tom um pouco mais alto. — Você acha que eu gostei de conhecer sua esposa?

— Fala baixo — pedi apressado, falando por entre os dentes. — Vem comigo.

Antes que ela reagisse, eu já a puxava pela mão, praticamente arrastando-a para fora da sala e então para o corredor, chegando ao meu escritório e trancando a porta atrás de mim.

— Edward me ligou hoje pela manhã quase implorando para que eu viesse — Bella continuou, se afastando um pouco e levou uma mão aos cabelos. — Ofereceu cem dólares por pessoa se eu fizesse isso. São cinco pessoas, Carlisle. Você sabe que eu preciso desse dinheiro. Preciso comprar os livros extras que os professores vão passar quando começar o segundo ano.

— Eu posso comprar esses livros para você, Bella — retruquei impaciente, tentando me aproximar, mas ela se afastou mais.

— Eu não quero seu dinheiro! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar isso?

— E você prefere vir a minha casa e conhecer a minha esposa, arriscando o nosso caso e meu casamento por causa de quinhentos dólares?!

— Eu não fiz nada! — ela quase gritou. — Sua esposa não desconfiou de nada. Nem mesmo quando viu essa estúpida pulseira.

— Fala baixo, Isabella!

Nós dois nos calamos ao mesmo tempo, ficando nos encarando sem falar nada, um desafiando o outro a ser o primeiro a ceder. E é claro que eu fui o mais fraco, como sempre era em tudo que dizia respeito àquela garota.

— Desculpe — pedi por fim, tentando me aproximar de novo e dessa vez Bella não recuou. — Eu sei que você não fez isso de propósito. Eu fiquei surpreso, só isso. Levei um susto quando te vi aqui.

— Não deu para avisar. Foi muito em cima da hora.

— Eu sei.

— E amanhã eu venho de novo.

— Eu... De novo?! — perguntei, parando no meio do movimento de levar uma mão ao seu rosto.

— É, Carlisle. De novo. Edward pediu para eu ajudá-lo com Biologia também.

— Você é boa em Biologia também?

— Edward só está com dúvida na parte prática, de laboratório. E essa parte é fácil para mim — ela falou apenas, dando de ombros.

Àquela altura a raiva causada pelo susto já tinha ido embora completamente e quando dei por mim já estava rindo enquanto me aproximava mais, envolvendo sua cintura com um braço até estar com o corpo colado ao seu.

— Minha pequena nerd gostosa — murmurei, fazendo-a rir também e levei meu rosto ao seu pescoço, aspirando aquele perfume delicioso. — Desculpe por gritar com você, Bella.

— Me desculpe também — ela sussurrou, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços e ficamos ali um pouco, apenas abraçados, até que ela começou a recuar.

— Onde você vai? — perguntei, segurando-a pela cintura para impedi-la de se afastar mais.

— Preciso voltar. Os meninos devem estar esperando por mim.

— Os meninos estão na piscina, Bella. Tenho certeza que eles não vão lembrar de voltar para estudar até que alguém vá lá chamá-los.

— Mas... — Tentei cobrir sua boca com a minha, mas Bella virou o rosto para o lado e tentou me empurrar pelo peito, embora sem muito esforço. — Carlisle, sua esposa–

— Ela não está em casa — falei apenas, interrompendo-a e no segundo seguinte a beijava, dessa vez sendo correspondido de imediato.

Lentamente a fiz andar de costas até que ela estava entre meu corpo e a mesa de madeira, logo prensando meu quadril contra o seu, deixando que ela sentisse meu membro começando a ficar duro só com aquele beijo. Mas quando minha mão chegou ao seu seio, sentindo a ausência do sutiã, ganhei mais um motivo para ficar duro. Bruscamente puxei-a para cima, fazendo-a sentar na mesa, me deixando entre suas pernas, e quando Bella levou uma mão ao meu membro, me tocando por cima da calça, eu gemi contra sua boca, mordiscando seu lábios inferior.

— Porra, pequena. Eu preciso de você.

— Não dá agora — ela murmurou, parando de me tocar, para minha completa frustração. — Preciso voltar para lá.

— Eu sei — concordei num resmungo, deixando-a descer, mas não me afastei de imediato. — Mas agora fiquei com vontade de te foder na minha mesa, com você jogando meus papéis no chão enquanto goza para mim.

Um murmúrio frustrado saiu da sua boca e ela sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse se livrar de alguma imagem ou pensamento.

— Preciso ir.

— Tudo bem. — Bella já estava quase na porta quando uma ideia me ocorreu. — Eu te levo em casa quando você acabar.

— Ficou doido?!

— Ninguém vai desconfiar, Bella. Posso dizer que tenho algo para fazer por aquele lado.

— Melhor não, Carlisle. E de qualquer forma, Mike já se ofereceu para me dar uma carona.

— Mike? Quem é Mike? — perguntei, sentindo a raiva voltar por algum motivo que eu nem entendia, apenas por ouvi-la dizendo que ia para casa com um dos garotos daquela sala. — Aquele loiro?

— É.

O loiro que tinha olhado para Bella com admiração ao dizer que ela lhe dava aulas extras de Inglês.

— Eu não quero que você vá com ele — falei apenas, num tom mais duro do que pretendia.

Para minha frustração, Bella sorriu, parecendo achar graça das minhas palavras.

— Ciúmes, Carlisle? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, embora fosse muito óbvio o que eu estava sentindo. Estava estampado na minha cara.

Sem falar mais nada, Bella apenas jogou um beijo no ar para mim e saiu do escritório, me deixando sozinho, duro e frustrado por estar com ciúmes de alguém que era minha, mas que eu não podia declarar isso em voz alta e _clamá_-_la_ como minha.

À noite, o que eu mais queria era falar com Bella e perguntar se ela tinha ido mesmo com o tal de Mike para casa. Ou melhor, perguntar se havia algum interesse seu naquele moleque. Mas nas duas vezes que liguei, ela não atendeu. Cheguei a pensar que ela ainda estava chateada pela nossa pequena discussão, mas logo em seguida recebi uma mensagem sua dizendo que estava tentando consolar a mãe por ter brigado com seu namorado e que me ligaria mais tarde se desse. Fiquei esperando pela ligação que não veio e tudo que pude fazer foi esperar pelo dia seguinte quando poderia ver Bella novamente, mesmo que de relance, e torcer para nada sair errado.

Quando ela chegou, no entanto, acompanhada de Edward, tive o azar de ela ter entrado em casa no mesmo instante em que Esme me beijou, se despedindo antes de ir para o seu tradicional dia de leitura no clube. Foi um beijo rápido, mas o suficiente para que eu visse Bella travando o maxilar, seu olhar endurecendo um pouco.

Tentei pedir desculpas com o olhar, mas Bella não deu atenção, seguindo Edward, dessa vez para a sala, já que seriam apenas os dois hoje.

Fiz uma anotação mental para conversar com ela sobre isso amanhã e me obriguei a tirar da mente o fato de que Bella estava na minha casa. Fui para a piscina como já tinha planejado, encontrando Emmett com Rosalie dentro da água. Apenas pigarreei para anunciar minha presença, quando percebi que o clima entre os dois estava um pouco exagerado para o local e deitei em uma das espreguiçadeiras, aproveitando o sol.

Por volta de uma da tarde, pedi para servirem alguma comida leve na piscina mesmo e pedi para avisarem a Edward, caso ele quisesse comer conosco. Sabia que era um erro da minha parte, porque Bella viria junto. E pouco depois os dois se juntavam à nós, Bella andando atrás de Edward como se tivesse com medo de algo.

— Como está indo os estudos? — perguntei a Edward, tentando agir com naturalidade, enquanto comíamos, Emmett e Rose preferindo ficar numa mesa separada, trocando carícias entre uma garfada e outra.

— Melhor do que eu imaginava — Edward respondeu. — Voltamos para Química agora, porque a parte de Biologia foi bem fácil. Eu só estava travado com uma informação, mas quando Bella explicou de uma forma bem diferente do professor, tudo fez sentido.

— Às vezes alguns professores explicam como está nos livros, mas na prática não é tão simples — comentei.

— É. E graças à Bella aqui — Edward falou, dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro dela, fazendo-a rir pela primeira vez desde que sentara — não vou me ferrar nessa prova. Acho até que vou comprar um presente para você.

— Não precisa — ela murmurou, desviando o olhar para seu prato. — Além do mais, você está me pagando por essas aulas. Não é como se estivesse fazendo de graça.

— Mas não é suficiente. Você não tem noção do que está salvando me ajudando com isso — ele exclamou num tom enfático, olhando sugestivamente para mim. — O velho aí ameaçou tirar meu carro e minha mesada se eu tirasse outra nota baixa.

— O senhor fez mesmo isso? — Bella perguntou, falando comigo depois de um breve momento de hesitação, não sei se por recear falar comigo ou por ter que pensar antes para lembrar de me chamar de "senhor" de novo. E mais uma vez aquele som me deixou fascinando.

— Apenas para fazê-lo se esforçar mais. E pelo visto está dando certo.

— Viu só? — ele falou, voltando a atenção para Bella mais uma vez. — Eu definitivamente preciso comprar um presente para você. Algo bem caro, com a mesada que não vai ser tirada de mim.

— Não precisa. De verdade, Edward. Você tirar uma nota boa já será o suficiente, por ver que valeu a pena esse tempo.

— Nem adianta reclamar. Diz alguma coisa que você queira. Qualquer coisa. Um vestido, um sapato, brincos? Livros? Angela disse que você adora ler.

— Eu não–

— Edward, não insista — interrompi-a, falando firme quando vi seu rosto corando e aquela típica expressão que sempre aparecia quando ela estava frustrada com algo. — Ela já disse que não quer nada.

Edward não insistiu, para felicidade de Bella, mas eu vi no seu rosto que ele não desistiria assim tão fácil. Se havia uma coisa que meu filho tinha puxado da mãe era a teimosia. E de mim essa mania de dar presentes. Mas quando seu celular tocou no bolso da sua bermuda aquele assunto logo foi esquecido, ainda mais quando ele viu que era Angela ligando. Ele rapidamente pediu licença, entrando correndo na casa.

No segundo seguinte em que ficamos sozinhos, nossos olhares se encontraram e foi como se uma bolha tivesse nos envolvido. Meu olhar vagava pelo seu corpo, querendo ver mais do que aquela blusa de mangas escondia, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, com a diferença que eu estava apenas de sunga. Então à medida em que ela vagava seu olhar pelo meu corpo, minha respiração foi ficando mais e mais acelerada e eu via que o mesmo acontecia com ela, seus seios subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido.

Lancei um rápido olhar para meu outro filho, vendo que ele estava muito ocupado com a boca da namorada e levantei sem me preocupar em esconder o volume que minha sunga exibia, percebendo quando Bella mordeu o lábio ao olhar naquela direção. E tudo que fiz foi lhe lançar um olhar, num pedido silencioso para que ela me seguisse.

Andei apressado até o meu escritório, torcendo para não encontrar alguém no caminho e entrei. Esperei encostado ao lado da porta até que Bella surgiu. Assim que ela entrou, tranquei a porta e logo prensei Bella contra ela.

— Você é louco mesmo — ela murmurou, envolvendo meu pescoço quando a ergui pela cintura, mas seu short jeans justo e comprido demais atrapalhava.

— Você me deixa assim — sussurrei, carregando-a até a minha mesa e a sentei ali, exatamente como no dia anterior. Levei minhas mãos até o botão do seu short, abrindo-o com pressa. — Eu quero você agora.

— Carlisle, não dá — ela retrucou, sua voz arfante, tentando deter minhas mãos. — Não dá tempo. Edward está–

— Edward está ocupado falando com a namorada — interrompi-a, abrindo sua blusa, revelando um sutiã preto. — E eu estou doido para gozar com você.

Daquele momento em diante, Bella não falou mais nada, deixando que eu terminasse de tirar seu short, levando a calcinha junto. Mas quando sua sandália atrapalhou na hora de tirar as peças por completo, apenas a puxei de volta para o chão, girando-a de costas para mim e a fiz se debruçar sobre a mesa, antes de colocar meu membro para fora da sunga e entrar nela de uma vez.

Nós dois gememos juntos com aquela invasão e eu logo me movia rápido dentro dela, segurando-a pelo quadril para manter o controle. Não sei se pelo perigo de alguém chegar ou por sabermos que não tínhamos muito tempo, mas não demorou muito para o gozo vir, dessa vez primeiro para mim, Bella só me acompanhando quando levei uma mão ao seu clitóris, fazendo-a gozar em poucos segundos.

Deixei meu corpo cair por cima das suas costas, afastando seus cabelos para beijar seu pescoço úmido de suor.

— Você é perfeita, pequena — murmurei, beijando seu rosto de leve, nossas respirações ainda aceleradas.

Lentamente, encontrando um pouco de dificuldade de me mover de outra forma depois de gozar tão rápido, saí de dentro dela e dei a volta à mesa, pegando uma caixa de lenços de dentro de uma gaveta, que estendi a Bella para que ela pudesse se limpar.

Esperei que ela estivesse completamente vestida e a puxei para meu corpo mais uma vez, beijando seus lábios sem pressa, nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de que tinha acabado de ver que fazia mais de meia hora que estávamos ali dentro. Essa provavelmente tinha sido a rapidinha mais longa da minha vida.


	16. Tempo

**Capítulo 16 **

– **Tempo –**

Quando recebi uma mensagem de Bella na metade da manhã de segunda feira, falando nada mais do que um curto "não vá para minha casa hoje", é claro que minha primeira reação foi ligar para ela de volta, mas não tive resposta. Pouco depois outra mensagem chegava.

"_Estou na aula_."

"O que aconteceu?" enviei de volta, interrompendo a ronda que fazia pelo hospital, me encostando em um dos corredores da ala infantil.

"_Só não apareça, por favor._"

Mas é claro que eu fui. Às três e meia da tarde eu batia à sua porta, tendo aproveitado a saída de um morador para entrar no edifício, sem precisar tocar o interfone para o apartamento de Bella. Cheguei a pensar que ela talvez estivesse chegando naqueles dias de novo, apesar de ainda não estar na época, ou talvez algo tivesse acontecido na escola, mas quando Bella abriu a porta, logo vi que o problema era comigo.

— Eu lembro de ter falado para você não vir hoje — ela reclamou, mantendo a porta bloqueada, mas eu simplesmente empurrei a porta de leve, entrando no seu apartamento. — O que eu falo não importa nada para você, não é?

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei calmo, não vendo motivo para me estressar quando sabia que não eu não tinha feito nada.

Parecendo tentar se controlar, Bella respirou fundo, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos, seu pé descalço batendo rapidamente no chão, fazendo a saia do seu uniforme acompanhar o movimento. Ainda assim, mesmo depois de quase um minuto, quando Bella falou seu tom não saiu nada calmo.

— O que aconteceu, Carlisle, é que por causa daquela viagem idiota que você insistiu para que eu fosse, não estudei o suficiente para a prova que tive na terça feira e tirei "A-"! — Bella gritou e eu não ficaria surpreso se ela tentasse me bater, tamanha era a raiva estampada nos seus olhos. — "A-" em Física! Mais um pouco e eu teria perdido minha bolsa de estudos. E eu sei que já tinha combinado de ir para a praia antes, mas só decidi isso porque _você _me convenceu de que eu precisava de um tempo para descansar.

— Mas você precisa, Bella — retruquei, mantendo o tom baixo, tentando provar meu ponto de vista, mas ela não me deixou continuar.

— Não, eu não preciso! Eu preciso estudar! Eu preciso manter minha bolsa de estudos porque não tenho dinheiro para jogar no lixo como você tem, Carlisle. Sem essa bolsa, eu posso dar adeus à Yale. — Com um novo suspiro, Bella se afastou, indo até a cozinha e eu a segui em silêncio, torcendo para que ela se acalmasse um pouco, mas parecia que quanto mais ela pensava, piores eram suas palavras. — Até te conhecer, Carlisle, eu passava minhas tardes estudando e minhas noites estudando ainda mais. Agora meu tempo se ocupa em passar a tarde com você satisfazendo seus desejos e a noite esperando você ligar, porque você sempre liga, nem que seja para falar alguma porcaria, nem se importando com o que eu estou fazendo.

— Eu _sempre_ pergunto se você está podendo falar, Bella — me defendi, porque não admitia ser acusado de algo sem qualquer fundamento.

— É, mas o problema é que eu quero falar com você, mesmo sabendo que tenho muito o que estudar. Você me envolveu de tal forma nisso tudo que eu parei de pensar no que mais importa para mim. Não penso mais em estudar o tempo todo, porque quando nós não estamos juntos, estou pensando em você. E eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso continuar dessa forma!

Aquelas palavras me desesperam de tal forma que o fôlego faltou e eu senti meu peito doendo.

— Bella, o que você–

— Sai daqui, Carlisle. Por favor, vá embora — ela pediu, evitando meu olhar e se afastou quando tentei me aproximar. — Eu preciso estudar.

— Me deixa ficar. Nós temos que conversar.

— Eu não quero conversar! — ela me cortou, se afastando ainda mais. — Porque você não quer só conversar, Carlisle. Você _nunca_ quer só conversar. Está sempre dando um jeito de tirar a minha roupa e me... e me... me _foder_! Não é assim que você gosta de falar?

— Pequena–

— Não me chama de pequena! — ela gritou mais uma vez, levando as mãos aos cabelos em frustração. — Você disse que não é só para isso que eu sirvo, mas ontem não perdeu tempo em tirar a minha roupa na sua casa, nem se importando se eu queria ou não. Nem se importando com o fato de que eu estava te odiando naquele instante, apesar de ser idiotice minha. Mas ver você beijando sua esposa na minha frente me magoou, Carlisle. Mas você não se importa com o que eu sinto, não é? Porque eu sou apenas a sua amante que só precisa estar disponível quando você precisar e que se dane o resto.

— Você sabe que não é assim, Bella — falei apressado, agora me sentindo ainda mais desesperado com tudo aquilo. Porque eu tinha mesmo percebido que ela ficara mal por me ver beijando Esme, mas deixara o desejo falar mais alto e esquecera completamente de conversar a respeito. — Eu não–

— Vá embora! — ela gritou, me interrompendo mais uma vez. — Por favor, vá embora, Carlisle. É só o que eu te peço.

— Mas, Bella–

— Sai daqui!

Aquele seu novo grito talvez não tivesse me feito recuar, se não fosse pelo fato dos seus olhos encontrarem os meus no mesmo instante e eu ter visto que ela estava prestes a chorar.

Isso e o pensamento de que talvez ela precisasse de um tempo para se acalmar e poder me ouvir, foi o me fez sair, deixando-a sozinha, mas não sem antes perceber que Bella não estava usando a pulseira que lhe dei.

Enquanto saía do apartamento várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça. Uma delas e talvez a mais estúpida, era o fato de que Bella tinha brigado comigo por ter tirado um "A-". Essa nota, até onde eu lembrava, era considerada muito boa, mesmo para alguém que estudasse com bolsa. Tudo bem que ela não poderia tirar notas baixas, mas até onde eu sabia, nota baixa era algo em torno de "C". E disso Bella estava bem longe.

Mas eu sabia que esse não tinha sido o real motivo da briga. Tinha sido, provavelmente, apenas o estopim.

De fato eu tinha agido da forma mais errada possível nesse final de semana. Não só gritara com ela, acusando-a de tentar destruir meu casamento, como praticamente esfregara na sua cara o meu relacionamento com Esme e depois me comportara como uma pessoa sem coração algum, praticamente arrastando Bella para transar dentro da mesma casa que eu transava com a minha esposa.

Talvez eu estivesse querendo arrumar uma desculpa ao pensar que só fizera aquilo naquele final de semana por não ter conseguido lidar bem com o fato de que Bella estava debaixo do mesmo teto que eu. Mas não apenas uma vez eu tinha dito que não estava com ela apenas pelo sexo. E então contrariara todas as minhas palavras, agindo daquela forma.

Eu queria voltar e pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento, mas sabia que aquilo não adiantaria agora. Bella estava chateada demais para ouvir um "sinto muito". Ela precisava de tempo e eu sabia disso. Então, mesmo querendo mais que tudo ficar logo bem com ela, eu lhe dei esse tempo. Não liguei aquela noite, nem no dia seguinte. O problema é que isso poderia até fazer bem para ela, mas para mim... Posso apenas dizer que minha completa ausência de bom humor foi notada por todos, seja na minha casa ou no trabalho. A primeira a perceber, talvez da pior forma possível, foi Esme.

Na segunda feira mesmo, quando cheguei do trabalho, ela ainda não havia chegado. Apenas quando já estava saindo do banho depois de jantar, ainda enrolado na toalha, a vi entrando no quarto carregada com comentário irônico logo surgiu na minha mente e eu não estava concentrado o suficiente para filtrar qualquer coisa inútil que ameaçasse sair da minha boca.

— Tempo para jantar em casa você não tem, mas para comprar mais porcarias, isso nunca falta, não é?

Ela estancou no meio do quarto, me encarando com o cenho franzido.

— Oi para você também, Carlisle — ela falou com ironia, antes de andar até a cama, colocando as sacolas em cima. — E isso não é porcaria nenhuma. Tenho outra reunião com o diretor nacional amanhã e preciso causar boa impressão.

— Apenas se certifique de que a saia é curta o bastante e cruze as pernas da forma certa. Sem dúvida ele ficará impressionado.

Mais uma vez ela se interrompeu no meio de um movimento, parando com um blazer cinza nas mãos e então meneou a cabeça, desviando o olhar do meu.

— Seja lá o que quer que tenha te deixado idiota desse jeito, tenho certeza que não foi minha culpa. Então não desconte em mim, está bem?

Sabia que ela estava certa, então não falei nada, indo me trocar em silêncio no closet. Mais tarde, quando ela saiu do banho, fingi que estava dormindo.

No dia seguinte, ao final da tarde, acabei gritando com minha secretária, apenas por ela ter escrito o nome de um medicamento errado, me fazendo ligar para o laboratório errado em consequência. À noite, cheguei a pegar o celular e digitar uma mensagem para Bella, não pedindo desculpas, porque aquilo não era algo que queria fazer por mensagens, mas ao menos para saber se ela já estava disposta a falar comigo, mas deletei o texto antes mesmo de enviar. Fiquei mais de uma hora ali no escritório apenas olhando a única foto que tinha de Bella. Aquela em que ela segurava o peixe ainda preso ao anzol, com uma expressão que era um misto de medo pelo animal que não parava de se debater e orgulho por ter conseguido pegá-lo.

Quando cheguei no quarto já bem tarde e Esme veio tentar me abraçar, apenas falei que estava com muita dor de cabeça e virei para o lado, fingido pegar no sono em pouco tempo.

Mas na quarta à noite, tentei falar com Bella. Liguei para o seu celular uma vez, duas vezes, três. Em nenhuma delas Bella atendeu. E quando liguei a quarta vez e caiu na caixa postal, percebi que ela ainda não estava querendo falar comigo.

Com o passar dos dias, no entanto, meu humor só piorava. Esme desistiu de tentar transar lá pela quinta feira, quando apenas falei que não queria sem me dar ao trabalho de inventar qualquer desculpa.

E eu continuei tentando falar com Bella, mas ela continuava me ignorando, seja desligando o celular novamente ou apenas não atendendo ou respondendo minhas mensagens. Sim, porque eu desisti de esperar o tempo que ela talvez ainda precisasse, porque naquele momento eu só precisava falar com ela. Perdi a conta de quantas mensagens enviei, seja pedindo desculpas ou apenas pedindo para falar com ela. E acho que até chegar o final de semana já tinha deixado cerca de dez recados no seu correio de voz. Só o que me fez parar foi perceber que estava passando dos limites com aquela perseguição. A essa altura Bella já sabia que eu queria falar com ela. Claro que não ia esperar que ela viesse até mim, mas lhe daria apenas mais algum tempo, ao menos para ela não achar que eu era um tipo de maníaco perseguidor. Já bastava ela pensar que eu era um viciado em sexo.

Mas é claro que não falar com ela não significava que eu tivesse conseguido parar de pensar nela. Tanto que quando passei perto da porta que levava à piscina na manhã de sábado, mesmo estando longe, consegui captar um som que parecia muito com o seu nome. Podia ser loucura da minha cabeça, mas resolvi me aproximar, encontrando Edward e Emmett sentados em uma das mesas debaixo de um guarda-sol, cada um com seu laptop aberto. E não sei se deveria ficar animado ou desesperado, mas eles estavam mesmo falando de Bella. O que me animaria era o fato de finalmente ter alguma notícia sua, mesmo que através dos meus filhos. O que me deixou desesperado, no entanto, foi entender do que eles estavam falando.

— Sério, cara. Se não fosse pela Rose, eu pegaria — Emmett falava, seu olhar fixo na tela à sua frente.

— Não sei. Talvez se Bella fosse um pouco mais divertida. Mas eu tenho que admitir que ela ficou muito gostosa.

— Muito! — Emmett concordou, abrindo um sorriso enorme. — Quem diria que por trás daquela pose de intelectual teria um corpão desse.

Minhas pernas moveram-se de forma automática, me arrastando até onde eles estavam e parei atrás de Edward, vendo que ele estava com o facebook aberto num álbum intitulado "18 Anos de Alice Brandon".

Sabia que essa festa tinha acontecido na quinta feira, de tanto que ouvira os meninos comentando dentro de casa e lembrava também que Bella tinha dito que Alice a convidara. Mas jamais me passara pela cabeça que ela iria de fato, logo naquela semana que ela disse que precisava tanto estudar. Precisava tanto a ponto de me expulsar da sua casa. E isso deveria ter me deixado irritado a ponto de ligar para ela mais uma vez, mas ao ver Edward passando as fotos uma a uma, a raiva foi sendo substituída por outra coisa.

Bella estava linda, para se dizer o mínimo. Deslumbrante, na verdade. E vê-la ali naquelas fotos, sorridente e arrebatadora naquele vestido justo, me deixou com um misto de saudade, tesão e ciúmes.

— Olha essas pernas, cara! — Edward falou de repente, me sobressaltando.

— E essa bunda! — Emmett concordou de pronto. — Imagina isso de quatro.

— Cale a boca, Emmett! — gritei de repente, assustando meus dois filhos que olharam para mim alarmados.

— Que foi?

Sabia que minha reprimenda não tinha justificativa nenhuma à vista deles, mas como eu poderia ouvir meu filho imaginando a minha pequena naquela posição sem falar nada? Ainda assim, tentei remediar a situação.

— Isso... Isso não é coisa que se fale de uma amiga da escola.

Os dois ainda me encararam por um tempo sem falar nada e então explodiram em gargalhadas, zombando do que eles chamaram de "comportamento antiquado", logo passando a me ignorar.

— Agora imagina ela com mais... — Edward falou, fazendo um gesto de com as mãos em forma de conchas em frente ao peito, como se tivesse apertando seios invisíveis.

— Bem mais. Algo entre...

Mas eu não fiquei ali para ouvir que tipo de seios fartos eles achavam ideal. Não podia ouvir aquela conversa baixa e agir com naturalidade. O fato de não poder falar nada era algo que estava me corroendo por dentro, me deixando com tanta raiva dos meus filhos que tinha vontade de bater nos dois. Mas ao invés de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse deixá-los com suspeitas, ou bater neles, simplesmente fui até o modem da internet e o desliguei. Não levou nem dez segundos e ouvia os dois gritando lá de fora, perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Não sei se por ter ficado com raiva de Bella por ter ido àquela festa com aquele traje, dando margem a comentários como os dos meus filhos, ou por ter ficado ainda mais louco de tesão pelo mesmo motivo — convenhamos, aquele vestido era curto e justo demais para minha sanidade —, mas quando Esme deitou ao meu lado aquela noite, eu tentei transar com ela. Destacando bem o "tentei". Estava tudo bem apenas até ela gemer. Isso porque, enquanto estava com ela ali, primeiro sentindo-a me chupar e depois tentando retribuir, em todo momento imaginava que era Bella comigo. Bloquear a visão era fácil, mas seria impossível deixar de ouvir os gemidos de Esme. Os gemidos errados. Então tudo que fiz, já completamente broxado, foi me deixar tombar ao seu lado, murmurando um "desculpe, mas não consigo".

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou atenciosa, acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu continuava com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, deitado de bruços.

— Não estou conseguindo me concentrar. Sinto muito — falei, girando o rosto para poder encará-la.

— Algum problema no trabalho? — Apenas assenti, mentindo, mas ao menos aquela era uma explicação fácil. Uma mentira fácil. — Quer conversar?

Mais uma vez não respondi, apenas meneando a cabeça em negativa e ela entortou um pouco os lábios, provavelmente pensando em insistir no assunto, mas depois resolveu deixar aquilo para lá, beijando minha testa antes de se acomodar melhor na cama, pronta para dormir.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com Bella. Sonhei com ela usando aquele mesmo vestido idiota, mas no sonho ela dançava apenas para mim, como tinha feito na sala da sua casa. E é claro que eu acordei na manhã de domingo como uma ereção vergonhosa. Por sorte Esme ainda estava dormindo quando saí do banheiro depois de bater uma, antes de sair para correr, apenas por querer evitar qualquer pessoa naquele dia.

Sabia que era idiotice minha ligar para Bella no estado em que estava, bêbado a ponto de ter que voltar de táxi para casa, mas foi impossível controlar meus dedos que discaram seu número sem que eu pudesse controlar. Se o motorista do táxi achou estranho o que eu falava para ela, ele nada comentou.

— O que deu em você para vestir aquela roupa, Bella? Não viu que o vestido estava curto demais? Como sua mãe deixou você sair de casa daquele jeito? Você queria que os homens ficassem caindo aos seus pés, não era? Tenho certeza que era isso. Porque é isso que você gosta. Você gosta de deixar os homens completamente loucos, para depois dar uma patada e jogá-los no lixo. Você tem noção do que meus filhos falaram das suas fotos? Nunca senti tanta vontade de bater neles como naquele dia. Mas por que eu estou te falando essas coisas? Você nem se importa comigo, não é? Não atende mais minhas ligações, não responde minhas mensagens. Esqueceu que eu existo, Bella? Mas eu não esqueci que você existe. Acho que nunca vou ser capaz de te esquecer. E sim, antes que você se pergunte, eu estou um pouco bêbado. Minha voz está coerente? Espero que sim. Quanto tempo eu tenho para falar aqui? Será que eu ainda–

Soltei um suspiro exasperado e apertei o botão para discar seu número novamente, esperando até cair na caixa postal de novo.

— Acabei de descobrir quanto tempo ainda tinha — murmurei para o telefone, minha cabeça repousada no encosto do banco traseiro, encarando o teto do carro que cheirava a alguma comida apimentada. — O que eu estava falando mesmo? — Tentei pensar um pouco, mas não conseguia lembrar. — Deixa isso para lá. Acabei de sair de um bar, coisa que não fazia há muito tempo. Encontrei uma mulher lá que me lembrou você. Quer dizer, ela tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos, mas acho que era só isso. Passou a noite dando em cima de mim, mas eu não consegui dizer sim para ela, pequena. Porque eu não queria transar com ela. Não é só isso que eu quero. Não é só um caso fora do casamento que eu quero. Eu quero você. Sinto tanto a sua falta, pequena. Você não faz ideia. Por favor, fala comigo. Vamos conversar. É só isso que eu te peço. Por favor. Sexta eu vou na sua casa, está bem? Nós precisamos conversar. Por favor, esteja lá. E me deixe entrar. Por favor, peque–

Mais uma vez o apito avisando o final do tempo soou e eu quase joguei o telefone pela janela. Mas o recado havia sido dado. Eu só esperava que Bella não ficasse muito chateada comigo por ligar às duas da manhã em plena madrugada de terça feira.


	17. O Que Mais Preciso

**Capítulo 17 **

– **O Que Mais Preciso –**

— Mas nós não podemos simplesmente demitir cinco médicos para cumprir as metas. Seria o mesmo que tirar máquinas de uma fábrica porque elas são caras — John, gerente de Recursos Humanos do hospital falou, depois de colocar molho na sua salada de uma cor só.

Estávamos numa reunião no primeiro andar do Cunard's, um restaurante flutuante, discutindo a melhor forma de baixar os gastos do hospital para conseguir cumprir a meta estipulada para aquele ano. Duas coisas que estavam me irritando: eu já tinha dado a minha ideia, que até agora parecia ser a melhor. E a outra coisa é que ainda faltavam mais de seis meses para o final do ano e eles insistiam em realizar essa mesma reunião a cada três meses, falando sempre a mesma coisa e chegando sempre à mesma conclusão.

— Acho que Carlisle tem razão — Paul, o gerente administrativo pontuou, erguendo a taça como se fosse propor um brinde, enquanto olhava na minha direção. — Terceirizar os serviços de limpeza e reduzir o volume do estoque de medicamentos. Tivemos um prejuízo de quase cem mil dólares no último mês apenas em remédios que perderam o prazo de validade.

— E treinar melhor as enfermeiras que estão gastando muito material para curativos sem necessidade — lembrei. — Na última ronda que fiz, vi uma jogando um frasco de antisséptico só por não conseguir abrir.

— Richard disse que viu algo parecido — John falou, se referindo ao gerente financeiro que estava conosco, mas se mantinha calado há alguns minutos apenas tomando notas. — O que foi que aquela enfermeira fez?

Mas o que a mulher tinha feito, eu jamais saberia. Por que foi naquele instante que eu vi Isabella Swan entrando no restaurante.

Era como se minha mente e todos os meus sentidos fossem atraídos para ela a qualquer instante, porque nem mesmo estava sentado perto da entrada. Estava no primeiro andar, onde ficavam as mesas maiores, que geralmente eram reservadas para reuniões como a que estava tendo, ou grupos de amigos o andar de baixo, com a mesas menores que comportavam no máximo quatro cadeiras, geralmente eram ocupadas por casais ou famílias pequenas. Mas ainda assim eu vi o exato instante em que ela entrou, usando um vestido quase da cor da sua pele e seus cabelos sempre ondulados agora estavam extremamente lisos, caindo numa cascata suave pelas suas costas.

Meu coração disparou dentro do meu peito apenas por vê-la depois de quase duas semanas, mas ainda mais acelerado ele ficou quando vi que ela não estava sozinha — mas dessa vez não de alegria. Logo atrás dela, parecendo em dúvida se deveria colocar ou não uma mão nas suas costas, estava o tal loiro que tinha dado carona para ela depois da tarde de estudos na minha casa. O mesmo que tinha tecido elogios a respeito da inteligência de Bella.

A vontade que eu tinha era levantar naquele mesmo instante e tirar satisfações com os dois, mas no mínimo ia assustar o tal de Mike. E Bella, eu gostando ou não, não me devia nada. Eu era casado, afinal. Que direito eu tinha de lhe exigir qualquer coisa, e ainda mais fidelidade? Sim, eu tinha dito que ela era minha, mas aquele era apenas o meu desejo. Não significava que era verdade.

Ainda assim, foi impossível continuar me concentrando na reunião, me limitando apenas a assentir ou murmurar vagos "sim" ou "não" sempre que achava necessário. Meu olhar desviava a todo instante para os dois sentados perto de uma das janelas em uma mesa para apenas dois lugares, do outro lado do enorme salão.E eu quase gemi de frustração quando vi aquele moleque tentando pegar a mão de Bella sobre a mesa. Não sei se não percebeu sua intenção ou fez de propósito, mas ela puxou a mão no mesmo instante, passando o resto do jantar com elas sobre o colo. Mesmo àquela distância, eu consegui ver quando o idiota tentou pedir vinho depois de avaliar o cardápio apropriado com cuidado, provavelmente apenas tentando impressionar. Mas o garçom foi firme, mesmo depois de ter sido afastado da mesa com Mike, que pareceu ter tentado lhe passar alguma espécie de suborno, ao que o garçom apenas meneava a cabeça com firmeza. No fim, foi com um sorriso que eu o vi voltando à mesa e depois coquetel — sem álcool, com certeza — foi servido desde a entrada até a sobremesa.

— Você não acha, Carlisle?

Me voltei ao ouvir meu nome, vendo os três homens me encarando à espera de uma resposta para uma pergunta que eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava.

— Desculpem, eu... Me distraí — falei apenas, tentando me focar um pouco naquela reunião.

— Eu estava falando das viagens de reconhecimento — John esclareceu pacientemente. — Paul acha que devemos cancelá-las, mas eu voto por mantê-las.

De novo aquele assunto? Todo ano a mesma pergunta. Todo ano a mesma resposta.

— Essas viagens motivam nossos funcionários, Paul — lembrei. — Sem elas, o que vamos oferecer? Presentes inúteis? Viagens ficam na memória para sempre. Presentes perdem o valor em pouco tempo.

— Não dá para tirá-las, Paul. Pense bem — John continuou, falando com mais empolgação agora que tinha obtido o parecer do diretor do hospital. — Se nós tentarmos reduzir mais custos diminuindo a qualidade dos benefícios aos funcionários, pode ter certeza que vamos ter uma baixa na satisfação dos...

— Com licença — pedi, já levantando, deixando os três discutirem sobre o mesmo assunto, sabendo que aquilo ainda ia render muito.

Mas agora tinha acabado de ver Bella levantando para ir ao toalete e me apressei a descer as escadas, indo naquela direção.

Fiquei no corredor que levava aos banheiros, esperando encostado na parede, enquanto ensaiava as coisas que precisava falar para ela, esperando apenas que Bella me ouvisse. Mas quando ela apareceu, parecendo meio nervosa ao andar, eu esqueci completamente o que ia falar. Só agora, vendo-a de perto, percebia a maquiagem que cobria seu rosto. Não era a Bella que eu estava acostumado a ver, mas não mudava o fato de que ela estava linda.

E quando ela ergueu o olhar, só então me vendo ali parado esperando-a, a surpresa naquelas íris castanhas trouxeram um pouco da minha Bella de volta, quando seus olhos arregalaram de leve.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu é quem deveria te perguntar isso.

— Você está me seguindo?!

— O quê?! Não! Eu... Eu... — Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar, não apenas porque estava começando a soar culpado quando não tinha feito nada de errado. Mas também tinha o fato de que eu precisava conversar com ela e já tinha começado da forma errada. — Vem comigo — pedi, colocando uma mão às suas costas para guiá-la, mas Bella se esquivou.

— Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum.

— Bella, por favor, venha comigo. Nós precisamos conversar.

Ela ainda ficou um tempo me encarando, piscando aqueles longos cílios enquanto eu me torturava de vontade de beijar seus lábios cobertos por uma fina camada de gloss, deixando sua boca ainda mais tentadora.

— Ir para onde? — ela perguntou por fim e eu nada falei, apenas voltando a guiá-la para fora da área dos toaletes até que chegamos a uma porta que levava ao deck no navio.

O sol já tinha se posto completamente e a vista era fantástica de onde estávamos, com as luzes dos prédios e ruas de Nova York refletindo nas águas do rio. Mas mesmo aquela vista sempre me deslumbrando, naquele momento eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Eu vim para uma reunião com os gerentes do hospital — comecei, depois que paramos contra a murada de madeira e metal que rodeava o navio. — Não estava te seguindo.

— Mas me seguiu até o banheiro — ela retrucou de imediato, cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

— Por que você veio com ele, Bella? — perguntei, ignorando seu comentário.

— Não é da sua conta com quem ou saio.

— Mas ele?! Aquele moleque só está querendo...

— Querendo o quê, Carlisle? — Bella me interrompeu, seu tom irritado saindo por entre os dentes. — Querendo me levar para a cama? Grande diferença entre vocês dois.

— Não foi você que disse que não tinha tempo para isso agora? — lembrei, começando a soar irritado também. — Não foi você que falou que precisava estudar? Você me expulsou da sua casa por causa disso, Bella. Ignorou todas as minhas ligações e mensagens como se eu não significasse nada. E depois eu descubro que naquela mesma semana você foi para uma festa e–

— Eu não te devo satisfações da minha vida!

— E agora isso! — continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompido, apontando na direção do restaurante. — Vem jantar no meio da semana com um moleque que fica tentando te impressionar, pedindo vinho, te trazendo para um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade. Ou aquela coisa do "não gaste seu dinheiro comigo" só valia para mim?

— Eu não sabia que ele ia me trazer para cá — ela falou, seu tom enfraquecendo um pouco e pude ver seu rosto corando de leve.

— Não muda o fato de que você está aqui com ele, depois de ter me afastado da sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.

— Eu precisava de tempo — Bella murmurou, evitando meu olhar agora.

— Tempo para quê, Isabella? Para estudar não foi. Tempo para ir a festas usando aquele vestido indecente? Tempo para sair para jantar com um garoto que acha que embebedar uma mulher é a única forma de conseguir o que quer?

— Já falei que não é da sua conta o que eu faço com a _minha _vida! — Seu tom cresceu mais um pouco novamente, seu olhar encontrando o meu com fúria. — E por que você está aqui afinal? Vai lá para a sua esposa, vai. Ela deve estar te esperando na cama de vocês, para vocês passarem a noite juntos e fazerem planos para o futuro. Ou talvez só conversar sobre o passado. Vá para a sua casa perfeita, para o seu casamento perfeito. Ou talvez não tão perfeito, não é? Se você procurou alguém fora de casa, é porque alguma coisa estava faltando. Sexo, sem dúvida, porque foi só para isso que eu servi.

— Você sabe que não é assim, Bella. Eu–

— Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer ou com quem sair? — ela continuou, ainda falando irritada, mas baixo o bastante para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. — Eu sou solteira, Carlisle. Diferente de você! Então volta para a sua esposa e me deixe em paz.

— Bella, não! — exclamei apressando, segurando-a pelo braço quando ela tentou se afastar. — Não vai, por favor. Me escuta.

— Eu não quero te escutar. — Mais uma vez ela tentou se afastar, puxando seu braços com força.

— Mas você vai. Eu te escutei e agora você vai me ouvir — murmurei, deixando seu corpo preso entre o meu e a murada às suas costas.

— Me larga! Me deixa ir, Carlisle. — Seu corpo tentava a todo custo encontrar um espaço para sair, mas eu apenas a segurava com mais firmeza, embora não o suficiente para machucá-la. — Eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tenha a dizer. Só quero que você esqueça que eu existo!

— Eu não consigo te esquecer, Bella! — praticamente gritei, impaciente com sua insistência em se afastar, mas então ela parou, seu olhar longe do meu. Arrisquei soltar seus braços, vendo se ela iria tentar sair correndo, mas Bella permaneceu parada. Ainda assim coloquei uma mão na murada de cada lado do seu corpo, mantendo-a presa, mas sem tocá-la muito. — Tudo que eu faço é pensar em você. Todos esses dias eu tentei te dar espaço, mas não consegui. Porque eu sinto muito a sua falta, pequena. E eu sei que errei na forma como agi com você, mas–

— Não vem dizer que não estava comigo por causa do sexo, porque isso é mentira! — ela me interrompeu, mesmo não sendo nada daquilo que eu iria falar.

— Não é mentira! — Um resmungo de escárnio escapou pela sua boca, mas ela nada falou. — Não é mentira, Bella. É claro que eu adoro transar com você, mas quanto tempo nós ficamos sem isso até que acontecesse?

— Isso não te impedia de tentar alguma coisa, todo dia.

— É claro que eu tentava. É claro que eu sempre queria gozar quando estava perto de você. — Soltei um suspiro cansado, levando uma mão aos cabelos. — Você tem noção de como me deixa? De como me deixou desde o primeiro momento que me tocou, ainda naquela droga de armário? É claro que eu te desejo, Bella. Mas como poderia ser diferente? Como eu poderia ser indiferente à você? E eu sei que você também se sente da mesma forma, pequena. Mas isso é o que se chama de química dos infernos. Porque eu simplesmente não consigo manter as mãos longe de você.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu naquele momento e ainda vi um pouco de raiva ali, mas havia algo mais. E foi esse algo mais que me motivou a continuar, porque sabia que agora ela estava me ouvindo com atenção.

— Eu sei que errei com você, pequena. Acho que errei mais naquele final de semana do que em todo esse ano. Eu vi que você estava chateada por ter me visto com Esme, mas deixei meu desejo falar mais alto e não te pedi desculpas por isso. Mas eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não apenas por não ter te pedido desculpas naquela hora, como também ter te feito transar na minha casa, quando você claramente não estava confortável com isso.

— Você me tratou como uma vagabunda naquele dia — ela murmurou, seus olhos começando a ficar marejados. — Como se eu não fosse nada além de alguém para te fazer gozar quando você quisesse.

— Eu sei. Eu sei que agi como um idiota, Bella. Me perdoe por isso, por favor — implorei num murmúrio. — E sei que isso não é justificativa para meu comportamento, mas eu não consegui processar bem ter você dentro da minha casa. Não que eu não te queira lá, mas me deixou confuso. Eu tenho a minha vida naquela casa e tenho a vida aqui fora que te envolve completamente. E te ver dentro da minha outra vida, me deixou desnorteado. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que falar. E acabei fazendo tudo errado.

Mesmo com receio de vê-la recuar novamente, levei uma mão ao seu rosto, enxugando uma única lágrima que escorreu. Bella permaneceu parada, sem falar nada e ficamos assim por um instante em que apenas apreciei a maciez da sua pele sob meus dedos.

— Me perdoe, Bella — sussurrei, deslizando meus dedos pelo seu rosto, vendo-a fechar os olhos com aquele toque. — Me desculpe por agir como um idiota. Me desculpe por me comportar como um homem das cavernas e ainda ficar te perseguindo por essas duas semanas. Eu juro que não sou um psicopata, ok?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios, o suficiente para me dar alguma esperança. Mas quando tentei me aproximar para beijá-la, Bella desviou o rosto, fazendo meus lábios encontrarem apenas sua face.

— Bella, eu–

— Está tudo bem — ela murmurou, tirando minha mão do seu rosto, mas continuou segurando-a entre as suas que estavam geladas. — Eu entendo o motivo que te fez agir daquela forma, embora não tenha gostado. Mas acho que deveríamos deixar as coisas como estão.

— O quê?! Não! — exclamei, o desespero soando evidente na minha voz. — Bella, não faz isso, por favor.

— Eu é que não posso mais, Carlisle — Bella retrucou, voltando a evitar meu olhar, mas não sem antes eu conseguir vê-los marejados mais uma vez. — Sei que falei que estar com você era fácil para mim, porque isso iria me livrar de compromissos, mas eu não consigo mais fazer isso. Não consigo mais fazer de conta que você não é casado e que é com ela que você passa as noites, os dias, os finais de semana, os feriados. Ela é a sua esposa, Carlisle. E eu cansei de ficar me remoendo, tentando adivinhar se você está transando com ela ou não, quando não está comigo. Tentando pensar se você vai pedir para ela te fazer gozar quando eu estiver ocupada demais estudando. Eu não quero mais isso para mim.

Mesmo ela não olhando para mim, continuei encarando-a, enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras, sentindo uma dor no meu peito que jamais imaginei sentir.

— Nem eu — sussurrei por fim, dando mais um passo na sua direção e a abracei com força, deixando meu rosto escondido na curva do seu pescoço.

Senti seu corpo sacudir de leve pelo choro silencioso e ela me abraçou de volta, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços delicados.

— Vai ser melhor assim — ela murmurou com a voz entrecortada, acariciando minha nuca como se tentasse passar alguma espécie de conforto. — Nós dois sabíamos que isso nunca poderia ir muito longe. Então o melhor a fazer é nos–

— Não — a interrompi num sussurro e me afastei apenas o suficiente para encará-la, ainda mantendo meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, enquanto Bella tirava suas mãos do meu pescoço, pousando-as sobre meus braços. — Não é disso que estou falando. Eu não quero me separar de você, Bella. Eu não _consigo _fazer isso.

— Carlisle, nós não–

— Eu disse que não quero mais isso para mim, mas estava me referindo a não querer mais te deixar e ter que voltar para minha esposa — expliquei num tom firme, vendo-a franzir o cenho com força. — Cansei de ter tempo e dia para te ver, Bella. Eu não quero mais isso. Quero poder te ver o tempo todo, sempre que tiver vontade. — Meu coração batia violentamente no meu peito enquanto levava minhas duas mãos ao seu rosto. — Aqueles dias na casa de campo foram os melhores que já tive em muito tempo, simplesmente porque eu acordava e te via ali do meu lado. E eu quero isso de novo, pequena. Todos os dias. Eu quero poder dormir e acordar ao lado da mulher que amo.

Um pequeno soluço escapou da sua garganta enquanto ela me encarava com o olhar arregalado de surpresa, quase tão pasma quanto eu estava. A verdade é que eu não havia percebido que era daquela forma que me sentia até que as palavras foram saindo da minha boca como se tivessem vida própria. E só agora eu percebia o quanto elas eram verdadeiras.

— Eu amo você, minha pequena — murmurei, sentindo um sorriso surgir nos meus lábios. — E não falo isso apenas porque quero você de volta. Eu _preciso_ de você comigo, mas não como minha amante.

— Carlisle–

— Eu vou pedir o divórcio — falei apressado, sentindo uma empolgação que há muito não sentia. — Você só precisa esperar um pouco. Preciso de um tempo para organizar tudo e sair de casa, e então–

— Carlisle, para! — Bella me interrompeu e foi a sua vez de segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos, me encarando com firmeza. — Eu não quero que você faça isso. Não quero que você peça divórcio algum. Eu nunca te pedi isso.

— Eu não estou fazendo por você, Bella. Quer dizer, é claro que estou, porque eu quero ficar com você. — Foi só então que me dei conta de que Bella poderia não se sentir da mesma forma comigo. Ela acabara de dizer que não queria que eu pedisse o divórcio, mas dissera antes que não queria mais ficar em segundo plano. Então se me separar da minha esposa não era o que ela queria que eu fizesse, só restava a certeza de que Bella não queria mais ficar comigo. Engoli em seco quando aquela constatação me atingiu e eu tentei a todo custo continuar agindo normalmente como se não tivesse sentido como se algo tivesse sido arrancado de mim. — Eu não posso continuar casado, quando estou apaixonado por outra. É claro que eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar comigo depois disso, mas se não for essa a sua vontade, não vai mudar a minha decisão. Eu ainda vou pedir o divórcio. Por mim.

— Você... Está falando sério? — ela perguntou ainda com o cenho franzido.

— Eu não consegui tocar na minha esposa nessas duas semanas, Bella — confessei, não sei exatamente levado por qual ideia de que ela poderia gostar de ouvir aquilo, mas simplesmente precisava deixar as coisas claras entre nós. — Eu mal consegui falar com ela nesses dias, porque me sentia errado, sujo, não porque tinha traído ela, mas porque estava traindo você. E não é certo continuar enganando a todos nós dessa forma. Enganando a ela por fazê-la pensar que ainda está tudo bem entre nós; enganando a mim por tentar continuar essa vida dupla que nunca foi o que eu quis; mas principalmente enganando a você, Bella. Eu não quero mais te magoar. Nunca mais.

— Eu nunca te pedi nada, Carlisle — ela murmurou novamente.

— Eu sei.

— E eu não sei se estou preparada para encarar um relacionamento assim. Ficar no meio de um divórcio que–

— Espera! — a interrompi, sentindo a esperança voltar com tanta força que me assustou. — Você está dizendo que me aceita de volta?

Seu cenho franziu ainda mais e quando ela meneou a cabeça de leve, minha vaga alegria quase ruiu novamente. Teria ruído por completo se ela não tivesse dito nada a seguir.

— Por que eu não aceitaria? — Bella perguntou como se aquela minha ideia fosse absurda.

— Você... Você disso que não queria que eu pedisse o divórcio.

— Porque eu tenho medo do que pode vir a seguir — ela admitiu, novamente falando como se tudo fosse óbvio demais e eu fosse lento ou estúpido demais para perceber. — Você é meu porto seguro, lembra? Estando com você, eu não preciso me preocupar com relacionamentos que possam fracassar como o dos meus pais. Como de tantas pessoas que eu conheço.

— E eu pedir o divórcio te tira isso — concluí.

— É, mas...

— Mas? — insisti quando Bella não continuou.

Seus lábios entortaram de leve e ela levou suas mãos à minha nuca novamente, me puxando para mais perto.

— Mas te deixa só para mim.

Fiquei como um idiota encarando-a sem acreditar nas suas palavras e acho que havia um enorme ponto de interrogação na minha cara, como se eu precisasse de algo mais para confirmar que aquilo que Bella tinha falado era verdade e que eu não estava imaginando coisas. Tudo que ela precisou fazer, no entanto, foi apenas assentir de leve, antes que eu cobrisse seus lábios, beijando-a com quase desespero.

Eu não me importava com quem pudesse ver aquilo. Com o que as pessoas poderiam falar ou pensar de ver um homem da minha idade com alguém como Bella. Naquele momento, eu não dava a mínima para o que a sociedade poderia pensar do nosso relacionamento quando assumíssemos tudo. Só o que importava era a certeza de que Bella era só minha e seria assim dali para frente.

— Me tira daqui, por favor — ela pediu num tom arfante quando interrompemos o beijo, ainda continuando abraçados com força como se um temesse deixar o outro ir. — Meus pés estão me matando nesse sapato.

— E seu encontro? — perguntei, mesmo sentindo uma raiva anormal crescendo dentro de mim só por lembrar que Bella estava com outro homem ali. Um moleque, na verdade.

— Aquele idiota que só sabe se gabar do dinheiro que os pais tem? — ela devolveu, arqueando uma sobrancelha, me fazendo rir.

— Me espera aqui. Não demoro — avisei, depositando um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios antes de voltar para dentro do restaurante, andando apressado até o andar de cima onde os três ainda estavam conversando e bebendo. — Desculpem, mas preciso ir — avisei apenas, tirando algumas notas de cem da carteira que deixei sobre a mesa para pagar a conta, lhes dando as costas sem falar mais nada.

Quando voltei para onde tinha deixado Bella, a encontrei no mesmo lugar, suas mãos esfregando seus braços nus numa tentativa de se aquecer. Mesmo sendo verão, a brisa soprava fria naquele ponto.

— Você veio com casaco? — perguntei ao me aproximar dela, envolvendo sua cintura com uma mão.

— Não. Alice disse que nada ia ficar bem com esse vestido.

— Alice?

— Ela me emprestou essa roupa — Bella esclareceu. — E foi ela quem me incentivou a vir nesse jantar idiota também, mesmo eu não querendo.

— Nesse momento eu não gosto muito dela — resmunguei, escondendo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço novamente, ouvindo-a rir enquanto aspirava seu perfume. — Senti tanto a sua falta, minha pequena.

— Eu também — ela murmurou, me abraçando de volta. — Me leva para casa?

— Claro. — Me afastei dela mesmo sem querer e tirei meu blazer, colocando-o sobre seus de leve quando Bella o vestiu, sua mão nem mesmo aparecendo nas mangas do blazer, o comprimento chegando à barra do seu vestido. — Vamos?

— Uhum — ela murmurou quando peguei sua mão na minha.

Por pedido seu, querendo evitar encontrar com Mike, demos a volta no navio pela parte externa até chegar à entrada onde as pequenas lanchas levava os clientes de volta ao solo. O percurso da lancha até o meu carro que não estava estacionado muito longe, foi feito em completo silêncio, só sendo quebrado quando já estávamos em meio ao trânsito pesado de Nova York.

— Posso te pedir uma coisa? — Bella perguntou de repente.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Não pede o divórcio agora.

A encarei rapidamente, franzindo o cenho, sem entender aquele seu pedido.

— Eu não vejo motivo para esperar, Bella. De que vai adiantar ficar adiando isso? Não vai fazer bem para nenhum de nós.

— Apenas alguns dias — ela insistiu, se voltando de leve na minha direção. — Até... Não sei. Pensarmos numa forma de fazer isso sem causar tanto impacto.

— Talvez você tenha razão.

— Só uns dias — Bella repetiu, colocando uma mão sobre minha coxa. — Eu não quero que Edward e Emmett me odeiem por ser a responsável por acabar com o casamento dos pais deles.

— Bella, nada disso é culpa sua — falei com firmeza, pegando sua mão na minha. — Já há algum tempo meu casamento não andava muito bem. Eu só demorei a perceber isso. E você aparecer na minha vida foi apenas uma forma de me fazer enxergar que não era daquela forma que eu queria continuar.

— Isso é como você pensa, mas não é como os outros vão pensar.

— Eu sei.

— E ainda tem o fato de eu ter idade para ser sua filha.

— Eu sei — repeti, apertando sua mão de leve na minha e aproveitei o trânsito parado à minha frente para me voltar na sua direção, me aproximando até que nossos lábios estivessem quase colados. — Mas não é. Você é a mulher que eu amo. Minha pequena que virou minha vida de pernas para o ar e eu só tenho a te agradecer por isso.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no seu rosto e eu beijei seus lábios de leve antes de ser obrigado a colocar o carro em movimento novamente, depois de ouvir muitas buzinas.

— Posso te ver amanhã? — perguntei quando já estávamos chegando ao seu apartamento.

— Amanhã é sábado, Carlisle — ela lembrou.

— Eu passei duas semanas sem te ver, Bella — resmunguei ainda segurando sua mão na minha. — Só esse tempo que estamos tendo agora não é suficiente. Preciso te ver de novo. E logo. Se você não tiver que estudar, é claro — me apressei a completar.

— Eu... Eu acho que minha mãe vai sair amanhã à tarde. Se ela sair mesmo, eu te aviso.

— Não precisa ser aqui — falei, me voltando rapidamente para encará-la antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada. — Podemos ir a outro lugar. Podemos ir ao cinema, ao Central Park, ou qualquer outra coisa que você quiser fazer.

— Alguém pode nos ver juntos, Carlisle.

— Eu não me importo.

— Mas eu sim. Ao menos até resolver tudo isso, é melhor continuar como está, em segredo. Nosso segredo, lembra?

Soltei um suspiro consternado, parando o carro em frente ao seu edifício, mas não desliguei o motor, me limitando apenas a tirar o cinto quando Bella fez o mesmo, começando a tirar o blazer que tinha lhe emprestado.

— Posso te ligar mais tarde? — perguntei depois de jogar a peça de qualquer jeito no banco de trás. Sem perder tempo, me aproximei, puxando-a pela nuca até estar novamente a apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto, mas agora nossos corpos também quase completamente colados.

— Pode. Qualquer hora. Acho que não vou conseguir dormir muito cedo hoje de qualquer forma.

— Eu te ligo assim que der — prometi.

— Tudo bem. Só não conversa com sua esposa sobre isso hoje, ok?

— Não vou. Você tem razão. Preciso mesmo pensar numa forma de fazer isso sem magoar muita gente no processo.

Bella assentiu concordando, antes que eu a puxasse mais para perto, cobrindo seus lábios com os meus. Aquele beijo, tão parecido com o que trocamos do lado de fora do restaurante em se tratando de desespero e urgência por compensar o tempo perdido, logo se transformou em algo ainda mais faminto. Não sei se por estarmos sozinhos dentro de um ambiente fechado onde ninguém poderia nos ver, ou apenas porque realmente sentíamos muita falta um do outro, mas em segundos estávamos arfando, minhas mãos logo passando a vagar pelo seu corpo, como se tivessem vida própria. Apenas o que me fez parar — mesmo eu me chamando de idiota mil vezes por fazê-lo — foi senti-la abrindo mais as pernas quando minha mão chegou naquele ponto.

— Desculpe — murmurei contra a sua boca, respirando com tanta dificuldade que fazia meu peito doer. — Aqui estou eu jogando todas as minhas palavras no lixo, depois de jurar que não é só sexo o que eu quero com você.

— Eu sei que não é — Bella murmurou de volta, agarrando os fios da minha nuca com força. — Mas agora é só o que eu quero.

— Não fala assim, pequena — resmunguei, fechando os olhos para tentar pensar com clareza, porque ver o desejo estampado nos seus olhos não estava ajudando muito.

— Falo sim — ela devolveu, quase me fazendo pular de susto quando sua mão cobriu meu membro que começava a ficar duro, por cima da calça social, e então começou a me tocar de leve, como numa tortura.

— Porra, Bella. Não me tenta dessa forma — praticamente rosnei, levando uma mão direto para seu sexo, encontrando sua calcinha úmida. — Eu queria muito fazer isso, mas não dá. Não aqui.

— Depois — ela concordou depois de olhar ao redor, só então parecendo se dar conta de que estávamos dentro de um carro em frente ao lugar em que ela morava.

— Depois.

Tirei minha mão do meio das suas pernas, tendo que fazer o mesmo com a sua que continuava me tocando e então a puxei para mais um beijo, dessa vez apenas sentindo o gosto doce dos seus lábios, embora meus instintos tentassem me empurrar para fazer aquele beijo ficar mais urgente.

— Nos falamos mais tarde, pequena — murmurei, respirando fundo antes de me afastar.

— Até mais.

Quando ela saiu do carro, entrando correndo no prédio, mais uma vez experimentei aquela sensação de perda que sempre sentia quando a deixava. Dessa vez, no entanto, me confortei com a certeza de que logo isso iria mudar.


	18. Until You're Mine

**Capítulo 18 **

– "**Until You're Mine" –**

— Você vem segunda? — perguntei, esparramado na cama enquanto falava com Bella ao celular.

Tinha chegado em casa há cerca de duas horas e não havia ninguém em casa. Estava tomando um banho quando recebi uma mensagem de Esme avisando que iria para uma festa da empresa e que só chegaria de madrugada. Ainda assim, esperei um pouco para ligar para Bella, apenas por receio de que ela achasse que eu estava pegando muito no seu pé.

— _Edward me convidou, mas acho que não vou_ — ela respondeu com um suspiro. — _Não sei se ficaria muito confortável aí._

Segunda feira seria aniversário de dezoito anos de Edward e ele estava organizando uma festa aqui em casa mesmo, com a ajuda dos amigos. Uma banda já havia sido contratada e quase tudo já tinha sido providenciado, com exceção de um DJ que Edward queria muito, mas ainda não tinha confirmado se poderia ou não tocar na festa.

— Eu queria que você viesse. Ao menos para poder te ver de longe.

— _E eu vou ter que te ver com sua esposa_ — Bella falou de uma vez, como se desabafasse aquilo, mas nem me deu tempo de falar nada. — _Além do mais, não tenho roupa para ir. O único vestido decente que tinha para ir a uma festa dessas era aquele que usei no aniversário de Alice._

— Decente? Aquele pedaço de pano? — retruquei.

— _Me refiro a ser aceitável para o nível dessas festas. E nem era tão curto assim._

— Bella, eu tive que aguentar meus filhos te secando com os olhos e falando indecências sobre as suas pernas e sua bunda. Eles te chamaram de gostosa na minha frente, Isabella!

— _Desculpa_ — ela falou, mas eu ouvia sua risada do outro lado, provavelmente achando graça do meu desespero.

— Você acha isso engraçado, não é?

— _Um pouco_ — ela concordou ainda rindo. — _Mas você achou ele feio? O vestido, eu digo._

Respirei fundo para me acalmar daquela raiva que sempre surgia quando ficava com ciúmes de Bella.

— Não — admiti por fim. — Você estava linda. Mais do que deveria.

— _Ciumento._ — E desde quando isso era novidade? Bella era só minha, afinal. Como poderia não sentir ciúmes dela? — _Bem, mas não posso usar ele de novo. E não tenho mais nada para usar. Somando isso ao fato de que não quero te ver com sua esposa, então acho melhor não ir._

— E se eu prometer ficar longe dela durante a festa?

— _Você não pode prometer isso._

— Claro que posso. Vai ter muita gente nessa festa. Será fácil evitar qualquer pessoa.

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e eu torci para que ela estivesse pensando nas minhas palavras.

— _Me promete ao menos não beijá-la na minha frente._

— Eu não vou nem mesmo beijá-la, Bella — retruquei firme. — Então você vem?

— _Acho que sim. Vou falar com Alice e ver se ela me empresta alguma coisa._

— Ou — comecei, embora tivesse quase certeza de que ela não gostaria de ouvir aquilo — eu posso comprar algo para–

— _Não!_ — ela me interrompeu firme.

— Bella...

— _Não, Carlisle. Nem começa._

— Entenda meu lado — tentei, mesmo sabendo que as chances dela fazer aquilo eram mínimas. — Se eu comprar um vestido para você, não apenas você virá para a festa e eu vou poder te ver, como ainda posso escolher um vestido que não vai me deixar tentado a te agarrar na frente de todo mundo. Benefício duplo, entende?

— _Você não tem jeito, sabia? _— Ela ria do outro lado e eu acabei rindo também, embora falasse sério. — _E compraria o quê para mim? Uma burca?_

— Algo do tipo. Então posso comprar?

— _Vou pensar no seu caso. Enquanto penso, que tal você me dar uma dica de presente para dar para ele? Alguma coisa dentro do meu orçamento, é claro. _

— Você não precisa trazer presente, Bella. Edward não quer isso. Ele só quer a festa dele cheia.

— _É, ele falou isso também. Mas a diferença é que eu tenho que conquistar seus filhos agora, esqueceu? Eles precisam gostar de mim._

Claro que eu sabia que Bella não estava falando aquilo de brincadeira, mas foi impossível não rir. Na verdade, eu gargalhei enquanto a imaginava tentando ganhar a confiança dos meus filhos, como uma nova namorada faria, para se aproximar dos seus futuros "filhos". E foi exatamente aquilo, a imagem de Bella como a nova "mãe" de dois garotos que era mais velhos que ela, que me fez rir mais do que deveria.

— _Eu estou falando sério, Carlisle!_ — ela quase gritou do outro lado. — _Eu já estou um pouco mais amiga deles, mas tudo que consegui até agora vai por água abaixo quando eles descobrirem tudo._

— Eu sei que você está falando sério, pequena — falei ainda rindo um pouco. — Só foi engraçado a forma como você falou.

— _Eu não vi graça alguma._

— Tudo bem. Desculpe. — Pigarreei rapidamente, tentando ajudá-la de alguma forma. — Eu provavelmente nem deveria falar isso, porque não gosto do fato de Edward ou Emmett beberem tanto, mas tem um conhaque que ele gosta muito e que é difícil de achar. Deve ter em torno de vinte anos e não custa mais de cem dólares.

— _Acho que lembro da Angela falando algo a respeito desse conhaque um dia. Mas se é assim tão difícil de achar, como é que eu vou conseguir? _

— Porque eu sei onde vende, simples assim. Se quiser, eu passo lá e compro para você.

— _Não, porque depois você não vai aceitar meu dinheiro. Só me diz o endereço e eu vou lá amanhã._

— Eles não vão vender para uma garota de dezesseis anos — retruquei.

— _Você está querendo complicar as coisas para mim, apenas isso._

— Não, estou tentando marcar um encontro com você amanhã, apenas isso. — Ela ficou em silêncio depois de murmurar um simples "ah". — Podemos marcar isso então? Eu te pego na sua casa pela manhã e vamos lá comprar o presente dele. Depois podemos ir em alguma loja e comprar seu vestido. O que acha?

— _Eu ainda não concordei em você comprar meu vestido._

— Bella... — murmurei apenas, fazendo-a rir de leve.

— _Tudo bem._

Logo depois do amanhecer eu levantei, vendo que Esme dormia tranquila ao meu lado. Tinha ido dormir tarde conversando com Bella, mas ainda assim não a vira chegar. Por um instante cheguei a pensar se Esme não estaria me traindo também, mas duvidava que esse fosse seu caso. Ela mal tinha tempo para um relacionamento, focada do jeito que era no trabalho. Seria praticamente impossível manter dois. Mas mesmo se ela estivesse fazendo isso, não era como se eu pudesse achar ruim. Ou como se eu me importasse tanto assim de fato.

Ainda era cedo para o café da manhã, então saí de casa, estacionando ao lado do Central Park e fiquei por lá um pouco caminhando, apenas apreciando a paisagem para passar o tempo, sem pressa alguma, antes de ir para uma lanchonete comer algo. O fato é que eu apenas queria evitar Esme enquanto não decidisse como iria contar. Não queria ter que desviar o rosto se ela viesse me beijar, porque sabia que isso iria magoá-la. Então o melhor a fazer era evitá-la pelo tempo que fosse possível.

No horário marcado, encontrei Bella perto da sua casa e fomos direto comprar o conhaque para ela dar de presente para Edward. De lá, fomos a um shopping menor e menos exclusivo, a pedido de Bella que tinha medo de encontrar alguém da escola.

Não digo que foi fácil escolher o vestido, porque não foi. A cada vez que ela gostava de algum, eu não aprovava, seja pelo tamanho, pelo decote ou por ser justo demais. Acabamos tendo uma pequena briga por conta disso, fazendo a vendedora rir, provavelmente achando que aquela era uma discussão de pai e filha, porque quando Bella falou que ia escolher qualquer um e que eu tratasse de conter minha ereção, a mulher nos encarou com o olhar arregalado.

— Você fez isso de propósito — murmurei enquanto saíamos da loja, depois de finalmente entrar num consenso sobre o vestido.

— Ela estava olhando para a sua bunda, aquela descarada.

Gargalhei alto no meio do shopping, puxando Bella pela lateral da cintura, andando assim com ela até a loja onde compraria seus sapatos, mesmo sem ela querer. Simplesmente falei que ia comprar e que já sabia seu número. Ela poderia usar ou não. Mas Bella acabou aceitando no fim.

— Ah, eu não te contei uma coisa — Bella falou em dado momento enquanto almoçávamos num restaurante no shopping mesmo.

— O quê?

— Minha mãe vai passar a tarde fora hoje.

Bella falou aquilo com uma completa naturalidade, continuando a comer tranquilamente, enquanto eu a encarava com o garfo parado na metade do caminho, sem conseguir reagir por alguns segundos.

— Hum — murmurei apenas, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, e levei a comida à boca, mastigando com dificuldade.

— Só "hum"? Eu te falo que nós vamos ter o apartamento livre hoje à tarde e você fala "hum"?

— O que você quer que eu fale? — perguntei num tom neutro.

— Olha, eu já entendi o recado, está bem? Eu sei que você não quer só transar comigo — ela falou num tom baixo, se debruçando um pouco sobre a mesa para ficar mais perto. — Agora dá para você voltar ao normal?

— Eu estou normal.

— Não está nada. Está todo contido aí. E eu sei que se você estivesse normal estaria falando alguma coisa suja para mim agora. — Meu coração já tinha disparado de leve apenas por ela falar sobre o seu apartamento vazio e ouvi-la assim falando de forma tão direta só fez piorar a situação. — Eu não quero que você mude, está bem? Em nada. Te conheci assim e é assim que eu gosto de você.

Um sorriso foi surgindo gradativamente no meu rosto e eu mordi os lábios por um instante, estendendo uma mão sobre a mesa para alcançar a sua.

— Então se eu disser que preciso de você me chupando agora mesmo, você não vai se chatear? — perguntei num tom direto e Bella logo meneava a cabeça e negativa, embora seu rosto se tingisse de um suave tom de vermelho. — E se eu disser que quero você sentada no meu colo, cavalgando no meu pau? — Vi quando ela engoliu em seco, mas nada falou. — E se eu disser, pequena, que quero você de quatro para mim, rebolando enquanto vou bem fundo dentro dessa sua entrada apertadinha?

Seus lábios entreabriram de leve e eu podia ver que ela agora respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, assim como acontecia comigo. Com a diferença que eu conseguia disfarçar, minha voz soando calma o tempo todo.

— Você não se incomodaria se eu falasse essas coisas? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. E mais uma vez Bella meneou a cabeça. — E se eu fizesse? Você acharia ruim? — perguntei num tom mais baixo dessa vez, vendo-a engolindo em seco novamente. — Você quer, Bella?

Levou um tempo até que ela respondesse, embora tudo que Bella tenha feito foi assentir de leve, depois de respirar fundo uma vez.

— Porra! — resmunguei, abaixando a cabeça por um instante, minha pose de "homem controlado" ruindo completamente. — Eu não posso falar essas coisas com você quando estamos em público. — Ergui o olhar novamente, encontrando-a ainda mais corada, enquanto um sorriso brincava nos seus lábios. — Como vou fazer para levantar daqui duro do jeito que estou?

Tudo que Bella fez foi rir, enquanto eu tentava me acalmar para poder levantar sem deixar ninguém chocado.

Então é claro que o caminho de volta foi feito na metade do tempo, enquanto eu costurava entre os carros para tentar chegar mais rápido, quase brigando com homem que trabalhava no estacionamento por ter demorado a me entregar o papel de registro do meu carro. Bella apenas ria do meu comportamento, mas enquanto esperávamos para atravessar a pista, ela batia o pé impaciente no chão, olhando para o sinal de pedestre como se quisesse fazê-lo ficar verde.

— Temos que fazer isso correndo? — perguntei depois que entramos no seu apartamento e Bella se aproximou lentamente.

— Não. Minha mãe vai demorar — ela respondeu num murmúrio, suspirando quando a abracei, enterrando meu rosto no seu pescoço.

— Então me deixa aproveitar um pouco esse momento — sussurrei, falando contra a sua pele, sentindo aquele cheiro perfeito que só ela possuía.

Ficamos ali ainda um pouco mais, apenas abraçados, antes que eu a conduzisse para seu quarto, tentando não me apressar em nada apesar do desejo absurdo que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Posso te olhar um pouco? — perguntei num tom fraco, recuando um passo para poder olhá-la melhor.

Mesmo sem esperar sua autorização, deixei meu olhar passear lentamente pelo seu corpo, desde o seus pés agora descalços, passando elas suas pernas nuas, até seu short claro e sua camisa de mangas num tom de azul que conferia um contraste perfeito com sua pele branca. E ali pendendo no seu pulso direito, estava a pulseira que tinha lhe dado. Levei minha mão até a sua, tocando aquele ponto delicado por um tempo, antes de erguer meu olhar para seu rosto, encontrando-a me observando com atenção.

— Acabou a análise? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Por enquanto. — Sorri para ela, me aproximando mais, e lentamente comecei a remover sua roupa, peça por peç um suspiro de admiração ao ver aquela lingerie da mesma cor da sua blusa, mas antes que eu pudesse tirá-la também, Bella recuou um passo.

— Posso te mostrar uma coisa antes?

— Eu já estou vendo tudo que preciso — retruquei de imediato, tentando-a puxá-la de volta para perto, mas Bella se afastou rindo.

— Isso é para ouvir — ela falou, parando ao lado de um pequeno aparelho de som e colocou um CD, selecionando a música certa. — Estava quase dormindo quando essa música tocou e acho que nenhuma música nunca combinou tanto com meu estado de espírito quanto essa.

— Daqui ela parece muito boa.

Quando Bella olhou para trás e viu meus olhos cravados nas suas nádegas, ela imediatamente corou, colocando as mãos sobre elas.

— Para de olhar para a minha bunda!

— Impossível, pequena. Ela é tão linda.

— Argh! Você é impossível. — Então ela apertou o botão do aparelho, fazendo uma melodia lenta preencher o quarto. — Preste atenção na letra, está bem? — ela pediu se aproximando, e então com as mãos trêmulas começou a tirar minha roupa, enquanto a música continuava tocando.

**Demi Lovato – UntilYou're Mine**

** watch?v=7EMYCdBbV7I**

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_Meuestado de espíritofinalmenteobteve o melhor de mim_

_I need you next to me_

_Eupreciso de vocêaomeulado_

_I'll try to find a way that I can get to you_

_Eutentareiacharumaforma de ficarcomvocê_

_Just wanna get to you_

_Sóqueroficarcomvocê_

_The world I see is perfect now,_

_O mundoqueeuvejoestáperfeito agora_

_You're all around_

_Vocêestáaquiperto_

_With you I can breathe_

_Com vocêeuconsigorespirar_

Seus lábios se moviam junto com a música, acompanhando a letra sem emitir som algum e meu olhar não desviava daquele ponto, não apenas pela fascinação que sempre tivera pela sua boca, mas pelas palavras que agora saíam dela. Palavras que não eram necessariamente suas, mas como ela dissera, combinara com o que ela estava sentindo. E era aquilo que importava para mim.

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_Atéquevocêsejameu, tenhoqueencontrar_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_Uma forma de preencheressevazio_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Eunãopossosobreviversemvocêaqui do meulado_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Atéquevocêsejameu, nada vaiestar_

_Even close to complete_

_Nemmesmoperto de se completar_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Nãovoudescansaratéquevocêsejameu_

_Mine..._

_Meu…_

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice_

_Sozinhaaquidentro, eusóconsigoouvirsuavoz_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Soandoatravés do ruído_

_Can't find my mind, keeps on coming back to you_

_Nãoconsigoencontrarminhamente, continua voltandoparavocê_

_Always back to you_

_Semprevoltaparavocê_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_Euqueriaalgumacoisa for a de alcance_

_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Issoestá me mantando, você é tudoqueeuvejo_

Eu não conseguia escolher o que estava me deixando mais sem fôlego naquele momento. Se compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam, ou ter suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, removendo cada peça com uma lentidão exagerada que estava me torturando, apesar de estar gostando de cada segundo.

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_Atéquevocêsejameu, tenhoqueencontrar_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_Uma forma de preencheressevazio_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Eunãopossosobreviversemvocêaqui do meulado_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Atéquevocêsejameu, nada vaiestar_

_Even close to complete_

_Nemmesmoperto de se completar_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Nãovoudescansaratéquevocêsejameu_

_Mine..._

_Meu…_

Naquele ponto eu já estava completamente nu e Bella parou à minha frente, seus olhos cravados nos meus enquanto ela continuava acompanhando a letra com seus lábios, e naquele instante eu acho que esqueci de respirar.

_Just stop wondering_

_Apenas pare de se perguntar_

_If we were meant to be_

_Se nósfomosdestinados_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_Esqueça o destino e apenas me abrace_

_I'm ready to begin_

_Euestouprontaparacomeçar_

_The waiting has to end_

_Aespera tem queacabar_

_Right now, today_

_Agora mesmo, hoje_

_I've got to find a way_

_Eutenhoqueencontraruma forma_

Seus lábios pareceram ressecar naquele ponto da música e ela precisou umedecê-los com a ponta da língua. Meu olhar obviamente acompanhou cada mínimo movimento com uma atenção quase exagerada. Eu mal piscava.

_Mine..._

_Meu…_

_Until You're_

_Atévocêser_

_Mine..._

_Meu…_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_Uma forma de preencheressevazio_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Eunãopossosobreviversemvocêaqui do meulado_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Atéquevocêsejameu, nada vaiestar_

_Even close to complete_

_Nemmesmoperto de se completar_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Nãovoudescansaratéquevocêsejameu_

_Mine..._

_Meu…_

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_Meuestado de espíritofinalmenteobteve o melhor de mim_

_I need you next to me_

_Eupreciso de vocêaomeulado_

Quando a música acabou e o silêncio reinou no quarto, nós dois estávamos arfando, e nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar.

— É isso — Bella murmurou por fim.

— Fale — pedi num tom firme, minhas duas mãos indo para seu rosto, sentindo sua pele quente.

— Você entendeu.

— Mas eu preciso que você fale. Eu preciso ouvir isso com a sua voz.

Esperei pacientemente enquanto ela respirava fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante antes de voltar a me encarar.

— Eu te amo.

Não sei bem como me comportei nos segundos seguintes, mas lembro que envolvia algo comigo sorrindo como um idiota, abraçando Bella com mais força do que deveria e então caindo na cama com ela, beijando todo seu corpo. Mas o que lembro bem foi seu celular ter tocado naquele instante e eu ter esbravejado tão alto que a fez rir.

Fiquei deitado na cama com um pé pendendo para fora de um lado do colchão e a cabeça quase pendendo para fora no outro lado, minhas mãos cobrindo meu rosto em completa frustração.

— Era Angela — Bella avisou depois de desligar, se ajoelhando ao lado do meu rosto.

— Desligou o celular? — perguntei apenas, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

— Desliguei.

— Ótimo — murmurei, estendendo uma mão para puxá-la para perto e cobri seus lábios num beijo lento, meio de lado.

Bella se posicionou melhor, erguendo um pouco o corpo, ficando com o rosto logo acima do meu, seus cabelos caindo por cima de mim. Tateei pelo seu corpo, buscando seus seios e logo os livrei do sutiã, podendo tocar seus mamilos túmidos, brincando com eles entre meus dedos. Quando ela arfou contra a minha boca, fiz com que ela subisse um pouco mais, deixando agora seus seios na altura da minha boca e me apressei a chupá-los com ânsia. Mas logo foi a minha vez de gemer quando senti sua mão segurando meu membro com firmeza, começando a me tocar lentamente de início. É claro que aquilo logo me deu uma ideia e eu a guiei mais para cima, fazendo com que ela colocasse um joelho a cada lado dos meus ombros, deixando-a na posição certa para nós dois.

Antes mesmo que ela começasse a me chupar, eu já afastava sua calcinha para o lado, passando minha língua por toda sua extensão, fazendo-a gemer e estremecer ao mesmo tempo. Mas quando sua boca finalmente fez contato com meu membro, foi difícil continuar me concentrando em lhe dar prazer, por estar perdido demais no meu próprio desejo. Ainda assim continuei chupando-a com gosto, sugando todo seu líquido, cada vez sentindo-a mais trêmula.

— Sobe mais — pedi no meio de um gemido, guiando seu corpo mais para cima até que ela estivesse sentada sobre meu membro. — Brinca com meu pau um pouco, rebola em cima dele.

Antes de fazer o que eu pedia, Bella se afastou e terminou de tirar a calcinha, logo fazendo o que eu queria, rebolando em cima de mim enquanto sua mão acariciava meu membro, pincelando-o no seu sexo molhado, às vezes fazendo menção de entrar, mas sempre se afastava quando eu tentava estocar para dentro dela.

— Eu falei para brincar, pequena. Não para me matar. — Tentei mais uma vez entrar nela, mas Bella mais uma vez se esquivou, soltando um riso que poderia até ser gracioso se não soasse tão diabólico para mim naquele momento. — Para com isso, vai. Me deixa te foder.

Sem falar nada, Bella saiu de cima de mim e eu já estava prestes a reclamar quando ela parou perto dos travesseiros, ficou de quatro e me olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Vem — foi tudo que ela falou, e como se aquilo não fosse suficiente, ainda balançou a bunda na minha direção.

— Porra! — gemi por entre os dentes, ficando sem ação por apenas um segundo antes de partir para cima dela. Mas consegui me conter e ao invés de entrar de uma vez como queria fazer, deslizei lentamente para o seu interior, sentindo cada centímetro do seu sexo envolvendo o meu naquele aperto gostoso que tanto senti falta.

Mas mesmo tentando me conter dali em diante, foi impossível ir devagar quando finalmente estava dentro dela.

Nossos gemidos se confundiam enquanto eu estocava com força, segurando-a pelo quadril, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

— Porra! Eu preciso gozar — grunhi, segurando o gozo que teimava em vir. Tentei diminuir o ritmo para me controlar mais, mas acabei ouvindo um resmungo vindo de Bella.

— Não para — ela pediu entre um gemido e outro.

— Eu não vou parar.

— Não... Eu quero... — Mais uma vez Bella me encarou por sobre o ombro, estendendo uma mão na minha direção, mas alcançando apenas meu braço perto do seu quadril. — Ma-mais rápido.

Imediatamente aumentei o ritmo, voltando ao que estava antes, fazendo-a gemer alto e seu corpo estremecer em frente ao meu.

— Você gosta assim? — perguntei por entre os dentes, continuando a estocar cada vez mais rápido.

— Go-gosto.

Naquele ritmo eu não ia levar mais que alguns segundos para gozar e simplesmente não estava dando mais para segurar. Desesperado para fazer Bella vir junto, levei uma mão ao meio das suas pernas, tocando seu clitóris como sabia que a faria vir mais rápido e subi com a outra para seus seios, ficando quase completamente em cima dela, sem diminuir o ritmo.

Senti seu corpo se contraindo embaixo do meu, enquanto seu sexo se contraía ao redor do meu e só então eu me deixei explodir, gozando forte e fundo dentro dela, gemendo seu nome.

Senti seu corpo amolecendo, mas estava sem força alguma para consegui impedir que meu corpo caísse sobre o seu.

— Eu já vou... sair daqui. Só me dá um segundo — murmurei sem fôlego, afastando seu cabelo para o lado para beijar seu pescoço suado.

— Não sai — ela pediu no mesmo tom, estendendo uma mão para segurar uma minha que estava ao lado do seu ombro, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

— Não estou te machucando?

— Não. Está gostoso.

—Hmmm... Então eu fico.

Beijei seu ombro e seu rosto algumas vezes, enquanto minha respiração e a sua um pouco do meu peso de cima do seu corpo, me apoiando em um braço, mas não saí de cima dela de imediato. Na verdade, por mim eu ficaria ali pelo resto do dia, apenas sentindo seu corpo nu contra o meu. E acho que teria ficado, se não tivéssemos ouvido um barulho.

— O que foi isso? — perguntei, já sentindo Bella se contraindo embaixo de mim.

— Merda! — ela resmungou baixo, tentando se desvencilhar dos meus braços e eu logo me afastei. — Minha mãe chegou.


	19. A Verdade

**Capítulo 19 **

– **A Verdade –**

Dizer que eu fiquei desesperado seria pouco. É claro que eu sabia que um dia precisaria conhecer a mãe de Bella, mas, por Deus, eu ao menos gostaria de estar vestindo alguma roupa. E eu sabia que nem aquilo poderia fazer agora, com medo de fazer algum barulho que pudesse ser ouvido do outro lado da porta.

Ainda assim, levantei apressado e girei a chave na fechadura o mais devagar e silencioso que consegui, fazendo um sinal para Bella ficar quieta e parar de se mexer tanto pelo chão de madeira.

— _Bella? Está em casa, filha?_

Bella me encarou com o olhar alarmado, perguntando o que deveria fazer e eu me aproximei dela devagar, evitando fazer barulho, abraçando-a até estar com a boca perto do seu ouvido.

— Espere um instante — instruí num sussurro quase inaudível.

— _Bella? _— sua mãe tornou a chamar, a voz agora se aproximando do quarto.

— Responda como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

— Oi, mãe — Bella respondeu e eu quase ri da sua falsa voz de sono, que mais parecia uma voz de pós-sexo. O que era exatamente a verdade.

— _Está estudando?_ — Nós dois pulamos assustados quando ela tentou abrir a porta, mas obviamente estava fechada.

— Estava dormindo, mãe — Bella se apressou a falar, antes que a mãe perguntasse o porquê daquela porta estar trancada. — Está tudo bem?

— _Ah, sim. Só queria te avisar que Phil vem jantar aqui hoje. Deve estar aqui por volta das sete. _

— Pode deixar que eu ajudo a preparar o jantar — ela falou, parecendo já saber o que a mãe queria.

— _Obrigada, filhinha. Vou só tomar um banho e escolher uma roupa bonita. Você me ajuda com isso também?_

— Claro, mãe.

Esperamos em silêncio enquanto ouvia os passos se distanciando e estava prestes a falar quando Bella colocou uma mão sobre minha boca, pedindo para que eu esperasse mais um pouco. Apenas quando ouvimos uma porta abrindo e fechando, seguido de uma música tocando alta pela casa, foi que ela relaxou.

— Essa foi por pouco — ela falou, soltando o ar com força.

— Muito pouco — concordei, abraçando-a com força.

— Você precisa ir, Carlisle. E rápido. Ela nunca demora no banho.

— Tudo bem.

Beijei sua boca rapidamente antes de me afastar, começando a me vestir às pressas. Ainda estava abotoando a camisa quando Bella começou a me empurrar para fora do quarto, depois de olhar pelo corredor para se certificar de que o caminho estava livre.

— Te ligo à noite — prometi, já parado à porta da sala, puxando-a para um último beijo. — Te amo, Bella.

— Vai logo! — ela ordenou, me empurrando de leve para fora do apartamento, um sorriso enorme no seu rosto. — Também te amo — ela murmurou ainda sorrindo e soltou um beijo no ar antes de fechar a porta.

— Você só pode estar brincando, Esme! — resmunguei por entre os dentes, parando à sua frente para bloquear a sua passagem. — É a festa do seu filho. Você não pode sair dessa forma.

Eram quase onze da noite quando vi Esme falando ao celular e logo entendi que algo não estava bem. E foi só me aproximar para ouvi-la falando, pouco antes de desligar, que ia resolver o problema agora mesmo. O problema é que dentro de dez minutos o espetáculo da entrada do bolo aconteceria e era esperado, no mínimo, que os pais do aniversariante estivessem ali. Mas pelo visto Esme não estava muito incomodada com isso.

— Carlisle, é por uma hora apenas. E não vou sair da casa. Só preciso fazer algumas ligações.

— Agora?! Não dá para esperar até amanhã?

— Claro que não. Você acha que eu não ficaria se tivesse opção? Acha que eu quero perder a hora dos parabéns do meu filho?

— Eu não estou vendo você fazer grande esforço para ficar — retruquei num tom calmo, embora fervilhasse por dentro.

— Carlisle, eu não vou discutir com você agora. Ainda mais aqui — ela reclamou, olhando rapidamente para a multidão às suas costas.

Estávamos perto da porta de vidro que dava para dentro da casa, alguns degraus acima da área onde a festa estava acontecendo, mas mesmo com a música alta, as pessoas só precisariam dar uma segunda olhada na nossa direção para saber que estávamos discutindo. E a última pessoa que eu queria que visse isso era Edward. Não hoje no seu aniversário, quando ele estava tão feliz se divertindo com os amigos.

Então apenas dei um passo para o lado, deixando Esme passar e entrar na casa.

Soltei um suspiro cansado, descendo as escadas e fui direto para o bar, pegar algo forte para beber.

— Está tudo bem?

Logo reconheci aquela voz doce ao meu lado e me apressei a esconder a alegria que me invadiu apenas por ouvir sua voz, ainda tentando manter nosso segredo. Mas quando me voltei na sua direção, foi impossível agir com naturalidade, o copo de uísque puro parado à caminho da minha boca.

— Merda, Bella — resmunguei, tendo que trincar o maxilar por um tempo e respirar fundo.

— O quê?

— Você está linda demais. Não era assim que deveria estar.

— Era para eu estar feia? — ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. — Além do mais, porque você está agindo assim? Você ajudou a escolher tudo isso.

— É mas eu... Eu não tinha visualizado tudo junto. E eu acho que esse vestido encolheu um pouco.

— Não encolheu nada. Você é que está vendo demais. E para de me olhar desse jeito ou as pessoas vão perceber! — ela pediu apressada.

— De que jeito? De quem está doido para te–

— Não fala! — Bella me interrompeu e eu cheguei a ver sua mão erguendo para tapar minha boca, mas se conteve a tempo.

Apenas sorri, meneando a cabeça para tentar afastar aquelas imagens que teimavam em invadir minha mente sempre que estava pensando em Bella e levei o uísque à boca, dando um longo gole.

— Mas você não falou se está tudo bem — Bella insistiu depois de um tempo.

Olhei para ela rapidamente e só então entendi o motivo da sua pergunta.

— Você viu — murmurei antes de dar outro gole, acabando a bebida. Não sabia se era bom ou ruim Bella ter me visto discutindo com Esme. — Não, não está bem, mas logo vai ficar. — Discretamente peguei sua mão na minha, apertando-a de leve antes de soltá-la. — Desculpe por não ter ido à sua casa hoje.

— Tudo bem. Que bom que você conseguiu trazer o DJ em cima hora.

— Era o meu presente para Edward e quase não consegui convencê-lo a vir de outro estado para tocar aqui.

— Mas a festa ficou linda. Tudo está perfeito.

— Está mesmo — comentei, olhando apenas para ela, fazendo-a rir. — Vá se divertir, Bella. Vá dançar. Saia de perto de mim antes que eu te agarre agora mesmo.

— Você não faria isso — ela afirmou, embora houvesse dúvida no seu olhar.

— Não? — perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ela recuou um passo, ainda rindo. — Isso, vá. Mas fique longe daquele Mike, está ouvindo?

— Sim, senhor — ela falou antes de se afastar e eu quase grunhi em desespero. Lá estava Bella me chamando de "senhor" de novo.

— Outra, por favor — pedi ao garçom, erguendo o copo vazio.

O resto da festa transcorreu sem maiores problemas, com exceção de um ou outro convidado que acabou bebendo além da conta. Esme só reapareceu perto do final, ainda falando ao celular. E apesar de ter ficado irritado com sua ausência — ainda mais quando Edward procurou a mãe um pouco mais cedo e não a encontrou — eu acabava me acalmando sempre que olhava para Bella e a via olhando na minha direção, como se percebesse que precisava dela naquele momento.E tudo que ela precisava fazer era sorrir de leve. Cheguei a pensar que poderia ficar com ciúmes dela naquela festa, com medo de que ela acabasse dançando com Mike ou qualquer outro garoto da escola, mas Bella o tempo todo ficou apenas com as amigas, dançando com elas. E quando elas estavam ocupadas dançando com seus respectivos namorados, Bella simplesmente voltava para a mesa e conversava com quem estivesse perto, não dando abertura a ninguém para lhe chamar para dançar.

Nos dias que se seguiram, nos falamos apenas pelo celular, sempre à noite quando estava sozinho. E foi num desses momentos, quando estava falando com ela ao celular, dentro do meu escritório, que Esme bateu à porta, não esperando que eu autorizasse a entrada para abri-la.

— Podemos conversar? — ela perguntou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Bella estava falando algo comigo, mas logo ficou em silêncio ao ouvir a voz de Esme.

— _Ah, vou desligar _— ela avisou rapidamente.

— Nos falamos depois.

— _Tudo bem. _

Encerrei a ligação e coloquei celular no bolso da calça enquanto levantava.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntei estranhando sua expressão séria demais.

Esme tinha chegado tarde toda aquela semana, geralmente após às onze da noite, por isso não me preocupara em trancar a porta do escritório como geralmente fazia para conversar com Bella. E logo hoje que eu estava doido para começar uma conversa mais quente com a minha pequena, Esme chegara mais cedo. Por sorte ainda não tinha começado a falar nada que pudesse me deixar excitado, ou então teria sérios problemas agora.

Por um instante Esme nada falou, apenas apontando para o pequeno sofá de couro que havia ali.Nós dois sentamos lado a lado, mas ela logo se voltou de frente para mim.

— Nós sempre fomos honestos um com o outro, desde que nos conhecemos — ela começou e aquelas palavras me deixaram nervoso, com medo de que ela tivesse descoberto tudo. — Nós brigamos muito por causa disso, por um não concordar com o que o outro faz ou fala, mas eu não quero que isso mude entre nós.

— Nem eu, Esme.

— E também nunca escondemos nada um do outro, certo?

Engoli em seco sem saber bem o que dizer. Mentir? Falar a verdade, contar tudo de uma vez e então pedir o divórcio? Mas não era daquela forma que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem. Havia também uma chance de ela não estar falando de mim. Afinal, eu não tinha sido o único a agir estranho nos últimos dias.

— Por que você está falando isso?

Seu olhar caiu para os suas mãos sobre seu colo por um momento e quando ela voltou a falar, continuou daquele jeito, evitando meus olhos.

— Nós não temos sido muito honestos um com o outro ultimamente. — Vi sua mão indo em direção à minha e só então Esme voltou a me encarar. — Isso não está dando certo.

— Isso?

— Nós. Nosso casamento — ela explicou. — Ou eu sou a única a pensar dessa forma? — Mas Esme não me deu tempo de falar, respirando fundo antes de continuar. — Há algumas semanas eu recebi uma oferta para dirigir a nova filial da empresa em São Francisco. De início eu disse que não, que tinha minha família aqui e não podia ir para o outro lado do país. Mas então o diretor geral veio de Washington só para conversar comigo e fez várias reuniões me mostrando todas as vantagens, me apresentou os projetos que eu teria em mãos quando chegasse lá. Projetos incríveis de construções que seriam impossíveis aqui em Nova York. Projetos que são como sonhos para todo arquiteto.

Ao final, sua voz estava tão empolgada que não foi difícil entender do que tudo aquilo se tratava.

— Você aceitou — concluí num tom baixo, porque não restava dúvidas.

Esme apenas assentiu e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela o quebrou.

— Há alguns meses eu provavelmente falaria sem titubear que podemos fazer isso dar certo. Que nosso amor é maior que tudo e que poderíamos manter nosso casamento à distância, fazendo viagens sempre que possível.

— E você não pensa mais assim? — perguntei, não por mim, mas por ela. Porque eu sabia que eu não queria manter aquilo.

— Você pensa? — ela devolveu, franzindo o cenho.

— Não — respondi por fim, sem precisar pensar muito a respeito. — Nós dois mudamos. Não apenas nos últimos meses, mas nos últimos anos. Acho que apenas não nos demos conta disso. Nos afastamos demais. Seja você com o seu trabalho ou eu com o meu. Nossa prioridade não é mais o nosso casamento há muito tempo.

Esme me encarou por um tempo, parecendo pensar naquelas palavras e então assentiu de leve.

— Eu não queria que terminasse assim — ela murmurou. — Eu te amei por muito tempo. E ainda te amo.

— Mas não é como antes, é? — deduzi, porque também era daquela forma que me sentia.

— Não. Não é — ela admitiu. — Eu só me sinto um pouco egoísta agora, te deixando sem nem tentar mais um pouco.

— Eu poderia até te acusar de ser egoísta em outra época, Esme, se não entendesse como você se sente. Não adianta tentar. Você não quer, nem eu. Não porque eu não te ame. — Levei uma mão ao seu rosto, fazendo-a me encarar quando ela desviou o olhar. — Eu sempre vou te amar, Esme. Você sempre será meu primeiro amor, a que me deu filhos maravilhosos e foi minha companheira por todos esses anos. Mas esse amor que sinto por você, nesse momento é apenas um amor de amigo. Nosso casamento já não vai bem há algum tempo e se insistirmos nisso, vamos acabar perdendo o que ainda temos. E eu não quero perder isso.

— Nem eu — ela murmurou e então me puxou pela camisa, me abraçando com força. A abracei de volta, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava com o rosto no meu ombro e ficamos ali sem falar nada por longos minutos. — Eu pensei que você fosse gritar comigo — Esme falou com a voz embargada, se afastando para me encarar enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. — Pensei que você fosse me chamar de egoísta e dizer que eu nunca penso em você ou nos nossos filhos.

Levei uma mão ao seu rosto, ajudando a enxugar suas lágrimas e limpando sua maquiagem que tinha borrado um pouco.

— Provavelmente eu teria feito isso em outra época.

— Você está tão calmo. — Seu olhar se fixou em mim por um instante, como se tentasse me avaliar. — O que mudou?

Aquela pergunta poderia ser simples para ela, mas para mim não era. Claro que eu poderia apenas dizer que eu tinha mudado e nada mais, mas Esme estava sendo honesta comigo e o mínimo que ela merecia era o mesmo de volta.

— Eu conheci outra pessoa.

Obviamente não era aquilo que ela esperava ouvir de mim. Sua expressão relaxada logo ficou surpresa, seu cenho franzindo enquanto sua boca entreabria de leve e por um instante ela nada falou, apenas absorvendo aquelas palavras.

— Você... Quando? — ela gaguejou, parecendo não saber bem como agir.

— Há algumas semanas.

— Semanas? Quantas, Carlisle?! Duas? Dez? Há quanto tempo você está me traindo?! — Antes mesmo que ela despejasse aquelas perguntas em cima de mim, eu já me arrependia de ter sido sincero demais. Esme não merecia isso. Ela não merecia o que eu tinha feito. Porque por mais que eu não a amasse mais, ela continuava sendo minha esposa e o mínimo que merecia de mim era fidelidade. Coisa que eu não fui capaz de lhe dar. — O que já aconteceu entre vocês?

E foi apenas a culpa e vontade de realmente terminar aquele casamento da melhor forma possível, que me fez mentir.

— Nada — respondi no tom mais calmo que consegui empregar, segurando suas mãos nas minhas quando ela me encarou com o cenho ainda mais franzido.

— Como nada?

— Nós nos conhecemos há algumas semanas e gostamos um do outro. Mas nada aconteceu.

Esme ficou um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente indecisa se acreditava ou não em mim.

— Ela sabe que você é casado?

— Sim. — Apertei suas mãos entre as minhas e continuei falando antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas, me obrigando a mentir mais. — Por isso eu não estou brigando com você por escolher a sua profissão ao invés da sua família. Porque você não era a única que estava pensando que esse casamento não estava mais dando certo.

— Você ia pedir o divórcio — ela deduziu por fim e eu apenas assenti. — Por causa dela?

Novamente eu nada fiz a não ser assentir e seu olhar desviou do meu por um instante, se focando nas nossas mãos unidas, antes de voltar a me encarar.

— Ela é assim tão especial?

— Esme, nós não precisamos falar disso, está bem?

— Você a ama? — ela insistiu ainda assim. — Só me responde isso.

Respirei fundo tentando decidir o que responder, mas percebi que jamais poderia mentir sobre aquilo.

— Amo.


	20. A Outra

**Capítulo 20 **

– **A Outra –**

— Eu vou conhecê-la? — Esme perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Você _quer_ conhecê-la? — devolvi, estranhando sua pergunta.

— Talvez eu queira conhecer a mulher que mudou a mente do meu marido dessa forma — ela comentou dando de ombros. — É alguém do hospital?

— Não — respondi apenas. — Na hora certa vocês vão conhecê-la.

— E você vai morar com ela aqui?

Essa era uma boa pergunta.

— Eu não sei, Esme — confessei. — Nós acabamos de concordar com o divórcio. Eu ainda não consegui decidir o que vou fazer de agora em diante. Preciso pensar.

— Mas você ia pedir o divórcio antes. Não tinha planos? — ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Sim, mas eles não envolviam você ir para o outro lado do país. Nos meus planos, eu iria sair de casa e não você. Nossos filhos estão aqui. Não acho que seria uma boa ideia deixá-los sozinhos nessa casa — falei, dando uma boa olhada ao redor antes de voltar minha atenção para ela. — Nós precisamos conversar com eles.

— Eu sei — ela concordou, abaixando o olhar por um instante.

— Amanhã é o último dia de aula deles. — E de Bella também. Nós dois estávamos contando os minutos para esse dia, porque assim teríamos mais tempo juntos, sem suas aulas de monitoria à tarde. — Podemos falar com eles amanhã no jantar se você quiser.

— Pode ser logo depois da aula? Poderíamos almoçar juntos — ela sugeriu. — Tenho um coquetel de despedida na empresa à noite, mas vou ter a tarde livre.

O problema naquela sua ideia era que eu queria muito passar a tarde com Bella. Mas como dizer isso a Esme sem ela achar que eu mentira sobre nunca ter lhe traído?

— Quando você vai embora?

— Dentro de uma semana — ela respondeu, sorrindo de leve. — Sei que avisei em cima da hora, mas eu precisava pensar antes de tomar essa decisão.

— Podemos conversar com eles amanhã então — concordei por fim. Ligaria para Bella ainda hoje e explicaria a situação. Apesar de não poder lhe ver amanhã, tinha certeza que ela ficaria feliz, tanto quanto eu estava. Afinal, isso significava que nós poderíamos ficar juntos mais cedo do que imaginávamos.

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Bella. Em parte foi minha culpa e de Esme, que pedira para passar a noite comigo no nosso quarto. Não fizemos nada, é claro. Nada além de conversarmos sobre esses quase vinte anos juntos, relembrando os bons e maus momentos, rindo de situações inusitadas que já tínhamos enfrentado. Era como a despedida de dois amigos. E era algo que eu sempre seria grato. Por Esme ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Porque apesar de não amá-la como mulher, ela ainda era a minha amiga e eu não queria que isso mudasse.

Tentei ligar para Bella durante seu intervalo na escola, mas seu celular ia direto para a caixa postal. Sem opção, mandei uma mensagem rápida pedindo que ela me ligasse assim que pudesse.

Mas quando cheguei à escola no horário marcado para encontrar Esme lá, perto do final do horário das aulas, ela ainda não havia me ligado.

— É normal estar nervosa, certo? — Esme perguntou parada ao meu lado e pegou minha mão com a sua gelada.

— Também estou um pouco — confessei, olhando-a rapidamente.

— Você acha que eles vão ficar irritado comigo por ir embora assim?

— Claro que não, Esme. Eles não são mais crianças. Emmett acaba a escola hoje. Se tudo der certo, ele logo vai para uma faculdade. Os dois vão sair de casa mais cedo do que nós pensamos.

Ouvimos o sinal tocando lá dentro do prédio e logo a multidão de alunos excitados com o final das aulas irrompiam as portas, gritando e pulando, enquanto jogavam papeis para o alto. No meio de todos aqueles alunos, facilmente vimos Edward e Emmett — principalmente esse último que se destacava no meio de qualquer multidão com seu porte avantajado demais para a sua idade — e eles logo nos viram também, os dois franzindo o cenho ao nos ver ali.

Quem mais atraiu minha atenção, no entanto, foi Bella, que vinha logo atrás deles, junto com Alice, Angela e Rosalie. E só quando seu olhar caiu na minha mão, foi que percebi que ainda segurava a de Esme.

Vi quando sua expressão assumiu algo que parecia demais com decepção e eu queria muito poder fazer ou falar alguma coisa naquele momento, mas seria impossível com todas aquelas pessoas à nossa volta.

— O que deu em vocês dois para aparecerem aqui hoje? — Emmett perguntou ao se aproximar mais. — Síndrome de pais abandonados pelos filhos?

— Nós viemos encontrar vocês para almoçarmos juntos — avisei, me obrigando a desviar o olhar de Bella quando ela também chegou mais perto.

— Nós combinamos de almoçar com a galera — Edward avisou, passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Angela quando essa parou ao seu lado.

— Vocês podem comemorar o final das aulas depois. Se quiser, podem fazer uma festa lá em casa esse final de semana.

— Ah, velho, não estraguem nossos planos — Emmett resmungou. — Podemos nos ver mais tarde.

— Nada de mais tarde, Emmett — Esme retrucou firme. — E mais respeito com o seu pai.

Enquanto os dois tinham um pequena discussão com Emmett dizendo que eu era velho mesmo e Esme ameaçando-o de algum castigo, lancei um rápido olhar para Bella na tentativa de lhe passar algum sinal, mas ela parecia evitar olhar na minha direção e de Esme, achando a movimentação no estacionamento mais interessante.

— Eu vou no meu carro e vocês vão no de Carlisle — Esme sugeriu depois de vencer a pequena batalha com nossos filhos.

Enquanto eles se despediam rapidamente dos amigos e Esme ia em direção ao seu carro, rapidamente tirei meu celular do bolso e joguei dentro do bolso da saia do uniforme de Bella — exatamente como tinha feito no primeiro dia que fora àquela escola por sua causa —, que finalmente me encarou, mas apenas para franzir o cenho, entendendo pouco daquela situação. Mas eu não pude falar nada ali, então apenas fui para o meu carro, acompanhado de Edward e Emmett.

Os dois tentaram insistir para que eu falasse o que estava acontecendo, mas algo nas suas expressões dizia que eles sabiam o que estava por vir.

— Droga! Não sei onde deixei meu celular — resmunguei quando chegamos ao restaurante, tateando os bolsos do blazer. — Edward, pode me emprestar o seu?

Esme não havia chegado ainda, por ter ficado presa por um carro no estacionamento da escola e eu falei para os dois ficarem na mesa esperando-a enquanto ia fazer uma ligação para o "trabalho".

Me afastei até perto da porta da cozinha, mantendo um olhar na entrada do restaurante para ver quando Esme chegasse e rapidamente liguei para o meu próprio número.

— _Oi_ — Bella murmurou apenas ao atender.

— Não fique chateada, está bem? Tentei te ligar o dia todo, mas não consegui.

— _Minha bateria acabou_ — ela falou ainda num tom baixo. — _Você prometeu que não ia mais esfregar isso na minha cara, Carlisle._

— Bella, não é nada do que você está pensando — me apressei a falar e a ouvi resmungar do outro lado. — Eu vou me divorciar.

— _Sei... Você falou isso antes _— Bella retrucou como se não acreditasse nas minhas palavras.

— Não, você não entendeu. Eu _estou_ me divorciando. Nós vamos contar aos meninos agora.

— _Como é?!_

— Esme pediu o divórcio ontem à noite. Tentei como um louco falar com você para contar, mas–

— _Espera! Ela pediu o divórcio? _— Bella perguntou, seu tom agora claramente mais animado embora surpreso.

— Sim. É uma longa história. Não dá para contar agora. — Esme tinha entrado no restaurante nesse exato instante. — Preciso desligar. Te explico tudo depois.

— _Ai meu Deus! _— ela murmurou como se ainda não acreditasse.

— Eu sei — murmurei, sentindo um sorriso bobo brotar nos meus lábios. — Nós vamos ficar juntos, pequena. Só nós dois.

Mesmo Edward e Emmett obviamente já suspeitando do fim do nosso casamento, os dois ainda ficaram abalados com a notícia, demorando um tempo para reagir, falando apenas depois que Esme disse que ia embora na semana que vem. Primeiro eles quiseram saber de quem tinha sido a culpa, mas simplesmente falamos que foi uma decisão mútua e que Esme agora iria se dedicar a carreira dela. Eles ainda tentaram fazer a mãe ficar, fazendo chantagem emocional dizendo que iam sentir muito a falta dela. O que me deixou particularmente surpreso — embora não tivesse comentado nada a respeito — foi o fato de nenhum dos dois sequer cogitar a hipótese de ir com ela. Emmett principalmente, que sempre dissera que queria morar na Califórnia.

Tínhamos combinado de não contar nada para eles sobre a pessoa que eu tinha conhecido, ao menos enquanto eles se acostumavam com a ideia do divórcio.

— _Acho que não deveríamos no ver essa semana_ — Bella sugeriu depois que lhe contei tudo à noite, assim que Esme saíra para o coquetel.

O que eu mais queria era encontrar com Bella e poder comemorar aquele enorme passo no nosso relacionamento, mas entendia seu ponto de vista. Esme estaria em casa durante toda a semana organizando as suas coisas e ainda tínhamos que nos encontrar com os nossos advogados para discutir o divórcio. Como só tinha o horário do almoço para essas reuniões durante a semana, seria quase impossível encontrar com Bella sem que Esme desconfiasse do que estaríamos fazendo.

— Eu queria tanto te ver — murmurei, repousando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

— _Eu também. _— Ouvi um suspiro seu do outro lado da linha. — _Ainda estou com o seu celular._

— Vou precisar dele — falei, embora aquilo fosse mesmo uma desculpa para lhe encontrar. — O que significa que eu preciso ir aí.

— _Verdade _— ela concordou, rindo de leve.

Mas eu acabei passando lá no domingo pela manhã às pressas, porque Edward tivera a ideia de fazermos um programa em família naquele dia. Passamos o domingo no clube jogando golfe e andando à cavalo, e à noite fomos jantar. Por mais que soubesse que os meus filhos precisavam daquilo como uma forma de se despedir da sua mãe, eu não poderia ter ficado mais impaciente com aquele programa.

A semana seguinte passou quase se arrastando, como se quisesse me punir por estar tão ansioso que minha quase-ex-mulher fosse embora.

Felizmente a sexta feira chegou e fui levá-la ao aeroporto junto com Edward e Emmett.

— Pai, o senhor acha que mamãe tem outro? — Emmett perguntou de repente quando já estávamos voltando para casa.

Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, com Edward no banco de trás trocando mensagens com Angela, mas parou ao ouvir a pergunta do irmão.

— Não, Emmett, eu não acho — respondi calmamente, lançando um rápido olhar na sua direção. — De onde surgiu essa pergunta?

Emmett apenas deu de ombros e vi pelo retrovisor quando Edward olhou para ele, embora o irmão não estivesse vendo. Ao perceber que eu o encarava, Edward fez uma pequena careta antes de se aproximar, ficando entre os bancos.

— Nós achávamos que esse era o motivo das brigas de vocês. E desse divórcio.

— Edward teve essa ideia — Emmett se apressou a falar.

— Nem vem! Você também disse que estava pensando o mesmo — Edward retrucou, batendo no ombro de Emmett com força.

— Quietos! — ordenei quando percebi que uma pequena briga estava prestes a começar. Quando eles ficaram em silêncio, respirei fundo antes de continuar. — Vocês ouviram algo do que foi dito desde o almoço na semana passada? Sabe, a parte em que Esme foi promovida e transferida para São Francisco?

— É, mas isso não precisava ser motivo para um divórcio — Edward falou.

— Ela não estava me traindo — afirmei num tom que não deixava dúvidas. — Nós conversamos e decidimos que não valia a pena continuar tentando fazer algo dar certo, quando nenhum dos dois estava mais completamente dedicado a isso. Esme sempre se dedicou muito ao trabalho e–

— Disso ninguém tem dúvidas — Emmett me interrompeu num tom seco.

— Sim, bem... Essa promoção era algo que ela queria muito e eu a apoiei na sua decisão. Apenas isso.

Nenhum dos dois insistiu mais nesse assunto, embora aquilo não tivesse saído da minha cabeça pelo resto do dia. Não apenas por eles pensarem que Esme tinha outro, mas por nem cogitar a possibilidade de _eu_ ter outra. De ter sido eu a trair naquele casamento. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão que meus dois filhos me tinham como um santo. Coisa que eu estava muito longe de ser.

Naquela mesma noite, já bem depois do jantar, resolvi que era a hora de contar a verdade para eles. Ao menos parte dela.

Encontrei Emmett e Edward na sala jogando videogame, tão empolgados que nem mesmo perceberam a minha entrada.

— Poderiam parar um pouco? Preciso conversar uma coisa com vocês — falei, sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá, mas fui totalmente ignorado. — Edward, Emmett, desliguem isso, por favor.

— Fala aí, pai — Emmett pediu sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Bufando, peguei o controle da televisão que estava em cima da mesa de centro.

— Cinco segundos para salvar o jogo — falei apenas e vi os dois apertando os botões apressados, soltando os controles no mesmo instante em que eu desligava a televisão. — Melhor agora.

Emmett me encarava com o olhar emburrado, parecendo não acreditar que eu tinha feito aquilo, enquanto Edward se recostava no sofá, cruzando os braços.

— Nós estamos de férias, pai — ele lembrou. — Não podemos nem nos divertirmos um pouco?

— Claro que podem. Mas agora preciso que vocês me escutem com atenção.

— Por que eu sinto que lá vem bomba? — Emmett comentou, se recostando também.

Agora que tinha a atenção dos meus dois filhos, o nervosismo começou a tomar conta e eu tive que respirar fundo antes de começar a falar o que precisava.

— Eu não fui completamente honesto com você sobre o final do meu casamento com Esme — comecei, vendo os dois franzindo o cenho quase ao mesmo tempo. — Esme sabe, antes que vocês pensem o contrário, mas eu conheci outra pessoa.

Como já tinha previsto, eles ficaram nitidamente surpresos, seus olhos arregalados. Emmett foi o primeiro a falar algo, depois de alguns segundos de total silêncio.

— O senhor traiu a mamãe?! — ele gritou, parecendo querer pular do sofá e partir para cima de mim a qualquer momento.

— Não! — me apressei a falar. Era algo que tinha combinado com Bella depois que contara que Esme tinha pedido o divórcio. Manter a mentira de que nada tinha acontecido entre nós era a melhor forma de levar isso adiante, evitando julgamentos dos dois lados. — Eu não traí.

— Mas o senhor acabou de falar que–

— Que eu conheci outra pessoa — completei, interrompendo-o. — Mas nada aconteceu. Nós nos conhecemos há dois meses e mantivemos contato nesse período, mas apenas conversamos. Nada mais que isso.

— E mamãe sabe disso? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim. Eu contei quando Esme pediu o divórcio, porque ela achou estranho eu não brigar por ela ter escolhido o trabalho mais uma vez. A verdade é que eu ia pedir o divórcio também. Ela apenas o fez primeiro.

Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio, trocando olhares que eu nunca iria entender o significado e mais uma vez Emmett foi o primeiro a falar.

— Quem é ela?

Ali estava a pergunta mais difícil de todas.

— Vocês vão conhecê-la em breve — respondi depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez.

— Ela vai morar aqui? — ele insistiu.

— Eu gostaria muito que isso acontecesse — falei com honestidade, porque aquilo seria realmente incrível. — Mas como falei, nós ainda estamos no conhecendo e não pensamos como as coisas serão de agora em diante. Não sei se ela gostaria de vir morar aqui e também é algo que eu gostaria da opinião de vocês. Se por acaso isso vier a acontecer, se ela aceitar vir morar aqui, vocês se incomodariam?

Mais uma vez eles trocaram olhares e nada falaram.

— Não estou dizendo que isso vai acontecer daqui a um mês, ou um ano — continuei. — Pode nem mesmo acontecer. Mas eu só gostaria de saber se vocês teriam algo contra isso.

— É a sua decisão, pai — Edward respondeu apenas, seu tom um pouco seco.

— É. A casa é sua.

— A casa é nossa — corrigi. — Vocês são meus filhos e vem em primeiro lugar na minha vida. Se essa situação não for confortável para vocês, não tem problema. Posso muito bem levar esse relacionamento adiante sem ela ter que vir morar aqui.

É claro que isso resultaria em eu passar mais tempo fora de casa, porque sempre iria querer estar com Bella.

— Acho que depende de muita coisa, pai — Edward falou por fim. — Se ela não for uma chata e ficar querendo ocupar o lugar da nossa mãe, pode ser que não tenha problema nenhum.

— Principalmente isso — Emmett concordou. — Ela que não tente querer mandar em nós, ou mudar tudo aqui dentro, porque isso não vai acontecer.

— Acho que vocês não precisam se preocupar quanto a isso.

— Certo. E quando vamos conhecer essa pessoa que pode vir a ser nossa madrasta? — Emmett perguntou com um sorriso, fazendo Edward entortar a cara ao ouvir aquele nome.

— Menos, Emmett. Nós precisamos namorar antes de sequer pensar num casamento. Além do mais, eu ainda estou casado, mesmo que só no papel.

— Ok, mas quando vamos conhecê-la?

— Em breve — foi tudo que respondi, dando aquela conversa por encerrada. Nem tinha sido de todo ruim, no final das contas. Tinha ficado nervoso para contar aquilo, mas os dois tinham reagido até bem.

E ainda tinha que conhecer os pais de Bella, embora isso não me deixasse assim tão preocupado. Edward e Emmett me deixavam mais nervoso diante da ideia de apresentar Bella como minha namorada. Não fazia ideia de como eles reagiriam ao sabe que eu estava apaixonado por sua amiga da escola.


	21. Pais e Filha

**Capítulo 21**

– **Pais e Filha –**

— Para onde o senhor vai assim tão arrumado?

Ouvi a voz de Emmett um pouco atrás de mim e me voltei no meio das escadas, esperando que ele me alcançasse.

— Bom dia, filho. — Continuei descendo as escadas, mas fui detido de me afastar quando sua mão segurou meu braço.

— O senhor está indo encontrar com ela? — ele perguntou e me soltou assim que me voltei.

— Sim, Emmett. Nós vamos almoçar juntos. Algum problema com isso?

Ontem tinha feito dois meses que estávamos juntos e depois de passar mais de uma semana sem vê-la — porque os cinco minutos no domingo não contava — era óbvio que estava mais que ansioso para encontrar Bella. Tínhamos conversado na noite anterior e eu lhe contei que tinha falado sobre nós para os meninos, dizendo que eles tinham reagido bem. Passada essa etapa, combinamos que estava na hora de conhecer a sua mãe e assim não precisaríamos mais sair escondidos de ninguém. Mas mesmo não precisando mais mentir sobre o lugar para onde estava indo, ainda me pus na defensiva quando Emmett fizera aquela pergunta como se me acusasse de estar fazendo algo errado.

— Não senhor — ele respondeu num tom mais contido.

— Ótimo. — Comecei a me afastar, mas parei no meio do caminho quando Emmett falou novamente.

— Chame-a para jantar conosco hoje — ele sugeriu de repente.

— Hoje não, Emmett — falei apenas antes de continuar andando, dessa vez conseguindo chegar à garagem sem interrupção.

Deixei o carro no estacionamento de sempre, perto do apartamento de Bella, dessa vez no entanto tendo que esperar um pouco para conseguir uma vaga, por ser manhã de sábado. Quando cheguei ao prédio, estava oficialmente atrasado e subi as escadas correndo depois que Bella abriu a porta para mim através do interfone. Bati à porta do 304 apenas uma vez antes que ela a abrisse para mim, um sorriso nervoso brincando nos seus lábios.

— Desculpe o atraso.

— Tudo bem. — Se afastando para o lado, Bella abriu mais a porta, permitindo que eu entrasse. — Minha mãe está na cozinha. Vou chamá-la.

— Bella, espera — a detive quando ela tentou se afastar, baixando o tom de voz. — O que você contou para ela?

— Não muito — ela se apressou a responder. — Só que você era um pouco mais velho.

— Um _pouco_?! — exclamei alarmado, ainda num sussurro.

— Não fica nervoso, ok? Eu já estou nervosa o bastante por nós dois.

Dito isso, Bella se afastou apressada em direção à cozinha, me deixando sozinho na sala com aquela metade de boneca que agora parecia me encarar como se me acusasse de algo.

Respirei fundo para recuperar a calma quase perdida, lembrando que eu não era nenhum adolescente para ficar com medo de conhecer os pais da namoradinha da escola. Há muito tempo tinha passado dessa fase. Ainda assim, quando ouvi os passos se aproximando, foi impossível impedir meu coração de acelerar.

— Mãe, esse é Carlisle Cullen — Bella começou as apresentações, parando ao lado da mãe. Sua voz tremia um pouco enquanto ela falava. — Carlisle, essa é minha mãe, Renée Higginbotham.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Renée — a cumprimentei, estendendo uma mão em sua direção, que ela prontamente aceitou. Cheguei a pensar em tratá-la com um pouco mais de formalidade, como um namorado normal faria, mas nada ali era assim tão normal. A forma como a mãe de Bella me encarava, mordendo os lábios como se tentasse conter as palavras, certamente não era normal.

— Igualmente, Carlisle — ela falou por fim depois de um silêncio um pouco longo demais.

Renée se afastou em direção ao sofá laranja, sentando sozinha nele enquanto eu ia com Bella para o maior. Eu não tinha pensado na possiblidade de ela querer conversar realmente, na verdade. Na minha cabeça, iríamos apenas ser apresentados e então eu poderia sair com Bella para a nossa comemoração atrasada de dois meses juntos.

— Bem, Bella me falou que você está se divorciando — ela comentou, ao que eu apenas assenti. — E sua esposa... _ex-_esposa, sabe sobre minha filha?

— Sim. Elas não se conhecem, mas Esme sabe sobre Bella.

— E como vocês se conheceram? — Renée perguntou, franzindo o cenho de uma forma bem parecida a como Bella fazia quando estava intrigada.

— Através dos meus filhos. Eles fizeram uma pequena festa na minha casa e Bella foi uma das convidadas.

— Ah, você tem filhos?

— Sim, dois.

— E quantos anos eles tem?

— Emmett tem dezoito, quase dezenove. E Edward acabou de completar dezoito.

— Ah. — A sua pequena exclamação foi seguida de um momento de silêncio, antes que ela se mexesse desconfortável no sofá. — Eles não são da turma de Bella, então.

Eu sabia o que aquela afirmação significava. Era apenas uma forma diferente de dizer que eles eram mais velhos que Bella.

— Não, eles não são. Eles se conhecem porque Bella estuda Química com Angela, namorada de Edward.

— Eu conheço Angela — ela comentou com um sorriso, o primeiro que dava desde que nos conhecemos. — Um amor de garota. Essa semana mesmo ela veio aqui e passou o dia com Bella assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca. Ali está uma que é pé no chão, mesmo com todo o dinheiro que tem. Não é como algumas pessoas que–

— Mãe, por favor — Bella a interrompeu com um suspiro. — Não é só porque o pai de Phil lhe tratou mal, que a senhora deve julgar todos por igual.

— Aquele ali acha que tem um rei na barriga.

— Nós precisamos ir, ok — Bella anunciou, já ficando em pé. — Ainda vamos almoçar antes de ir ao cinema.

— Ah, claro. — Quando Bella saiu da sala para pegar sua bolsa no quarto, no entanto, eu logo percebi que Renée ainda não tinha acabado de falar comigo. — Carlisle, não vou negar que fiquei surpresa quando vi que você era um pouco mais velho do que tinha imaginado. Mas eu confio no julgamento da minha filha, então não vou falar nada a respeito. Só espero que você não a magoe.

— Não vou, Renée — assegurei. — Sei que essa situação é estranha para você, porque também era para mim no começo, mas eu amo Bella e a última coisa que quero é magoá-la.

— Bom ouvir isso. Só fale logo com Charlie, está bem? Se ele descobrir isso por outra pessoa, será pior.

— Vamos? — Bella chamou assim que chegou na sala, falando um pouco mais alto que o normal com o único propósito de interromper a conversa.

— Claro. — Fiquei em pé, sendo imitado por Renée. — Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

— Igualmente, Carlisle. Apareça, está bem? Podemos fazer um jantar de casais, de repente.

— Até mais tarde, mãe — Bella falou rápido, já me empurrando discretamente para a porta.

Quando saímos do apartamento, Bella começou a me puxar em direção as escadas, andando tão rápido que quase corria.

— Hey, por que a pressa? — perguntei, impedindo-a de continuar quando estávamos na escadaria entre o segundo e primeiro andar, e parei um degrau abaixo do seu.

— Porque eu quero te afastar logo da minha mãe antes que ela me deixe mais sem graça — ela murmurou quando a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, abraçando-a com força. Bella logo me abraçava de volta, envolvendo meu corpo com seus braços delicados, enquanto eu escondia meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo aquele perfume delicioso embriagando meus sentidos. — O que ela falou quando eu não estava na sala?

— Só pediu para eu não te magoar — respondi, minha voz saindo abafada. — Senti tanto a sua falta, pequena.

— Eu também. Muita mesmo.

Afastei meu rosto do seu pescoço, mas apenas para buscar seus lábios, sentindo seu corpo estremecer quando a beijei. Eu não estava muito atrás, me sentindo levemente dormente e extremamente arfante apenas por aquele contato. Passar mais de uma semana longe dela definitivamente não fizera bem para nenhum dos dois. Nem bem percebi quando ou como fiz isso, mas ao final do beijo, me dei conta de que estava com Bella presa entre o meu corpo e a parede às suas costas, suas mãos agarrando minha nuca com força, enquanto minhas duas mãos se mantinham presas ao seu quadril, puxando-a contra mim.

— Não tem câmeras por aqui, tem? — perguntei com a voz entrecortada pela falta de ar.

— Não — Bella respondeu depois de respirar fundo, ainda sem diminuir o aperto das suas mãos na minha nuca. — Mas minha mãe vai sair daqui a pouco. E acho que não seria muito legal ela nos pegar aqui nessa situação.

Por "situação" Bella se referia ao meu estado um tanto duro demais, evidente mesmo com a calça jeans escura. Sorrindo, beijei sua boca mais uma vez, só de leve, antes de me afastar, pegando a mão de Bella na minha. Descemos as escadas devagar, sem pressa de chegar lá fora, me dando tempo para me recompor.

— Você vai enjoar de mim desse jeito — Bella murmurou com a voz soando abafada, por estar com o rosto escondido no meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer, pequena — assegurei, deslizando meus dedos pelas suas costas nuas, sentindo-a estremecer com o toque.

Não importava que eu tivesse visto Bella todos os dias naquelas duas últimas semanas — seja no seu apartamento, onde estávamos agora, ou simplesmente tomando o café da manhã juntos como tínhamos feito no domingo e há dois dias —, parecia nunca ser suficiente. Eu sempre estava com saudade dela, querendo ver ou falar com ela o tempo todo. A cada dia que passava, eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que ela era a pessoa certa para mim. Não lembrava a última vez que estivera tão feliz.

— Nem quando você for morar comigo — completei.

— Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, Carlisle.

Sim, eu tinha pedido a Bella para ir morar comigo, mas nós dois sabíamos que isso seria impossível até que meus filhos a conhecessem e se acostumassem com a situação. Apesar de Bella estar muito negativa quanto a isso, eu tinha esperança de que as coisas corressem bem. É claro que sabia que os dois ficariam muito surpresos ao descobrir aquilo, mas isso não queria dizer que seria uma surpresa ruim. Ainda assim ela preferia esperar mais um pouco. Não apenas pela mudança, mas para ser apresentada a eles como minha namorada. Na verdade, Bella nem cogitava a hipótese de morar comigo agora.

Sua mãe podia ter reagido bem ao nosso relacionamento, mas isso não significava que ela permitiria que Bella fosse morar comigo assim tão rápido. Mesmo eu querendo ignorar aquele detalhe, nada mudava o fato de que Bella era menor de idade e precisava de autorização para isso.

Quando precisei voltar para o hospital, me despedi de Bella à porta do seu apartamento com um longo beijo, dizendo um "até amanhã" com um sorriso enorme. Era sempre bom poder dizer "até amanhã" mesmo quando era sexta feira. Normalmente eu não a veria no final de semana. Agora o dia da semana não importava mais.

Quando saí do elevador, já dentro do hospital, Marie, minha secretária, veio logo ao meu encontro trazendo uma pasta que tinha lhe solicitado antes de sair para encontrar Bella, sobre uma paciente que estava ameaçando processar o hospital por erro médico. Não lembrava do seu caso, então precisava dar uma olhada no que tinha acontecido para fazê-la achar que deveria abrir um caso contra nós.

— Ah, e um senhor o espera na sua sala — ela informou quando eu estava prestes a entrar na minha sala.

— Quem é? — perguntei num tom baixo, recuando para falar com ela. Não lembrava de ter marcado reunião com ninguém para essa tarde.

— Um policial — Marie respondeu apenas.

Soltei o ar pesadamente, lembrando da ameaça que a paciente tinha feito ao dizer que ia processar o hospital. "Vou mandar a polícia aí prender todos vocês, seus incompetentes!" ela gritara ao telefone, antes de desligar na minha cara. Era só o que me faltava. Depois de uma tarde tão boa com Bella, precisaria me estressar com esses assuntos burocráticos que muitas vezes não davam em nada.

Mas quando entrei no meu escritório, logo vi que aquele não era o caso. Porque eu conhecia aquele homem que estava parado ao lado da minha mesa, me encarando com o olhar hostil. Tinha visto-o em várias fotos na casa de Bella.

Me aproximei para apertar a sua mão, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de me apresentar apropriadamente, o pai de Bella veio ao meu encontro, não me dando oportunidade de reagir quando seu punho veio de encontro ao meu rosto.

— Seu filho da mãe! — ele gritou, jogando meu corpo contra a porta às minhas costas antes mesmo que o desequilíbrio provocado pelo soco me fizesse cair no chão, me segurando com força pelo blazer, seus olhos parecendo querer soltar das órbitas de ódio.

— Chefe Swan, essa não é a melhor forma de–

Mas fui impedido de continuar quando seu punho me atingiu de novo, dessa vez nas costelas, me fazendo perder o fôlego por alguns segundos.

— Seu pedófilo nojento! — Charlie rosnou por entre os dentes, voltando a jogar meu corpo contra a porta. — Me dá um bom motivo para não acabar com a sua raça agora mesmo.

— _Dr. Cullen? Está tudo bem aí?_ — Marie perguntou do lado de fora, batendo na porta de leve.

— Fique longe da minha filha, está ouvindo?! — ele alertou no mesmo tom baixo e rude, seu rosto agora tão perto do meu que o via embaçado. — Se eu ficar sabendo que você chegou a cem metros da minha Bells de novo, eu juro que–

— Eu amo a sua filha, Chef–

— Cala a boca, seu imundo! — ele gritou novamente, tentando dar outro soco no meu rosto, mas dessa vez eu desviei, fazendo-o acertar a madeira da porta.

— _Dr. Cullen?! _— Marie gritou dessa vez e não esperou por autorização, abrindo a porta no exato instante em que Charlie vinha para cima de mim, tentando me bater de novo. — Segurança! Chamem a segurança!

— Marie, não! — a impedi, olhando na sua direção apenas por tempo suficiente para vê-la com o olhar alarmado, antes de sair correndo em busca de ajuda. — Chefe Swan, por favor, vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas. Não há necessidade de–

— Eu não tenho nada para conversar com alguém como você! — Charlie gritou. — Só vim dar esse recado. Fique longe da minha filha se quiser continuar vivo!

— Eu não vou me afastar de Bella a não ser que ela queira assim — falei com firmeza, vendo sua expressão de ódio piorar em alguns níveis. — Quer você queira ou não, eu amo a sua filha e não vou deixá-la por causa de ameaças sem fundamento.

— Sem fundamento? Sem fundamento?! Quantos anos você tem, seu porco depravado? Acha que pode ficar com qualquer pessoa só por causa da sua posição? Por causa _disso_? — ele exclamou, abrindo os braços para abranger o escritório à nossa volta. — Bella é uma garota de família. Não é nenhuma dessas vadias que você está acostumado a pegar por aí. E eu acho bom você ficar longe dela se quiser continuar livre, está ouvindo? Porque não importa o quanto minha filha tenha dito que ama você, eu dou um jeito de fazer qualquer juiz acreditar que você a enganou e que ela não tinha a mínima condição de tomar esse tipo de decisão. Eu te coloco atrás das grades nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

— Então você vai ter que fazer isso, Charlie — falei num tom firme, desistindo de tratá-lo com o respeito que ele não estava merecendo. — Porque é a nunca forma de me afastar dela.

— Ora seu–

Mas antes que ele tentasse me agredir novamente, dois seguranças entraram correndo e o seguraram pelos braços, começando a arrastá-lo para fora da sala.

— Me soltem!

— O senhor pode ser policial, mas não está com uniforme ou distintivo — um dos seguranças falou, forçando o aperto quando Charlie tentou se esquivar. — Então eu posso apenas julgar que essa é uma visita social e não de trabalho. Então o senhor não tem autoridade nenhuma aqui dentro.

— Chame a polícia, senhorita Parker — o outro segurança pediu, falando com minha secretária que estava parada à porta.

Antes que ela fizesse aquilo, no entanto, a impedi.

— Marie, não — falei apressado, andando naquela direção, mas parei em frente a Charlie, que os seguranças ainda mantinham preso pelos braços. — Chefe Swan... _Charlie_, eu estou disposto a conversar calmamente sobre esse assunto, se você estiver disposto a se acalmar e não tentar me bater novamente. Caso contrário, se você optar por agir como um selvagem e não como um adulto, vou autorizar que chamem a polícia e o tirem daqui, mesmo sabendo que Bella provavelmente vai me odiar por isso. Mas no momento você é apenas um civil e não um policial. E esse é o meu ambiente de trabalho. Um hospital, caso não lembre disso. Não vou permitir que você crie confusão, me agredindo e assustando meus funcionários.

Charlie parou de tentar se livrar dos seguranças e pareceu pensar nas minhas palavras por um instante.

— Podem soltá-lo — falei para os dois homens, que me encararam como se eu fosse louco.

— Dr. Cullen, eu não acho uma boa ideia.

— Está tudo bem. Soltem-no.

Ainda receosos, os seguranças fizeram o que pedi, mas continuaram ao lado de Charlie enquanto esse apenas levava ao mãos aos bolsos da calça. Soltei o ar, tentando relaxar um pouco e ergui uma mão, tocando meu rosto onde Charlie tinha socado. Senti a umidade do sangue e aquele ponto começando a inchar.

— Marie, você poderia trazer uma bolsa de gelo para mim, por favor?

— Quer que eu peça para uma enfermeira vir aqui? — ela perguntou solícita.

— Não, obrigado. Só o gelo.

Sem falar mais nada, ela se afastou correndo, não sem antes lançar um olhar aflito para Charlie que continuava em silêncio apenas me encarando.

— Vocês dois podem ir — falei aos seguranças que apenas assentiram e se afastaram, saindo da sala depois de dizer que ficariam ali por perto caso eu precisasse deles novamente.

Fui até a porta e a fechei, só então me voltando para Charlie.

— Podemos conversar agora?

— Não tenho nada para falar com você. Meu recado já foi dado — ele concluiu num tom duro, começando a vir na minha direção para sair da sala, mas eu não saí do lugar, bloqueando sua passagem.

— Me escute apenas por um minuto, Charlie — pedi. — É o mínimo que você me deve depois dessa cena toda.

— Eu não te devo nada!

— Por que você não age como um adulto e para de tentar me culpar por tudo? — esbravejei de volta, quando ele tentou gritar comigo de novo. — Sim, eu sou mais velho que Bella, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a ame e a respeite. E nada do que você faça vai mudar isso.

— Eu tenho várias opções para tentar. Levar Bella comigo para Forks é o que eu mais penso agora — ele retrucou de imediato, me pegando de surpresa.

Bella indo embora de Nova York? Isso não poderia acontecer.

— E você acha que fará alguém feliz com essa atitude a não ser a si? — devolvi, tentando demonstrar uma confiança que estava longe de sentir naquele momento. — Acha que Bella vai gostar de ser arrastada para uma cidade pequena? Ou você esqueceu os sonhos da sua própria filha? Esqueceu o quanto ela se esforçou para conseguir a bolsa na escola em que ela está agora? Esqueceu que o sonho da sua filha é entrar em Yale?

Uma batida à porta me interrompeu e eu lhe dei as costas para pegar a bolsa de gelo que Marie trazia, agradecendo-a antes de fechar a porta de novo. Respirei fundo e me afastei daquele ponto, torcendo para que Charlie não resolvesse ir embora, porque agora eu estava lhe dando opção para fazer isso.

— Você tirá-la daqui não fará apenas a mim infeliz, mas a sua filha também. Porque você querendo ou não, Charlie, Bella me ama. Nós queremos ficar juntos e estamos lutando para fazer tudo dar certo.

— Eu não vou permitir! — ele falou por entre os dentes, me acompanhando até um dos sofás onde eu sentei, mas permaneceu em pé à minha frente. — Bella é apenas uma criança e não sabe o que quer. Não pode escolher essas coisas sozinha.

— Há quanto tempo você não a vê? — perguntei encarando-o com firmeza, levando a bolsa de gelo ao rosto. — Porque a Bella que eu conheço pode até ter dezesseis anos, mas não pode ser considerada uma criança. Não com a cabeça que ela tem. Você sabe que basicamente é ela quem cuida da mãe, não sabe?

— Não dá para comparar Bella com a mãe. Renée sempre foi muito avoada para tudo.

— E eu tenho certeza que esse foi o motivo principal que fez com que Bella amadurecesse tão rápido. — Quando Charlie não retrucou, tomei aquilo como minha única oportunidade de falar o que precisava sem ser interrompido. — Eu não tenho nenhuma filha, mas tenho dois filhos da idade de Bella, Charlie. Entendo o que você está sentindo e provavelmente agiria da mesma forma se estivesse no seu lugar. Claro que não ia gostar de saber que minha filha está com um homem que é vinte anos mais velho e sem dúvida pensaria da mesma forma. Que era só alguém tentando se aproveitar. Mas isso não é verdade. Por mais que seja difícil você acreditar, eu amo a Bella. A amo como nunca imaginei que poderia amar alguém. Mas eu a respeito antes de mais nada. Nunca a forcei a ficar comigo e em momento algum faltei com respeito com ela. Se você quer me acusar de alguma coisa, me acuse apenas de não respeitar a sua ordem, porque eu não vou me afastar da sua filha. A não ser que ela me peça isso, eu vou continuar ao lado dela. Não porque eu queira contrariar a sua vontade ou brigar novamente com você, mas simplesmente porque não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ela.

— Ela só tem dezesseis anos — ele lembrou num tom fraco, soando quase descrente. — Como você pode fazer isso?

— O fato, Charlie, é que você a enxerga como a sua filha que saiu da sua casa aos quatro anos. Bella não é mais criança e eu nunca a vi como uma. Para mim ela é apenas a pessoa que mudou completamente a minha vida e me fez enxergar que havia muito mais ao meu redor do que apenas filhos e trabalho. Que eu não precisava me contentar com um casamento que nunca daria certo e me fez perceber que ninguém deve viver com outra pessoa apenas por comodidade.

— E ainda tem essa — ele resmungou frustrado. — Você é casado.

— _Era_ — corrigi.

— Bella falou que você acabou de dar entrada no divórcio, então ainda está casado — Charlie deduziu.

— Sim, no papel eu ainda estou casado, mas minha ex-esposa não mora mais comigo.

Com um suspiro, Charlie andou até o outro sofá e sentou pesadamente, afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Eu sabia que aquela situação não seria fácil. Quando Bella me ligara no meio da noite há dois dias, dizendo que tinha contado tudo para o pai, ela nem precisara ter dito que ele tinha reagido mal, só pela forma como ela chorava ao telefone. É claro que eu não imaginei que ele viria de Washington até aqui apenas para me confrontar, mas sabia que uma hora a bomba iria explodir para o meu lado.

— Eu não posso permitir isso — ele murmurou como se falasse aquilo para si.

— Não está nas suas mãos, Charlie.

— Bella só tem dezesseis anos.

— Na certidão, sim. Mas na mente dela... Acho que nós dois sabemos que Bella pode ser mais madura que nós dois na maior parte do tempo.

Mais uma vez Charlie suspirou novamente e se recostou no sofá, parecendo cansado de repente. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, eu ainda pressionando o gelo contra meu rosto, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começar a incomodar.

— Eu não quero ficar brigando, Charlie. Bella se importa muito com você e eu não quero que meu relacionamento com o pai da mulher que eu amo seja assim daqui para frente. Mas não me peça para desistir dela, porque eu não sou capaz de fazer isso.

Ele me encarou com o cenho franzido, parecendo muito querer falar algo, mas apenas respirou fundo, ficando em pé em seguida e eu rapidamente o imitei.

— Não vou pedir isso a você, porque já vi que é inútil. Mas posso pedir a minha filha. Tenho certeza que ela vai me ouvir.

— Charlie, não faça isso! — pedi apressado e fiquei na sua frente mais uma vez quando ele tentou sair.

— Saia da minha frente! — ele ordenou por entre os dentes. — Eu ainda não desisti da ideia de lhe denunciar às autoridades.

— Charlie–

— Saia da minha frente agora, Cullen! Ou eu quebro a sua cara de novo!

— Você quer mesmo falar com Bella?! Ótimo, fale! — gritei, saindo da sua frente, mas apenas para pegar minhas chaves que tinham caído no chão quando a briga começou. — Eu faço questão de levar você até lá.

— Eu não preciso que você me leve a lugar nenhum.

— Mesmo? E você sabe onde Bella mora, Charlie? — perguntei com ironia, porque sabia bem que Charlie nunca tinha vindo a Nova York antes. — Ou você veio tão certo que eu não iria aceitar esse seu pedido absurdo que trouxe o endereço dela na carteira?

Aquele era o único ponto que tinha ficado marcado a respeito do que Bella me falara de Charlie. Ele nunca tinha segundo plano para nada do que fazia na vida. Absolutamente nada. Na verdade, ele raramente traçava um primeiro plano para qualquer coisa, preferindo deixar as coisas caminharem naturalmente. Tanto que quando Renée viera para Nova York depois de pedir o divórcio, trazendo Bella junto, ele levara anos para se reestruturar.

— Como _você_ sabe onde ela mora? — ele perguntou por fim quando já estávamos seguindo em direção aos elevadores, caminhando ao meu lado com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Já estive lá algumas vezes — respondi apenas, achando melhor não entrar em detalhes. Mas Charlie era homem e tenho certeza de que ele não tinha caído na história que Bella contara de que estávamos apenas nos conhecendo.

— Filho da mãe.

— Pode continuar me xingando o quanto quiser. Um dia o vocabulário acaba.


	22. Escolhas

**Capítulo 22**

– **Escolhas –**

Ainda assim, Charlie se manteve em silêncio até chegarmos ao subsolo onde meu carro estava estacionado e continuou da mesma forma no caminho até o apartamento de Bella.

Ele não gostou nada quando o atendente do estacionamento me cumprimentou com camaradagem, percebendo que aquela não era a primeira ou segunda vez que deixava meu carro ali, mas não falou nada até eu apertei o botão do 304 na caixa de interfones.

— Bells, sou eu — ele falou apenas, lançando um olhar atravessado na minha direção.

— _Pai?_

— Sim, abra, por favor.

— _O que o senhor... Ah, vou abrir._

— Aonde você pensa que vai? — ele perguntou depois de entrar, vendo que eu o seguia.

— Se a minha vida será discutida lá dentro, tenho todo direito de participar.

— Não vou discutir a sua vida. Vou discutir a vida da _minha_ filha — ele retrucou, tentando bloquear o meu caminho, mas eu apenas desviei e comecei a subir as escadas.

— Exatamente.

Bufando, Charlie me seguiu até o terceiro andar, pisando com força por todo o caminho. Quando bati à porta do apartamento, ele praticamente me empurrou para o lado, me tirando do caminho.

A porta à nossa frente se abriu e antes mesmo que Bella falasse algo, ela viu que seu pai não estava sozinho.

— O que...? — foi então que seu olhar caiu sobre meu rosto que eu sabia estar começando a ficar roxo onde Charlie tinha batido. — Ai meu Deus! Pai, o que o senhor fez?! — ela perguntou chocada, encarando o pai com o olhar arregalado enquanto, enquanto me puxava para dentro.

Bella estava com a mesma roupa que eu tinha lhe deixado quando saí há pouco mais de uma hora e eu tentei esquecer o fato de que sabia que ela não tinha vestido sutiã por baixo daquela camiseta. Aquele não era o momento de pensar nisso.

— Eu estou bem, Bella — murmurei para ela, mas me deixei ser arrastado até a cozinha.

— Não está nada bem — ela reclamou olhando para o pai por sobre o ombro enquanto pegava um saco de ervilhas congeladas no refrigerador. — Você não podia ter feito isso, pai!

— Bells–

— Não me chama de Bells! — ela gritou com ele o interrompendo. — Não vem tentar bancar o bonzinho depois de ter batido no meu namorado.

— Namorado? Ele é um velho, Isabella!

— Ele é mais novo que você, Charlie — Bella retrucou de imediato, fazendo seu pai recuar ao ouvi-la chamando-o de Charlie.

— Você não está mesmo me comparando a esse–

— Se você o ofender–

— Bella, não — a interrompi num tom baixo, pegando sua mão na minha. — Vocês precisam conversar.

— Eu não vou conversar com ele. Quero que ele... — Bella se voltou direto para o seu pai, falando quase aos gritos agora. — Quero que você saia daqui. Agora!

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Bells.

— Ah, eu estou sim.

— Não faz isso, está bem? — pedi novamente num tom baixo, atraindo sua atenção. — Converse com ele.

— Eu não quero.

— Por favor, pequena. Ele é seu pai.

— Ele te bateu!

— Bella, ele teve motivo para pensar que deveria agir assim. Nós dois sabíamos que não seria sempre fácil. — Seu olhar caiu para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto eu passava o polegar lentamente sobre a pulseira que tinha lhe dado e que ela não tirava mais. — Eu não vou me afastar de você porque alguém da sua família não me aprova, mas também não quero que você se distancie do seu pai por minha causa.

Respirando fundo, Bella ergueu o olhar, me encarando por um instante antes de olhar para Charlie que se mantivera em silêncio.

— Antes que você fale qualquer coisa, Charlie — ela começou, ficando de frente para ele, mas não soltou a minha mão — quero que saiba que se o senhor tentar ficar entre nós, vai acabar me perdendo uma hora ou outra. Porque eu não vou admitir que o senhor trate o homem que eu amo dessa forma. Eu não sou mais nenhuma criança para que tentem escolher por mim. E eu espero que o senhor enxergue isso antes que seja tarde demais.

— Você está mesmo escolhendo ele à mim, Bella? — Charlie perguntou num tom baixo, quase como se não tivesse forças para falar.

— Não, pai. Não há escolha nenhuma aqui a não ser a sua. Eu estou de dando a chance de escolher entre sua filha e seu preconceito que não está te deixando ver o quanto eu estou bem e feliz.

— É claro que eu escolho você, Bells! — ele falou apressado, como se aquilo que Bella tivesse falado fosse um absurdo.

— Então prove isso com mais do que palavras — ela pediu, lançando um rápido olhar para mim. — Acho que o senhor deve desculpas a Carlisle.

Mordi os lábios para evitar falar alguma coisa ou apenas rir daquela situação, porque Bella estava bancando a mediadora como se fosse a mãe de dois filhos que tinham acabado de brigar. Enquanto isso Charlie a encarava como se não acreditasse que Bella tinha mesmo falado aquilo.

— Eu não vou pedir desculpas a _ele_!

— Eu não preciso disso — devolvi, ao contrário dele, falando calmamente. — Só não fique entre nós.

— Você não–

— Pai, por favor — Bella o interrompeu.

— Mas... — Por um instante Charlie pareceu perdido, olhando de Bella para mim e então para Bella, parecendo buscar por um apoio que ele nunca teria ali. Quando ele olhou para baixo e soltou o ar pesadamente, senti a mão de Bella apertando a minha com mais força. — Eu não vou aprovar isso — ele falou por fim, voltando a nos encarar, mas continuou quando viu que Bella ia falar algo. — Mas também não vou impedir nada, por mais que ache esse namoro um completo absurdo. Mas escute bem o que vou falar, Cullen — Charlie continuou, olhando apenas para mim agora. — Se chegar aos meus ouvidos qualquer coisa que seja que você tenha aprontado, ou se você magoar a minha Bells, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de vir até aqui novamente. E da próxima vez não vou vir apenas te bater.

— Pai, menos — Bella resmungou e só então soltou minha mão, indo ate onde o pai estava. — Eu sei me cuidar, está bem? Não precisa ameaçá-lo.

— Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Bells — Charlie murmurou, levando uma mão aos cabelos da filha e os dois ficaram um instante ali apenas se encarando sem falar nada, até que Bella o abraçou.

— Confie em mim, pai. Eu amo Carlisle e ele me ama também. É só isso que deve importar.

Sua voz estava baixa e abafada pelo abraço, mas ainda assim consegui ouvir com clareza cada palavra. Sim, eu definitivamente tinha acertado ao dizer que Bella era mais madura que os dois únicos adultos naquela cozinha. Se não fosse por ela, essa briga poderia nunca ter chegado a um fim. Ao menos não um fim tão pacífico.

Charlie não ficou muito mais ali, dizendo que precisava voltar logo para a delegacia que tinha deixado sozinha. Bella ainda pediu que ele ficasse pelo final de semana, mas seu pai se recusou, indo embora em seguida, abraçando a filha rapidamente. Ele não se despediu de mim ou sequer me olhou antes de sair, mas eu não esperava que isso acontecesse, de qualquer forma.

Assim que a porta fechou, Bella veio até mim e se jogou nos meus braços. Tentei não gemer de dor por conta do soco que Charlie tinha dado nas minhas costelas, apenas para que ela não ficasse ainda mais preocupada, com o tanto de desculpas que Bella me pedia agora.

— Ainda não acredito que meu pai fez isso com você — ela murmurou contra o meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava de volta, beijando o topo da sua cabeça. — Eu sinto muito, Carlisle. Muito mesmo.

— Não por isso, pequena. Charlie só reagiu como qualquer pai faria.

— Ele apareceu no hospital? — ela perguntou, erguendo o rosto para me encarar, mas não recuou um passo. Apenas assenti em resposta. — Me desculpe por isso também. Meu pai não é sempre um bruto assim, sabe? Ele consegue ser bem simpático às vezes.

— Acho que não vou conseguir ver esse lado dele por enquanto.

Sabia que precisava voltar ao hospital para ao menos pegar minhas coisas e ir para casa, mas ficar ali com Bella era sempre tão bom que a vontade de sair era nenhuma.

— Se com o meu pai foi ruim assim, imagina quando Edward e Emmett descobrirem — ela comentou depois de um tempo em que apenas ficamos abraçados.

— Por falar neles, preciso pensar numa desculpa para isso — falei, apontando para meu rosto machucado. — Mas duvido que eles acreditem em qualquer coisa. Acho que o melhor a fazer é evitar eles um pouco.

— Desculpe por isso — ela murmurou ao erguer o rosto e levou uma mão ao ponto cortado.

— Pare de pedir desculpas, pequena — falei, girando o rosto para beijar a palma da sua mão. — Eu estou bem.

— Eu sei, mas–

— Shhh... Eu estou bem, minha pequena — sussurrei antes de cobrir seus lábios, beijando sua boca lentamente. — Passa a noite comigo? — pedi de repente, falando ainda de olhos fechados e com a boca contra a sua, mas Bella se afastou, surpresa com a proposta.

— Passar a noite?

— Eu acho melhor ficar num hotel essa noite para não ter que ir para casa. E você poderia ficar comigo, só nós dois, sem pressa para juntos e acordando juntos — completei.

Seu olhar brilhou intensamente, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior pensando no que eu tinha falado.

— Eu quero — ela falou por fim, fazendo uma pequena careta. — Mas minha mãe não vai deixar.

— Nem se você pedir com jeito? — sugeri, levando uma mão para dentro da sua camiseta, tocando suas costas nuas.

Bella estremeceu contra o meu corpo e levou suas mãos para o meu pescoço, provocando a mesma reação em mim quando suas unhas arranharam minha nuca de leve.

— Ela ainda pensa que eu sou virgem, lembra? Para ela, nós estamos na nossa segunda semana de namoro. — Essa era a parte ruim de fingir que nós estávamos começando a ficar juntos agora, porque qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre nós, poderia ser vista como "rápido demais", quando na verdade nós até que fomos bem lentos, levando em consideração o quanto nosso corpo clamava um pelo outro. — Mas você pode ficar aqui.

— Aqui? — perguntei surpreso. — E isso não daria no mesmo? Sua mãe não deixaria.

— Eu acho que posso dar meu jeito quanto a isso. É só dizer que a culpa é do Charlie e vai ser fácil ela deixar.

É claro que eu aceitei aquela proposta. Só queria ficar com Bella, não importava onde. Enquanto ela ligava para a mãe para pedir autorização — o que ainda era um pouco estranho para mim — voltei para o hospital para pegar minhas coisas que tinha deixado lá, além do arquivo com a ficha da paciente insatisfeita. Obviamente não leria aquilo naquela noite, mas no final de semana teria que encontrar um tempo para revisar aquele caso para me preparar para a reunião de segunda feira.

Estava saindo do hospital quando Bella mandou uma mensagem avisando que sua mãe tinha concordado, mas com algumas condições. Deixei para perguntar quais seriam apenas quando chegasse lá, já disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa. No caminho, passei numa loja para comprar uma roupa para dormir e alguns itens de higiene pessoal.

As condições, no fim, não eram assim tão fáceis, porque me impediam de dormir com Bella. Sua mãe — que já tinha chegado quando voltei ao apartamento — queria que eu dormisse na sala, apesar de Bella dizer que eu jamais caberia no sofá. Depois de muita argumentação, Bella propôs que eu ficasse no seu quarto enquanto ela dormiria na sala. Eu não queria isso, é claro, mas acabei aceitando quando ela sussurrou no meu ouvido que me encontraria quando a mãe estivesse dormindo.

Ficamos na sala por um tempo, os três conversando e assistindo qualquer coisa que estivesse passando. Quando Renée começou a bocejar, mas se recusou a ir dormir, eu fingi que estava com sono também e me despedi das duas. Tomei um banho rápido antes de ir para o quarto de Bella e fiquei ali ansioso demais à sua espera para conseguir dormir. Já passava da meia noite quando Bella finalmente entrou, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

— Demorou — sussurrei depois que ela fechou a porta com cuidado.

— Só queria me certificar de que ela não acordaria. — Me ajoelhei na cama e estendi uma mão em sua direção, vendo Bella se aproximar lentamente. — Não podemos fazer barulho — ela lembrou quando a envolvi pela cintura, puxando-a para a cama.

— Eu sei — murmurei, deixando seu corpo embaixo do meu e aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido. — Me contento em te ouvir gemendo baixinho dessa vez.

Não fazia muito tempo que o sol tinha nascido quando Bella me acordou, avisando que ia voltar para a sala antes que a mãe saísse do quarto. Fiquei observando-a se vestir e beijei seus lábios de leve antes que ela saísse. Vesti apenas a calça do pijama, ignorando a camiseta por conta do calor, mas não consegui voltar a dormir, minha mente ativa demais para me permitir relaxar. Não apenas pelo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, mas pelo que eu sabia que ainda viria. Charlie tinha sido o primeiro a reagir daquela forma, mas eu bem sabia que não seria o último. Duvidava que meus filhos reagiriam bem, embora nunca partindo para a agressão. Mas palavras poderiam ser piores. E ainda tinha a sociedade em si. Os amigos de Bella da escola, meus próprios amigos. Não seria fácil para nenhum de nós enfrentar os olhares e os julgamentos. É claro que poderíamos apenas ignorar tudo, já que esse assunto dizia respeito apenas a nós dois, mas seria algo que teríamos que praticar. Porque não tinha sido nem um pouco fácil ouvir Charlie me chamando de pedófilo e tantas outras coisas que escaparam da sua boca ontem.

Desistindo de ficar na cama, levantei e fui para o banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Estava nessa segunda parte quando Renée apareceu à porta — que eu tinha deixado aberta — e me encarou com o olhar arregalado. Fiz de conta que não tinha percebido seu olhar vagando pelo meu corpo, me chutando mentalmente por ter saído do quarto sem camisa, mas nem mesmo tive tempo de lhe dar bom dia quando ela deu meia volta, voltando para o seu quarto. Foi ali que eu vi de onde Bella tinha herdado aquela facilidade para corar.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e voltei rapidamente para o quarto, achando melhor trocar o pijama pela roupa extra que tinha pegado no hospital, que sempre deixava lá para alguma eventualidade.

Bella estava dormindo tranquilamente quando passei pela sala em direção à cozinha. Estava terminando de preparar o café da manhã quando ela entrou bocejando e se espreguiçando.

— Bom dia — ela murmurou com a voz sonolenta.

— Bom dia, pequena. — Tirei as torradas do forno e me aproximei dela, beijando seu pescoço quando ela me abraçou. — Tem algum plano para hoje?

— Hum... Não, e você?

Sim, eu tinha um plano. Um plano que envolvia completamente a garota em meus braços e que colocamos em prática duas horas depois quando Renée finalmente permitiu que Bella passasse o final de semana comigo na casa de praia.


	23. Na Casa de Praia

**Capítulo 23**

– **Na Casa de Praia –**

Chegar à casa de praia não foi nada fácil. Primeiro porque pegamos um engarrafamento sem tamanho, fazendo o percurso que levaria no máximo uma hora e meia durar quase três. Além disso, ainda tivemos que passar na minha casa no caminho, depois que eu pedi para minha governanta preparar uma mala pequena para mim e me entregar no portão para não ter que entrar. Enquanto fazia isso, deixei Bella numa loja comprando roupa de banho e protetor solar. Ao final de tudo, chegamos a praia depois do horário do almoço.

— Quer comer mais alguma coisa? — perguntei a Bella enquanto estacionava o carro na entrada da casa.

Nós tínhamos passado numa lanchonete no caminho e compramos comida para viagem, mas isso fazia mais de uma hora.

— Não estou com fome.

Saímos juntos do carro e levamos as coisas para dentro e eu perguntei se ela queria dar um mergulho no mar ou na piscina. Mais uma vez Bella disse que não, se limitando apenas a observar a sala com atenção enquanto íamos para a cozinha deixar as coisas que tínhamos comprado para comer nesses dois dias.

— Você está bem, pequena? — perguntei, parando-a quando ela ia saindo da cozinha, envolvendo sua cintura.

— Uhum — ela respondeu apenas, evitando meu olhar, mas se aconchegou ao meu corpo como uma gata manhosa, me puxando mais para perto.

— Hey, fala comigo — insisti, levando um dedo ao seu queixo, fazendo-a me encarar. — O que aconteceu?

Eu não fazia ideia do que poderia ter acontecido assim tão de repente, porque durante toda a viagem Bella estivera muito animada, conversando, brincando e cantando suas músicas favoritas no rádio. Mas quando ela corou e mais uma vez tentou desviar o olhar, fiquei ainda mais preocupado.

— Bella, fala comigo.

— Não é nada — ela murmurou, por algum motivo ficando ainda mais vermelha. — Você se incomoda se não formos à praia?

— Claro que não. O que você quer fazer? Quer ficar na piscina? — Como resposta, Bella apenas meneou a cabeça. — Tem algo que você queira fazer então?

Mais uma vez ela não respondeu, voltando a desviar o olhar. Mas quando seu corpo se aproximou ainda mais do meu, como se ela já estivesse fazendo o que queria, um pensamento me ocorreu.

— Bella — chamei, levando minha mão ao seu rosto novamente para fazê-la olhar para mim —, isso é você querendo me fazer perceber que prefere passar o dia dentro de casa comigo? — Se ainda fosse possível, Bella provavelmente teria corado ainda mais enquanto assentia depois de alguns segundos sem reação. — No quarto?

Mais uma vez ela levou um tempo para responder, findando por murmurar apenas um "uhum" tímido.

Um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto sem que eu conseguisse conter.

— Você não precisa ficar com vergonha de dizer que quer passar o dia na cama comigo, pequena.

— Eu sei, mas...

— O quê? — insisti quando ela não continuou.

— Quando nós fomos para a casa de campo, você fez toda aquela programação para nós dois e eu não queria atrapalhar seus planos aqui caso você tivesse algo planejado.

— Bella, aquelas coisas que fizemos na casa de campo foi apenas eu tentando ir com calma com você, porque pode ter certeza de que a minha vontade era te trancar no quarto e só te deixar sair para comer. Ou talvez nem isso.

Bella riu quando eu a peguei no colo, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus em direção ao quarto.

Na verdade, só saímos de lá já bem tarde, quando o sol já tinha sumido do horizonte. E só descemos porque nós dois estávamos famintos demais para tentar mais uma rodada sem comer nada. Quando estávamos descendo as escadas, Bella se desequilibrou, me dando um susto tremendo, mas a segurei antes que ela caísse e ela acabou rindo nos meus braços enquanto eu praticamente a carregava até a cozinha.

— Acho que vou precisar de pernas novas — ela resmungou, se apoiando na bancada quando a soltei. Ri ainda mais quando ela tentou se erguer para sentar, mas seus braços pareceram perder as forças. — E braços também.

— Você é muito fraca — brinquei, abraçando-a por trás e a ajudei a subir na bancada, deixando-a sentada ali enquanto ia até a geladeira pegar suco e duas maçãs, entregando-lhe uma enquanto começava a comer a outra.

— Fraca? Da próxima vez nós vamos trocar e você vai ver quem é fraca.

Deixei o suco de lado e me aproximei dela, parando à sua frente. Bella imediatamente abriu as pernas, permitindo que eu me acomodasse entre elas.

— Não me culpe por adorar te ver de quatro ou ficar louco quando você cavalga em cima de mim, pequena — murmurei, brincando com os botões da minha camisa que ela usava, sabendo que Bella não estava usando nada por baixo daquela peça, enquanto ela deslizava suas mãos pelo meu peito nu. Levei uma mão à sua nuca e a puxei para perto, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha antes de sussurrar sem me afastar. — Mas pode deixar que da próxima vez eu te fodo por cima, ok?

— Hmmm... Ok.

Me afastei com esforço e só então comecei a preparar algo para comermos, enquanto Bella continuava sentada na bancada conversando comigo, comendo sua maçã sem pressa.

— Faz muito tempo que você tem essa casa?

— Uns dez anos. Comprei assim que terminei meu doutorado.

— Você já tinha esse dinheiro todo há dez anos? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Eu sempre tive dinheiro, Bella — esclareci. — Minha família toda, na verdade. Meu pai era o diretor do hospital antes de mim. Pode-se dizer que estou dando continuidade a um negócio de família.

— E por que eles saíram da cidade para morar em Lancaster? — ela perguntou, lembrando de quando a contara há algumas semanas que meus pais agora moravam numa fazenda na Pennsylvania.

— Cansaram dessa agitação de cidade grande — respondi dando de ombros. — Minha mãe nunca foi muito fã de movimento, na verdade. Só ficou aqui por causa do meu pai.

— E vocês se veem com frequência?

— Não muita. Mas tento passar as festas de final de ano com eles, ou então eles nos visitam no meu aniversário ou Ação de Graças. Quanto a isso eu sempre digo que eles são muito contraditórios — continuei, fazendo Bella franzir o cenho. — Eles ainda tem um apartamento em Manhattan, exatamente na Quinta Avenida, e preferem ficar lá do que na minha casa, para fazer compras.

— Realmente contraditórios — Bella concordou rindo.

Comemos ali mesmo na cozinha e eu resolvi deixar os pratos para lavar apenas no dia seguinte, porque estava um pouco cansado. Preferia gastar o resto das minhas energias com algo mais divertido. Quando voltamos para o quarto, no entanto, meu celular tocou.

— É Edward — avisei a Bella que fez um sinal dizendo que ia tomar banho enquanto eu falava com ele. — Alô?

— _Pai, onde o senhor está?_ — ele perguntou e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que a sua voz estava irritada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward? — perguntei apenas, evitando a sua pergunta.

— _Eu quero saber onde o senhor está. Só isso._

— Eu não acho que devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém, muito menos aos meus filhos — respondi, tentando deixar a minha voz calma, mas aquele desaforo estava me tirando do sério.

Não era a primeira vez que ele ou Emmett me ligavam quando eu não chegava em casa logo depois do trabalho por estar com Bella.

— _O senhor não dormiu em casa ontem e não chegou até essa hora. Podia ao menos avisar._

— Edward, até onde lembro, eu sou o seu pai e não o contrário. Vocês dois já são bem grandinhos para passarem a noite sozinhos. Não tenho que ficar informando cada passo que dou. Mas para sua informação, não vou voltar para casa hoje também, então não me esperem acordados.

— _Ela está aí, não está?_

— Sim, Edward, eu estou com a minha namorada — respondi depois de respirar fundo, levando uma mão aos cabelos com impaciência. — Algum problema com isso?

— _O senhor se divorciou da mamãe há duas semanas e agora não desgruda dessa tal aí, como se nem tivesse mais família. Nem mesmo quer–_

— Mais respeito, Edward! — interrompi-o num tom firme que o fez se calar no mesmo instante. — Eu não admito que você falte com o respeito comigo ou com a pessoa que eu escolhi para ficar comigo de agora em diante. E como você pode me cobrar presença quando você mesmo dormiu fora de casa três dias só essa semana? Eu estava em casa enquanto _você_ não estava. Não sei se essa sua atitude imatura é ciúme ou simplesmente querendo chamar atenção, mas a vida é minha e eu cuido dela como bem entender. Se quiser passar o final de semana com a minha namorada, é o que eu vou fazer, entendeu?

Como resposta obtive apenas um "sim, senhor" murmurado num tom baixo, antes que eu desligasse o telefone, jogando o aparelho na poltrona perto da cama. Quando ergui o olhar, encontrei Bella parada à porta do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, me encarando com uma expressão contrariada.

— Vem aqui — chamei, estendendo uma mão na sua direção, que Bella prontamente aceitou quando se aproximou. — Que cara é essa? — perguntei, puxando-a mais para perto, deixando-a entre as minhas pernas.

— Você brigou com Edward por minha causa.

— Não, pequena. Eu briguei com Edward porque ele veio me cobrar algo que não devo a ele — esclareci.

— Você não avisou a eles que vinha para cá? — ela perguntou e eu apenas meneei a cabeça. — Eu também ficaria preocupada se estivesse no lugar deles, sabe? Se fosse a minha mãe que saísse para trabalhar na sexta e não tivesse voltado até o sábado à noite, eu certamente também iria ligar para saber onde ela estava.

— É, Bella, mas ele não ligou porque estava preocupado comigo. Edward ligou porque está com ciúmes por eu passar mais tempo fora de casa do que com eles. O que é ridículo, porque eles raramente ficam perto de mim quando estou por lá, preferindo ficar ao telefone com as namoradas ou jogando videogame.

— Garotos — ela murmurou, rolando os olhos.

— É, garotos — concordei, rindo de leve. — Agora o que acha de esquecer esse assunto por essa noite?

— Só por essa noite? — ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Pelo resto do final de semana — corrigi, levando uma mão ao nó da sua toalha, começando a remover o tecido. Quando ela estava completamente nua à minha frente, no entanto, seu rosto corando aos poucos quando meu olhar passou a vagar pelo seu corpo me fez interromper o movimento de puxá-la para o meu colo. — Quando você vai parar de ter vergonha de mim, pequena?

— Eu não tenho vergonha de você — ela murmurou em resposta, desviando o olhar do meu por um instante. — É só que você me olha de um jeito...

— Que jeito? — perguntei, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, continuando a evitar o meu olhar. — Um jeito de quem te acha linda e não consegue acreditar na sorte que tem por você estar comigo?

— Não precisa tanto, Carlisle — Bella resmungou e então tentou vir para a cama, mas eu a impedi, segurando-a pelo quadril.

— Por que você acha que eu estou exagerando? — perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

Bella continuou me encarando como se a resposta daquela pergunta fosse muito óbvia, mas quando viu que eu continuava esperando que ela falasse algo, Bella bufou irritada.

— Ah, qual é, Carlisle?! Olha só para mim — ela falou por fim com a voz frustrada. — Eu sou completamente sem graça. E você fica olhando para mim como se visse algo incrível ou sei lá.

— Sem graça?! Bella, você–

— Não vem me dizer que eu sou bonita — ela me interrompeu irritada. — Eu me vejo todos os dias no espelho e sei que estou muito longe de atingir os requisitos para ser considerada bonita.

— Mas você... Eu... — Soltando o ar pesadamente, desisti de tentar lhe fazer entender o quanto a achava linda apenas com palavras e simplesmente levantei, guiando-a até a outra parede onde havia um enorme espelho apoiado no chão que nos mostrava de corpo inteiro. Quando parei com Bella em frente a ele, fiquei atrás do seu corpo, minhas mãos apoiadas nos seus ombros enquanto meu olhar não desviava do seu reflexo nu. — Fala para mim o que você vê.

— Eu — ela respondeu apenas, mas continuou quando ergui uma sobrancelha, encontrando seu olhar através do espelho. — Um corpo pequeno e sem curvas, e definitivamente sem nenhum atrativo.

— O que você chama de curvas, pequena? — perguntei, mas não esperei que ela respondesse, levando minhas duas mãos ao seu quadril e o percorri lentamente. — Porque _isso_ para mim são curvas e isso aqui também — continuei, subindo as mãos para a sua cintura fina.

Quando Bella não falou nada, repeti o movimento de subir e descer do seu quadril até a sua cintura algumas vezes antes de subir mais, chegando aos seus seios.

— Eles são pequenos — Bella murmurou antes que eu falasse alguma coisa.

— Sim, eles são — concordei, minha voz começando a ficar rouca quando senti seus mamilos rígidos entre meus dedos. — Mas você é minha pequena, lembra?— falei, desviando meu olhar dos seus seios por um instante. Sorri de leve quando vi nosso reflexo no espelho, o topo da sua cabeça mal alcançando meu queixo. — Além do mais, você só tem dezesseis anos, Bella. Seu corpo ainda vai desenvolver bastante, principalmente agora que você começou a tomar anticoncepcional. Mas mesmo sem isso você continua sendo linda, pequena. Porque você foge de qualquer clichê. Seu corpo é sexy, sem exagero algum, completamente natural e único.

— Você fala isso porque me ama — ela resmungou como se me culpasse por aquilo.

— É, eu te amo — concordei rindo de leve. — Mas eu te acho linda antes mesmo de te amar. Quando ainda estávamos dentro daquele armário e você me deixou excitado só por causa daquela brincadeira. — Lentamente levei minhas mãos aos seus braços, erguendo-os, e a fiz envolver meu pescoço, deixando o caminho livre para mim. Só então voltei a percorrer seu corpo sem pressa alguma, sentindo sua pele arrepiando com o contato. — Cada curva sua é perfeita, pequena. Eu não mudaria nada no seu corpo, mas vou adorar vê-lo desenvolver aos poucos.

Quando sua cabeça tombou no meu peito, fiz questão de obrigá-la a erguer o rosto novamente.

— Olhe para você, Bella — pedi num tom baixo. — Vê como seu corpo reage ao meu toque? — Bella apenas assentiu sem falar nada e eu colei mais nossos corpos, fazendo com que ela percebesse o meu estado excitado. — Sente isso, pequena? Sente o quanto eu estou duro só por te ver nua na minha frente?

— Carlisle... — ela gemeu, me puxando pelo pescoço como se tivesse alguma forma de colar mais nossos corpos.

— Você é linda, ouviu bem? — falei, sussurrando no seu ouvindo, enquanto roçava meu corpo no seu, obtendo aquela fricção maravilhosa. — Nunca mais quero ouvir você dizendo que se acha feia ou sem graça, porque essas são duas palavras que jamais podem ser usadas para lhe descrever.

Sua mão desceu do meu pescoço, indo para trás até chegar ao meu membro, me tocando por cima da calça e eu me senti incapaz de continuar ajudando na sua autoestima. Ainda mais quando Bella abaixou a calça do meu pijama, me tocando diretamente agora. Mas ao perceber que ela estava virando para ficar de frente para mim, detive-a novamente, obrigando-a a ficar de frente para o espelho.

— Abre os olhos, pequena — pedi num sussurro, voltando a tocar seu corpo. Quando ela fez o que eu queria, levei minha mão diretamente para o meio das suas pernas, sentindo-a estremecendo violentamente quando comecei a tocá-la. Ainda assim ela não fechou os olhos.

Com a mão livre, terminei de tirar minha calça, ficando nu atrás dela, e voltei a roçar meu corpo contra o seu. Bella abriu as pernas como se agindo por instinto, começando a rebolar contra o meu corpo. Ver que ela estava observando tudo através do nosso reflexo no espelho me deixou ainda mais excitado.

— Apoia as mãos no espelho — pedi, minha voz saindo tão rouca que era quase um rosnado. Mais uma vez ela logo fez o que eu queria, ficando levemente curvada para a frente. Posicionei-me na sua entrada enquanto afastava seus cabelos do ombros, beijando seu pescoço ao deslizar lentamente para dentro dela. — Hmmm... Isso é tão bom, pequena — gemi contra o seu pescoço, começando a fazer os movimentos sem pressa.

— É sim — Bella concordou, gemendo também quando voltei a tocá-la intimamente.

— E é lindo, não é? — perguntei, encarando-a através do espelho depois de percorrer todo o seu corpo com o olhar. — Você gosta do que vê?

— G-gosto.

Com um sorriso de satisfação por finalmente tê-la feito relaxar com sua nudez, passei a estocar mais rápido, tocando-a na mesma velocidade. Nossos gemidos se confundiam enquanto eu aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos, e Bella em momento algum desviou o olhar do meu no espelho. Nem mesmo quando a senti gozando, seu sexo me apertando com força. Ela me deixou ver o brilho do orgasmo nos seus olhos castanhos.

Continuei me movendo um pouco mais, tanto buscando mais prazer para mim, quanto para prolongar o seu próprio prazer. Mas logo parei quando vi seu corpo amolecendo à minha frente, mais uma vez suas pernas parecendo não conseguir sustentar seu peso.

Rapidamente a ergui nos braços e a levei até a cama, deitando sobre seu corpo.

— Às vezes eu tenho medo de acordar e ver que tudo isso não passou de um sonho — sussurrei enquanto afastava algumas mechas do seu cabelo que grudara no seu rosto suado.

— Um dia eu sonhei que nos encontrávamos na rua — ela murmurou com a voz enrolada e arfante — e você não me reconhecia. Eu ficava gritando que te amava e você ria de mim.

— Foi só um sonho, pequena — assegurei, beijando seu rosto antes de descer para seu pescoço.

— Um pesadelo, isso sim — Bella resmungou, envolvendo meu corpo num abraço apertado enquanto abria as pernas, permitindo que eu me acomodasse melhor entre elas.

Cobri sua boca num beijo calmo enquanto deslizava lentamente para o seu interior encharcado com seu próprio gozo. A sensação de estar dentro dela era uma das melhores que já experimentara na vida. Bella era tão quente e apertada que me deixava a ponto de gozar com apenas alguns movimentos. Interrompi o beijo para poder olhar nos seus olhos, um calafrio intenso percorrendo meu corpo quando Bella rebolou embaixo de mim, me provocando com seu corpo enquanto seu olhar exibia todo aquele brilho excitado que tanto me fascinava.

— Queria poder guardar esse momento para sempre — confessei num sussurro.

Um sorriso lânguido brotou nos seus lábios e Bella fez questão de repetir o movimento de quadril, me fazendo arfar de prazer.

Minhas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo lentamente, sentindo sua pele macia e suada arrepiar por onde eu tocava. Guiei seus braços que continuavam ao meu redor, deixando suas mãos ao lado do seu rosto e entrelacei nossos dedos, ficando assim enquanto continuava entrando e saindo do seu interior sem pressa alguma, apenas sentindo seu sexo envolvendo meu membro de novo e de novo.

Nossos olhares continuavam fixos um no outro como ficaram quando estávamos de frente para o espelho e mais uma vez eu vi aquele momento em que um brilho mais intenso passou pelos seus olhos que pareciam mais escuros daquele ângulo.

— Vem, pequena. Goza para mim — pedi num gemido, aumentando um pouco a intensidade dos movimentos, indo mais rápido e mais forte.

— V-vem... também — ela gemeu, seu corpo começando a estremecer embaixo de mim. — Goza comigo.

Sentindo-me sensível por ter ficado o dia todo naqueles movimentos e já a ponto de explodir por estar segurando o gozo há tanto tempo, passei a me mover ainda mais rápido. Ao senti-la apertando meu membro em contrações fortes, gemidos entrecortados escapando da sua boca entreaberta, me deixei libertar dentro dela com uma última e forte estocada. Nossos corpos estremeciam juntos, dominados pelos espasmos do orgasmo, enquanto minha respiração falha encontrava a sua no meio do caminho. Mas logo rompi aquele espaço, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo calmo, apenas sentindo seu gosto doce, como uma espécie de finalização para aquele dia incrível de tanto prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que só queríamos sentir mais um do outro.


	24. Perseguição

**Capítulo 24 **

– **Perseguição –**

— Para quem não queria vir à praia, você até está se divertindo — comentei, fazendo Bella rir ainda mais enquanto saíamos do mar depois de um mergulho refrescante.

— No estado em que estou, não tinha muita opção de coisas para fazer hoje — ela falou, pegando uma toalha que tinha deixado na areia, começando a se enxugar.

Nós bem que tentamos repetir a programação de ontem assim que chegamos, mas nós dois estávamos tão sensíveis que o mínimo toque nos fazia gemer de dor. Então a única opção que tínhamos era ficar o dia dentro de casa sem fazer nada ou simplesmente curtir a praia. E depois de tomarmos café da manhã na varanda, trocamos os pijamas por roupa de banho e viemos para a praia, munidos de toalhas, guarda sol e protetor solar para Bella.

— Vou pegar água para nós — avisei depois de me secar também, puxando-a para um beijo rápido. — Quer mais alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada.

Tinha dado apenas alguns passos em direção à casa quando me voltei apenas para ver Bella se acomodando na areia debaixo do guarda sol, depois de ter estendido uma esteira. Mesmo não tendo a mínima condição de transar com ela naquele momento, quando a vi ali ficando rapidamente de quatro antes de deitar de bruços, meu membro reagiu de imediato, feliz com a visão.

— Pequena, pequena, você me transformou num maníaco sexual — murmurei para mim mesmo, abanando a cabeça para tentar afastar aquela ideia, antes de lhe dar as costas e continuar meu caminho até a casa.

Quando estava entrando na cozinha para pegar duas garrafas de água na geladeira, no entanto, um barulho no andar de cima me deixou em alerta. Quando percebi que o barulho eram passos, olhei ao redor em busca de algo para usar como arma, mas não havia nada. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, andei até a sala e peguei um atiçador de lenha que estava ao lado da lareira, pronto para usá-lo como arma.

Invasões em casa de praia não eram muito comuns naquela área, mas havia casos registrados. Ainda mais quando uma casa ficava tanto tempo vazia quanto a minha. Se nunca tinha sido roubado, era graças a segurança eletrônica que tinha instalado. Mas o alarme estava desligado desde que cheguei com Bella na manhã anterior.

Voltei a ouvir passos, dessa vez se aproximando das escadas e logo via os pés descendo os degraus. Havia dois homens.

Mas quando finalmente consegui ver seus rostos que agora me encaravam surpresos por me ver ali com um atiçador de ferro pronto para atacá-los, não consegui relaxar mesmo reconhecendo aqueles dois.

Edward e Emmett estavam ali.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntei por fim depois de encostar o atiçador de ferro num canto, tentando não deixar meu tom nervoso ou irritado demais, mas duvidava que tenha sido bem sucedido.

— Eu... Nós... — Emmett começou, lançando um olhar para o atiçador e então para Edward, que apenas levou uma mão aos cabelos. — O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? Andou brigando?

— _Isso_ não é da sua conta, Emmett. Aliás, não é da conta de nenhum de vocês. — Respirei fundo para evitar começar a gritar, mas quando vi Edward olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo, ou _alguém_, foi impossível continuar calmo. — Eu não admito que vocês tentem controlar a minha vida dessa forma. Com quem eu estou ou onde estou é apenas da minha conta. Vocês são meus filhos e o mínimo que devem fazer é me respeitar, e não me seguir de Manhattan até aqui como se tivessem o direito de xeretar a minha vida.

— Se o senhor não ficasse nos escondendo nada, nós–

— Escondendo? — cortei-o quando Edward tentou falar mais alto que eu, como se achasse que o que estava fazendo era certo. — Então eu não tenho mais direito a uma vida privada? É isso? Porque eu não lembro de ter cobrado nada disso de nenhum de vocês antes. Nunca perguntei com quem vocês saíam ou namoravam, e desde que os dois fizeram dezesseis anos nem mesmo cobro horário para voltarem para casa. E _nunca_, em hipótese alguma, segui vocês para qualquer lugar apenas porque precisava saber onde estavam ou com quem.

— Nós só estamos querendo fazer parte da sua vida, só isso. Porque desde que o senhor se separou da mamãe–

— Não venha com essa conversa de novo, Edward. Isso não é você sentindo saudade de mim. Isso é você, ou _vocês_, se sentindo impotentes porque não estão no controle da situação como sempre estiveram. E me desculpem se eu estou dando um pouco de prioridade a minha felicidade agora, mas é que eu pensei que vocês já estavam crescidos e maduros o suficiente para seguir com as suas vidas com os seus próprios pés. Mas já vi que me enganei.

Nem Edward e nem Emmett falaram nada depois disso, apenas me encarando de volta, todo o desafio tendo desaparecido dos seus rostos, enquanto eu respirava fundo para tentar me controlar. Há muito o susto da presença deles já havia sido substituído por raiva. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eles tinham mesmo tido aquela absurda ideia de me seguir até ali.

— Como vocês souberam que eu estava aqui, afinal?

— Lillys contou — Emmett respondeu num tom baixo.

Eu queria poder culpar a minha governanta por ter falado demais, mas conhecia bem meus dois filhos para saber que eles poderiam ser bem persuasivos quando queriam.

— _Desisto de ficar lá fora. Está muito quente!_

Nós três nos voltamos ao ouvir aquela voz, meus filhos com total surpresa, enquanto o pavor voltava a me dominar. E quando Bella entrou na sala apenas de biquíni, imediatamente estancando ao ver que eu não estava sozinho, cheguei a sentir meu coração falhar uma batida.

Segundos passaram em que nada foi dito. Bella alternava o olhar, passando por mim e pelos meus filhos, seus seios subindo e descendo ao acompanhar sua respiração acelerada. Eu não estava muito atrás, mas fiz o possível para demonstrar ao menos um pouco de calma quando Emmett, que foi o primeiro a reagir, desviou o olhar de Bella para me encarar.

— O que significa isso? — ele perguntou com o olhar de acusação, embora nós dois soubéssemos que aquela era uma pergunta retórica. Estava muito óbvio o que aquilo significava.

— Bella? — Edward murmurou num tom descrente, antes de me encarar também. — Pai?

Senti-me incapaz de sustentar o olhar dos meus filhos naquele instante, precisando respirar fundo para raciocinar com clareza. Mesmo sabendo que seria impossível mentir e tentar explicar aquela situação com alguma desculpa, ainda não havia encontrando uma forma de dizer a verdade. Quando um movimento atraiu minha atenção, ergui o rosto, vendo Bella recuando um passo enquanto tirava uma bata branca de dentro da bolsa de praia, vestindo-a apressada. Seu olhar encontrou o meu em certo momento e mais uma vez respirei fundo, só então encontrando minha voz novamente.

— Não era bem assim que eu queria que isso acontecesse, mas não é como se eu tivesse opção agora — comecei. Ignorando meu coração que martelava em meu peito, estendi uma mão em direção a Bella, que se aproximou de forma receosa antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos. — Vocês queriam tanto descobrir com quem eu estava, quem era a minha namorada, e agora conseguiram, mesmo que para isso tenham precisado agir como duas crianças que não se conformam com um não. Eu e Bella estamos juntos — falei por fim, sentindo os dedos da pequena ao meu lado apertarem minha mão com mais força. — Era isso que vocês queriam saber? Satisfeitos agora?

Meus filhos me encaravam em completo choque, parecendo precisar de tempo para processar aquilo. Enquanto isso, Bella parecia querer se esconder atrás de mim, mas eu a mantive ao meu lado, apenas acariciando sua mão com o polegar.

— Isso... Isso não é... — Edward começou, mas pareceu não encontrar palavras.

— Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira — Emmett falou por fim, seu tom alto e forte demais fazendo seu irmão se sobressaltar ao seu lado, como se despertasse de um transe.

— Que palhaçada é essa, pai? — Edward esbravejou, seus olhos verdes repentinamente injetados de raiva. — Foi por ela que o senhor trocou a mamãe? Por _ela_?!

— Mais respeito. Os dois — ordenei, conseguindo falar por entre os dentes ao invés de gritar como queria, apenas por ter sentido Bella se retesando ao meu lado.

— Como o senhor quer exigir respeito quando sai por aí se engraçando com uma pirralha?! — Edward devolveu, continuando a gritar. — O que é isso agora? Crise de meia idade? Pegar garotinhas mais novas é bem deprimente, Dr. Cullen, mas o senhor se superou.

— Para com isso, Edward — Bella pediu num tom fraco antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa.

Mas dessa vez quem respondeu foi Emmett, que só então aparentou ganhar mais confiança para falar.

— Eu acho melhor você ficar na sua, Swan. Fica calada antes que eu comece a achar que tudo isso não é culpa sua. Porque se isso não passou de um plano da menina pobre para fisgar o cara rico, as coisas vão feder um pouco para o seu lado. — Aquela acusação me pegou tão de surpresa que por um instante não consegui reagir. — Quem era o alvo principal? Eu? Edward? Você se aproximou de nós na escola como não quer nada, sondando... E então encontrou a oportunidade perfeita de pegar não um dos herdeiros, mas o dono de todo o dinheiro.

— Desde quando isso vem acontecendo? — Edward perguntou, apoiando as palavras do irmão. — Desde quando essa pouca vergonha está acontecendo?

— Já chega! — gritei, tão alto que Bella quase pulou ao meu lado, mas apenas apertou minha mão com ainda mais força. — Quem vocês dois pensam que são para falarem assim? Eu não criei nenhum de vocês para agirem como dois moleques mimados que acham que podem tudo. Porque vocês _não podem_! Não ousem erguer a voz comigo novamente, ouviram bem?! Eu não sou nenhum dos seus amigos. Eu sou seu _pai_ e exijo ser tratado como tal. — Quando vi que Edward ou Emmett tinham qualquer intenção de continuar falando, respirei fundo, lançando um rápido olhar para Bella. Ver as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto me fez sentir o pior dos homens por meus próprios filhos terem provocado aquilo. — Se vocês querem me julgar, fiquem à vontade. Apenas saibam fazê-lo, porque eu ainda sou seu pai. Mas eu não admito que tratem Bella dessa forma. Nesse instante ela não é a colega de escola de vocês. Não é a garota do primeiro ano que vocês conheceram há pouco tempo. Nesse momento Bella é a _minha _namorada e a mulher que amo. E é com ela que eu quero passar os próximos anos da minha vida. O restoda minha vida se tiver essa sorte.

Se Emmett já parecia surpreso com tudo aquilo, me ouvir dizer que amava Bella quase fez seu queixo cair em descrença. Edward por sua vez continuava apenas nos encarando com fúria.

— Eu quero vocês dois peçam desculpas a Bella agora — ordenei.

— O senhor não pode estar falando sério — Emmett murmurou ainda com a mesma expressão.

— Não estou? — Respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar. — Vamos ver se vocês levam a sério assim. De agora em diante, nada de carro, nada de dinheiro, nada de saídas à noite. Se quiserem comprar alguma coisa ou sair durante o dia, vocês vão de ônibus ou metrô. Com o dinheiro de _vocês_.

— Que dinheiro se o senhor acabou de dizer que vai cortar nossos cartões? — Edward retrucou como se tivesse acabado de achar uma falha no meu castigo.

— Arrume um emprego, Edward. Passe a agir como um adulto que você acha que é. Enquanto os dois não me provarem que não são mais duas crianças, continuarão sendo tratados como tais.

Os dois trocaram olhares sem falar nada e eu quase via a respiração pesada saindo em bufadas irritadas. Ainda em silêncio, eles começaram a rumar em direção à porta.

— Aonde vocês pensam que vão? — perguntei, aumentando o tom de voz novamente.

— Para casa — Edward respondeu olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Começar o nosso _castigo_.

— Não, não — os interrompi mais uma vez quando eles continuaram andando, dessa vez falando com uma voz excessivamente calma. — O castigo começa agora. O carro fica. Vocês vão voltar para casa comigo.

Ignorando a expressão chocada dos dois, simplesmente puxei Bella pela mão e a levei para o andar de cima, andando um pouco mais rápido do que suas pernas trêmulas conseguiam acompanhar. Quando chegamos ao quarto, passei direto por ele e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Antes mesmo que conseguisse puxá-la para os meus braços, Bella já soluçava de tanto chorar.

— Calma, pequena — sussurrei, apertando-a com força contra o meu peito, passando a acariciar seus cabelos úmidos pela água do mar.

— Eu n-não... E-eu juro que não é verdade, C-Carlisle — Bella gaguejou, erguendo o rosto para me encarar com os seus olhos vermelhos e molhados pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam. — Eu não planejei nada disso.

— Por Deus, Bella, você acha mesmo que eu penso dessa forma? — questionei surpreso. — Acha que algo do que eles disseram lá embaixo deve ser levado em consideração?

— Eu só não... Não quero que você pense que–

— Minha pequena — interrompi-a, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos —, se você está interessada no meu dinheiro, então eu estou tendo uma crise de meia idade. Você acha que esse é o meu caso? — Bella rapidamente meneou a cabeça em negativa, um projeto de sorriso quase despontando em seus lábios. — Tenta esquecer tudo que eles falaram, ok? Por favor. Não apenas porque eram tudo delírios, mas porque já estou me sentindo mal o suficiente por meus filhos terem falado aquelas coisas para você e te feito chorar.

— Não foi culpa sua.

— Eu sei que não, meu amor. Mas eles são meus filhos e não tinham o direito de falar com você daquela forma. — Depositei um terno beijo em sua testa antes de voltar a encará-la. — Pelo visto as coisas com eles vão ser um pouco mais difíceis do que eu imaginei. Talvez até mais difícil do que com o seu pai.

— Você acha?! — ela resmungou com sarcasmo.

— Desculpe por isso — murmurei. — Mas se você for paciente e ficar ao meu lado, eu prometo que dou um jeito nisso.

— Não quero que você brigue com Emmett e Edward por minha causa.

— Eles buscaram essa briga, Bella.

— Mas você deixar os dois de castigo pelo resto das férias só vai fazer com que eles me odeiem mais ainda.

— Se eles forem espertos, isso não vai acontecer. Mas aqueles dois precisam de uma lição. Não posso deixar que eles se comportem daquela forma e não fazer nada.

Pela forma como Bella mordia os lábios, eu tinha certeza de que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Abracei-a por mais um tempo, esperando que seu corpo parasse de tremer pelo choro e então entrei com ela debaixo do chuveiro, tomando um banho sem pressa.

— Não sei se foi uma boa ideia fazer com que eles voltem conosco no carro — Bella comentou enquanto nos enxugávamos.

— Quanto a isso... Nós vamos ignorá-los por todo caminho, ok? Vamos fazer de conta que eles nem mesmo estão no carro.

— Ai meu Deus! Eles vão me odiar — Bella reclamou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— Relaxa, pequena. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Deixei Bella terminando de se vestir e desci as escadas, encontrando Edward e Emmett sentados no sofá da sala, os dois de braços cruzados e cara emburrada. Pedi a chave do carro deles e a guardei no bolso antes de recolher o restante das minhas coisas e de Bella, voltando para o andar de cima em seguida. A última pessoa que faltava saber sobre nós dois era Esme e eu achei por bem ligar logo para ela e explicar a situação. Não queria fazer isso na frente de Bella, mas era melhor que ela soubesse daquilo por mim do que pelos filhos irritados que poderiam acabar falando demais.

Quando contei que os garotos tinham acabado de conhecer Bella e que eles não tinham reagido bem, ela prontamente apoiou meu castigo, dizendo que eles não podiam se comportar daquela forma. No entanto, assim que falei quem era a pessoa especificamente, um minuto de silêncio se seguiu. No fim ela apenas disse que não sabia o que falar e me desejou boa sorte com nossos filhos. Percebi pelo seu tom que aquela notícia não tinha caído bem para ela, mas agradeci internamente por não ter recebido nenhuma crítica da sua parte.

Ao descermos, passamos direto pelos dois que continuavam sentados em silêncio, mas logo levantaram quando perceberam que estávamos de saída, nos seguindo para fora da casa. Da mesma forma guardamos tudo no carro, com Bella evitando olhar para eles e eles praticamente a fuzilando com o olhar em resposta.

— Não quero ouvir uma palavra de qualquer um dos dois, fui claro? — alertei, segurando o braço de Emmett quando ele ia entrando no banco de trás. Nenhum dos dois respondeu, mas isso era um bom sinal.

Bella só entrou no carro depois que eu tinha entrado e colocou o cinto de segurança enquanto eu começava a manobrar para fora da entrada da casa. Logo estávamos pegando a estrada que nos levaria de volta para Manhattan.


	25. Decisões

**Capítulo 25 **

– **Decisões –**

Respirei fundo pela terceira vez desde que sentara naquele sofá, esperando Edward e Emmett chegarem para poder conversar com os dois.

Fazia mais de um mês desde o episódio da casa de praia e, infelizmente, o comportamento dos dois não tinha mudado muito. Tirar seu dinheiro e o carro não teve o efeito que esperava, já que seus amigos e namoradas eram prestativos demais para deixá-los na mão. Eles também já sabiam sobre meu namoro com Bella. Há pouco mais de uma semana meus filhos tinham recebido os amigos em casa e dois deles vieram falar comigo, dizendo que achavam um absurdo o comportamento de Edward e Emmett e que eu tinha todo direito de ser feliz com quem eu quisesse. Uma das pessoas foi Angela, namorada de Edward.

Ela fora uma das primeiras a saber, porque no dia seguinte mesmo à nossa volta da casa de praia, Bella tinha me ligado à noite para dizer que Angela a visitara durante o dia para saber a versão dela dos fatos, porque Edward tinha lhe ligado xingando de vários nomes. Depois de horas conversando, Angela acabou se voltando contra o próprio namorado, defendendo a mim e a Bella, o que foi muito bem vindo depois da reação dos meus filhos.

Bella estava se sentindo culpada por me fazer brigar com eles, mas acabou percebendo, graças à amiga, que o comportamento dos dois não era aceitável.

Ainda assim, o passar dos dias não foi fácil para nenhum de nós.

Uma das minhas maiores provas de paciência se deu ao final do mês de julho, quando estava saindo para encontrar Bella para comemorar nossos três meses de namoro. Era sexta feira e eu tinha feito reserva num restaurante. Nós dois estávamos um pouco nervosos porque aquela seria a primeira vez que sairíamos como um casal, na frente de todos.

Quando estava prestes a sair de casa, ajustando a gravata enquanto descia as escadas, dei de cara com Emmett, que estava parado ao final dos degraus com um olhar superior. Antes que eu perguntasse alguma coisa, ele ergueu seu celular clicou em algo que fez sua voz soar no ambiente, junto com a de Esme. Era uma ligação entre os dois.

— _A senhora não pode ficar sem fazer nada a respeito, mãe! _— Emmett falava com a voz alterada. Obviamente aquele não era o começo da conversa.

— _O que você quer que eu faça, Em? _— ela devolveu com o tom de frustração. — _Esse assunto não me diz respeito._

— _Mas ele é seu marido!_

— _Ex-marido _— Esme o corrigiu.

— _Tanto faz. Só não venha dizer que a senhora está feliz com esse namoro, porque eu sei que é mentira._

— _É claro que eu não estou feliz, Emmett. Quem poderia gostar de saber que foi substituída por uma criança?_

— _Uma pirralha interesseira, é o que ela é!_

— _Não exagere, Emmett! Eu falei com seu pai a respeito. Isabella não está atrás do dinheiro dele._

— _Isso é o que ele diz! Mas eu estudo na mesma escola que ela, lembra? Ela se aproximou de mim e de Edward primeiro. Provavelmente queria um de nós, e quando viu que não ia conseguir nada, partiu para o dono do dinheiro._

Eu já tinha ouvido aquela mesma ladainha ao menos umas dez vezes nos últimos dias, por isso foi natural para mim apenas ignorar e continuar meu caminho até a garagem. Mas Emmett me seguiu, ainda me obrigando a ouvir a conversa com a mãe.

— _Além do mais, é uma pouca vergonha do Dr. Cullen ficar com alguém daquela idade. Como ele pode nos envergonhar dessa forma na frente dos nossos amigos, mãe?_

— _E você acha que eu não me sinto envergonhada? Essa semana mesmo uma amiga ligou para mim dizendo que ficou sabendo que Carlisle estava com uma ninfetinha. Ninfetinha, Emmett! Foi essa a palavra que ela usou. Queria abrir um buraco no chão para me enterrar._

— _A senhora tem que fazer alguma coisa! Isso não pode continuar assim._

— _Eu não vou fazer nada, filho. Querendo ou não, a vida de Carlisle não me diz mais respeito. Nós dois concordamos com o divórcio e o que ele faz agora não é da minha conta, da mesma forma que eu não devo satisfação a ele também. Você e seu irmão precisam aceitar que nós não estamos mais casados e estamos seguindo com nossas vidas separadas agora._

— _É isso que a senhora chama de vida?! Ficar comendo uma pirralha que tem idade para ser filha dele?_

— _Eles... estão...?_

— _Os dois passaram o final de semana na casa de praia, mãe _— Emmett lembrou. — _Só um cego não perceberia que eles já transaram._

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram às palavras de Emmett e eu apoiei minhas mãos no carro, abaixando o rosto para o chão. Senti um súbito peso nos ombros que me deixou esgotado e incapaz de arrancar aquele telefone das mãos dele e quebrá-lo, como queria fazer.

— _De qualquer forma, isso não me diz mais respeito _— Esme voltou a falar depois de respirar fundo. — _A vida é dele, Emmett. Deixe-o quebrar a cara se é assim que ele quer._

— _Talvez isso seja melhor mesmo. Vou ficar na minha e esperar. Faço questão de rir na cara dele quando essa palhaçada acabar e ele enxergar o quanto o comportamento dele está sendo vergonhoso._

Ouvi um clique da ligação sendo encerrada e ergui o rosto a tempo de ver Emmett erguendo uma sobrancelha e me dando as costas, me deixando sozinho na garagem.

A vontade que eu tinha de socar alguém era tanta que precisei ficar mais um tempo ali para me acalmar, até que me sentisse em condições de ir encontrar Bella sem estragar o nosso encontro. Obviamente ela percebeu que algo tinha acontecido, mas me recusei a contar aquela noite, quando só queria ficar com ela e esquecer meus problemas.

Ao final da noite, no entanto, me senti incapaz de voltar para casa e encarar Emmett novamente. Simplesmente não conseguiria ficar de frente para ele e não sucumbir à vontade de gritar ou até mesmo batê-lo se ele viesse com mais alguma surpresa. Assim, acabei passando o resto do final de semana num hotel. Até que foi algo bom, porque Bella passou boa parte do tempo comigo. Depois de muito insistir, findei por lhe contar o que me deixara daquele jeito. Obviamente ela ficou bem abalada, mas optamos por esquecer aquilo por hora e apenas aproveitar a companhia um do outro.

Nos dias que se seguiram, evitei a presença dos meus filhos a todo custo. Quando não estava com Bella à noite, ficava mais tempo no hospital, chegando em casa o mais tarde possível. Quando ainda os encontrava no caminho que fazia apressado até o meu quarto, simplesmente passava por eles como se não visse ninguém. Por sorte, eles também estavam me ignorando.

Algumas semanas depois, porém, foi impossível continuar ignorando-os quando a atitude dos dois atingiu Bella diretamente mais uma vez.

Estávamos na minha casa, numa rara ocasião em que me atrevi a levá-la para lá, porque sabia que Emmett e Edward estariam fora o dia todo por conta de uma festa na piscina da casa de Rosalie. Os dois passaram a semana falando daquela festa, fazendo planos, enquanto eu fazia meus próprios planos com Bella.

Era meu aniversário. Estava fazendo trinta e sete anos, e apesar de estar sem a presença dos meus filhos, estar com Bella supriria facilmente essa ausência. Ainda mais quando obviamente eles optaram por ir para a casa dos amigos do que ficar comigo. Não que eu quisesse a companhia deles de fato. Não depois de tudo que eles tinham feito nas últimas semanas. Forçar algo só porque era meu aniversário não seria bom para nenhum de nós, então simplesmente não comentei nada e os deixei ir.

Fui pegar Bella na sua casa depois de cinco minutos que os dois tinham saído e passei o dia inteiro com ela na minha casa. Tomamos café da manhã juntos, nadamos na piscina, almoçamos e à tarde ficamos assistindo "O Grande Motim", que tinha sido o presente de Bella. Tinha comentado certo dia com Bella que esse era o meu filme favorito desde sempre e que vinha tentando comprar há algum tempo, mas nunca achava para vender. Não fazia ideia de como ela tinha conseguido achar aquilo, mas obviamente fiquei muito feliz e ansioso para assistir novamente, com ela dessa vez.

Tinha pedido para ela trazer uma roupa para sairmos à noite e nos trocamos no meu quarto. Desde que Esme tinha saído, já tinha começado a fazer algumas mudanças, tirando qualquer traço da sua presença. Não que achasse que Bella viesse morar comigo num futuro próximo, mas sabia que algum dia acabaria levando-a no meu quarto e não seria nada agradável ela se deparar com uma foto de Esme ou qualquer indicativo de que eu já tinha dividido aquele quarto com outra mulher por anos. Tinha trocado quase toda mobília e redecorado tudo. Agora, quase dois meses depois da sua saída, não havia sequer um objeto que marcasse sua vida ali, seja no quarto ou no banheiro.

A vontade que eu tinha era ficar na banheira com Bella pelo resto do dia, mas nós dois sabíamos que precisávamos sair antes que meus filhos chegassem. Não gostava de viver me escondendo dessa forma, mas por enquanto era o melhor a fazer. Assim, depois de gozar na boca de Bella e fazê-la gozar com minha boca e meus dedos, nos vestimos juntos, parando a todo instante para trocar beijos ou apenas passar a mão um no outro. Bella ria a cada vez que passava a mão no meu membro, deixando-o duro em segundos, enquanto eu gemia de desejo e frustração.

Bella estava linda, como sempre, e eu tive que me conter para não jogá-la naquela cama depois que ela piscou para mim e saiu rebolando, me fazendo segui-la como um cachorrinho.

Quando estávamos saindo do quarto, no entanto, nós dois estancamos ao nos depararmos com Emmett e Edward, que tinham acabado de subir as escadas, ainda com roupa de banho e carregando uma bolsa com toalhas molhadas.

O olhar deles vagava entre nós dois, tanto para a porta atrás de nós, quanto para nossos cabelos que ainda estavam úmidos do banho recente. Sem querer lhes dar chance de falar qualquer coisa, entrelacei meus dedos nos de Bella e comecei a guiá-la para as escadas. Tivemos que passar pelos dois no caminho, mas nem bem conseguimos pisar no primeiro degrau antes que ouvíssemos a voz de Edward.

A vontade que eu tinha era simplesmente ignorar e continuar o caminho, mas Bella parou ao ouvir seu nome, me fazendo parar também.

— Você podia ao menos respeitar essa casa um pouco, não acha, Bella? — Edward perguntou com a voz dura. — Meu pai pode não ter vergonha na cara de trazer outra mulher para a casa dele, mas você poderia ao menos se recusar a entrar no quarto que ele dividiu por quase vinte anos com a minha mãe.

— Você não se importa que foi aí que ele passou todas as noites de metade da vida dele com outra mulher? — Emmett falou, seguindo as palavras do irmão. — Não te incomoda saber que era nessa cama que ele transava com a ex-mulher todas as noites? Que era com ela que–

— Calem a boca! — ordenei num grito, fazendo-os se sobressaltarem. — Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra de qualquer um dos dois, fui claro? Se falarem com Bella novamente–

— O quê? O que o senhor vai fazer? — Edward me interrompeu, falando tão alto quanto eu. — Já tirou nosso dinheiro, nossos carros. O que vai fazer agora, Dr. Cullen? Com o quê vai nos ameaçar? Vai nos expulsar de casa? Vai nos mandar morar com a mamãe como castigo? Sabe que isso nem parece mais tão castigo assim?

Há alguns dias tinha gritado com eles depois de mais uma sessão de insulto e tinha me arrependido no segundo seguinte ao sugerir que eles fossem para São Francisco, se aquela situação estava sendo tão incômoda para eles. É claro que só falei isso porque estava muito irritado, mas agora a cada oportunidade eles jogavam isso na minha cara.

Naquele instante, porém, não tive sequer coragem de me defender ou falar qualquer coisa para tentar mudar o comportamento deles, me limitando apenas a apertar a mão de Bella com mais força e tirá-la dali. Descemos as escadas em silêncio e assim seguimos até o carro e pelo caminho até o restaurante onde iríamos jantar.

Mas quando parei à entrada do restaurante e desliguei o carro, Bella não fez qualquer menção de sair.

— É seu aniversário e eu me sinto péssima por isso, mas não vou conseguir entrar aí e fingir que está tudo bem — ela murmurou com a voz fraca e embargada, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

— Tudo bem, Bella. Nós podemos ir para outro lugar.

— Não. Eu quero ir para casa — Bella pediu enquanto eu ligava o motor novamente e começava a dirigir para longe do restaurante. — Desculpa, Carlisle, mas preciso ficar sozinha.

Engoli em seco ao ouvir aquilo, apertando o volante com mais força do que seria necessário, fazendo um retorno por uma rua que nos levaria em direção ao apartamento de Bella. Queria falar algo, mas acabaria implorando para que ela não escolhesse ficar sozinha aquela noite, porque precisava dela, mas sabia também que ela precisava desse tempo. Assim, me mantive calado até que paramos em frente ao seu prédio.

— Me desculpe por estragar seu aniversário — ela pediu num tom baixo, tirando o cinto de segurança e se voltou para mim.

— Você não estragou, pequena — assegurei, me aproximando para alcançar seus lábios num beijo rápido. Um sorriso triste apareceu no seu rosto e eu ergui minha mão, acariciando sua face. — Isso não vai mudar nada entre nós, vai?

— Nada vai mudar — Bella respondeu ainda com a voz baixa. — Estaria mentindo se dissesse que o que eles falaram não me afetou, mas não muda o que eu sinto, Carlisle. Só vou evitar encontrar com eles de agora em diante.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e recostei minha testa na sua. Antes de sair do carro, Bella murmurou um "amo você" que fez com que me sentisse um pouco melhor. Quando cheguei em casa, no entanto, e encontrei Edward e Emmett jogando videogame na sala como se nada tivesse acontecido, a vontade de gritar voltou com força total. Ao invés disso apenas parei à porta, cruzando os braços enquanto observava os dois rindo descontraidamente. Em determinado momento eles pareceram se dar conta de que não estavam sozinhos e me encararam em silêncio, depois de pausar o jogo.

— Obrigado por estragar meu aniversário — resmunguei apenas, saindo da sala em seguida.

Aquela situação tinha chegado a um ponto sem volta para mim. Queria descobrir algo que pudesse fazer Edward e Emmett pararem com aquele comportamento absurdo e aceitar de vez o meu namoro com Bella, mas do jeito que as coisas andavam, isso nunca iria acontecer. A tendência era apenas piorar. Por isso, depois de muito pensar e conversar com Bella, tinha tomado a única decisão viável.

Ouvi os dois chegando e levantei do sofá onde estava há mais de uma hora esperando-os, indo até a porta a tempo de chamá-los antes que eles subissem as escadas.

— Vocês poderiam vir aqui um instante? — perguntei. — Nós precisamos conversar.

Vi quando os dois trocaram olhares, mas não falaram nada, me seguindo quando voltei para a sala. Eles sentaram no sofá de frente para o meu, continuando em silêncio enquanto mais uma vez eu respirava fundo.

— Eu não sei o que vocês estão querendo com esse comportamento — comecei por fim, encarando os dois fixamente —, mas já cheguei ao meu limite aqui. Não aguento mais viver como um criminoso dentro da minha própria casa, tendo que me esconder dos meus filhos para não ser acusado de qualquer passo que dou. Castigar vocês pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito, então estou devolvendo seus carros — anunciei, apontando para as chaves que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de centro. Emmett imediatamente abriu um sorriso e pegou as duas, entregando a de Edward. — E também desbloqueei o cartão.

— Está tentando nos comprar? — Edward perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não, filho. Apenas cansei de tentar fazer vocês crescerem — falei apenas, sentindo um nó na garganta que me manteve em silêncio por um tempo. Quando voltei a falar, aquele nó ainda não tinha sumido. — Se vocês queriam me decepcionar e me magoar, então acho que vão ficar felizes em saber que conseguiram. Nunca imaginei que meus próprios filhos fossem capazes de agir com tamanho egoísmo, nem sequer enxergando o quanto Bella me faz feliz e o quanto a amo. Para vocês pouco importa o que eu sinto, não é?

Nenhum dos dois falou nada depois daquela pergunta, que na verdade não precisava de resposta. Enterrei o rosto nas minhas mãos quando me senti incapaz de continuar encarando-os. Por pouco não sucumbi à vontade de chorar, apesar de não ter conseguido impedir meus olhos de marejarem quando voltei a erguer o rosto.

— Vou ficar um tempo no apartamento dos seus avós enquanto procuro um lugar para mim — anunciei, ficando em pé em seguida. — Eu só peço que vocês cuidem dessa casa, porque vocês são os donos dela agora.

— Espera! — Emmett chamou quando eu já estava saindo da sala. — O senhor vai embora?!

Voltei-me rapidamente, vendo os dois em pé agora.

— É, Emmett, eu vou embora. Não posso ficar numa casa onde não sou respeitado ou bem vindo.


	26. Mudanças

**Capítulo 26 **

– **Mudanças –**

— Você poderia ao menos facilitar para mim, não é? — resmunguei quando a encontrei na frente da sua casa na manhã do sábado da semana seguinte.

Seu vestido bege mal cobria suas coxas e eu sabia que qualquer vento levantaria o tecido leve.

Me recostei ao carro e puxei-a pela cintura, abraçando seu corpo pequeno contra o meu. Obviamente o movimento fez seu vestido subir um pouco e ela riu enquanto tentava puxar o tecido para baixo.

— Para de ser tarado, Carlisle — ela reclamou embora ainda risse. — Até parece que você nunca viu o que tem debaixo desse vestido.

— Merda, Bella! Agora eu vou ficar te imaginando nua pelo resto do dia.

Bella riu com ainda mais gosto, se desvencilhando dos meus braços, e entrou correndo no carro antes que eu conseguisse lhe alcançar de novo. Respirei fundo, levando as mãos aos bolsos da calça para disfarçar qualquer volume que estivesse visível e acenei com a cabeça para duas senhoras que passavam por ali, me olhando com o semblante levemente ultrajado.

Ótimo! Agora ficaria conhecido pela vizinhança de Bella como o namorado depravado que fica de pau duro no meio da rua apenas por ver uma adolescente com um vestido curto demais.

Dei a volta ao carro, sentando ao volante em seguida.

— Pronta para visitar meu futuro lar? — perguntei animado, colocando o carro em movimento.

O sorriso imediatamente deixou seu rosto e Bella apenas assentiu enquanto ajustava o cinto de segurança, parecendo evitar meu olhar de propósito. Levei uma mão à sua coxa e apertei aquele ponto, atraindo sua atenção.

— O que foi, pequena?

— Eu só... Não gosto de você ter que sair de casa por minha causa — ela murmurou, colocando a mão sobre a minha, deslizando seus dedos sobre a minha pele numa carícia despretensiosa.

— Não é por sua causa. Estou fazendo isso porque não posso mais ficar naquela casa aturando o comportamento dos meus filhos. Se tem alguém culpado por isso, são eles.

— Mas se não fosse por mim–

— Se não fosse por você, meu amor, eu nunca teria descoberto o que é amar assim tão intensamente — falei com firmeza, vendo-a corar de leve, mas um sorriso voltou a aparecer nos seus lábios. — Nunca esqueça disso, ok? É graças a você que eu estou conseguindo encarar toda a minha vida com tanta facilidade. Se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente estaria a ponto de me divorciar agora, infeliz e indo morar no apartamento dos meus pais. As coisas não teriam mudado muito. A diferença agora é que eu tenho alguém do meu lado. Alguém que eu amo tanto que torna todos os meus problemas insignificantes.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus enquanto seu rosto se tingia de um lindo tom vermelho. Conhecia aquela sua forma de corar. Não era Bella com vergonha de mim. Ela apenas não se acostumava com o fato de que eu a amava tanto e conseguia demonstrar esse amor com facilidade. Podia contar nos dedos das mãos a quantidade de vezes que Bella tinha falado com todas as letras que me amava. É claro que ela sempre dava um jeito de demonstrar isso de outras formas, mas era sempre bom ouvir.

Estacionei o carro no subsolo do edifício localizado na Quinta Avenida e andamos lado a lado de mãos dadas até o elevador que nos levaria ao vigésimo terceiro andar.

— Não se assuste com o apartamento, ok? — alertei. — Minha mãe tem um gosto um tanto... excêntrico para decoração. É tudo um tanto exagerado demais.

— Excêntrico como? Do tipo de tapetes de zebra ou tecidos de leopardos? — Bella perguntou rindo.

— Do tipo com tetos decorados e camas com dossel.

— Acho bonito cama com dossel — ela retrucou. — É tão lindo. Lembra os contos de fadas que assistia.

— Como as camas das princesas?

— Uhum.

— Se você quiser — comecei num murmúrio, me aproximando dela até que seu corpo estivesse preso entre o meu e a parede do elevador, falando contra seu ouvido —, eu deixo a cama de princesa para quando você vier morar comigo.

— Não vem com esse papo de novo, Carlisle — Bella reclamou embora agora falasse num tom baixo, seu corpo estremecendo quando deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo, passando propositalmente pelos seus seios.

Eu vinha pedindo para Bella vir morar comigo desde que decidi sair de casa. Já queria que isso acontecesse quando ainda estava na casa, torcendo para ela aceitar morar sob o mesmo teto que o meu, mas a resposta era sempre a mesma: "ainda é muito cedo." Eu só não entendia o motivo de precisarmos esperar quando aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ninguém podia me culpar por querer que fosse mais cedo, certo?

— Não custa tentar — falei ainda contra o seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço em seguida.

— Minha mãe me mataria se eu sequer cogitasse a hipótese de sair de casa aos dezesseis anos.

— Dentro de duas semanas você faz dezessete. Alguma chance depois disso? — perguntei, encarando-a esperançosamente.

— Me pergunta de novo quando eu fizer vinte e um, ok?

Um ruído frustrado brotou da minha garganta e eu me deixei ser levado para fora do elevador por uma Bella que ria divertida.

Mostrei o apartamento para ela sem pressa, contando algumas histórias bobas que lembrava da época que morara ali, como o quanto odiava aquele quadro azul e sem sentido na sala, e como já tentara jogá-lo na lareira um par de vezes. Ou a quantidade de jogos que já presenciara na sala ao lado, chegando até a jogar algumas vezes e ganhar um bom dinheiro dos amigos do meu pai. A cozinha tinha sido reformada recentemente, mas eu ainda lembrei de lhe contar do dia que ficara sozinho quando tinha dez anos e tentara cozinhar, resultando numa panela explodindo, deixando uma mancha enorme no teto.

A biblioteca era uma das minhas partes favoritas naquele apartamento e a única coisa que eu mudaria nele seria os quadros.

— Minha mãe nunca teve um gosto muito bom para comprar quadros. Ela sempre foi mais de comprar qualquer coisa para ajudar algum artista que podia ter talento.

— Gosto é muito relativo. Sei que tem pessoas que achariam isso bonito.

— Mas não você — concluí, vendo-a franzir o cenho numa careta. — E esse é o meu quarto — anunciei ao entrar num dos últimos cômodos que faltava lhe mostrar, depois de passar pelo quarto e banheiro dos meus pais.

— Esse parece mais com você — Bella comentou, entrando mais no quarto. Um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios quando ela viu um porta retrato com minha foto da formatura da escola, há pouco menos de vinte anos. — Imagina se nós tivéssemos nos conhecido aqui.

— Gosto das coisas como estão — retruquei, me aproximando mais até envolver sua cintura com um braço, levando a outra mão para a sua nuca. — Gosto de você ser a minha pequena.

Almoçamos ali mesmo no apartamento, depois que eu pedi comida pelo delivery de um restaurante que ficava ao final da Quinta Avenida, já que a despensa ainda não estava abastecida. Na verdade, eu só poderia me mudar de fato na semana que vem, provavelmente sexta ou sábado, depois de fazer algumas mudanças que gostaria. Meus pais não tinham nenhum plano próximo de vir à Manhattan, então ficaria ali ao menos pelos dois meses seguintes. Aqueles quadros da sala, por exemplo, ficariam num depósito enquanto isso. Eu ficaria no quarto deles também, por ser mais espaçoso e confortável, e precisava trocar o carpete que estava um tanto gasto e manchado pelo tempo. Além de trocar as cortinas do apartamento todo pelo mesmo motivo. Minha mãe só faltou chorar de emoção quando dei essa ideia, implorando para que eu colocasse algo mais leve no lugar. A escolha das cortinas do apartamento tinha sido motivo de briga com o meu pai, porque ele queria algo que bloqueasse totalmente a vista da cidade e ainda impedisse a luz de entrar. Minha mãe odiou a escolha, mas não falou nada, porque ele também não gostava dos seus quadros.

Ao começo da noite, deixei Bella em casa novamente, voltando para a minha para começar a separar algumas coisas que levaria para o apartamento. É claro que não levaria tudo agora, porque não tinha muito espaço para coisas novas, mas deixaria ao menos uma boa parte já organizada para levar quando tivesse um lugar definitivo para ficar.

À noite mesmo separei algumas coisas do meu quarto – portas retratos, álbuns de fotos, além de alguns CDs e DVDs que eu gostaria de levar –, deixando para colocar as roupas nas malas quando chegasse mais perto do dia de ir embora.

No dia seguinte, me ocupei no meu escritório, começando a encaixotar meus livros e documentos. Estava ainda na metade, com seis caixas já cheias, lacradas e devidamente identificadas, quando alguém bateu à porta. Estava sentado no chão separando alguns documentos antigos e sem importância que iam para o lixo e não me dei ao trabalho de levantar quando Edward e Emmett entraram.

Os dois olharam ao redor para o escritório que agora começava a ficar vazio, mas eu mal reparei no olhar que eles trocaram, já voltando ao que estava fazendo.

— Pai, nós... podemos conversar? — Edward perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Claro — concordei olhando rapidamente para os dois por sobre o ombro, mas logo voltei a atenção para os documentos em minhas mãos. — Algum problema?

Os dois se aproximaram mais, sentando no chão perto de onde eu estava e por um instante não falaram nada, ficando apenas observando enquanto eu separava os papeis que iam para o lixo, dos papeis que iam para a caixa.

— O senhor vai mesmo embora? — Emmett perguntou num tom baixo.

— Achei que já tinha deixado isso claro.

— Por causa dela?

Respirei fundo antes de responder. Não estava com a mínima vontade de discutir com os meus filhos novamente.

— Por minha causa, Emmett — falei. — É melhor eu ir embora antes que essas brigas cheguem num ponto sem volta, porque a última coisa que eu quero é perder vocês.

— Nós não queremos que o senhor vá.

Me voltei ao ouvir Edward falando aquilo. Logo ele que tinha sido o que mais me criticara desde o começo.

— Vocês não entendem, não é? Vocês não estão magoando apenas a mim com esse comportamento, mas a Bella também. A mulher que eu amo. — Soltei os papéis no chão, respirando fundo mais uma vez enquanto levava uma mão aos cabelos. — Não importa o quanto vocês nos critiquem sobre a nossa diferença de idade, nada vai mudar a forma como me sinto com ela. E eu cansei de continuar brigando com vocês por causa disso.

— Nós não vamos mais brigar — Emmett se apressou a falar.

— Claro que vão, filho. Você pode falar isso agora, mas eu sei que nenhum dos dois aprovam meu namoro e isso não muda de uma hora para outra.

— Mas nós vamos mudar! Nós prometemos isso, pai. Por favor, não vai embora.

— Eu ir embora não vai afetar nada entre nós — assegurei olhando para os dois. — Apenas não vou estar aqui o tempo todo. Mas nós vamos continuar nos vendo. Se vocês quiserem, podemos jantar juntos alguns dias e nos ver nos finais de semana. Mas só se vocês quiserem e aceitarem o fato de que Bella estará comigo em alguns desses encontros.

— Se o senhor quiser, ela pode até vir morar aqui — Edward falou rápido, seu tom nervoso me fazendo franzir o cenho. — Só não vai embora, pai. Nós nunca quisemos que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto.

— Não? Tem certeza disso, Edward? — perguntei com a ironia evidente na minha voz. — Então quando você falou que eu estava no meio de uma crise de meia idade por me envolver com alguém como Bella, ou quando os dois a chamaram inúmeras vezes de pirralha interesseira, isso foi totalmente sem intenção de causar algum desconforto para mim ou para ela? Ou quando você, Emmett, ligou para Esme e falou aquelas coisas para ela, dizendo que ia apenas esperar as coisas desenrolarem para me ver quebrando a cara, também não era para me magoar, certo? Tudo isso foi apenas uma brincadeira então?

Edward baixou o olhar, evitando o meu, enquanto Emmett continuou me encarando com a expressão culpada.

— Me desculpe por isso, pai. Eu não deveria ter ligado para a mamãe.

— Não, Emmett, você não deveria, mas ainda assim o fez.

— Nós só... ficamos surpresos — Edward murmurou. — Nunca esperávamos que o senhor pudesse se interessar por alguém como Bella.

— Você chama a sua reação de "ficar surpreso"? Porque para mim, ficar surpreso com algo é não conseguir reagir, e não me atacar e a Bella como vocês fizeram.

— Eu... sinto muito — Edward pediu, baixando o olhar novamente.

— Eu também, pai. De verdade. Sinto muito pelo que fiz e falei. Foi errado.

— Mas nós prometemos que não vamos fazer mais isso. Vamos pedir desculpas a Bella também — Edward falou, recebendo o apoio de Emmett com um assentir de cabeça. — No fundo nós sabíamos que ela não fez nada disso de propósito. Bella nunca foi do tipo interesseira e só falamos aquilo porque estávamos com raiva, eu acho.

— Ter raiva não te dá o direito de machucar as pessoas, Edward. Nem a você, Emmett. — Respirei fundo mais uma vez, fechando os olhos por um instante antes de voltar a falar. — Sim, vocês dois devem desculpas a Bella e eu agradeço por fazerem isso. Mas eu ainda vou embora.

— Mas pai...

— Não dá para mim, Emmett. Vocês não podem esperar mesmo que eu acredite que vocês mudaram de comportamento assim de um hora para outra. Até uma semana atrás os dois falaram mal de Bella na minha frente. Humilharam não só a mim, mas a ela também.

— Foi mais ou menos naquele dia que começamos a perceber o quanto estávamos errando, pai — Emmett falou.

— Era o seu aniversário e nós nem mesmo te demos os parabéns, só porque estávamos com raiva. E ainda estragamos o seu dia com o que falamos.

— É. Nós sentimos muito por isso. Acho que, como o senhor tentou nos castigar com o carro e o dinheiro, nós estávamos tentando fazer a sua cabeça mudar e largar Bella. Mas não percebemos que estávamos apenas ferrando tudo para todo mundo. Principalmente para o senhor, pai. Nunca tivemos a intenção de te afastar de nós.

— Muito menos te fazer ir embora da sua própria casa por conta do nosso comportamento infantil.

— Agora vocês perceberam o quanto estavam sendo infantis? — perguntei com ironia, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Nós já sabíamos disso — Emmett respondeu com uma pequena careta. — Só achamos que era a coisa certa a fazer.

— Mas agora vimos que não era. Só fizemos merda.

— E pedimos desculpas por isso. Por tudo. Só não vai embora. Nós prometemos que vamos nos comportar melhor daqui para frente e vamos falar com Bella.

— É, pai. Por favor, não vai embora. O senhor não precisa se mudar para ir morar com Bella. Ela pode vir para cá.

— Vocês acham que eu estou saindo de casa para ir morar com ela? — perguntei de imediato, franzindo o cenho. Emmett lançou um olhar para Edward que apenas assentiu. — Eu não vou morar com Bella. Estou indo para a casa dos seus avós sozinho e depois vou para um apartamento. _Sozinho_. Eu disse que não estava fazendo isso por ela, mas por mim.

Um silêncio se seguiu em que Edward e Emmett trocaram olhares, aqueles que eu nunca entendia o significado ou que tipo de conversa eles tinham nesses momentos.

— Isso não muda nada, pai — Edward falou por fim. — Nós ainda sentimos muito por tudo que causamos e vamos pedir desculpas a Bella.

— E também prometemos que vamos agir como o senhor merece, com respeito — Emmett completou.

— Mas só se eu ficar em casa — deduzi.

— Independente da sua decisão — Emmett retrucou firme.

É claro que eu queria acreditar naquilo, mas ainda era tudo súbito demais para que eu aceitasse aquele pedido assim de uma hora para outra. Dessa forma, falei apenas que ia pensar e ver o comportamento deles ao decorrer da semana. Dependendo de como as coisas andassem, eu ficaria ou não.

Mas é claro que isso trouxe um pouco de esperança para aquela situação que não parecia mais ter solução. Uma esperança que eu fiquei feliz em acolher.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir naquele mesmo dia, que meus filhos estavam mesmo falando a verdade quanto a pedir desculpas a Bella.

— _Eles apareceram aqui em casa. Acabaram de sair, na verdade_ — Bella falou com a voz empolgada. — _Eu nem mesmo sabia que eles tinham meu endereço. Você deu para eles?_

— Não. Eu também não sabia que eles iriam aí hoje.

— _Bem, mas eles vieram. _

Bella tinha ligado para mim falando tão rápido que não consegui entender tudo que ela dizia. Depois de pedir para que ela respirasse fundo e repetisse, foi que ela falou, calmamente agora, que Edward e Emmett tinham estado na sua casa pela última hora, não apenas pedindo desculpas, como tentando consertar a amizade dos três.

— E você acreditou no que eles falaram? — perguntei desconfiado.

— _No começo não. Quer dizer, eu queria acreditar, mas estava com o pé atrás com eles depois de tudo. _— Ouvi um suspiro seu do outro lado da linha e me recostei na poltrona do meu escritório quase vazio agora.

Mesmo falando que ia pensar a respeito sobre a minha mudança, não tinha parado de encaixotar minhas coisas.

— Mas no fim você acreditou.

— _Você também teria acreditado se ouvisse os que eles falaram. Eles pediram desculpas, Carlisle. E eu acho que já conheço aqueles dois o suficiente para saber quando estão mentindo. Além do mais, eles reconheceram que estavam fazendo tudo aquilo por ciúme e para chamar a sua atenção._

— Eles falaram isso? — perguntei surpreso.

— _Sim. Achavam que, fazendo isso, iria nos separar e assim você ficaria só para eles. Eu acho que consigo entender um pouco esse sentimento, sabe? Afinal, eu também te queria só para mim quando você ainda estava casado._

— A diferença é que você não traçou nenhum plano para conseguir isso.

— _Não, mas se for contar que você só resolveu se divorciar depois que ficamos separados, acho que posso até dizer que fiz algo._

— Fez sim. Me deu um susto absurdo por me fazer achar que tinha te perdido para sempre.

Era segunda feira, cinco de setembro. Aquele dia sem dúvida ficaria na minha mente por muito tempo, não apenas porque era o primeiro dia de aula do novo ano escolar. Mas também porque foi naquele dia que nós fizemos a aparição mais pública possível como namorados.

Eu tinha feito questão de levar Bella para a escola naquela manhã.

Não vou dizer que foi fácil, porque não foi. De início, quando saíra do carro com Bella, ninguém fez nada mais que olhar duas vezes. Quem me conhecia, sabia que Bella não era minha filha e franziam o cenho ao me ver com ela. É claro que alguns já sabiam do nosso envolvimento e ficaram cochichando entre si. Mas no instante em que a puxei para um beijo de despedida, quase pude perceber o silêncio tomando conta do estacionamento da escola.

O silêncio, é claro, durou apenas poucos segundos, antes que novos cochichos começassem, mais espalhados e menos discretos dessa vez.

Eu conhecia ao menos metade dos pais dos alunos daquela escola. A maior parte deles faziam parte do mesmo círculo social que eu e esporadicamente nos encontrávamos em festas ou até mesmo em reuniões escolares. E muitos deles estavam ali, trazendo seus filhos para o primeiro dia de aula, mesmo os próprios filhos odiando esse gesto "paternal".

Mas eu entendia o porquê deles fazerem aquilo. A coluna social de alguns dos principais jornais da cidade sempre enviavam alguns fotógrafos e jornalistas para cobrir o primeiro dia de aula dos alunos de uma das escolas mais ilustres do país. E é claro que os pais não perdiam a oportunidade de posar de família perfeita para a imprensa sempre que tinham oportunidade.

Numa estranha inversão de papéis, Edward era quem estava assumindo essa postura de mostrar que estava tudo bem entre nós. Enquanto eu me despedia de Bella, ele se manteve ao nosso lado sorrindo e até mesmo cutucou meu ombro murmurando um "procurem um quarto" antes de puxar Bella dos meus braços.

Não posso dizer que nosso relacionamento estava perfeito – o meu com meus filhos, eu digo –, mas as coisas estava se encaminhando nessa direção. Tanto Edward quanto Emmett estavam se esforçando para agir naturalmente quanto ao meu namoro. No começo é claro que os comentários pareciam um pouco forçados, mas com o passar dos dias, eles pareciam ter aceitado de fato o meu relacionamento com Bella. No dia anterior mesmo, enquanto almoçava com os três na minha casa – sim, eu tinha desistido da mudança –, Emmett sugerira fazer a festa de aniversário de Bella ali mesmo, convidando os amigos da escola e quem mais nós dois quiséssemos.

Bella obviamente ficou constrangida com aquela oferta, nunca mudando seu jeito tímido que corava ao mínimo agrado, mas no fim aceitou, depois que eu insisti um pouco. Fazer aquela festa ali seria perfeito para nós dois. E para meus filhos também, que continuavam provando a cada dia que podiam lidar com aquela situação atípica.

Abri um sorriso enquanto observava Edward se afastando com Bella, passando uma mão sobre seus ombros pequenos numa nítida postura de proteção.

Tinha sido algo que eu observara nos últimos dias, principalmente quando saímos para jantar certa noite, os quatro juntos, e um casal na mesa ao lado soltou um comentário afiado e desprezível sobre eu estar com Bella. Mais especificamente sobre essas "menininhas interesseiras que circulavam por aí". Não sei se por eles terem feito esse mesmo comentário um dia, mas ao ouvirem isso, Edward e Emmett imediatamente se voltaram para o casal e os mandaram cuidar da vida deles ao invés de se meterem no que não lhes dizia respeito. Depois disso, passaram o resto da noite tentando animar Bella com piadas ou apenas desviando sua mente daquele assunto ao ver que ela ficara abalada com o comentário.

E Edward sabia bem que aquilo poderia acontecer novamente na escola. Muitas pessoas sabiam que Bella era bolsista e acabariam chegando à mesma errônea conclusão.

Na noite anterior eu tinha conversado com ele sobre isso, pedindo para que ele fizesse algo, se fosse possível. Que tentasse impedir Bella de ouvir algo do tipo ou pedir para seus amigos cuidarem dela durante as aulas. Edward prontamente me prometeu que cuidaria dela por mim e que eu não precisava me preocupar.

Agora ali estava ele cumprindo a promessa, levando Bella para longe de qualquer pessoa que pudesse soltar algum comentário idiota. Não sei como seria durante as aulas, mas sabia também que Edward e seus amigos eram influentes o suficiente nessa escola para alterar a mente dos demais alunos, ou ao menos impedir que falassem algo na frente de Bella.

Então, quando voltei para o meu carro, ignorando os cochichos e olhares na minha direção, consegui suspirar aliviado finalmente. É claro que eu sabia que ainda enfrentaríamos alguns problemas no caminho, mas no momento eu não poderia estar mais feliz com o rumo que a minha vida tinha tomado. Talvez um dia a convencesse a morar comigo e quem sabe futuramente até nos casaríamos, mas não era algo que ocupasse muito minha mente. Não quando eu já me sentia tão feliz apenas por Bella fazer parte da minha vida.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Quando a campainha tocou, me apressei a abrir a porta antes que alguém o fizesse, porque sabia bem quem era. Bella tinha acabado de mandar uma mensagem de texto avisando que estava entrando na rua onde eu morava. Assim, quando abri a porta e a encontrei ali, a única coisa que me deixou surpreso foi perceber que, sim, ela podia ficar ainda mais linda a cada dia.

— Bem vinda, pequena — murmurei enquanto puxava-a para um abraço, enterrando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Ouvi um suspiro brotando da sua boca enquanto Bella me abraçava de volta, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços delicados.

Podia parecer exagero para algumas pessoas, mas o fato de não nos encontrarmos por quatro dias inteiros foi um tormento para nós.

Charlie tinha feito mais uma visita surpresa a Manhattan, mas dessa vez apenas para ver sua filha, e passou o final de semana com ela. Como eu sabia que os dois precisavam desse tempo juntos, me mantive afastado naqueles dias, não encontrando Bella no sábado ou domingo. E na segunda feira bem cedo eu tinha viajado para São Francisco para a última reunião com meus advogados e de Esme. Só consegui voltar hoje pela manhã, quando Bella já estava na aula. É óbvio que tinha odiado aquela viagem, mas tinha sido por um bom motivo. Agora estava oficialmente divorciado.

— Senti sua falta — Bella murmurou sem se afastar.

Eu também tinha sentido a falta dela, é claro, mas preferi demostrar isso com um beijo, nem mesmo me preocupando com o fato de que ainda estávamos parado à porta da minha casa.

— Onde estão todos? — Bella perguntou quando interrompemos o beijo para buscar por ar.

— No jardim à sua espera.

— Só me diz que eles não exageraram muito na festa — ela pediu num tom angustiado.

A festa. Era aniversário de Bella hoje. Dezessete anos. Vinte a menos que meus trinta e sete. Mas isso estava longe de ter alguma importância para nós dois.

— Terá que ver por si mesma — falei com um sorriso, finalmente deixando-a entrar de vez e fechei a porta.

Uma careta apareceu no seu rosto, junto com aquele leve rubor quando comecei a conduzi-la pela casa. Ao passar em frente a uma determinada porta, no entanto, uma ideia me ocorreu. Antes mesmo que pensasse melhor naquilo e no fato de que havia no mínimo cinquenta pessoas nos esperando no jardim com a festa feita para a garota ao meu lado, abri aquela porta e puxei Bella para dentro, nos trancando sozinhos ali.

— O quê...?

Nem mesmo a deixei terminar e já voltava a cobrir seus lábios, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu. Bella não perdeu tempo em corresponder, agarrando minha nuca com força. Obviamente meu corpo logo pedia por mais, reagindo àquele beijo com uma empolgação quase exagerada. Antes que Bella pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, eu já a colocava sentada sobre uma pequena mesa às suas costas, deixando meu corpo entre suas pernas que imediatamente abriram para me receber. Apenas quando minhas mãos subiram por dentro do seu vestido preto, quase chegando à sua calcinha, foi que ela interrompeu o beijo, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

— Nós não... podemos fazer isso aqui. — Sua voz saiu arfante, sua respiração tão acelerada quanto a minha.

— Podemos sim. Aqui nós podemos — retruquei de imediato, passando a beijá-la no pescoço quando ela desviou o rosto. — Já viu onde estamos, pequena?

Apenas um segundo se passou antes que um pequeno "oh" escapasse dos seus lábios inchados pelo beijo.

— Esse é o nosso lugar — continuei num sussurro, sem interromper os beijos, enquanto minhas mãos vagavam pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer de novo e de novo. — Foi nesse armário que demos nosso primeiro beijo, lembra?

— Uhum — Bella murmurou em resposta, voltando a infiltrar seus dedos na minha nuca, acariciando aquele ponto lentamente numa espécie de incentivo para não me deixar parar.

— Foi aqui que você me deixou duro pela primeira vez também. E, principalmente, foi aqui que eu percebi que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma.

É claro que nós dois sabíamos que não poderíamos fazer o que queríamos naquele instante, mas isso não nos impediu de ficar uns bons quinze minutos ali dentro, fazendo nada mais que sentirmos um ao outro, seja com beijos, carícias ou olhares. Aqueles olhares que ela me dava que eram suficientes para me fazer perceber o quanto estávamos envolvidos um pelo outro. O quanto éramos dependentes um do outro e, mais que tudo, o quanto nos sentíamos completos agora.

Se um dia no passado alguém me dissesse que uma garota de dezessete anos mudaria minha vida daquela forma, eu certamente teria rido. Há alguns meses, achava que era feliz com a vida que levava, com meus filhos, o trabalho e o casamento confortável. Só agora é que percebia o quanto estava errado.

— Feliz aniversário, pequena — murmurei antes de beijá-la uma última vez, para só então deixá-la descer da mesa e se recompor enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

Antes de sair daquele armário, dei uma última olhada ao redor, agradecendo mentalmente pelos "três minutos no paraíso" que há alguns meses tinha trazido o verdadeiro amor para a minha vida, na forma daquela pequena ao meu lado.

Sim, de fato a brincadeira fazia jus ao nome.

**** FIM ** **


End file.
